Auf Grauen Flügeln
by Arael - Angel of Chaos
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein Engel sich entschließt in den Krieg zwischen Licht und Schatten einzugreifen und sich dabei in Hermine Granger verliebt? Post OotP
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Der Abend hatte sich über den Ligusterweg gesenkt und die ersten Sterne waren bereits am Himmel. Harry saß trübsinnig am Fenster seines Zimmers und hielt Ausschau nach Hedwig. Er hatte sie gestern Briefen zu seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine geschickt und erwartete mehr als nur begierig endlich wieder Nachrichten aus der magischen Welt zu erhalten. Im Stillen verfluchte er Dumbledore und obwohl er wusste das es für sein Überleben notwendig war hier zu sein verabscheute er doch die Gesellschaft der Dursleys. Die besagten waren auch nicht gerade glücklich über Harrys Anwesenheit aber Moodys Auftritt am Bahnhof hatte sie soweit eingeschüchtert das selbst Dudley Harry gänzlich in Ruhe ließ.

Er seufzte und beschloss nach unten zu gehen um sich etwas zu essen zu holen und dann weiter auf Hedwig zu warten.

Was der Junge wusste war das er in diesem Augenblick beobachtet wurde, zwar ahnte Harry das der Orden ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen würde aber abgesehen von der alten Mrs. Figg hatte er bisher keines der Ordensmitglieder bemerkt.

Auf der anderen Seite der Strasse saß Arael auf dem Dach eines Hauses beobachtete in Gedanken versunken die Umgebung.

Wäre er für irgendjemanden sichtbar gewesen so hätte sich dieser Beobachter, insofern er ein Muggel gewesen wäre, sicherlich gewundert warum ein ca. 16 jähriger Junge auf dem Dach eines Hauses saß und das schon den ganzen Tag. Sicherlich hätte sich der Beobachter auch über den Sonnenschirm gewundert der über dem Jungen schwebte und ihn stets mit wohltuendem Schatten versorgte, auch das Glas Cola neben ihm das offenbar nie leer wurde hätte sicherlich nicht beruhigend gewirkt aber spätestens das Katana das links neben dem jungen in einer Holzscheide lag hätte dem armen Muggel wohl den Rest gegeben. Aber auch ein Zauberer wäre aber beim Anblick der gewaltigen grauen Flügel die aus dem Rücken des auf dem Dach sitzenden wuchsen zumindest stutzig geworden...  
All dies störte selbigen allerdings kaum da er zum einen wusste das ihn sowieso keiner sah da er sich mit einigen starken Schutzzaubern umgeben hatte und zum anderen da er sich den ganzen Mittag in ein Buch vertieft hatte. Da er allerdings schon vor einer Stunde mit dem Buch fertig geworden begann er sich nun ernsthaft zu langweilen.

Normalerweise gehörte der Wachdienst nicht zu seinen Pflichten, er war nur für ein verhindertes Ordensmitglied eingesprunge, aber er war so oder so froh den Grimmauldplace für einige Zeit verlassen zu können. Harrys Freund Ron war an diesem Mittag angekommen und verbrachte dort den Rest seiner Ferien was für Arael bedeutete das er sich bedeckt halten mußte. Auch wenn außer Dumbledore und Minerva keiner seine eigentliche Identität kannten so gab es doch sehr spezielle Gründe warum er sich von den Teenagern fernhalten mußte.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein leises Plop am Ende der Straße unterbrochen, als zwei in schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalten apparierten. Die Zwei Todesser die beide jeweils ein langes Messer in Händen hielten bewegten sich eilig in Richtung des Dursleyhauses.

"Tom scheint wohl herausgefunden zu haben das er Harry zumindest mit Muggelwaffen auch hier im Ligusterweg angreifen kann" seufzte er "Albus hatte ja bereits befürchtet das das Schlangengesicht es irgendwann herausfinden würde."

"Beeil dich..." flüsterte eine der Gestalten ihrem Partner zu "Der Meister will..:"

Keiner sollte je erfahren was Voldemort nun von den beiden wollte da hinter den beiden zwei leise plops ertönten und die beiden Todesser von zwei Kugeln einer schallgedämpften Waffe gefällt wurden.

"Tja nicht nur Tom hat den Vorteil von Muggelwaffen entdeckt" bemerkte Arael grinsend der sich lautlos auf seinen Schwingen hinter die beiden gleiten lassen hatte.

Sich nicht weiter um die beiden kümmernd zog er ein kleines Mobiltelefon heraus und wählte eine Nummer.  
Kurze Zeit später appariertenn mehrere Zauberer in den Ligusterweg. Arael erkannte Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody und Remus Lupin denen Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Tom hat es also herausgefunden" begann Dumbledore schließlich

"Scheint so" antwortete Arael "Harry ist hier nicht mehr sicher, es gibt keinen Grund mehr ihn bei den Dursleys zu lassen, im Gegenteil"

"In der Tat" Dumbledore blickte zu Remus und Moody "Remus, Alastor wärt ihr bitte so nett Harry ins Hauptquartier zu bringen. Ich bin mir sicher er wird sich freuen seine Freunde dieses Jahr schon wesentlich früher zu sehen."

Nachdem Remus und Alastor im Haus verschwunden waren wandte sich Dumbledore an Arael

"Hmm nun da auch Harry im Hauptquartier ist würde ich vorschlagen du ziehst ins Schloss"

"Ja ich denke das dürfte eine gute Idee sein" Arael nickte "Immerhin habe ich ja eigentlich noch eine Weile Ferien bevor mein nächster Auftrag beginnt"

Arael disaparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Dumbledore warf noch einen Blick unter die Masken und zog dann seinen Zauberstab

"Evanesco"


	2. Kapitel 1 Ferien?

**Kapitel 1: Ferien???**

Arael erschien in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplace. Der Raum war durch einige Zauber davor geschützt das ihn jemand zufällig fand aber Arael hielt es dennoch für besser nach Hogwarts zu ziehen, da er dort wenigstens Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Er seufzte und schnappte sich einen unauffälligen schäbigen Armeerucksack der seine ganzen Besitztümer enthielt. Der Rucksack war so verzaubert das er unglaubliche Mengen an Gegenständen aufnehmen konnte ohne das sein Träger ihr Gewicht spürte. Arael hatte kaum etwas ausgepackt da er er sich im Laufe seines Lebens angewöhnt hatte normalerweise für einen schnellen Aufbruch gerüstet zu sein. Nachdem er mithilfe eines Reinigungszaubers den Raum wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt hatte löste er die Schutzzauber von der Tür und appararierte nach Hogwarts.

Er erschien direkt an der Grenze der Anti-Apperationszauber. Nach einem kurzen Rundblick um zu sehen ob ihn jemand bemerkt hatte zog Arael sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs ins Gesicht und folgte gemächlich dem Weg hoch zum Schloss. Er spürte die gewaltige Magie dieses Ortes und war, obwohl er schon ein paarmal in Hogwarts gewesen war, jedesmal von neuem beeindruckt. Hogwarts konnte sich sicherlich mit Maysayaf, seinem früheren Zuhause messen, er verscheuchte den Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit und trat durch die Tore.

Innen kam ihm Prof. Mc Gonagal entgegen die in Abwesenheit Dumbledores ein Auge auf die Schule hatte.

"Ah Minerva, schön dich zu sehen" begrüßte er sie.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Arael" antwortete Minerva "Was führt dich nach Hogwarts? Und hast du nicht noch Wache??" sie blickte fragend

"Die Wache ist nicht mehr nötig. Tom hat herausgefunden wie er Harry auch im Ligusterweg schaden kann und hat zwei seiner Hunde hingeschickt um das Problem Harry endgültig zu lösen. Leider erlitten sie eine überaschende Bleivergiftung" erwiederte Arael mit einem Lächeln

Minerva schluckte

"Wo ist Harry jetzt?"

"Remus und Alastor haben ihn ins Hauptquartier gebracht. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich den Rest der Ferien wohl in Hogwarts verbringen werde."

Minerva dachte kurz nach bevor sie schließlich erwiederte:

"Hmm das dürfte wohl das beste sein. Ich denke.." Sie wurde von Arael unterbrochen.

"VERDAMMT. Minerva, die Grangers." Arael verschwand sofort nach diesen Worten.

Hermine war gerade dabei sich ihr buschiges Haar zu bürsten. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie es zumindest geschafft ihre Haare ein ziemliches Stück glatter zu bekommen auch wenn es immer noch ziemlich buschig war. Leise summend ließ sie die Bürste durch ihr Haar gleiten und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Sie freute sich bald wieder mit ihren beiden besten Freunden vereint zu sein wenn sie in zwei Wochen nach London fahren würde.

Als sie gerade in Richtung ihres Schrankes ging um sich für die Nacht umzuziehen hörte sie plötzlich das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz von unten. Obwohl sie furchtbare Angst hatte ergriff sie ihren Zauberstab doch bevor sie überhaupt die Tür öffnen konnte zersplitterte diese. Das letzte was sie hörte war ein geschrienes "STUPOR"

Als sie erwachte stellte sie fest das sie auf dem Wohnzimmerboden lag. Eine weibliche Stimme sprach unangenehm in ihr Ohr

"Na ist Potties kleine Freundin endlich wieder wach? Wir wollen doch nicht das sie den ganzen Spaß verpasst"

"Bellatrix" durchfuhr es Hermine und ihre Eingeweide zogen sich vor Angst zussammen den sie wusste was sie erwartete.

"Crucio"

Schmerz wie sie ihn noch nie gekannt hatte durchzog Hermine und sie konnte sich selbst schreien hören. Nachdem Bellatrix den Fluch aufgehoben hatte hob Hermine schwach den Kopf nur um ihre Eltern im hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers zussammengekauert zu sehen, bewacht von zwei Todessern. Ihre Mutter schluchzte leise und das Gesicht ihres Vaters war von Gram verzerrt.

"Na wie war das? Wir werden noch viel spaß haben wir beide" Bellatrix lachte kalt "Und danach werden die beiden Herren noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben" Bellatrix lächelte befriedigt als sie verstehen in den Augen des gequälten Mädchens erkannte.

Ein weiteres Mal belegte sie Hermine mit den Schmerzfluch und hörte erst auf als Hermine kurz vor der Bewußtlosigkeit stand.

Als sie den Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal zuckte sie plötzlich zussammen. Die Luft in dem Raum war auf einmal schwer kurz vor einem Gewitter und die Lampen begannen unruhig zu flakkern.

Hermines Sicht begann ebenfalls merkwürdig zu flackern und sie hörte eine sanfte Stimme bevor sie endgültig in Ohnmacht sank

"Bist du dir da sicher Bellatrix?"

Die angesprochene drehte sich ruckartig um und erbleichte. Eingehüllt in eine schwarze Robe und ein Schwert in der einen und einen Zauberstab in der anderen stand dort eine Gestalt. Doch sosehr sie sich auch anstrengte sie konnte das Gesicht unter der Robe nicht erkennen, nur kühle graue Augen.

Einer der beiden Todesser besaß genug Geistesgegenwart den Zauberstab zu heben und einen Todesfluch auf die Gestalt zu werfen doch diese wich dem grünen blitz elegant aus. Den Zauberstab auf den Todesser richtend sprach die Gestalt ruhig:

"Redukto"

worauf der Todesser gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und dort reglos liegenblieb.

Der zweite Redukto verfehlte den anderen Todesser und traf stattdessen das Bücherregal das dann umfiel und den zweiten Todesser unter sich begrub.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Bellatrix um ihre Fassung ringend

"Jemand der nicht zulassen wird das du weitere Unschuldige folterst, Bellatrix Lestrange" sagte die Gestalt und ging langsam auf sie zu

"Keinen Schritt weiter oder das Mädchen stirbt" fauchte Bellatrix und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die bewusstlose Hermine

"Meinst du du bist schnell genug Bella, bevor dich ein Zauber oder mein Schwert trifft? Zieh den Schwanz ein und geh zu deinem Meister bevor ich deine lächerliche Existenz auslösche" zischte die Gestalt zur antwort

"Bastard" fauchte Bellatrix zurück und richtete den Zauberstab auf Hermine "Kremare" und bevor Arael sie mit einem Zauber erwischte disapparierte sie.

"Verdammt" Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Mädchen und ergriff die Hand des Mädchens.

Hermine begann unkontrolliert zu zucken als sich der Zauber in ihren Köper fraß und sie von innen verbrennen wollte. Er hatte keine Wahl er musste eine seiner Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Seine Hand immer noch in Hermines murmelte er "Corpus unitatio eternis". Dann spürte er den Schmerz in seinem Körper als der Zauber auch ihn anzugreifen begann aber seine Regenerationskräfte hielten zumindest im Augenblick stand. Aus seiner anderen Hand begann goldenes Licht in Hermines Körper zu fließen als er einen Heilzauber wirkte.

In der Zwischenzeit apparierten auch die Auroren in den Raum zussammen mit Albus Dumbledore.

Arael bemerkte davon nichts er war zu tief versunken in seiner Magie mit der um Hermines Leben kämpfte.

Dumbledore verschaffte sich einen schnellen Überblick über das z.T verwüstete Wohnzimmer und kniete sich dann neben Arael und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Dieser schlug im selben Moment die Augen auf und bemerkte den alten Mann.

"Hogwarts..." stöhnte er leise und Albus verstand.

Schnell ergriff er ein Kissen vom Sofa und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf

"Portus" murmelte er und behrührte mit dem Kissen den immer noch knienden Jungen. Im nächsten Augenblick fanden sie sich in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts wieder.

Das letzte was Arael hörte bevor auch er in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt war der Ruf des alten Zauberers nach Madam Pomfrey....

Als Hermine erwachte war das erste was sie feststellte das die Schmerzen weg waren. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und stellte fest das sie sich auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts befand. Sie bemerkte das jemand ihre Hand hielt und blickte zur Seite. Direkt neben ihrem Bett war ein zweites herangerückt auf dem ein schlafender Junge lag. Hermine fragte sich warum um alles in der Welt ein Junge neben ihr lag der ihre Hand hielt und wollte die Hand loslassen. Sie musste feststellen das es nicht ging, es war alsob die beiden Hände mit Sekundenkleber aneinander festgeklebt worden wären. Noch verwirrter gab sie ihre Bemühungen auf und versuchte sich stattdessen aufzusetzen musste aber feststellen das ihr dazu die Kraft fehlte.

In diesem Augenblick kam Madam Pomfrey in den Raum.

"Bleiben sie bitte liegen Mrs. Granger. Sie können von Glück reden das sie noch Leben, also ruhen sie sich aus"

"Was ist passiert" fragte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme "Ich erinnere mich nur noch an Lestrange...und.." sie schauderte als sie an die furchtbaren Schmerzen zurückdachte.

"Mrs. Lestrange hat sie mit einem grausamen Fluch belegt der sie von innen heraus verbrennen sollte, aber keine Angst, der Fluch wurde gestoppt und sie werden in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein." Madam Pomfrey lächelte sie freundlich an.

Hermine blickte wieder auf den Jungen neben ihr und wandte sich dann an Madam Pomfrey:  
"Wer ist das und warum kann ich seine Hand nicht loslassen" fragte sie dann

"Dieser Junge Mann ist der Grund das sie noch leben, Mrs Granger. Und seine Hand ist deshalb mit ihrer Verbunden da es seine Lebenskraft war die sie am Leben gehalten hat. Er hat einen ziemlich alten Zauber benutzt der sie beide so verbunden das seine Lebens- und Regenerationskräfte ihrem Körper bei der Heilung geholfen haben. Ich hätte sie aber trotzdem fast beide verloren." sie seuftze "Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er das angestellt hat. Normal ist der Kremare-Fluch absolut tödlich. Ich werde ihm einige interessante Fragen stellen wenn er wieder aufwacht."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte immer noch seufzende den Kopf und nahm dann eine der unzähligen Flaschen aus dem Regal und füllte etwas von dem darin enthaltenen Trank in ein Glas und gab er Hermine.

"Hier trink das, du brauchst noch einiges an Schlaf damit sich dein Körper erholen kann."

Automatisch nahm Hermine das Glas und trank den leicht süßlichen Trank und gab Madam Pomfrey das Glas zurück bevor sie sofort wieder einschlief.

Als sie wieder erwachte war das erste was sie feststellte das der fremde Junge noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah das der Junge nun wach war und in einem Ohrenbackensessel neben ihrem Bett saß.

"Guten Morgen Hermine" bemerkte dieser mit leicht amüsiertem Blick "Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen"

Hermine nahm sich erst mal kurz die Zeit ihn zu betrachten. Er hatte fast Metallisch silberne Haare und helle graue Augen die amüsiert funkelten was sie irgendwie an Dumbledore erinnerte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren fein geschnitten und er hatte in diesem Moment ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dennoch strahlte er auch gleichzeitig einen nicht zu dem jugendlichen Aussehen passenden Ernst aus der gar nicht zu dem fröhlichen Auftreten passte. Hermine spürte auf einmal das sie rot wurde und sie schlug schnell die Augen nieder.

"Ähmmm.... Ich glaube ich sollte dir erstmal danken...." sie verhaspelte sich und spürte wie sie nun gänzlich Rot wurde. "Verdammt dachte sie warum benehme ich mich so komisch" fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

"Keine Ursache, auch wenn ich dir wohl noch eine Erklärung schuldig bin" Er grinste ein wenig unbeholfen und schienm selbst ein wenig verlegen zu sein.

"Warum das?" fragte Hermine und bemühte sich ihm in die Augen zu schauen ohne gleich wieder zu erröten.

"Madam Pomfrey hat dir doch sicher erzählt das ich einen Zauber benutzt habe um unsere Körper zu verbinden damit ich dich am Leben halten konnte bis wir in Hogwarts waren, oder?" fragte er

"Ja das hat sie...sie war ziemlich verwirrt darüber da sie nicht gedacht hat das dieser Zauber exisitiert"

"Nicht verwunderlich." Er lächelte wieder "Der Corpus Unitatio ist ziemlich hohe und alte Magie die ich auch nicht ganz verstehe. Finite Incatatem" noch während er sprach richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Hände und löste dann seine Hand aus ihrer. Hermine spürte ein seltsames Gefühl des Verlustes als er seine Hand aus ihrer nahm und spürte wieder das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen.

Abwesend betrachtete er seine Handfläche und sein Blick wurde verwirrt. Hermine ergriff ihre eigene Hand stellte erschreckt fest das nun ein silbernes Mal ihre Handinnenfläche zierte. Es hatte die Form von zwei Fügeln zwischen denen ein Schwert hing.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie verwirrt

Ihr Gegenüber ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und sie konnte sehen das er nachdachte. Als er schließlich sprach hatte seine Stimme einen leicht wehmütigen Ton.

"Es handelt sich dabei offensichtlich um mein Symbol das der Zauber dir in die Hand eingebrannt hat. Ich habe bereits sowas befürchtet. Du hast mir übrigens auch eins verpasst" Er zeigte ihr seine Handfläche in die ein Mal in der Form einer Eule die einen Zauberstab in den Klauenhielt eingebrannt war.

"Was bedeuted das" fragte sie und deutete auf das Zeichen in seiner Hand.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke aber das Symbol steht für dich, Hermine. Der Zauber hat ein Band zwischen uns geschaffen das wohl nachwievor zu bestehen scheint. Ähnlich wie bei Harry und Voldemort. Tut mir leid..." Er seufzte

Sie blickte eine Weile auf das Symbol bevor sie wieder sprach

"Ich weiß zwar noch nicht was das für uns beide für Auswirkungen haben wird aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht das es was schlechtes ist. Und das Symbol gefällt mir irgendwie." Sie lächelte

"Danke" murmelte der Junge und wirkte mit einem Mal ein wenig traurig

"Was hast du?" fragte Hermine der das aufgefallen war

"Ein schlechtes Gewissen...."

"Warum, immer noch wegen dem Symbol?"

"Nein das nicht. Es ist lediglich so das ich eine dauerhafte Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen habe. Ich meine wir kennen uns nicht mal wirklich und ich werde bald wieder aus deinem Leben verschwinden müssen und dennoch sind wir ein Leben lang verbunden..." Er seufzte tief

"Du mußt wieder gehen?" fragte Hermine verwirrt

"Ja, und ich darf dir nicht mal sagen wohin und warum....ich weiß selber nicht mal wo ich hingeschickt werde.."

"Darf ich wenigstens deinen Namen erfahren?" Hermine blickte ihm ein wenig verletzt in die grauen Augen

"Arael" antwortete er ruhig

"Arael" sie sprach den Namen langsam aus und prüfte seinen Klang "Ein seltsamer aber irgendwie passender Name"

"Danke" Er lächelte sie freundlich an. "Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Ich muß nun los und ich muß sicher sein das du niemandem von mir oder dieser Unterhaltung erzählst. Allein meine Existenz ist ausser für die Leute vom Orden ein absolutes Geheimnis und das sollte so bleiben. Ich möchte nur ungern dein Gedächtnis verändern..."

"Ich werde es niemandem erzählen." versprach Hermine

"Danke" Arael lächelte sie an während er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und seine schwarzen Roben glättete.. "Ich muß nun los Hermine, der Orden ruft. Gehab dich wohl als bis wir uns wiedersehen" Er lächelte nocheinmal und verschwand dann.

Als Hermine sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte betrachtete sie noch einmal nachdenklich das Symbol auf ihrer Hand.

"Wie seltsam und verwirrden..." sie dachte kurz nach "Aber irgendwie ist er süß"


	3. Kapitel 2 Im Hogwartsexpress

**Kapitel 2 Im Hogwartsexpress**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge für Hermine, die nach einem weiteren Tag im Krankenflügel schließlich von Madam Pomfrey entlassen wurde. Neben sich hatte Hermine eine lange graue Feder auf dem Nachttisch gefunden. Als sie Madam Pomfrey danach fragte wusste diese auch nicht wo die Feder hergekommen sein könnte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wo diese Feder herkommt aber ich denke sie können sie behalten wenn sie wollen und ich denke ich kann sie jetzt guten Gewissens entlassen Miss Granger, allerdings sollen sie sich noch bei Prof. Dumbledore melden, das Passwort ist "Lollies mit Blutgeschmak " bemerkte die Krankenschwester lediglich

Nun stand Hermine also vor dem Gargoyle der sich nachdem sie das Passwort laut gesprochen hatte zur Seite begeben hatte und so die Treppe die zum Büro des Schulleiters führte freigab. Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg sie also die Treppe hoch. Sie hatte auch durch Madam Pomfrey zwischenzeitlich erfahren das es ihren Eltern gutging und beide unversehrt waren. Mehr hatte die Krankenschwester ihr aber leider auch nicht sagen können. Sie müsse sie wohl gedulden bis sie Dumbledore wiedersähe.

Hermine erreichte die Tür und klopfte an

„Herein" hörte sie die Stimme des Direktors von innen

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Sie erblickte die Bilder der unzähligen Schulleiter die alle gemütlich in ihren Bilderrahmen schliefen und die vielen seltsam filigranen Instrumente die hier und dort auf den Regalen standen. In einer Ecke des Raumes saß Fawkes der Phönix des Direktors auf seiner Stange und trällerte Hermine bei deren Eintreten fröhlich zu.

„Ah Miss Granger, schön zu sehen das es ihnen wieder besser geht. Setzen sie sich doch bitte, Zitronenbonbon?"

Hermine nahm auf dem bequemen Sessel platz den der Direktor mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs beschworen hatte.

"Nein, danke sir" antwortete sie

„Wie sie sicher bereits von Madam Pomfrey erfahren haben ist mit ihren Eltern alles in Ordnung. Auch habe ich ihr Haus mit starken Schutzzaubern umgeben die es den Todessern fortan unmöglich machen werden es zu betreten."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Ihre Eltern waren in den letzten Tagen ihre Hauptsorge gewesen.

"Ich werde sie per Portschlüssel sofort nach unserem Gespräch nach Hause schickan wonach es ihnen freisteht entweder sofort zum Grimmauldplace weiterzureisen oder noch entsprechend die restlichen Ferien Zuhause zu verbringen. Ich wäre alledings dankbar wenn sie baldmöglichst zu ihren Freunden gehen würden da ich glaube das Harry ihren Beistand nötig hat. Zuviel im Haus erinnert ihn wohl an seinen Paten..." der alte Zauberer seufze bevor er fortfuhr "Was Arael betrifft so glaube ich das er ihnen bereits gesagt hat das sie über ihn stillschweigen bewahren müssen. Ich habe das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern mit deren Zustimmung bereits geändert so das sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern können. Das Mal in ihrer Hand sollten sie mit einem Verbergungszauber verschwinden lassen, es könnte neugierige Fragen aufwerfen. Ich denke sie beherschen einen entsprechenden Zauber?"

"Ja.. natürlich" antwortete Hermine etwas verwirrt.

"Sehr schön. Es tut mir leid das ich nicht mehr Zeit für sie habe aber es gibt noch viel vor dem Schulstart zu tun"

Dumbledore zog einen kleinen Stein aus der Tasche und gab ihn Hermine "Dies ist ein Portschlüssel der sie auf das Kommando "Grimmauldplace" sofort dorhin bringen wird und hiermit" er zog einen weiteren Kiesel aus seiner Tasche "kommen sie nachhause. Portus" nach diesen Worten glühte der Stein kurz auf.

"Danke Professor." sagte Hermine noch bevor sie den Stein behrührte und sich im nächsten Moment wieder in ihrem Zimmer fand.

Hermine blieb nicht lange zuhause. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte das es ihren Eltern gut ging packte sie noch schnell ihren Koffer und reiste noch am selben Tag per Portschlüssel weiter ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens wo sie bereits sehnlichst erwartet wurde.

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen vergingen nur quälend langsam. In diesem Sommer gab es keine Räume mehr zu entgiften. Alle noch verbliebenen schwarzmagischen Gegenstände waren bereits von Sirius entfernt worden und so konnten sie damit beginnen einige der Räume zu renovieren. Sie begannen damit zumindest die verschiedenen Zimmer in denen sie schliefen neu zu streichen und dergleichen. Für Harry kam diese Arbeit nur recht so konnte er sich wenigstens ein wenig von den quälenden Erinnerungen ablenken, aber Hermine bemerkte das Harry von alledem immer noch sehr mitgenommen war. Sie und Ron nahmen sich deshalb die Zeit oft lange Gespräche zu führen um ihrem gemeinsamen Freund über die Trauer hinwegzuhelfen.

Am letzten Abend vor Schulbeginn saß Hermine in dem Zimmer das sie sich mit Ginny teilte und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. In den letzten Wochen hatte Hermine Nachts oft die Feder in die Hand genommen und sich gefragt was es wohl mit ihr auf sich hatte. Sie stammte von keinem ihr bekannten Vogel soviel wusste sie und auch das Nachschlagen in diversen Büchern über magische Kreaturen hatte sie nicht allzu weitergebracht. Seltsamerweise hatte die Feder etwas tröstendes und linderte ein wenig die quälende Leere die Hermine seit jenem Abend als Arael zur Tür hinausgegangen in sich spürte sich aber nicht erklären konnte. Irgendetwas fehlte ihr aber sie wusste nicht wirklich was. Immerhin hatte sie den Jungen an diesem Abend erst kennengelernt und nur ein paar Minuten mit ihm gesprochen und auch wenn er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte so konnte sie ihn doch nicht vermissen. Es war einfach verwirrend. All diese Gedanken und mehr schrieb sie in ihr Tagebuch. Irgendwann legte sie die Feder aus der Hand und legte sich ins Bett und schlief bald darauf ein.

Nach einem guten Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von 7 Ordensmitgliedern beschützt nach Kings Cross gefahren und begaben sich in Ruhe zum Gleis 9 3/4 wo bereits der leuchtend Rote Hogwartsexpress auf sie wartete. Im Zug machten sich die vier sofort auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Leider waren bereits alle Abteile besetzt bis auf eines in dem ein Junge saß dessen Gesicht hinter einem Buch verborgen war indem er gerade laß.

"Können wir uns hier dazusetzen?" fragte Ron vorsichtig nachdem er die Tür zu dem Abteil geöffnet hatte

Der Junge blickte von seinem Buch hoch "Sicher doch, kommt rein" und machte eine einladende Geste.

Nachdem sie es sich in dem Abteil bequem gemacht hatten betrachteten die drei Freunde ihren Gegenüber. Er hatte Aschblondes fast leicht silbriges Haar das ihm bis wei unter die Schultern fiel und graue Augen aus denen er die drei neugierig begutachtete. Er trug gemtlüche Schwarze Roben und darüber einen Hogwartsumhang auf dem sich allerdings kein Hauszeichen befand.

"Wie heißt du?" fragte Hermine nachdem sich alle drei in das Abteil gesetzt hatte.

"Janus Gray und ihr?" antwortete er ihr.

"Ich bin Hermine Granger und das sind Ron Weasley und Harry Potter".

Als Hermine ihn vorstellte bereitete Harry sich innerlich schon auf die typische Reaktion vor die er immer zu sehen bekam wenn ihn jemand das erste Mal traf aber Janus wirkte überhaupt nicht überrascht und sein Blick glitt auch nicht hoch zu seiner Narbe sondern fixierte ruhig seine Augen.

"Man könnte meinen seine Augen lägen im Nebel.." dachte Harry verduzt und war nicht imstande sich vom Blick seines Gegenübers zu lösen

„Ich habe dich bereits erkannt als du ins Abteil gegangen bist, immerhin war dein Foto oft genug im Tagespropheten zu sehen, auch wenn sie wie ich gehört habe nicht immer viel gutes über dich geschrieben haben. War wohl ein ziemlicher Schock als sie erfahren mussten das Dumbledore recht hatte und Voldemort wirklich zurück ist." Er grinste verschlagen und Ron war bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts trotz allem zussammengefahren.

Harry grinste ebenfalls „Du hättest Fudges Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen als er es erfahren hat..."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen" antwortete Janus "

Hermine beschloss das Thema zu wechseln und wandte sich an Janus „In welchem Jahr bist du? Ich hab dich vorher noch nie gesehen und auf deinem Hogwartsumhang ist kein Hauszeichen..."

„Ich bin sechstes Jahr und noch nicht in ein Haus zugeteilt da ich erst in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts gewechselt hab. Ich bin schon gespannt in welchem Haus ich landen werde..." antwortete Janus ihr nachdenklich.

„Na hoffentlich landest du nicht in Slytherin" bemerkte Ron trocken

Janus dachte kurz nach. „Hmm eigentlich habe ich kein Interesse mich Voldemort anzuschließen und sehr machthungrig bin ich glaub auch nicht also keine Gefahr denke ich" er grinste in die Runde.

Hermine hatte für kurze Zeit das Gefühl das ihr das Lächlen irgendwie bekannt vorkam aber dann verwarf sie den Gedanken sofort und dachte nicht weiter daran.

Während der Fahrt erzählte ihnen Janus ein wenig von sich selbst. Das er in einer Schule im Nahen Osten besucht hatte da seine Eltern gegen Ende des letzten Krieges umgekommen waren und er deshalb von seinem Onkel der in den Orient geflohen war aufgezogen worden war aufgezogen worden war. Nun da sein Onkel auch gestorben sei und er keine Verwandten mehr hatte hatte er beschlossen wieder nach England zurück zu gehen um seine Heimat zu sehen und dort zu leben. Hermine, Ron und Harry hingen an seinen Lippen als er ihnen von der Magie des Orients und fliegenden Teppichen erzählte die dort zu den gängigen Transportmittel gehörten. Gegen später verzog er sich aber wieder hinter sein Buch um weiterzulesen. Sie alle empfanden von Anfang an Sympathie für den Neuankömmling, vorallem seine unkomplizierte Art und sein etwas sarkastischer Humor sprachen für ihn. Harry speziell empfand eine Verbundenheit die wohl darauf zurückzuführen war das auch Janus ohne Eltern aufgewachsen war. Janus stellte ihnen auch viele Fragen zu ihnen und ihrem bisherigen Leben auf Hogwarts die sie ihm gerne beantworteten.

Es war schon dunkel als sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankamen.

"Ich muß mit den Erstklässlern über den See fahren. Der Tradition wegen meinte der Direktor" bemerkte Janus seufzend.

"So schlimm es ist nicht, immerhin regnet es nicht wie in unserem 2. Jahr da kamen sämtliche Erstklässler ziemlich nass im Schloss an. Und die Aussicht auf Hogwarts ist wirklich imposant" erzählte Hermine

„Na dann lasse ich mich mal überaschen, ich hoffe ich lande bei euch in Gryffindor" antwortete Janus „Bis später"

Nachdem er sich den Erstklässlern angeschlossen hatte setzte sich das Trio in eine der von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen die sie hoch ins Schloss brachten. Sie gingen zielstrebig in die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und warteten das das Fest mit dem Eintreffen der Erstklässler beginnen konnte. Während sie sich über dies und das unterhielten schaute Harry Geistesabwesend aus den Fenstern die in Richtung See zeigten um eventl. die Fackeln zu sehen die die Boote erleuchteten. Dann blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen

„Prof. Dumbledore" brüllte er durch die ganze Halle „Die Boote werden angegriffen"

**AN: Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich beeile mich bald Kapitel 3 fertig zu haben **


	4. Kapitel 3 Verteidung auf dem Wasser

**Kapitel 3 Verteidigung auf dem Wasser**

Zwar war Janus der wahre Grund für seine Anwesenheit bei den Erstklässlern in einem der Boote klar gewesen aber er hatte dennoch ein dummes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache gehabt. Nun saß er also zussamen mit total aufgeregten Elfjährigen in einem der Boote die magisch angetrieben in Richtung Schloß fuhren. Er war in einem der letzten Boote und hatte sich ganz hinten hineingesetzt. Zwar kannte er das Schloss aber bei Nacht und vom See aus bot es einen wirklich atemberaubenden Anblick was selbst ihn faszinierte. Auf einmal hörte er ein Rauschen in der Luft und blickte nach oben nur um dort ca. 20 Gestalten auf Besen auf sie zuschießen zu sehen. Seine scharfen Augen erkannten schnell an der Art der Roben das es sich nur um Todesser handeln konnte.

Die 20 Todesser die sich auf nicht bewachte Boote eingestellt hatten die nur von dem Halbriesen Hagrid, der ohnehin keine Magie benutzen durfte, begleitet wurden gingen sofort zum Angriff über und eine erste Salve aus verschiedenen Flüchen ging zwischen den Booten nieder und ließ das Wasser des Sees aufspritzen. Durch schieres Glück traf keiner der Flüche sein Ziel, da sich eine Wolke vor de vollen Mond geschoben hatte wodurch die Boote sonst ein perfektes Ziel gewesen wären .

Die Erstklässler brachen sofort in Panik aus in Panik aus. Janus fluchte und feuerte sofort einen Redukto auf einen vorbeifliegenden Todesser und fegte ihn vom Besen doch ihm wurde schnell klar das er bei der Masse an Todessern diese nicht schnell genug auschalten konnte. Diese flogen nun einen Bogen um einen weiteren Anflug auf die Boote zu starten. Schnell konzentrierte er stablos einen Zauber auf seine Füße wodurch er nun über Wasser laufen können wurde und sprang aus dem Boot. Die Kinder die sich im selben Boot befanden bekamen dies in ihrer Panik gar nicht mit. Seinen Zauberstab über die Boote schwenkend rief er in schneller Folge "Calmeus" und "Acceleratus" womit er die Erstklässler schonmal behruhigte und die Boote um fast das dreifachen beschleunigen konnte.

Die Todesser hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihren nächsten Anflug begonnen und Janus überlegte Fieberhaft wie er sie loswerden konnte. Mit einem Mal kam ihm die rettende Idee und er beschwor sich eine AK 47 herauf. Die schwere Waffe in einer Hand haltend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sich und rief "Multimagus".  
Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich verdreissigfacht und dreissig AKs wurden auf die anfliegenden Todesser angelegt.

Janus lächelte grimmig und drückte den Abzug worauf seine 29 Kopien dasselbe taten.

Der Krach war Ohrenbetäubend und das Licht des Feuers aus 30 Mündungen spiegelte sich im Wasser des Sees als sämtliche Waffen im Dauerfeuer auf die Angreiffer schossen. Die Todesser hatten nicht wirklich eine Chance und wurden regelrecht durchsiebt. Grüne Leuchtspurgeschosse flogen wie kleine Ausgaben des Todesfluchs durch die Luft und setzten vereinzelt sogar Besen oder Roben in Brand.

Am Hafen von Hogwarts waren mittlerweile Albus, Minerva und Severus angekommen. Durch Harry alarmiert hatten sie versucht auf dem schnellsten Weg den Erstklässlern zur Hilfe zu eilen und waren überascht als sie die Boote bereits im Hafenbecken schwimmen sahen mit vollkommen ruhigen Erstklässlern an Bord. Hagrid berichtete dem Schulleiter in rasender Geschwindigkeit was draussen vorgefallen war und das Janus Grey der einzige sei der fehlte.

Albus fasste sich als erster.  
"Minerva bringen sie die Erstklässer nach oben in die Große Halle und beginnen sie am besten gleich mit der Aufteilungszeremonie. Severus und ich werden auf dem See nach Mr. Grey zu suchen"

"In Ordnung, Albus." antwortete ihm Mc Gonagall und wandte sich zu den Erstklässlern die überhaupt nicht danach aussahen als wären sie gerade einem Todesserangriff entkommen.

"Ein Behruhigungszauber" stellte sie in Gedanken fest "Er hat wirklich an alles gedacht" und zu den Erstklässlern gewandt sagte sie umd Ruhe in ihrer Stimme bemüht

"Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden"

Als Minerva mit den Erstklässlern die Treppen zum Schloss hochgestiegen war wandte sich Snape an Dumbledore

"Meinen sie er hatte eine Chance das zu überleben? Es waren immerhin 20 Todesser."

Dieser blickte nachdenklich auf den See "Ich weiß nicht Severus aber wenn es jemand überleben kann dann er. Was mich fast noch mehr besorgt ist die Tatsache das man dich nicht über den Angriff informiert hat.

Snape dachte kurz nach bevor er schließlich antwortete  
"Ich denke das es sich um eine spontane Aktion gehandelt hat, ich glaube nicht das der dunkle Lord meine Loyalität anzweifelt.."

"Hoffen wir es.." antwortete ihm der Direktor "Aber ich denke wir sollten langsam nach unserem Vermissten suchen."

In diesem Augenblick erschien eine Hand an der Kaymauer und ein pitschnasser Janus zog sich an Land. Er hatte nicht bedacht das der Zauber der ihn über Wasser hielt konstant mit Energie versorgt werden musste und seine Magie auf alle dreissig Exemplare seiner selbst verteilt wurde. Das und der imense Rückstoß einer AK 47 im Dauerfeuer hatte zu einem unfreiwilligen Bad geführt. So kam Janus also in Hogwarts an, tropfnass und mit furchtbar schlechter Laune.

"Nicht mehr nötig" bemerkte er vor Kälte zitternd nachdem er endgültig auf dem Trockenen war "aber schön das ihr so besorgt um mich seid" und warf den beiden Männern einen leicht genervten Blick zu. Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten fuhr er fort

"Wenn ihr mich jetz bitte entschuldigen würdet ich gehe mich umziehen, meine Kleider riechen mir ein bischen zu sehr nach dem See..." weiter kam er leider nicht da er auf einmal die Augen verdrehte und bewusstlos zussammensackte.

Kaum das Harrys Schrei verhallt war war in der Großen Halle bereits Panik ausgebrochen. Schüler begannen wild auf die Fenster zuzustürmen und behruhigten sich erst wieder als die Lehrer zussammen einen Behruhigungszauber über die Halle legten. Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall und Snape stürmten danach sofort aus der Halle und zum Hafen während die anderen Lehrer und die Schüler gebannt aus den Fenstern schauten wo über dem See nun die Hölle losbrach. Der Behruhigungszauber hielt die Schüler zwar ruhig aber alle starrten gebannt auf das Schauspiel über dem See. Erst als das Licht erstarb begannen alle wild durcheinander zu reden.

"Hermine hast du ne Ahnung was das für ein Zauber war" fragte Ron der immer noch große Augen vom Staunen hatte

"Ron, das war kein Zauber" bemerkte Hermine die bleich geworden war "Ich habe das Muggel-Filmen schon gesehen, das Feuer über dem See war das Mündungsfeuer von Maschienengewehren. Wer immer die Boote angegriffen hat hatte warscheinlich nicht einmal eine Chance auszuweichen." sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken was mit denen passiert war die ins Kreuzfeuer von sovielen Gewehren geraten waren.

"Aber wer würde Muggewaffen einsetzen" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

"Jemand der sich mit ihnen auskennt und genau weiß das die meissten Zauberer ziemlich hilflos gegen Muggelwaffen sind" antwortete ihm Hermine

"Glaubt ihr das es Janus war" fragte Ron "Immerhin war er auch in den Booten."

Harry dachte kurz nach "Wäre möglich, aber es müssen schon viele Gewehre gewesen sein bei der Feuerkraft und er war allein"

In diesem Moment betrat Prof. Mc Gonagall die Große Halle und belegte ihre Stimme mit dem Sonorus

"Es wird sie sicherlich alle zu hören freuen das bis auf einen leicht verletzten Schüler keiner in den Booten zu schaden gekommen ist"

Beifall und Jubel brachen in der Halle aus, selbst die meissten Slytherin beteiligten sich daran. Immerhin waren auch zukünftige Schüler des Hauses der Schlange auf den Booten gewesen.

Nachdem der Jubel nachgelassen hatte sprach Mc Gonagall weiter "Wir beginnen jetzt trotz dem Angriff mit der Häuseraufteilung. Prof. Dumbledore wird in einigen Minuten wieder zurück sein dann können wir das Fest beginnen lassen"

Wie all die Jahre zuvor wurde nun der Schemel mit dem uralten magischen Hut in die Halle getragen und vor dem Lehrertisch abgestellt und die Erstklässler gruppierten sich davor.  
Bald darauf begann der Hut zu singen

Mehr als tausend Jahr ists her

Eine Ewigkeit fast

Als die Zeiten noch finster waren

Als ich ward genommen vom Haupte eines Mannes

Der, zussammen mit drei Freunden

hatte eine gar wunderliche Idee

Lehren wollten sie die jungen Köpfe

Von der Magie dieser Welt und wie man sie

macht sich untertan

Vier waren es und vier Häuser hinterliesen sie euch

Doch wo sollt ihr hin

Seid ihr treu wie Hufflepuff und steht wie Felsen

hinter jenen die mit euch studiern

Seid ihr schlau wie Ravenclaw und sucht unermüdlich

tief nach Schätzen gebannt auf Pergament

Seid ihr tapfer und mutig wie einst Gryffindor

dessen Schwert einst für das Gute eintrat in dieser Welt

Oder sucht ihr Macht wie einst Slytherin mit scharfer Zunge

und Verstand so scharf wie ein Dolch

Zu teilen euch bin ich verdammt doch ein weiteres Mal geh ich weiter

Warnen euch will ich jetzt und hier

Dunkelheit kommt auf und Hogwarts mag vergehen

Wenn nicht alle vereint stehen

Ob Huffelpuff oder Ravenclaw

Slytherin oder Gryffindor

Steht vereint gegen die Dunkelheit die uns zu verschlingen droht

Seid stark von innen oder von innen werdet ihr Fallen

Und wenn graue Flügel sich im Mondlich strecken

Mag die Hoffnung wiedergeboren werden.

Lasst die Auswahl beginnen...

Auch in diesem Jahr konnte man das Geflüster während dem Applaus hören nachdem der Hut geendet hatte. Wieder hatte er einen unmissverständliche Warnung ausgesprochen. Aber keiner wusste was die letzten beiden Zeilen zu bedeuten hatten. Und es wurde viel gerätselt was der Hut wohl mit "grauen Flügeln" gemeint hatte. Auch Harry und Ron waren verwirrt.

Dann begann die Auswahl die auch in diesem Jahr nicht allzuviel Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Allerdings war von Janus keine Spur zu sehen.

"Hey Harry" sagte Ron während er seinen Freund anstupste "Janus fehlt, glaubst du er ist derjenige der verletzt wurde"

"Warscheinlich." antwortete Harry ihm leise

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Dumbledore wieder die Halle betreten und sich auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch gesetzt. Nachdem alle Schüler auf ihre Häuser aufgeteilt worden waren erhob er sich und begann seine alljährliche Rede

"Und wieder begrüße ich euch alle zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Und wie jedes Jahr bin ich der Meinung das zu Anfang es nur eins zu sagen gibt. Haut rein" und mit diesen Worten erschien das köstliche Hogwartsessen vor den Schülern die sich sofort hungrig daraufstürtzten. Das goldenen Trio aß schweigend, jeder schien mit eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein, auch wenn Rons Aufmerksamkeit sich mehr auf den üppigen Ausschnitt im Oberteil von Parvati Patil konzentrierte. Alle Mädchen hatten im Sommer äußerst weibliche Formen entwickelt und Ron war das wie auch Harry nicht entgangen. Auch Hermine hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht äußerst entwickelt. Ihre Bluse spannte sich nun leicht über wohlgeformten Brüsten die so manchen Blick auf sich zogen. Harry und Ron hatten diese Veränderung Hermines zwar beobachtet aber lange Jahre der Freundschaft hatten ein Band zwischen ihnen geschmiedet das Gefühle die außerhalb von Freundschaft waren kaum möglich machte.

Als alle mit Essen fertig waren erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und begann erneut zu sprechen

"So da nun alle wichtigen Bedürfnisse des Abends soweit gestillt sind das mir alle Anwesenden zuhören werden" sagte er mit dem üblichen Funkeln in den Augen

"möchte ich alle hier daran erinnern das der Wald unserer Schule für die Schüler verboten ist und ich hoffe das zumindest die meissten sich dessen noch erinnern wenn sie nachher die Halle verlassen. Desweitern bat mich Mr. Filch nun zum vierhundertdreiundsechzigsten Mal euch darauf hinzuweisen das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten ist. Ebenso wurden die sogenannten Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien und diverse andere Erfindungen der WeaslyZwillinge auf die Liste der Verbotenen Gegenstände gesetzt die nachwievor in Mr. Filchs Büro einzusehen ist. Ebenfalls freue ich mich zu verkünden das alle Ausbildungserlässe von Dolores Umbridge aus dem letzten Jahr mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst sind. Und nun ist es mir eine Ehre euch euren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen zu dürfen, Professor Serena"

Neben Proffessor Dumbledore erhob sich nun eine junge Frau die bisher alle aufgrund der Aufregung und der Tatsache das sie etwas weiter hinten im Schatten gesessen hatte übersehen hatten. Nun aber weiteten sich die Augen so ziemlich aller männlichen Schüler in der Halle und auch einige Mädchen vergaßen vor Staunen fast das Klatschen. Langes Blondes Haar dessen Farbe fast ins Weiße ging floß ihr über die Schultern bis fast an die Hüften. Sie trug eine vollkommen schwarze Robe was ihre sowieso schon ein wenig bleiche Gesichtsfarbe noch mehr betonte. Aber sie lächelte die Schüler freundlich an und ihre grünen Augen strahlten in die Halle. Sie hatte fast etwas unwirkliches wie sie da stand.

"Wow das ist mal ne Frau" bemerkte Seamus mit immer noch offenem Mund

Ron der den Proffessor nicht minder fasziniert anstarrte mußte ihm zustimmen "Endlich mal was anderes nach der dämlichen Umbridge"

"Jungs" seufte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen während Harry das ganze lediglich mit einem Grinsen verfolgte.

Bald darauf war das Fest zu Ende und die Schüler begaben sich in Ruhe zu ihren restlichen Gemeinschaftsräumen und dann zu Bett. Auch Hermine legte sich nachdem sie sich einen Pyjama angezogen hatte in ihr Himmelbett aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen die nach dem Fest müde genug waren um schnell einzuschlafen lag Hermine lediglich wach im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Obwohl sie keinen Grund wusste fühlte sie einen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen und eine tiefe Traurigkeit für die sie keinen Grund wusste. Schließlich gelang es ihr einzuschlafen. Doch kaum das sich ihre Augen zum Schlafen geschlossen hatte fand sie sich in einem Boot wieder das auf Hogwarts zufuhr. Einem Geräusch folgend drehte sie sich um nur um die 20 Todesser auf ihren Besen auf sie und die hilflosen Erstklässler herabstürzen zu sehen. Nun mußte nun miterleben wie sie aufstand und sich den Todessern entgegenstellte und sie alle mithilfe eines ihr eigentlich unbekannten Zaubers tötete. Dabei empfand sie so tiefe Trauer und Abscheu vor sich selber das sich ihr Herz zussammenzog.

Im nächsten Moment war sie wieder in ihrem Bett und stellte fest das ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Nichts hielt sie mehr in ihrem Bett, sie stand auf und zog sich eine Robe über ihren Pyjama. Danach öffnete sie leise die Tür und schlich sich die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum nur um von dort wieder die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hochzusteigen. Dort angekommen trat sie leise an Harrys Bett und schüttelte ihn sacht bis er wach wurde.

Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen "Mine was ist den los, es ist mitten in der Nacht" fragte er sie verschlafen

"Shhh Harry ich brauche deinen Tarnumhang" bat sie ihn flüsternd

"Wozu den das" fragte Harry immer noch verschlafen

"Ich muß etwas überprüfen, bitte es ist mir wichtig..." sie blickte ihn flehend an.

Harry seuftze leise und stand schließlich auf und holte den silbrig-weißen Umhang aus seinem Koffer und gab ihn Hermine

"Hier bitte, pass aber bitte auf dich auf. Soll ich nicht lieber mitkommen"

"Nein schon in Ordnung schlaf ruhig weiter." antwortete sie ihm und nahm dankbar den Umhang

"Gut wenn du meinst" Harry verzog sich wieder in sein Bett um weiterzuschlafen.

Hermine schlich wieder aus dem Zimmer und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm durch das Portraitloch um sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel zu machen, dabei achtete sie besonders darauf das sie stets den Tarnumhang über ihren gesamten Körper gezogen hatte. Kalte Luft umstrich ihre Beine und sie erschauterte unwillkürlich. Sie war äußerst froh nach kurzer Zeit am Krankenflügel angekommen zu sein ohne Filch oder seiner Katze Mrs. Norris begegnet zu sein. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und blickte durch den Spalt.

Helles Mondlicht floss durch die Fenster und tauchte die Krankenstation in ein silbernes Zwielicht. Durch den Spalt konnte sie Janus sehen der in eine Decke gewickelt auf einer Fensterbank saß und tief in Gedanken versunken nach draußen blickte.Im Mondlicht war sein Gesicht unnatürlich bleich und seine Haare schimmerten in hellem silber. In diesem Augenblick war es als bräche in Hermine eine Wand zussammen hinter der ihre Gedanken seither festgehangen hatten und sie wusste nun an wen sie Janus die ganze Zeit erinnerte hatte, nein wer Janus war.

"Arael" flüsterte sie leise und ihr Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der auf einmal kraftlosen Hand.

Die Tür die sie bis zu diesem Moment noch mit der anderen gehalten hatte glitt langsam nach innen auf und fast synchron rutschte ihr der Tarnumhang von den Schultern. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke als er sich alarmiert umgewandt hatte. Seine Augen schauten trübsinnig und ohne ihren normalen Glanz voller Trauer zu ihr. Leise flüsterte auch er "Hermine..." dann fasste er sich

"Was um Himmels willen machst du hier? Wenn dich Madam Pomfrey erwischt..."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und hatte einen Alptraum, ich wusste bis jetzt nicht was mich hierhergezogen hat aber jetzt da ich dich sehe... War das real, auf dem See als du die Todesser..." sie konnte nicht weitersprechen

Arael nickte nur traurig "Ja, das war ich. Keiner konnte entkommen, ich habe sie alle getötet..." flüsterte er gebrochen.

Hermine trat zu ihm und legte in einer unbewussten Geste die Hand auf seinen Arm. "Du hattest keine Wahl" tröstete sie ihn "Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte keiner der Erstklässler das überlebt."

"Ich weiß, aber das macht es für mich nicht besser. 20 Leben mehr die von mir ausgelöscht wurden ohne das die betreffenden auch nur eine Chance hatten. Man könnte meinen ich hätte mich langsam daran gewöhnt..." sagte er leise mehr zu sich selbst "Du hast es also auch geträumt"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Hermine nickte nur.  
"Ja und ich habe deinen Schmerz gespürt..." unbewusst strich sie ihm dabei behruhigend über den Arm "Hast du oft solche Alprtäume"

" Meisstens nur wenn ich gezwungen war so etwas zu tun, aber oft träume ich auch von der Vergangenheit." antowortete er leise und schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen aber die Traurigkeit blieb in seinen grauen Augen.

Hermine blickte den auf der Fensterbank sitzenden lange an bevor sie weitersprach

"Warum habe ich dich bis jetzt eigentlich nicht erkannt" fragte sie dann leise

Arael/Janus überlegte kurz bevor er sprach "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, normal hättest du mich gar nicht erkennen dürfen da der Zauber das normal verhindert unabhängig von den Veränderungen die ich an mir vorgenommen habe, wobei das nur die Haarfarbe war. Aber es scheint alsob die Verbindung die der "Corpus Unitatio" zwischen uns geschaffen hat meinen Zauber zunichte gemacht hat" er mußte lächeln "Auch wenn es mir ehrlich gesagt ganz recht ist. Ich wollte dich auf jeden Fall wiedersehen und es war mir zuwieder mich vor dir tarnen zu müssen, aber Dumbledore wollte zumindest das ich es versuche, einfach um das Risiko kleinzuhalten."

"Warum bist du eigentlich in Hogwarts, ich dachte du gehörst zum Orden" fragte sie ihn

"Tja das ist gerade der Grund. Dumbledore wollte weitere Ordensmitglieder in Hogwarts und für kein Ordensmitglied war das so einfach wie für mich. Meine Aufgabe ist es einfach ein Auge auf die Schüler zu haben, nicht speziell auf euch auch wenn Albus meinte sollte ich nach Gryffindor kommen so sollte ich mich zumindest bemühen euch insofern es geht aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten. Gut, Albus meinte zwar das er da wenig Hoffnung hätte aber ich sollte es dennoch versuchen" er grinste auf einmal "Allerdings bei meinem Talent sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen glaube ich das ich da eher einen negativen Erfolg erzielen würde."

"Du sollst also für ihn spionieren" fragte sie ungläubig

"Nicht direkt, ich sollte ihm lediglich melden wenn ich ungewöhnliches bemerke oder gleich selbst Nachforschungen anstellen." antwortete er ihr ruhig

"Nichtsdestotrotz ich bin froh das du hier in Hogwarts bist" Hermine erötete leicht bei diesen Worten und spürte ein leichtes flattern in ihrem Bauch "Immerhin will ich ja wissen wer mich vor einem grausamen Tod bewahrt hat und mit wem ich auf Lebenszeit verbunden bin.."

Arael/Janus lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Ich freue mich auch. Übrigens das was ich euch heute im Zug erzählt habe stimmt nur habe ich ein paar Sachen weggelassen z.B das ich an der Schule von der ich angeblich transferiert bin nicht studiert sondern unterrichtet habe."

"Du hast was " Hermine war perplex

"Ja ich habe dort ein Jahr lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet" er grinste

"Aber du bist doch viel zu jung und überhaupt.." verwirrt blickte sie den mittlerweile grinsenden Jungen an

"Hermine ich bin 19 auch wenn ich jünger aussehe und glaub mir ich verstehe was von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"

"Wo wurdest du ausgebildet auch an derselben Schule" fragte sie

Sein Grinsen erlosch und Wehmut sprach wieder aus seinen Worten "Nein, ich wurde auch nicht in einer normalen Zauberschule ausgebildet und dort auch nicht zu einem normalen Zauberer"

"Wo und zu was dann" fragte sie neugierig

Er sagte es ihr...

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später lag sie wieder in ihrem Bett, beinahe hätte Madam Pomfrey sie erwischt aber Arael bzw. Janus wie sie ihn in der Schule nennen sollte hatte ein scharfes Gehör und so hatten sie sich eilig verabschieden müssen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen war sie dann zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt. Dieser Junge faszinierte sie und selten hatte sie sich jemand so nahe gefühlt auch wenn sie ihn erst kurz kannte. Sie musste sich stets beherschen ihn nicht anzustarren um in seinen Nebelaugen wie sie sie selbst nannte zu versinken. Sie fröstelte unwillkürlich unter ihre Decke als sie an die Antwort auf ihre Frage dachte die ihr Arael gegeben hatte und sie konnte sie noch genau an den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung erinnern die sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte als er die verhängnisvollen Worte gesprochen hatte:

"Seit ich fünf war wurde ich von den Haschischin auf Burg Maysayaf zum Töten durch Magie und Muggeltechnik ausgebildet, ich bin ein Meister in dem was ich so verabscheue Hermine: ich bin ein Assassine."

**AN: So hier habt ihr das dritte bzw vierte Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es wird leider etwas dauern bis ich Kapitel Vier geschrieben hab da ich grad selber Prüfungen hab aber villeicht bekomm ich es bis zum Wochenende fertig, schreibt mir halt fleissig Kritik immerhin ist es meine erste Fanfic**

**noctu rosa: Freut mich das die meine Art zu schreiben gefällt. Ich bemühe mich die Story detaillreich zu schreiben und will gerade auf die kleinen Sachen achten. Oh und ja ich liebe es an spannenden Stellen das Kapitel zu beenden G **

**kurai91: Danke Man bemüht sich**

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Freut mich das er dir gefällt Ich bin schon selber gespannt wie er sich entwickeln wird**

**Carlith: Beantwortet das Kapitel deine Frage grinst ich hatte mir zwar überlegt seine Identität ein wenig länger geheim zu halten aber vor Hermine gelingt ihm das leider nicht so ganz und so ist er wenigstens nicht mehr ganz allein. Was das Schreibtempo betrifft: Ich werd mich zwar bemühen die Chapter immer in absehbarer Zeit zu veröffentlichen aber keine Angst ich lasse mir Zeit für die Ausarbeitung**


	5. Kapitel 4 Erste Eindrücke von Hogwarts

**Kapitel 4 Erste Eindrücke von Hogwarts **

Janus erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen und begab sich ohne vorher Madam Pomfrey zu konsultieren, er legte ihr zumindest ein Stück Pergament aufs Kissen, ins Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Vorteilhafterweiße war um diese Zeit noch kein Schüler wach. Er nannte dem Gargoyle das Passwort und stieg dann die Stufen hoch und klopfte. "Herein"

Janus trat durch die Tür und sah den Proffessor an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen

"Guten Morgen Professor. Ich dachte ich schau mal vorbei" Janus grinste und ein funkeln trat in die Augen des Direktors

"Schön das es ihnen besser geht Mr. Grey. Ich glaube es wird Zeit sie in ein Haus aufzuteilen" auch im Gesicht des alten Zauberes konnte man nun ein Grinsen sehen

"Ist das hier wirklich nötig Albus? Die Lehrer wissen immerhin wer ich bin und falls ein Schüler hochkommt weißt du es eh schon ne halbe Stunde vorher. Aber was das Sortieren angeht gebe ich dir recht" grinsend lief er hinüber wo auf einer Ablage der alte Hut lag.

"Eigentlich nicht Arael, immerhin sind wir hier ungestört aber wir sollten darauf achten deine Tarnung außerhalb meines Büros nicht zu gefährden" antwortete der Direktor und beobachtete wie das jüngste Mitglied des Ordens sich auf einen Stuhl niederließ und sich den Hut, der selbst ihm übers Gesicht rutschte, aufsetzte.

In der Dunkelheit des Hutes hörte Janus nun die Stimme des Hutes die ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Ah ein neuer Schüler, aber einer mit vielen vielen Geheimnissen, interessant. Und mit einem speziellen Auftrag hier, in der Tat. Wo soll ich dich den hinstecken Grauer" die Stimme des Hutes klang leicht belustigt

"Ich weiß nicht, du hast doch von uns beiden die größere Erfahrung. Ein bisschen mehr als 1000 Jahre möchte ich meinen oder werden nun auch magische Hüte Opfer von Senilität" auch Janus klang belustigt

"Selbst in den letzten tausend Jahren ist noch kein Schüler soweit gegangen bei mir Altersdemenz zu vermuten, du hast eine flinke Zunge Grauer. Aber laß uns mal sehen. Ein scharfer Verstand, Mut und großes Potential. Aber du trägst schwer an deinem Schicksal und deiner Macht.Du musst dich nicht beweisen, du kennst deine Stärken und bist dir deiner Schwächen mehr als nur bewusst. Oh und was haben wir da, du bist verliebt.." Janus meinte fast ein leichtes Kichern zu hören

"Bin ich nicht" fauchte er leise

"Oh doch das bist du. Sie hat sich bereits in dein Herz geschlichen das du so sehr verschlossen halten wolltest du wirst schon sehen." Der Hut kicherte wieder und fuhr dann fort „Hmm ich denke Slytherin ist nichts für dich, du verfügst zwar über einen scharfen Verstand aber dir fehlen Ambition und Skrupellosigkeit. In Ravenclaw würdest du dich nicht wohl fühlen, du bist hochintelligent aber nur lernen ist nicht dein Ding. Hufflepuff scheidet bei einem Geheimniskrämer wie dir vollkommen aus. Ich denke Gryffindor würde die richtige Wahl sein, zumal du dort auf eine gewisse Junge Hexe stossen wirst." Der Hut lachte bevor er mit klarer Stimme "Gryffindor" rief.

Janus nahm den Hut ab und legte ihn wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Er vermeinte noch ein leises "Viel Spaß Grauer" zu hören bevor er sich wieder dem Direktor gegenübersetzte. Albus war es schließlich der das Schweigen brach.

"Und hattest du eine nette Konversation mit dem sprechenden Hut. Ich denke an dir dürfte er besonders interessiert gewesen sein immerhin hast du im Gegensatz zu den normalen Erstklässlern eine recht bewegte Vergangenheit" seine Augen funkelten und sein Mund war zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

"Ach zieht mich doch alle beide auf" schimpfte der Junge gespielt "Kaum das ich hier ankomme handle ich mir ein Bad im See ein und darf mir Altkluge Kommentare von einem 1000 Jahre alten mottenzerfressenen Hut anhören"

"Das hab ich gehört" meldete sich der Hut

Janus entschied sich das zu ignorieren und seufzte dann.

"Ich mache mich dann am besten Mal auf den Weg zu Minerva und hole mir meinen Stundenplan und gehe dann mal hoch in den Gryffindorturm und stelle mich vor" er erhob sich

"Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee aber nimm Minerva am besten mit es würde doch ein wenig auffallen wenn du dich schon am ersten Tag im Schlosss auskennen würdest oder, immerhin hast du eine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten"

"Die allerdings schon ein wenig Löchrig ist seit meinem Auftritt gestern, und außerdem hat Hermine mich bereits durchschaut" meinte Janus nur darauf und gab dem Direktor eine Zussammenfassung des Abendlichen Gespächs.

Die Augen des Direktors funkelten

"Miss Granger ist in der Tat eine Größe mit der du rechnen mußt, außerdem steht ihr euch aufgrund des Bandes zwischen euch sowieso schon sehr nahe. Aber ich denke dein Geheimniss ist bei ihr sicher. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mein Junge"

„Danke Albus"

Janus stieg nach dem Gespräch wieder die Stufen hinab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Minerva McGonagalls Büro, er wusste das sie normalerweiße schon früh am Morgen dort war da sie normal sehr sehr früh aufstand auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wie sie das fertigbrachte. Er war froh auf seinem Weg weder Schüler noch Geist zu begegnen auch die meissten Lehrer schienen noch zu schlafen.

Endlich kam er vor dem Büro seiner neuen Hauslehrerin an und klopfte an die Tür und betrat das Büro. Minerva blickte ihr überrascht an.

"Mr. Grey womit habe ich die Ehre, treten sie doch ein"

Janus betrat das Büro und schloss die Tür. "Es dürfte sie sicherlich freuen das der sprechende Hut mich gerade Gryffindor zugeteilt hat" begann er und grinste dabei.

"Ah sehr erfreulich, ich denke sie werden meinem Haus keine Schande bereiten. Ich denke sie sind auch hier um das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum zu erfahren,oder" antwortete Mc Gonagall freundlich

"In der Tat, ich denke Prof. Dumbledore hat warscheinlich auch bereits veranlaßt das mein Gepäck in den Gryffindor-Turm gebracht wird." er dachte kurz nach bevor er sich zur Tür umwandte und mit einer Handbewegung einen Schweigezauber über sie legte damit sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Dann wandte er sich wieder Mc Gonagall zu

"Minerva ich denke es ist am besten wenn du mit mir zum Gemeinschaftsraum läufst und mich auch gleich offiziel vorstellst. Es wäre etwas seltsam wenn ich mich bereits jetzt ohne Hilfe im Schloß zurechtfinden würde und ich möchte jede Aufmerksamkeit von mir ablenken. Mein Eingreifen bei dem Todesserangriff war bereits auffällig genug."

"In der Tat" antwortete ihm die alte Lehrerin "Aber ich möchte mir gar nicht ausdenken was ohne deine Anwesenheit passiert wäre... Meinst du deine Tarnung wird Hermines scharfem Verstand standhalten, immerhin hat sie dich schon gesehen und wir wissen immer noch nicht genau welche Art von Verbindung zwichen euch herscht."

"Ich bin längst aufgeflogen" antwortete ihr Janus gab der leicht erschrockenen Lehrerin ebenfalls eine kurze Zussammenfassung wobei er wohlweißlich einige Dinge wegließ. Er hatte immerhin einen Ruf zu wahren.

Mc Gonagall behruhigte sich allerdings schnell. Genau wie Dumbledore war sie der Meinung das Janus Geheimniss bei Hermine Granger noch am sichersten war. Außerdem war die alte Proffesorin insgeheim froh darüber. Zwar machte Janus stets einen unbekümmerten Eindruck alsob nichts auf der Welt ihn aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Er hatte für den Orden getötet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und nach aussen hin schien es stets alsob ihn das alles nicht belastete. Aber Minerva hatte schon sehr bald erkannt das es eine sorgsam gehütete Maske des jungen Engels war. Engel.. das Wort echote durch ihre Gedanken, sie hatte Albus damals nicht glauben können als er ihr Mitgeteilt hatte das ein Engel beschlossen hatte sich dem Orden anzuschließen und erst als sie ihn selbst gesehen hatte hatte sie es endgültig glauben können. Arael der Graue Engel war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und nun war er in ihrem Haus. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück in der ein mittlerweile ungeduldiger Engel mit absoluter Unschuldsmiene begonnen hatte ihre Lieblingsbiscuits zu vernichten und er arbeitete schnell.

Sie räusperte sich und erhob sich dann

"Ich bringe dich dann jetz nach oben, bevor du meine gesamten Biscuits vertilgt hast. Die meissten Schüler werden bis dahin wohl aufgestanden sein dann kann ich dich gleich vorstellen und du kannst mit den anderen zum Frühstück gehen." sagte sie und nahm ein Pergament aus einer Schublade und reichte es ihm "Dies hier ist dein Stundenplan, soweit ich weiß hast du den gleichen wie eine gewisse Miss Granger" dabei grinste sie leicht.

Janus seufze tief

"Das unsere Seelen durch einen uralten Zauber auf ewig verbunden sind heißt gar nichts..." antwortete er ihr leicht drohend.

Minerva mußte wieder Willen bei diesem Anblick lachen

"Ich weiß aber jedesmal wenn du von ihr redest... ach lassen wir das" und sie lachte erneut während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und auf die Tür richtete um die verschiedenen Zauber wieder aufzuheben.

"Also Mr Grey dann folgen sie mir bitte."

Harry Potter war definitiv kein Frühaufsteher. Aus diesem Grund quälte er sich am Morgen des ersten Schultages besonders um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Das erste was ihm auffiel nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte war die Tatsache das der Raum in der zwischenzeit ein weiteres Bett erhalten hatte und offensichtlich ein wenig grßer geworden war.

"Hey Harry, seit wann haben wir ein Bett zuviel" fragte ihn in diesem Augenblick sein bester Freund Ron dem dieser Umstand wohl im selben Moment aufgefallen war.

"Ich denke das Janus wohl tatsächlich nach Gryffindor gekommen ist" meinte dieser lediglich zur Antwort

"Wer bitte ist Janus" mischte sich Seamus ein und auch Neville warf Harry fragende Blicke zu

"Er hat in diesem Sommer nach Hogwarts gewechselt. Wir haben ihn heute im Zug kennengelernt. Er war bisher im Nahen Osten auf der Schule ist aber ursprünglich Engländer" erzählte dieser dann seinen Freunden

"Cool" meinte Seamus "Villeicht kennt er ein paar coole Orientzauber oder sowas"

Während sie sich anzogen plauderten sie weiter über Magie aus tausendundeiner Nacht. Als sie fertig waren gingen Harry und Ron schließlich die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter um auf Hermine zu warten, bzw. sie zu treffen. Normalerweise war Hermine immer früher wach als die beiden, heute allerdings mußten sie fast 10 min warten bis eine ziemlich verschlafene Hermine die Treppen von den Mädchenschlafräumen herunterkam. In diesem Moment fiel Harry auch wieder ein das Hermine sich ja in der Nacht seinen Tarnumhang ausgeliehen hatte und er fragte sie wo sie wohl noch gewesen war. Hatte sie etwa schon ein Date am ersten Tag gehabt? Bisher hatte Harry immer angenommen Hermine mache sich absolut nichts aus Jungs und Dates aber villeicht hatte sich das ja während der Sommerferien geändert. Harry würde es ihr definitiv gönnen aber Rons Reaktion mochte er sich gar nicht ausdenken.

„Morgen" grüßte Hermine sie mit verschlafener Stimme

„Morgen" antworteten die beiden einstimmig

„Mensch Hermine du siehst echt furchtbar aus, hast du nicht geschlafen" fragte Ron sie

"Danke für die lieben Komplimente am frühen Morgen und ja ich habe geschlafen" antwortete sie ihm sarkastisch

Bevor Ron allerdings etwas erwiedern konnte öffnete sich das Portraitoch und Prof. Mc Gonagall trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum dicht gefolgt von Janus.

„Ah Guten Morgen" wurden sie von ihr begrüßt „Ich bin hier um ihnen einen neuen Mitschüler vorzustellen."

„Brauchen sie nicht Professor wir kennen uns bereits aus dem Zug" antwortete Hermine ihr

„Sehr schön dann überlasse ich ihn einfach euch, er hat übrigens denselben Stundenplan wie sie Miss Granger, ich wäre dankbar wenn sie ihm in den ersten Tagen ein wenig helfen würden sich im Schloss zurechtzufinden. Schönen Tag noch" und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie bereits wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Tja, Hi" begann Janus „Scheint als wäre ich bei euch gelandet, wobei ich nicht sagen kann das mir das was ausmacht." Er grinste

„Willst du oben zuerst auspacken oder gehen wir gleich zum Frühstück" fragte Harry

Janus dachte nicht lange nach

„Frühstück hätte was, immerhin hatte ich seit gestern im Zug nichts mehr"

„Achso stimmt ja du wurdest ja bei der Überfahrt verletzt, hast du echt allein die ganzen Todesser umgebracht?" fragte Ron begeistert während sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle

Janus Gesichtsausdruck blieb völlig unbewegt  
"Nein, ich habe lediglich einige Todesser vom Besen geschossen und Flüche abgeblockt bis ich selber von einen getroffen wurde, dann erinnere ich mich an nichts nur das ich später im Krankenflügel wieder aufgewacht bin..."

Vorteilhafterweise hatte Prof. Mc Gonagall bereits am Hafen die Gedächtnisse der Erstklässler soweit verändert das niemand seine Geschichte anzweifeln würde.

„Schade" seufzte Ron „Kann man wohl nichts machen. Gehen wir?"

„Oh Ron" seufzte Hermine und alle 4 brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und gingen dann hinunter in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.

Sie nutzten das Frühstück um Janus den anderen Gryffindors vorzustellen. Hermine beobachtete ihn wie er den anderen geduldig auf ihre Fragen antwortete und nebenbei noch versuchte etwas zu essen. Die Trauer und Niedergeschlagenheit der letzten Nacht schien er in sich begraben zu haben. Nachdenklich strich sie über das Mal in ihrer Handfläche. Harry der ihren nachdenklichen Blick gesehen hatte beugte sich zu ihr hinüber

„Was ist den Hermine du siehst nachdenklich aus?" fragte er sie leise

„Ach es ist nichts" wich sie ihm aus „Ich habe mich nur gefragt ob ich genug bei dem Aufsatz für Flitwick geschrieben habe"

Obwohl Harry sich sicher war das wohl mehr als nur ein Aufsatz hinter Hermines Nachdenklichkeit steckte ließ er es dabei bewendenund blickte stattdessen auf seinen Stundenplan.

"Ohje gleich ne Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape. Das Jahr fängt gut an." Er seuftze „Wie siehts bei dir aus Ron"

Ron blickte kurz auf seinen Stundenplan und grinste „Tja für mich heißt es faulenzen da ich Snapes Unterricht abgewählt habe"

Harry seufzte wieder „Naja ich bin ja selber Schuld das ich Auror werden will"

Nachdem alle fertiggegessen hatte begaben sie sich wieder in den Gryffindorturm. Harry, Hermine und Janus um ihre Sachen für Zaubertränke zu holen und Ron um seinen Besen zu pflegen. Immerhin würde bald die neue Quidditch Saison beginnen. Schließlich machten sich die drei auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Dort angekommen verteilten sie sich auf die hinteren Reihen. Auf Snape brauchten sie nicht lange zu warten und wie üblich kam mit flatterndem Umhang in den Raum gestürmt. Janus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, Snape hatte wirklich ein Faible für dramatische Auftritte.

Dieser begann ohne Umschweife mit seiner Ansprache

„Ich bin überascht so viele von ihnen hier anzutreffen. Es scheint als hätten sie alle die erforderlichen Leistungen gebracht. Auch wenn ich bei einigen" sein Blick fixierte Harry der diesen kalt erwiederte „von einem Zufallstreffer ausgehen muß. Wie dem auch sei, ich erwarte von jedem hier äusserste Sorgfalt und Hingabe. In den nächsten 2 Jahren werde ich sie alle gänigen Tränke lehren die sie für ihr UTZ-Prüfung brauchen. Sämtliche dieser Tränke werden ihnen auch nicht den kleinsten Fehler verzeihen also seien sie bedacht. „ er grinste „und nun lassen sie uns Mal testen ob sie während der Ferien zumindest etwas für diesen Unterricht getan haben. Mr. Potter nennen sie mir die Zutaten für einen leichten Behruhigungstrank."

Vorteilhafterweise wusste Harry sogar die Antwort und so konnte Snape ihm auch keine Punkte abziehen.

"Mr Grey, seien sie doch so nett und nennen sie mir die Zutaten für einen einfachen Heiltrank"

Janus dachte kurz nach und begann dann ruhig aufzuzählen.

„50gr gemahlenes Ho0rn von einem Einhorn, 4 Knarlkiele, eine Unze Kapuzienerkresse, 2 Tropfen Wolfstränen, etwas gemahlenen Bernstein und eine winzige Prise eines zermahlenen Bezoar. Als Grundflüssigkeit verwendet man normal einen Aufguss aus der Kapuzinerkresse. Der Trank wirkt nur auf einfache Wunden die nicht allzu tief sein müssten. Vergleicht man Aufwand und Wirkung des Trankes so ist er lediglich Verschwendung an Zeit und Material."

Snape blickte Janus kalt an und schnaubte dann verächtlich  
"Ach und sie kennen zufällig einen einfacheren Trank um kleinere Wunden zu versorgen?"

Janus blickte ihn nur ruhig an und meinte lässig „Jop"

Die Gryffindors mussten sich ein Kichern verkneifen als sie sahen das die lockere Antwort auf Snape eine Wirkung hatte alsob dieser Essig geschluckt hätte-

„Ach und warum ist mir dann von so einem Trank nichts bekannt?" fauchte Snape

Janus ließ sich für seine Antwort Zeit und sowohl Gryffindors als auch Slytherins hielten währendessen den Atem an. Schließlich sprach er wieder

„Nun, da ich hier nicht ihre Kenntnisse in Zaubertränken in Frage stellen möchte gehe ich davon aus das der Trank in diesen Breiten simpel und einfach nicht bekannt ist. Seine Ursprünge liegen soweit ich weiß in Arabien aber er ist selbst dort nur wenigen bekannt. Die Zutaten sind 1 Tropfen Drachenblut, 5 g zermahlener Bezoar, 4 Haare eines Schattentiegers, 20 g zermahlene Haut einer Baumschlange und als Grundgemisch würde ich ebenfalls einen Aufguss aus Kapuzienerkresse bevorzugen."

Snape blickte ihn voll Erstaunen an.

„Und sie können diesen Trank brauen" fragte er diesmal mit Interesse in der Stimme

„Ohne Probleme" antwortete Janus und fügte leise hinzu „er ist auf eine Art und Weise bereits Routine"

„In Ordnung dann brauen sie ihr Rezept und die anderen verwenden das normale Rezept" und mit einem Schwung seines Zaueberstabes erschien das Rezept an der Tafel.

Die Schüler machten sich ans zubereiten des Tranks wobei sie desöfteren Janus einen Seitenblick zuwarfen der absolut ruhig den Trank zussammenmischte ohne dabei auch nur im geringsten aus der Ruhe zu kommen. Er fand sogar noch Zeit Neville vor einem fatalen Fehler zu bewahren. Bereits nach der Hälfte der Zeit war Janus fertig und füllte eine kleine Flasche mit etwas von dem sanft Blau leuchtenden Trank. Mit der Flasche in der Hand trat er ruhig zum Lehrerpult und stellte sie vor Snape. Dieser nahm die Flasche in die Hand und betrachtete den Trank.

„Das ist er?" fragte er

„Ja" antwortete Janus

„Und wie wollen sie ihn testen?" fragte Snape Janus. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse.

„Achso, moment" antwortete Janus ihm und begann in seiner Robe herumzusuchen bis er fündig wurde und ein kurzes scharf aussehendes Messer hervorzog. Noch bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte hatte er das Messer an seinem Unterarm anzusetzen und einen tiefen Schnitt darübergezogen der sofort stark blutete. Von einigen Mädchen konnte man würgende Geräusche hören und auch einige Jungen wurden bleich als Janus ohne eine Miene zu verziehen noch drei weitere ebenso tiefe Schnitte ansetzte.

Snape schluckte, diese Schnitte gingen bis tief in den Muskel. Janus schien noch nicht zufrieden zu sein

„Hmm ich denke das ist noch nicht genug um die Wirkung dieses Trankes zu demonstrieren" und mit diesen Worten nagelte er seine eigene Hand mit dem Messer an den Tisch und zog es heraus. Sein ganzer Arm war nun Blutüberströmt.

„So und nun sehen sie her" sagte er zu Snape der ihn voll Entsetzen anstarrte und nahm die Flasche um sie in einem Zug zu leeren. Sofort begannen die Schnitte leicht zu dampfen und schlossen sich. Auch der Stich durch die Hand schloss sich nach kurzer Zeit. Nachdem Janus seinen Arm mit einem Reinigungspruch gesäubert hatte konnten Snape und die anderen Schüler erkennen das die Schnitte ohne Spur verschwunden waren.

"Ich denke das dürfte genug Beweis dafür sein das der Trank funktioniert" bemerkte Janus ruhig

„In der Tat" Snape fasste sich langsam wieder „35 Punkte für Gryffindor für die erfolgreiche Einführung eines neuen Trankes und 5 Punkte Abzug für die Sauerei auf meinem Tisch."

Janus musste grinsen. Snape hatte ihm grade durch die Blume seinen Respekt erwiesen, er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn über die Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes und ließ es verschwinden.

„Räumen sie ihren Platz auf, dann können sie bereits gehen, allerdings erwarte ich das sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey bestätigen lassen das sie in Ordnung sind und ich erwarte bis zur nächsten Stunde ein vollständiges Rezept." Snape wandte sich an die Klasse „Was starren sie so achten sie lieber auf ihre Tränke!"

Janus reinigte in Ruhe seinen Platz und packte danach seine Sachen zussammen. Er hatte nicht vor zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Seine eigenen Kräfte hatten das Blut bereits ersetzt. Er würde die Zeit sinnvoller nutzen.

Bevor er den Raum verließ wandte er sich noch leise an Hermine

„Wir haben nach dieser Stunde Arithmantik. Ich warte nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich"

Sie wollte etwas antworten doch Janus unterbrach sie sofort

„Später" worauf sie nur nickte.

Die Blicke der restlichen Klasse ignorierend trat er aus dem Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm und setzte sich in einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Um diese Zeit war kaum etwas los und die Ruhe war ihm ganz Recht. Er zog eines seiner Bücher aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen.

Irgendwann stupste ihn jemand von hinten an und er drehte den Kopf nur um direkt in Hermines Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ist Zaubertränke schon rum" fragte er

"Ja ist es und wir müssen uns sputen damit wir noch rechtzeitig zu Arithmantik kommen"

„Hmm dann beeilen wir uns doch" antwortete er ihr und packte indes sein Buch wieder in die Tasche

Beide eilten durch das Portraitloch hinaus. Im Laufen wandte sich Hermine Janus zu

"Respekt wie du vorhin Snape stehen gelassen hast. Aber musste das mit deinem Arm wirklich sein, mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Was wäre gewesen wenn der Trank nicht gewirkt hätte ich meine du hast verdammt viel Blut verloren" sie blickte ihn besorgt an

„Der Trank war sicher" antwortete er ihr wieder mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in der Stimme „Immerhin waren die die ihn entwickelt haben Fachmänner im Bereich von Verletzungen."

Hermine erkannte worauf er hinauswollte und fragte nicht weiter.

„Was für Geheimnisse er wohl noch hütet" fragte sie sich in Gedanken während sie weiter in Richtung des Arithmantikklassenzimmers rannten.

**AN: So und wieder ein neues Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir fleissig Reviews sowas spornt an schnel weitezuschreiben ;) **

**MissLovegood: Das könnte daran liegen das du sie zumeisst als erste liest wenn du grade an meinem PC liest. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz!**

**Kurai91: Danke Danke**

**DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Ich hoffe du musstest nicht zu lange warten. Oh und er heißt Arael nicht Areal +Grinst+ .  
**

**TheDarkOne: Keine Angst ich habe vor diese Fanfic schön weiterzuschreiben. Was das Pairing Arael/Hermine betrifft so würde Arael das gerade vehement abstreiten aber ich als Autor sage lediglich wartet ab und lest die Zeichen. Hmmm ich habe lediglich „Die Masken der Illuminaten" gelesen. Das Buch „Iluminati" wurde mir allerdings schon empfohlen. Wie kamst du darauf das ich es schon gelesen haben könnte?**


	6. Kapitel 5 Ein informativer erster Abend

**Kapitel 5 Ein informativer erster Abend**

Der erste Tag verging für Janus wie im Fluge, während er zusammen mit Hermine Arithmantik und Alte Runen besuchte. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft bereits am ersten Tag, ihre Intelligenz und ihr Lerneifer hatten ihm imponiert. Endlich mal jemand der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte, anders als bei seiner langen Ausbildung zum Assassinen. Er war bei den Assassinen das gewesen was Hermine hier in Hogwarts war, stets den anderen voraus und zumeist über seinen Büchern oder im Trainingsraum gesehen hatte er sich selten an den Gesprächen oder Aktionen seiner Kameraden beteiligt.

Im nachhinein musste er zugeben das er sich den anderen ziemlich entfremdet hatte und das schon zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung. Später als er von den anderen getrennt wurde um eine an seine speziellen Fähigkeiten angepasste Ausbildung zu erhalten war er für die anderen endgültig zum Fremden geworden. Bisher hatte ihn das kaum gestört und es würde so oder so nie anders sein. Zwar sehnte er sich häufig nach einem normalen Leben aber er hatte eine Aufgabe und die musste er erfüllen. Die Vorstellung das Leben eines normalen Schülers zu führen war zum einen ein neues und vielleicht sogar angenehmes Erlebnis aber insgeheim fürchtete er sich davor. Er wusste nicht wie er mit alldem zurechtkommen sollte und insgeheim musste er sich gestehen das selbst die Worte des Hutes ihm Angst machten.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Ron aufjubelte nachdem er Harry nun zum zehnten Mal in Folge beim Zauberschach geschlagen hatte.

"Ich gebe auf Ron, du schlägst mich sowieso jedes Mal" seufzte Harry in diesem Moment.

„Ach komm schon Harry mit wem sollte ich den sonst spielen?" fragte er seinen Freund

„Wenn du mit mir Vorlieb nimmst, aber ich habe schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gespielt" mischte sich Janus nun ein. Ein gemütliches Schachspiel würde ihn wenigstens von seinen Gedanken ablenken.

„Bist du gut?" fragte Ron neugierig

Janus grinste ihn geheimnisvoll an „Finds heraus" und nahm Harrys Platz ein der es sich im Gegenzug in dem Sessel bequem machte in dem gerade eben noch Janus gesessen hatte.

Neugierig ergriff er das Buch in dem Janus bevor er in Gedanken versunken war gelesen hatte.

„Der Kreis der Dämmerung" las er den Titel „Was ist das für ein Buch?" fragte er dann

Janus der gerade den Eröffnungszug gemacht hatte wandte sich an Harry und sprach leise zu ihm

„Ein Fantasyroman der Muggel, ziemlich fesselnde Geschichte über einen jungen Mann der sich dem ultimativen Bösen in der Welt stellen muss um den Weltuntergang zu verhindern und dazu mit besonderen Kräften ausgestattet ist. Hört sich ziemlich abgedroschen an aber der Autor hat das ganze in die Muggelgeschichtsschreibung eingebunden und dies auf eine sehr geniale Art und Weise getan. Die Geschichte ist sehr fesselnd auch wenn ich zugeben muss das wenn man dich ansieht es doch einige parallelen gibt. Vielleicht gebe ich dir mal den ersten Band, ich denke das Buch wird dir nützlich sein. Accio Kreis der Dämmerung Band 1!"

Nachdem das Buch lautlos in seine Hand geflogen war reichte er es einem verwirrten Harry bevor er sich mit unergründlichem Lächeln wieder dem Schachspiel zuwandte.

Harry zu verwirrt um etwas zu sagen schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen und hatte sich bald in der Welt des jungen David Camden verloren.

Janus und Ron spielten derweil in Ruhe Schach. Wobei man sagen muss das man lediglich bei Janus von Ruhe sprechen konnte. Es entsprach zwar der Wahrheit das er lange nicht mehr die Muse gefunden hatte Schach zu spielen aber das hieß nicht das er es verlernt hatte. Einer seiner Lehrer war geradezu vernarrt in das Schachspiel gewesen und so hatte sich Janus mit der Zeit zu einem Meister dieses Spiels entwickelt und auch Spaß daran gefunden. Wusste er doch wie viel das Spiel mit dem Leben gemeinsam haben konnte. Ron hingegen musste feststellen das er einen Gegner gefunden hatte der ihm mehr als gewachsen war und der ihm alles abverlangte was er an Können aufbringen konnte. Doch letztenendes nach fast zwei Stunden hartem Kampfes musste er sich geschlagen geben.

"Wow und sagst du hast lange nicht mehr gespielt" staunte er nachdem er endgültig Matt gesetzt worden war

"Ja fast ein Jahr nicht mehr" antwortete Janus ihm „Aber es scheint als hätte ich nicht allzu viel verlernt" er grinste

Beide mussten Lachen.

Von ihrem Platz aus betrachtete Hermine die Szene. Sie war mittlerweile mit allem was sie sich für den Abend vorgenommen hatte fertig geworden und beobachtete nun die drei Jungen. Harry war noch immer in das Buch vertieft das Janus ihm gegeben hatte und Ron amüsierte sich prächtig. Sie war froh die Jungs so zu sehen. Hatte doch jeder seine eigenen Sorgen. Harrys Leben wurde immer noch vom Tode seines Paten überschattet. Der einzige dem dies alles kaum etwas anhaben konnte war Ron der fast so sorglos wie immer war. Aber selbst diesen hatten die Ereignisse im Zaubereriministerium gezeichnet. Er war ernster geworden und gab sich beim lernen wesentlich mehr Mühe als früher.

Und Janus... Der Tag mit ihm war angenehm gewesen, er war ihr was Wissen und Intelligenz anbetraf absolut ebenbürtig, er war mal witzig mal ernst, ach es war einfach verwirrend. Warum musste dieser Junge so unberechenbar sein? Und dennoch gestern Abend war er anders gewesen, so verletzlich und einsam. Sie konnte ihn sich einfach nicht als den kühlen Attentäter vorstellen dafür war er einfach zu liebenswert, vor allem seine Nebelaugen.

Ohne es zu merken nahm Hermines Gesicht einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an bevor sie sich zwang wieder eines ihrer Bücher aufzuschlagen und weiterzulesen.

Drüben am Tisch erhob sich Janus und gähnte

„Ich gehe glaub ich schlafen"

"Mach das, schlaf gut" antworte Harry

"Gute Nacht" verabschiedete ihn auch Ron

Janus drehte sich um blickte zu Hermine

„Gute Nacht Hermine" sagte er lächelnd

Hermine wurde leicht rot bevor sie dann ein leises gute Nacht erwiderte und dann etwas davon murmelte das sie am besten auch schlafen gehen sollte worauf sie fast fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Hinter Janus verdrehte Ron die Augen

„Sie ist manchmal echt komisch"

„Aber süß..." murmelte Janus während er nach oben ging ohne das es die beiden hörten.

Er war der erste der in den Schlafsaal kam an diesem Abend was ihm ganz recht war. Schnell erschuf er eine Illusion seiner selbst wie er schlafend im Bett lag und schloss die Vorhänge seines Bettes bevor er sich unsichtbar machte und zu einem der Fenster ging das er öffnete. Vorsichtig stieg er auf das Fensterbrett und setzte sich auf den Sims vor dem Fenster. Mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand schloss sich das Fenster hinter ihm.

Langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne und stieß sich mit den Beinen von der Wand ab. Er fiel erst einige Meter bevor er seine Flügel ausbreitete und sich abfing. Mit einigen kräftigen Schlägen schraubte sich der Graue Engel nach oben bis er ein gutes Stück über dem Schloss war. Er genoss die kalte Luft und das silberne Mondlicht auf seiner Haut und flog elegant ein paar Schleifen und Loopings bevor sich auf dem Astronomieturm niederließ, seine Flügel immer noch weit gespreizt, seine Robe im Wind flatternd und die langen Haare offen.

Hier oben fühlte er sich wirklich frei .

Leider hatte Arael nicht wirklich viel Zeit, Albus hatte zu einer kurzen Sitzung gerufen.

Mit einigem Bedauern und einem letzten Blick zum Mond hinauf stieß er sich also vom Astronomieturm ab und segelte langsam in Richtung Boden. Er entschied sich auf dem Sims eines der Fenster zu landen die in einem der Gänge lagen. Mit ein wenig Magie öffnete sich das Fenster und Arael konnte nun mit eingezogenen Flügeln in den Gang steigen. Immer noch unsichtbar eilte er nun durch die Gänge bis er vor einem Portrait stand das die vier Gründer vereint vor einem herrlichen Sternenhimmel zeigte. Er machte sich sichtbar und leise sprach er zu dem Portrait das Passwort.

„Kassiopeia"

Die vier Gründer blickten ihn den sie als Schüler identifizierten zwar etwas verwirrt an aber gaben ihm bereitwillig den Weg frei.

Hinter dem Portrait befand sich der so genannte Sternensaal von Hogwarts. Gebaut und geplant von allen vier Gründern war der Sternensaal das Juwel von Hogwarts. Aber in keinem Buch das je über das Schloss geschrieben wurde wurde er je erwähnt und nicht einmal die berühmten Marauder haben je seine Existenz erahnt. Nur die Lehrer von Hogwarts und der Direktor hatten überhaupt Kenntnis von der Existenz des Sternensaals. Allerdings war es in den letzten Jahren Tradition geworden dem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste diese Information vorzuenthalten. Bedachte man wer die Position in den letzten Jahren innehatte war das Arael auch absolut verständlich, auch wenn er nur die Geschichten von Dumbledore gehört hatte. Aber es war dennoch ein Schande dachte er sich leise während er durch den Durchgang tratt den das Portrait enthüllt hatte.

An diesem Abend erwarteten ihn Dumbledore, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Snape, Prof. Mc Gonagall und Prof. Sprout im Sternensaal. Doch Arael bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht, so fasziniert war er von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Kreisrund mit einer Kuppel aus klarem Kristall wurde der Raum nur durch das silberne Licht des Mondes und das Licht der Sterne erhellt doch schien es als ob die Wände und Säulen das Licht sammelten und noch intensivierten.

Das Material aus dem Boden und Wände waren kannte er nicht doch war er sich sicher das es sich um eine Art magischen Marmor handeln musste, was sonst könnte einen solchen Effekt produzieren. Keine Bilder säumten die Wände dieses Saales doch spürte Arael hier die gewaltige Magie des Schlosses in ihrer geballten Form und Erfurcht erfüllte ihn.  
Bevor er sich jedoch in der Schönheit des Raumes und der Magie verlieren konnte riss er sich zussammen und trat zu der Kreisrunden Tafel an denen die Lehrer platzgenommen hatten und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl. 

"Danke das du gekommen bist , Arael. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen. " begann Dumbledore

„Nun dann sollten wir beginnen. Immerhin habe ich morgen früh gleich die ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung und da wäre ich gerne wach. „ Antwortete ihm Arael

„Tja dann fassen wir uns heute am besten kurz" Dumbledore lächelte „Wir alle haben beschlossen dir ein eigenes Quartier neben dem Schlafraum im Gryfindor Turm zu geben, eines das seit etlichen Jahren leer steht. Es soll dir als Rückzugsort und vor allem als Aufbewahrungsort für die etwas spezielleren Gegenstände die sich in deinem Besitz befinden dienen."

Arael war verblüfft.

„Das ist….." begann er

„Vollkommen in Ordnung" schnitt ihn Mc Gonagall ab „Auch wenn dein Auftrag dich zwingt dich wie ein normaler Schüler zu benehmen bist dennoch ein Krieger des Ordens und noch dazu Erwachsen. Es ist nur recht und billig das wir dir deine Arbeit hier so angenehm wie möglich machen."

"Außerdem" fügte Snape trocken hinzu „Glaube ich offen gesagt nicht das du Lust hast den anderen Gryfindors die Waffenkammer in deinem Koffer zu erklären."

Arael lachte.

„Auch wenn Rons Gesichtsausdruck den Aufwand fast Wert wäre."   
Bei diesem Kommentar mussten sämtliche Lehrer im Saal schmunzeln, selbst Snape kam nicht umhin seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu verziehen. In der Tat wirkte der Zaubertranklehrer hier etwas entspannter wenn man das von einem Mann der sein ganzes Leben lang ein Doppelleben geführt hat überhaupt sagen konnte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Was die Sitzungen des Ordens betrifft so werden wir dich auf unaufällige Art und Weise benachrichtigen. Komm dann einfach zur verabredeten Zeit in mein Büro von dort aus verwenden wir dann einen Portschlüssel. Leider ist das Flohnetzwerk absolut nicht mehr sicher und wir wissen nicht wo sich Toms Spione im Ministerium befinden."

„Apropos Spione" begann Arael und blickte dabei auf Snape „Severus ich habe mir etwas überlegt sollte Voldemort je herausfinden das du unser Spion bist."

Ohne auf den überaschten Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht zu achten zog er einen schmalen Reif aus der Tasche. Er bestand aus Platin und war vom Durchmesser her in etwa so groß wie Snapes Oberarm, Runen bedeckten seine Oberfläche.

„Dieser Reif ist für den Oberarm gedacht, da ich davon ausgehe das dies eine Stelle ist die bei deinem Kleidungsstil wohl stets bedeckt sein dürfte und der Reif daher nicht allzu auffällig sein sollte. Er strahlt durch die Runen die ich in seine Oberfläche geschrieben habe keine Magie ab und sobald du ihn anlegst verschwinden auch diese. Selbst Voldemort wird in ihm nichts anderes als ein Schmuckstück sehen das keiner weiteren Beachtung wert ist. Der Ring selbst fungiert als ein durch einen bewussten Gedanken aktivierter Portschlüssel oder wenn dies durch Schutzzauber nicht möglich ist als eine Art Leuchtfeuer durch das ich seinen Träger aufspüren kann. Der Ring warnt mich in so einem Falle auch so das ich im Normalfall sehr schnell reagieren kann. Und glaub mir der Zauber der mich von etwas fernhält muss erst noch erfunden werden. Das schließt leider nicht den Fidelius-Zauber ein wogegen ich leider nichts tun kann jedenfalls nicht so…"

Nachdem Snape seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte nahm er vorsichtig den Ring an sich und betrachtete ihn.

„Danke, aber wird mir das auch etwas helfen wenn der Dunkle Lord mich mit einem Schocker oder dem Avada Kedavra begrüßt?" Fragte mit einer Spur von Ironie in der Stimme.

"In der Tat das könnte er. Der Ring bekommt deine Gedanken und Sinneswahrnehmungen mit und agiert dementsprechend. Ich habe ihn auf bestimmte Flüche programmiert bei denen er sich auch ohne bewussten Gedanken aktiviert. Leider fürchte ich das er im Falle eines Todesfluchs und einem Anti-Portschlüssel-Zaubers wohl auch keine Hilfe darstellt. Aber immerhin deckt er einige Möglichkeiten ab."

„Danke" bemerkte Snape nur knapp und erntete lediglich ein Nicken des Engels.

Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Wenn wir gerade beim Thema sind. Severus würdest du uns bitte Berichten was sich beim letzten Treffen der Todesser abgespielt hat."

„Nun der Dunkle Lord ist immer noch ziemlich aufgebracht über die zahlreichen Verluste die er über den Sommer hinnehmen müssen hat" begann Snape mit einem Blick auf Arael „Vor allem die Tatsache das er keine Ahnung hat wer genau hinter den Morden steckt macht ihn äußerst nervös. Er vermutet zwar den Orden dahinter aber er ist dennoch verwundert da Assasination normal nicht zu den Methoden des Ordens gehören. Auch scheint es als schaue er sich nach einem neuen Hauptquartier um. Allerdings weiß keiner der Todesser wirklich genaueres."

Nachdem Snape mit seinem Bericht abgeschlossen hatte meldete sich als erstes Arael zu Wort.

"Hmmm wenn er dermaßen geheimnisvoll tut dann schätze ich das er sicher gehen will das sein neues Hauptquartier auch vollkommen unbekannt bleibt."

„Da kann ich dir nur recht geben" antwortete Dumbledore „Riddle Manor ist zwar gut geschützt aber uns dennoch bekannt."

„Aber was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit" fragte Minerva.

„Mehr als abwarten können wir nicht." Meinte Dumbledore ruhig

„Und hoffen das er einen Fehler begeht." Fügte Arael hinzu und etwas nachdenklicher sagte er dann

„Aber es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, irgendwas großes hat er vor da bin ich mir sicher."

Nach kurzem Schweigen meldete sich Prof. Sprout zu Wort.  
"Ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht solange Severus oder unsere anderen Informanten uns keine weiteren Informationen über Du-weißt-schon-wessen ´s Schritte geben können müssen wir uns darauf konzentrieren Hogwarts und die Schüler zu schützen"

„Hmm wenn wir bei schützen sind. Wie steht es um die Verteidigungsanlagen von Hogwarts, Albus?" warf Arael ein.

„Sieht man von den Anti-Apparations Feldern ab verfügt das Schloss über magisch verstärkte Mauern und auch das Tor ist magisch geschützt. Aber das ist im Augenblick leider auch alles. Zwar verfügt Hogwarts über noch weitere Möglichkeiten sich zu verteidigen aber die sind seit Jahrhunderten in Vergessenheit geraten." Fasste Albus zussammen.

Arael dachte ein Weilchen nach. „Ich glaube das dürfte ein lohnenswertes Projekt für die Zukunft sein. Ich sehe mal das Hermine und Ich uns dahinter klemmen und mit etwas Glück finden wir etwas raus." Er blickte auf seine Uhr „Hmm und so langsam denke ich das es Zeit für mich wird wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückzukehren, es sei den es gibt noch etwas zu besprechen. Minerva kann mir Morgen Nacht ja sicherlich mein zusätzliches Quartier zeigen dann kann ich mich dort schon mal einrichten."

„Ja das war im Prinzip auch schon alles" schloss Albus „Euch allen eine Gute Nacht"

Die Lehrer und auch Arael machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Quartiere. Arael ging langsam die Stufen hoch zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. Er hatte beschlossen diesmal nicht zu fliegen aber bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging entschloss er sich anders und schlug einen Weg in Richtung Astronomieturm ein um dort noch eine Weile die Sterne zu betrachten. Aus reiner Gewohnheit machte er sich Unsichtbar und legte einen Schweigezauber um sich um Geräusche zu vermeiden.

Ohne Probleme erreichte er den Turm und versuchte leise die Türe zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen doch eine Handbewegung löste das Schloss lautlos. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und wollte gerade eintreten als er ein Stöhnen hörte das eindeutig weiblich war. Er spähte vorsichtig in den Raum und musste Grinsen. Es schien als sei der Astronomieturm wohl sehr beliebt bei den Paaren. Im Licht einiger Kerzen war ein junges Pärchen grade mitten im wildesten Liebesspiel.

„Soviel zu ruhigem Sterne beobachten" dachte er sich sarkastisch und schloss lautlos die Tür und legte lies das Schloss wieder einrasten so das sein Eindringen nicht bemerkt werden wurde.

Er seufzte leise und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg ins Bett.

"Worauf hab ich mich hier nur eingelassen" dachte er sich noch bevor er schließlich einschlief.

**AN: So das hat leider etwas länger gedauert aber ich halte mich ran**

**Rudi: Danke für das Kompliment, warte ab was Arael sonst noch so treibt. Was das Blutige angeht kann ich nichts versprechen, es kann gut sein das es noch ein paar Mal blutig wird immerhin herscht Krieg…. Hmm was die Rolltreppe angeht ich überlegs mir**

**Monique: Genau aus diesem Grunde hab ich sie verfasst**


	7. Kapitel 6 Enthüllungen im Mondlicht

**Kapitel 6 Enthüllungen im Mondlicht **

Am nächsten Abend richtete Janus sich sein zweites Quartier ein. Dieses, so stellte sich heraus, war eher eine kleine Wohnung an sich. Er hatte ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer mit einem Himmelbett, ein großes Wohnzimmer, ein Studierzimmer und ein äußerst komfortables Badezimmer das , wie Minerva ihm versicherte, es problemlos mit den Badezimmern der Präfekte aufnehmen konnte.

Nachdem Minerva gegangen war begann er sich also einzurichten. Als erstes Stellte er den Schreibtisch in sein Schlafzimmer nachdem er den Kleiderschrank hatte verschwinden lassen. Er hatte so oder so vor lediglich seine Assassinenkleidung hier unterzubringen also konnte er auf diesen gut verzichten. Das Studierzimmer wandelte er kurzerhand in eine Waffenkammer um. Er konnte zwar jederzeit Waffen beschwören doch diese waren nicht so qualitativ wie normal gefertigte Waffen.

Er hatte ein paar Maschinengewehre verschiedenen Typs und ein hochmodernes Sniper-Gewehr mit nach Hogwarts genommen. Zudem hatte er einige Handfeuerwaffen und Wufmesser sowie Shurikens mitgebracht. Sein Schwert war durch einen speziellen Zauber stets in Handnähe ohne das es bemerkt wurde deshalb musste er auch dieses nicht extra unterbringen. Auch verschiedene Arten von Sprengstoff und Granaten sowie eine Panzerfaust fanden noch im Raum Platz.

Zum Schluss brachte er eine kleine Kiste in den Raum die verschiedene magische Waffen enthielten. Diese waren zum Teil recht unauffällig da sie von den Assassinen hergestellt worden waren. Er besaß einige Lanzetten die nachdem sie geworfen worden waren sich selbst mit tödlichem Gift benetzten und ähnliches. Vorsichtig entnahm er der Kiste eine weitere kleine Schachtel und blickte hinein. Er fragte sich immer noch warum er die vollfunktionsfähige und geschrumpfte Vierling FLAK Typ Wirbelwind samt Munition mitgenommen hatte aber man wusste ja nie….

Zwei Stunden später hatte er dann endlich auch sein Wohnzimmer fertig eingerichtet. Die Wände waren nun fast vollständig mit Bücherregalen bedeckt. In jedem befanden sich in Leder gebundene Zauberbücher für die mancher Todesser wohl die ein oder andere Hand gegeben hätte, sowohl im geistigen aber auch im Wörtlichen Sinne den die Bücher hatten einige bösartige Schutzzauber auf sich für den Fall das sie in falsche Hände gerieten. Einzig ein Regal stach bunt aus den anderen hervor, es enthielt Janus Sammlung an Fantasy Literatur und Mangas.

Er hatte sich mehrere bequeme Sessel und ein Sofa heraufbeschworen und einen kleinen Tisch aus Mahagoni. In eine Ecke hatte er eine Stereoanalge gequetscht die er mit einigen Tricks selbst in einer derart magischen Atmosphäre wie Hogwarts betreiben konnte.  
Als erstes legte er dann also, nachdem er sicherheitshalber einen Schallschutzzauber gewirkt hatte, eine CD ein und drehte die Lautsprecher hoch und bald erfüllten mittelalterliche Klänge den Raum. Zwar war er in Arabien aufgewachsen aber da die Assassinen nicht gerade Weltfremd war er mit Europäischer Kultur und auch verschiedenen Musikrichtungen in Kontakt gekommen. Sein Geschmack schwankte allerdings ziemlich so das man seinen Musikgeschmack nicht hundertprozentig einordnen konnte. Mittelaltermusik war aber sicherlich seine Lieblingsmusik die er so gern hatte wie er den geistlosen HipHop der jungen Muggel hasste. Zusätzlich hatte er nachdem er die Assassinen verlassen hatte ein Jahr damit verbracht Europa zu bereisen und auch dort einiges aufgeschnappt.

Nachdem er noch sich noch einmal prüfend umgesehen hatte verließ er schließlich seine neue Wohnung und wandte sich in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

Er war jedoch kaum um die nächste Ecke als er sah das ihm Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und ein Mädchen mit Blonden Hüftlangen Haaren, das er nicht kannte, entgegenkamen. Harry wirkte definitiv geschockt ihn hier zu sehen.

„Hi" begrüßte er die vier „Was macht ihr den noch so spät draußen?"

„Dasselbe könnten wir dich auch fragen" antwortete ihm Ron und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich war ein wenig spazieren" erklärte Janus unschuldig „Und ihr?"

„Wir ähm waren noch in der Bibliothek und haben die Zeit vergessen" mischte sich nun Harry ein.

Janus sah ihm sofort an das er log und machte sich eine mentale Notiz herauszufinden wo die vier gewesen waren und warum Harry so geschockt war ihn zu sehen.

Hermine beschloss schnell das Thema zu wechseln und stellte Janus und Luna einander vor.

„Janus das ist Luna Lovegood sie ist in Ginnys Jahrgang aber aus Ravenclaw. Luna das ist Janus Grey, er hat dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gewechselt"

Janus musterte das Mädchen noch einmal und ihm fiel auf das irgendetwas mit ihren Augen nicht stimmte. Sie schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen aber dennoch schien ein Nebel darin zu liegen.  
"Fast wie meine" dachte er sich und sagte dann „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Luna"

Diese blickte ihn lediglich ein Weile an

„Schöne Flügel…" sagte sie lediglich verträumt

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine wollte schon etwas sagen als sie für kurze Zeit glaubte so etwas wie erschrecken in Janus Augen zu sehen.

„Danke" antwortete er etwas unsicher ohne zu wissen was er davon halten sollte

Harry versuchte die Situation zu retten und meinte

„Es ist spät wir sollten sehen das wir in unsere Schlafsäle zurückkommen bevor Filch uns erwischt."

„Ja ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee" meinte Hermine unterstützend und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz Janus zu fragen warum er nur wegen eines, zugegebenermaßen seltsamen, Kommentars erschrocken war. Schließlich, nach kurzer Verabschiedung, machten sich die drei erstmal in Richtung Ravenclawturm auf um Luna dort abzuliefern. Janus blieb noch eine Weile in Gedanken im Gang stehen. Es war absolut unmöglich das sie seine Flügel gesehen hatte. Außer einem anderen Engel oder einem Dämon konnte kein Wesen, ausser den Wesen der Astralebene natürlich, seine wahre Natur erkennen wenn seine Flügel auf der Astralebene waren. Dieses Mädchen konnte aber kein Engel sein das hätte er gesehen. Wer war sie also?

Eine raue Stimme riss ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was haben wir den da, einen Schüler auf den Gängen. Na warte dir werde ich zeigen was denen passiert die hier die Regeln brechen."

Janus drehte sich um und blickte in die rotgeäderten Augen des Hausmeisters Filch. Dieser schien äußerst begeistert zu sein einen Schüler außerhalb seines Bettes aufgegriffen zu haben.  
"Du kommst jetzt sofort mit in mein Büro!" blaffte er ihn an

Janus, definitiv nicht in Stimmung sich das gezeter des durchgedrehten Hausmeisters anzuhören antwortete diesem lediglich gelangweilt

„Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven, Filch. Gehen und spielen sie mit ihrer Katze"

Der Hausmeister explodierte.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DAS WIRST DU BÜSEN!" brüllte er und lief rot an

„Glaube ich nicht" sagte Janus trocken und machte eine leichte Handbewegung und murmelte „Obliviate" worauf das Gesicht des Hausmeisters einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck annahm und er ohne weiter auf Janus zu achten in Richtung seines Büros zurückging.

„Idiot…." Murmelte Janus bevor er sich schließlich unsichtbar machte und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Die nächsten Schultage vergingen ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse und so zogen die ersten Wochen ins Land. Er gewöhnte sich langsam in Hogwarts ein und gegen Ende des Septembers war er sich zumindest sicher das die Zeit die er hier verbringen würde doch nicht so schlimm werden würde. Er zog sich gegen Abends öfter in sein zweites Zimmer zurück und gönnte sich einige ruhige Stunden in denen er zumeist las und Musik hörte. Die Sache mit Luna Lovegood ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf deshalb versuchte er herauszufinden wie es möglich war das sie seine Flügel sehen konnte. Überdies vergass er allerdings Hermine zu fragen wo sie an jenem Abend eigentlich gewesen waren.

Viel Auswahl an Literatur hatte er für seine Nachforschungen leider nicht. Die Bücher über die Magie und das Wesen der Engel waren sehr alt und sie stammten noch aus dem Besitz seiner Eltern.

Schließlich wurde er fündig. Eines der eher dunklen Bücher enthielt eine Anleitung zu einem Zauber mit dessen Hilfe man Kräfte versiegeln konnte, warnte aber ausdrücklich vor Nebenwirkungen. Im selben Buch fand er auch einen Zauber mit dessen Hilfe er erkennen können würde ob es tatsächlich diese Technik war die auf Luna oder einen ihrer Vorfahren angewandt worden war. Da sich der Zauber wie eine Erbkrankheit verhielt war es gut möglich das der Zauber schon vor hunderten von Jahren gesprochen worden war. Er würde wohl auch ihre Eltern überprüfen müssen, aber zuerst einmal musste er an Luna herankommen.

Er musste allerdings vorsichtig vorgehen, immerhin wollte er nicht das sein Geheimnis schon in seinen ersten Monaten entdeckt wurde.

Hermine Granger befand sich in einer absoluten Zwickmühle. Noch am selben Abend als sie zusammen mit Luna auf Janus gestoßen waren hatte Harry ihr und Ron erzählt das er Janus nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber hatte entdecken können. Etwas das, soweit sie wussten, absolut unmöglich waren. Selbst Dumbledore wurde von der Karte angezeigt. Nun waren Harry und Ron äußerst misstrauisch geworden und hatten beschlossen Janus fortan genauer zu beobachten. Janus selbst schien davon nichts zu bemerken. In der Tat wirkte er in den darauf folgenden Tagen und Wochen desöfteren ein wenig Abwesend. Auch war er die meisten Abende unterwegs und kam erst spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Auf die Fragen wo er den gewesen sei antwortete er zumeisst „In der Bibliothek" oder „Spazieren" was ihm Ron und Harry allerdings kein Stück abnahmen. Hermine ahnte zwar auch das Janus sicher nicht einfach nur in der Bibliothek war oder spazieren ging aber da sie Janus Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen wollte weihte sie ihre besten Freunde nicht darin ein das sie sich sehr wohl vorstellen konnte was Janus tat wenn er Abends weg war. Und da war auch schon ihr Problem, sie musste ihre besten Freunde verraten und Janus warnen bevor die beiden durch Zufall auf Janus Geheimnis stießen.

Erst am Freitag Abend der letzten Septemberwoche beschloss sie endgültig mit Janus zu reden und wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum darauf das er zurückkommen würde. Harry und Ron hatten an diesem Tag Quidditchtraining gehabt und waren entsprechend erschöpft so das sie recht früh schlafen gingen. Nach und nach leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine war allein. Während sie am Feuer saß ließ sie sich die letzten Wochen revue passieren. Trotz Harrys und Rons Misstrauen Janus gegenüber hatte sich ihre Freundschaft vertieft, Hermine hatte die beiden dann doch schließlich dazu überreden können mit ihrem Misstrauen vorsichtig zu sein. Es wäre ja immerhin möglich das Janus an der Schule an der er vorher gewesen war gelernt hatte solchen Überwachungszaubern zu entgehen argmunetierte sie und tatsächlich waren Harry und Ron dann etwas weniger misstrauisch. Aber nichtsdestotrotz musste Janus gewarnt werden bevor herauskam wer er wirklich war.

Nachdem sie diesen Gedankengang abgeschlossen hatte wandten sich ihre Gedanken ihrem Verhältnis zu Janus zu. Seit dem Abend in Krankenstation hatten sie nicht mehr über seine Vergangenheit oder seine Tätigkeit beim Orden gesprochen. Sie hatte ihm geholfen sich in Hogwarts zurechtzufinden und hatte viel Zeit mit ihm sowohl im Unterricht als auch an den Abenden an denen er nicht spurlos verschwand verbracht. Zwar waren meistens Ron und Harry dabei aber es gab auch Abende an denen sie für sich waren. Janus war ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner und zuweilen ein nicht zu unteschätzender Gegner in Diskussionen wie Hermine bald festgestellt hatte. Hermine und er verbrachten fast ganze Abende mit langen Unterhaltungen die sich aber zumeist auf schulische Dinge beschränkte. Sie wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte ihn auf seine Vergangenheit anzusprechen da er in Gegenwart der anderen sowieso nicht offen reden konnte und selbst wenn sie Privatsphäre gehabt hätten so fürchtete sie sich dennoch davor ihn zu sehr zu drängen.

Es war schließlich kurz nach Mitternacht als Janus in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

„Guten Abend Hermine, so spät noch wach." Begrüßte er sie

„Du scheinst mir aber auch nicht gerade zu schlafen" konterte Hermine

„Touché" gab er sich geschlagen „Hat es einen bestimmten Grund das du um diese Zeit hier noch sitzt?" fragte er sie dann

Hermine wurde ein wenig rot und antwortete schließlich  
"Ja, hat es. Ich wollte mich noch mit dir unterhalten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Janus der ahnte in welche Richtung das Gespräch gehen könnte nickte zustimmend

„Aber nicht hier, komm mit ich kenne einen Ort an dem wir uns ungestört unterhalten können."

Er wandte sich wieder um und machte Anstalten wieder durch das Loch in der Wand den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.  
"Kommst du?" fragte er sie und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen die sie etwas verschüchtert nahm

"Aber was ist wenn uns einer der Lehrer erwischt?" fragte sie ihn besorgt während sie neben ihm durch die Gänge lief.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen" antwortete er ihr lässig und stieg mit ihr eine Treppe hinab.

Als sie sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen waren flammte auf einmal ein Licht vor ihnen auf

„Lumos" hörten sie eine Stimme und Hermine musste entsetzt feststellen das sie ihrem Zaubertranklehrer Prof. Snape geradewegs in die Arme gelaufen waren.

„Ähm Professor ich kann das erklären" stammelte sie und wurde sich peinlich bewusst das sie immer noch Janus Hand hielt die sie daraufhin losließ. Hilfe suchend blickte sie schließlich auf ihren Begleiter und war überrascht ihn vollkommen ruhig mit einem Ausdruck stillen Amüsements auf dem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Guten Abend Severus" begrüßte er den Professor völlig ruhig und Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht als sie Prof. Snape leise antworten hörte

„Guten Abend Mr. Grey, Miss Granger lassen sie sich nicht stören „ und einfach weiterlief.

Hermine starrte erst dem Zaubertrankleher hinterher und dann Janus an der sich mittlerweile das Grinsen kaum mehr verkneifen konnte.

„Aber…" begann sie und wurde prompt von Janus unterbrochen der einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte  
"Ich erkläre es dir gleich, wir sind eh so gut wie da…"

Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten nahm er wieder ihre Hand und zog sie weiter. Zwei Gänge weiter standen sie schließlich vor einem Portrait standen das einen äußerst seltsamen Baum mit knorrigen missgestalteten Ästen zeigte an denen jedoch seltsame Früchte hingen die von innen heraus in einem vielfarbigen Licht zu erglühen schienen. Welke Blätter wie Hermine sie noch nie gesehen hatte schaukelten sanft und waren das einzige was sie an Bewegung in dem Bild ausmachen konnte. Wurzeln die fast noch knorriger waren als die Äste gruben sich in einen steinigen Untergrund und ein Blutroter Himmer war im Hintergrund zu erkennen. Nebenbei fiel ihr auch das sie genau in diesem Gang am Anfang des Monats auf Janus getroffen waren.

Noch bevor sie eine Frage stellen konnte hatte Janus schon die Worte: „Sword and Sorcery" gesprochen worauf das Bild einen Eingang in einen Raum freigab.

Als Janus eintrat flammte im Kamin ein Feuer auf und brannte sofort munter als brenne es schon seit Stunden.

Das erste was ich natürlich auffiel waren die vielen Bücher.

„Du wirst noch genug Zeit haben dich durch meine Sammlung zu wühlen aber soweit ich mich erinnere wolltest du mit mir reden." Bemerkte Janus , nachdem er eine große Kanne Kürbissaft beschworen und zwei auf dem selben Weg beschaffte Gläßer damit gefüllt hatte, amüsiert und musste sich zum wiederholten Male ein Grinsen verkneifen als Hermines Gesicht ein sattes Karmesinrot annahm.

"Entschuldige…" stammelte sie bevor sie sich fing und es sich in einem der Sessel bequem machte

„Janus warum kann Harry dich nicht auf seiner magischen Karte von Hogwarts sehen und wo bist du in den letzten Wochen die ganze Zeit?" fragte sie dann nach kurzem Schweigen

Janus blickte sie überrascht an.  
"Hmm ich wusste nicht das Harry über eine solche Karte verfügt aber das ist schon mal äußerst nützlich zu wissen…" er dachte kurz nach „Woher hat er sie?" Fragte er dann

„Er hat sie damals von Rons Brüdern Fred und George bekommen. Aber die haben sie lediglich aus Filchs Büro geklaut. Geschaffen wurde sie von James Potter , Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew."

„Alles bekannte Namen" bemerkte Janus leise und als er Hermines Verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah fügte er noch hinzu

„Als Mitglied der Ordens bin ich mit der Geschichte von Sirius Black vertraut und auch mit Remus Lupin bin ich bekannt. Allerdings wusste ich nicht das sie einen solch interessanten Gegenstand während ihrer Schulzeit geschaffen haben. Sie müssen äußerst talentiert gewesen sein." Er hielt kurz inne bevor er nachdenklich weitersprach „Ich vermute das sie es auch irgendeine Art und Weise geschafft haben die Überwachunszauber von Hogwarts anzuzapfen."

„Überwachungszauber?" unterbrach ihn Hermine schockiert

„Das stand aber nicht in Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" fügte sie dann ein wenig empört hinzu

Janus lachte leise und begann schließlich zu erzählen

„Hermine es gibt vieles das nicht in den Geschichtsbüchern verzeichnet ist. Jedenfalls in keinen die Öffentlich zugänglich sind. Hogwarts ist über 1000 Jahre alt und es wurde, wie du unter Garantie weißt, in nicht gerade ruhigen Zeiten gebaut. Gryffindor und Slytherin versahen das Schloss zusammen mit Lady Ravenclaw mit allerlei Verteidigungs- und Überwachungszaubern während Lady Hufflepuff zusammen mit einer Magierin unbekanntem Namens und Herkunft die einzigartigen Schilde von Hogwarts schuf und auch die Zauber der anderen drei so veränderte das sie über alle Ewigkeit stabil sein würden. Wie sie das gemacht haben ist heute so gut in Vergessenheit geraten. Jedem Schulleiter stehen die Überwachungszauber zur Verfügung nachdem er sich an das Schloss gebunden hat. Warum glaubst du wohl weiß Dumbledore stets über alles Bescheid was in seiner Schule passiert. Und bevor du fragst, als Prof. Umbridge im letzten Jahr die Macht über die Schule an sich gerissen hatte war sie nur Kraft Fudges Anweisungen im Amt, die Schule selbst hat sich ihr verweigert da sich nicht rechtmäßige Schulleiterin war. Dadurch war ihr auch der Zugriff auf die verschiedenen Systeme des Schlosses verwehrt."

Er trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft bevor er fortfuhr

„Du wunderst dich sicher warum in keinem Buch etwas darüber steht oder?" fragte er

Hermine nickte

„Im Kampf solltest du stets darauf achten das dein Gegner nicht weiß wozu du fähig bist und da es über die Jahrhunderte hinweg stets Böse Zauberer gab wurde noch zu Zeiten der Gründer beschlossen das nur der Schulleiter Kenntiss über die Defensiven und Offensiven Systeme von Hogwarts haben durften und so ist es bis heute geblieben."

"Woher weißt du dann über sie Bescheid?" fragte Hermine

„Dumbledore hat mich eingeweiht. Sollte das Schloss angegriffen werden, und ich bin mir sicher das wird es irgendwann, sollten alle Systeme des Schlossen auf 100 Prozent arbeiten. Allerdings sieht es im Augenblick so aus das alle Offensiven und die meisten Defensiven Zauber inaktiv sind und das Wissen wie man sie verwendet in Friedenszeiten verlorenging. Aber um zurück auf deine eigentliche Frage zu kommen: Hogwarts besitzt so genannte Gedankendetektoren. Diese netten Zaubersprüche sind in der Lage menschliche Gedanken wahrzunehmen und durch eine primitive Form der Legilimentik einer bestimmten Person zuzuordnen. Auf diese Art und Weiße kann jederzeit jede Person im Schloss ausfindig gemacht werden es sei den sie beherrscht Okklumens Totalus eine fast unbekannte Form der Okklumentik."

Als er Hermines fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte holte er etwas weiter aus

„Die Okklumentik an sich ist bereits eine in der normalen Zaubergesellschaft recht unbekannte Form der Magie. Um zu verstehen was ein Okklument tut muss man allerdings zuerst einmal die Legilimentik verstehen. Diese kann in zwei Formen unterteilt werden: Aktive und Passive Legilimentik. Während die Passive nur in der Lage ist die Gedanken zu erfassen die sich an der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins befinden, das heißt was uns gerade durch den Kopf geht, zwingt uns die aktive Legilimentik dazu eine bestimmte Erinnerung an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Man müsste in diesem Fall eher von Gedankenkontrolle als von Gedankelesen sprechen. Im übrigen ist dies auf die Technik der Dementoren. Sie zwingen dich schlechte Erinnerungen erneut zu sehen und laben sich an den negativen Gefühlen die sie in uns auslösen. Ein Okklument versteht es seine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten so das ein Eindringling nur das sehen kann was man selbst will das der Eindringling sieht. Ebenso ist es möglich zu verhindern das man dazu gezwungen wird bestimmte Erinnerungen zu sehen, auf diese Weise ist es zum Beispiel auch möglich einen Dementor abzuwehren. Ein Meister des Fachs kann sogar bei einem Eindringen dem Eindringling einfach eine falsche Erinnerung zeigen und so demjenigen falsche Informationen zuspielen."

Hermine nickte vetstehend

„Und was ist dann ein Okklumens Totalus?" fragte sie und Janus begann erneut zu erklären

"Bei dieser Form errichtet man einen mentalen Schild um seine Gedanken durch den es nach außen hin wirkt als denke man überhaupt nicht. Deshalb wird man auch von den Gedankendetektoren nicht entdeckt da simpel und einfach keine Gedanken vorhanden sind die registriert werden könnten." Janus atmete nach diesem riesigen Monolog erstmal durch und nahm noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft bevor er sich erneut Hermine zuwandte

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?" fragte er sie

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe wirkst du für einen Legilimenten als hättest du keine Gedanken und deshalb bist du auch für das Schloss und folglich für die Karte unsichtbar." Fasste sie zussammen

"Richtig." Antwortete Janus „Aber nun habe ich im Gegenzug eine Frage an dich. Wo seid ihr an dem einen Abend an dem ich euch hier in der Nähe getroffen habe wirklich hergekommen ?"

Hermine wusste zuerst nicht was sie ihm sagen sollte aber dann entschloss sie sich dazu ihm von der DA zu erzählen. Nachdem sie geendet hatte blickte sie ihm in die Grauen Augen und fügte hinzu

„Aber bitte versprich mir Harry und Ron nichts zu erzählen. Die DA ist immer noch geheim und ich glaube nicht das Ron und Harry so begeistert wären wenn sie wüssten das ich dir das erzählt habe. Ron traut dir nämlich nicht so recht und auch Harry hat wegen der Sache mit der Karte auch gewisse Zweifel daran das du nur ein normaler Schüler bist."

„Ich werde nichts sagen" versprach er ihr „Immerhin hütest du mein Geheimnis ja auch." Wobei er sie anlächelte und sie plötzlich wieder dieses Warme Gefühl in ihrem Inneren verspürte.

Dann erinnerte sich Hermine auf einmal an Lunas Verhalten an selbigem Abend.

„Arael…." Begann sie zaghaft und der angesprochene blickte überrascht auf als er seinen wahren Namen hörte  
"Ja Hermine?" fragte er schließlich

"Ich mag mich täuschen aber kann es ein das dich Lunas Begrüßung an dem Abend etwas überrascht wenn nicht gar erschreckt hat?"

„Vor dir kann man wohl gar nichts geheim halten…" grummelte er doch dann besann er sich

„Hermine gib mir bitte deine Hand. Die mit dem Symbol." Sagte er ruhig  
Sie streckte sie ihm mir der Handfläche nach oben entgegen

„Finite Incantatem" befahl er mit einer Geste und das Mal erschien auf ihrer Hand

„Hast du grad ohne deinen Zauberstab gezaubert?" fragte Hermine ihn perplex, das eigentliche Thema kurzzeitig vergessend.

„Ja habe ich aber jetzt aber erstmal hierzu." Antwortete er ausweichend bevor er weitersprach „Ich habe dir bei unserem ersten Gespräch gesagt das du mein Symbol in der Hand trägst. Die Form dieses Symbole richtet sich nach jenen zu denen sie gehören und haben dementsprechend eine Bedeutung. In meinem Fall steht das Schwert für mich als Krieger und die Flügel stehen für mich als Wesen."

„Was meinst du mit als Wesen?" fragte Hermine der die ungewöhnliche Formulierung keineswegs entgangen war.

„Hmm um dir das zu zeigen müssen wir an einen anderen Ort, hier drin ist dafür leider zu wenig Platz." sagte Janus lediglich und ergriff die mittlerweile leere Kürbissaftflasche und sagte leise „Portus" worauf diese kurz blau aufglühte.

„Hier fass mit an!" forderte er sie auf.

Hermine fasste ohne zu zögern den Portschlüssel an und spürte dann das vertraute Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel als sie hinfortgewirbelt wurden.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stellte sie überrascht fest das sie sich auf einer einsamen Weide im Schottischen Hochland befanden die vom Licht des Mondes erhellt wurde.

Janus ließ die Flasche verschwinden und trat dann zwei Schritte zurück.

„Sieh genau hin Hermine den du bist eine der wenigen Personen bisher die das hier sehen" und mit diesen Worten breitete er seine Flügel aus.

Als die gewaltigen Grauen Schwingen auf dem Rücken des Jungen erschienen konnte Hermine zunächst nicht anders als ihn voller Verwunderung anzustarren. Der Wind ließ seine Roben flattern und das Gras unter ihnen rauschte leise. Im Mondlich schimmerten die Grauen Flügel silbrig und auch seine Augen hatten nun wieder ihre metallisch silberne Farbe genau wie seine langen Haare die ebenfalls leicht im Wind wehten.

Arael, stand ruhig vor dem immer noch perplexen Mädchen und sprach dann sanft und dennoch würdevoll zu ihr

„Ich bin Arael, der Graue Engel. Kind eines reinen und eines gefallenen Engels und der einzige meiner Art. Gleichzeitig bin ich mit meinen gerade mal 19 Jahren der Wohl jüngste Engel auf Erden." Er schwieg kurz „So nun kennst du das größte Geheimnis um mich das außer den höchsten Assassinen und meinen Lehrern nur Dumbledore und Prof. Mc Gonnagal kennen."

„Wie wunderschön" sagte Hermine nur mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Arael blickte dagegen nun selbst gebannt auf Hermine. Wie sie dort stand und ihn verträumt anblickte während der Nachtwind der Schottischen Highlands sie umwehte ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Sie war einfach wunderschön und er konnte sich nicht erinnern je eine Frau gesehen zu haben die Hermine an Ausstrahlung und Schönheit gleichgekommen wäre. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich geborgener als er es je irgendwo getan hatte und allein ihre Anwesenheit schenkte ihm Frieden.

In diesem Moment realisierte er das er sie liebte. Und es war keine Jugendliche Verliebtheit sondern etwas das unendlich tiefer ging und viel reiner war das spürte in seiner Seele. Unbewusst war er einen Schritt auf Hermine zugegangen und hatte sie zärtlich an sich gezogen.

Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild und in ihrem Bauch schien mittlerweile eine ganze Armee Schmetterlinge um die Wette zu fliegen. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie etwas gesehen das der Szene hier gleichkam eine wahrhaft magische Aura hatte sich über die einsame Heide gelegt. Vor ihr stand ein Wesen das selbst den Zauberern und Hexen nur aus Mythen bekannt war und doch sah sie gleichzeitig den jungen Mann der vor gerade Mal zwei Monaten vor einem grausamen Tod bewahrt und in den sie sich, auch wenn sie es sich bisher nicht eingestehen hatte können, spätestens am Abend als sie ihn in der Krankenstation wieder getroffen hatten verliebt hatte.

Als er auf sie zukam und sie an sich zog ließ sie es geschehen, legte einen Arm um ihn und blickte in seine Augen. Braun traf auf Silber und beide versanken im Blick des anderen während ihre Herzen im Einklang schneller schlugen. Unendlich langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen bis sie sich trafen.

Der Kuss war so voller Unschuld und Zärtlichkeit wie nur der erste Kuss zweier Menschen sein konnte die sich das erste Mal wirklich verliebt hatten und der Ewigkeit die er für beide zu dauern schien entfachte er ein nie gekanntes Feuer in ihren Herzen das beide zu verzehren drohte.

Mit der Zeit wurde der Kuss immer inniger und Arael schloss seine Flügel um beide und das einzige Geräusch war der Wind der über das Gras strich.

**AN: Ich hoffe die langen Monologe haben euch nicht gelangweilt und die Szene auf der Heide war das warten wert. Falls jemand die Action vermisst so kann ich da zumindest sagen das Janus bald mal wieder Gelegenheit bekommt seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen obwohl er jetzt erstmal mit der neuen Situation zurechkommen muss +hihi+**

**Rudi:**

**Hmm ob auch Harry noch so was in der Art weiß ich noch nicht. Severus fand ich hat das Ding allerdings bitter nötig bei seinem Job.**

**Janus kennt alle 4 Bände vom Kreis der Dämmerung und kennt auch den Autor Ralf Isau immerhin hatt er alle 4 Bände gelesen +G+**

**Das Kapitel dürfte auch deine Frage was Hermine und Janus so verbindet zumindest zum Teil beantwortet haben. Was die Ordensarbeit betrifft so vertrauen die Lehrer wohl auf Janus Urteilsvermögen aber genaueres dazu wohl im nächsten Kapitel….**

**Über deine Reviews freue ich mich (wie generell über alle meine Reviews) stets. Immerhin zeigen sie mir, wie du schon gesagt hast das es Menschen gibt die Interesse an Janus Geschichte haben. Ganz besonders freue ich mich natürlich über lange Reviews und ich beantworte sie gern in der selben Aufführlichkeit.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel**

**Arael **


	8. Kapitel 7 Luna Lovegood

**Kapitel 7 Luna Lovegood **

Lange Zeit verharrten beide in der innigen Umarmung selbst als sich ihre Lippen getrennt hatten. Beide waren immer noch tief versunken in dem Sturm aus Gefühlen die der Kuss in ihnen ausgelöst hatte.

Als Hermine in seinen Armen fröstelte war es schließlich Arael der als erstes die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich glaube wir gehen lieber wieder ins Schloss zurück…." murmelte er leise.

Dann öffnete er seine Flügel wieder und ein Wirbel aus grauem Nebel umgab beide der sich aber sofort lichtete und sie befanden sich wieder in Janus Wohnzimmer. Als Hermine aufblickte konnte sah sie das Janus Flügel nun durchsichtig geworden waren und immer mehr verblassten bis sie schließlich verschwunden waren.

„Wo sind sie hin" fragte sie verwirrt

"Sie sind auf der Astralen Ebene." erklärte er ohne das er seinen Blick von ihren schönen Augen abwandte und wieder schauten sie sich einige Minuten lang einfach an unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Wir ähm haben uns…." Begann Hermine doch sie stockte und wurde wieder glühend rot.

Janus legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und blickte sie voller Liebe an

„Bereust du es?" fragte er vorsichtig

„Nein." Antwortete sie leise

"Janus ich liebe dich…."

Wieder schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis Janus schließlich antwortete

„Ich liebe dich auch, auch wenn ich bis vor einer halben Stunde bezweifelt hätte das ich mich einfach verlieben könnte." Er hielt kurz inne bevor er weitersprach " Es ist ein wenig ungewohnt für jemand der noch nie wirkliche Liebe erfahren hat…."

Schließlich lächelte er liebevoll und ein wenig schelmisch „Aber ich glaube ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen. Natürlich nur wenn du mich auch willst"

„Natürlich will ich dich!" sagte Hermine aufbrausend wurde aber dann wieder leiser

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin will ich dich schon seit wir damals nebeneinander auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht sind…."

Janus musste auf einmal lachen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf

„Und ich nenne mich Meister Legliment wenn ich nicht mal spüre dass sich ein Mädchen in mich verliebt"

Hermine musste auch grinsen und dachte an einen gewissen Ball in ihrem Vierten Jahr zurück und antwortete nur keck „Irgendwie scheint das ein allgemeines männliches Problem zu sein"

Einige Zeit später als sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten saßen sie wieder auf Janus Sofa, nur saßen sie sich nun nicht mehr gegenüber sondern saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt unter einer von Janus beschworenen Decke und genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum dich Lunas Begrüßung so geschockt hat. Wie kann es sein das Luna deine Flügel sieht?" fragte sie

„Ich weiß es nicht" antworte er leise „Normal ist es selbst wenn eine Person fähig ist auf die Astralebene zu sehen, und das ist bereits eine seltene Fähigkeit, unmöglich von dieser Ebene aus meine Flügel zu sehen, dafür sorgen diverse Tarnzauber. Nur ein Engel, Dämon oder ein Wesen das sich wirklich auf der Astralebene befindet bzw. dort heimisch ist wäre dazu in der Lage."

"Dann ist Luna in Engel oder ein Dämon?" fragte Hermine sichtlich verwirrt

„Nein das ist es ja…. Hermine wenn Luna eins von beidem wäre dann hätte ich das erkennen müssen. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist diese alte Siegeltechnik von der ich gelesen habe. Sie versiegelt die Macht eines Wesens in seinem Blut und verhindert sogar das die Charakteristika ihrer Fähigkeiten in den Erben zutage treten."

Hermine dachte kurz nach

„Das hieße das einer von Lunas Vorfahren entweder ein Engel oder ein Dämon war dessen Macht versiegelt wurde?"

„Ja, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit" bestätigte Janus und seufzte „Auch wenn ich mich frage was wohl passiert im Falle das ich dieses Siegel entferne wenn es überhaupt so einfach geht.."

„Würde sie sich dann nicht in das entsprechende Wesen verwandeln?" vermutete Hermine

„Nein, " antwortet er mit einen leichte kopfschütteln „das glaube ich weniger. Aber verändern wird sie sich da bin ich mir sicher, allerdings im Rahmen dessen wie weit die Verwandtschaft zurückliegt. Das hieße im Prinzip das wenn der Vorfahre entsprechend weit zurückliegt die Veränderung eventuell kaum merklich wäre. Aber wenn, was ich zwar nicht glaube aber doch möglich wäre, das nichtmenschliche Blut sehr stark in ihr ist könnten die Veränderungen recht gravierend sein und ich weiß nicht ob ich das Recht habe so in ihr Leben einzugreifen. Aber erstmal muss ich prüfen ob ich überhaupt mit meiner Theorie richtig liege."

„Für mich hört sie sich ziemlich plausibel an auch wenn ich über Engel und Dämonen eigentlich nichts weiß. Was ich aber ändern werde." Murmelte Hermine leise während sie sich enger an ihn kuschelte.

So saßen sie viele Minuten schweigend bis Janus bemerkte das Hermine eingeschlafen war. Sachte strich er eine Haarlocke aus ihrem Gesicht und betrachtete das Mädchen an das er nun sein Herz verloren hatte. Sie war mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eingeschlafen und ihre braunen Haare fassten ihr Gesicht ein. Sie war so süß. Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken erhob er sich und hob sie gleichzeitig hoch. Ein weiteres Mal umhüllte sie sein magischer Nebel und brachte beide in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Janus lief in Richtung der Treppen die zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen führte doch bevor er die Stufen betrat erinnerte er sich was Harry und Ron ihm über die Stufen gesagt hatten.

Er beschloss einfach noch einmal den Nebel zu verwenden und stand eine Sekunde später am oberen Ende der Treppe. Mit einer Handbewegung legte er Unsichtbarkeits- und Stillezauber um sich und Hermine und betrat schließlich das Zimmer der 6. Jahrgangsstufe. Alle Mädchen bis auf Hermine lagen bereits in ihren Betten. Janus wurde äußerst Rot als er sah das Parvati die Angewohnheit hatte nackt zu schlafen und sich im Schlaf wohl so bewegt hatte das ihre Decke ihren Körper nur noch unzureichend bedeckte. Eilig sah er weg und legte dann vorsichtig seine Freundin (!) in ihr Himmelbett und deckte sie zu.

Nachdem er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte verließ er die Mädchenschlafräume und schwebte ohne große Probleme die Treppe wieder hinunter bevor er schließlich sein eigenes Bett aufsuchte um sofort mit einem Lächeln ganz ähnlich dem von Hermine einzuschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Janus kämpfte sich gähnend aus dem Bett. Er ließ kurz den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und stellte fest dass er alleine im Raum war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr deren Zeiger auf Zehn Uhr Dreißig standen bestätigte es ihm: er hatte definitiv zu lange geschlafen.

Er gähnte und ließ sich noch einmal zurück in das Bett fallen, vor seinem geistigen Auge lies den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren. Er hatte eine Freundin den Gedanken musste er erst einmal verdauen. Er bereute sicherlich nichts von dem was am Vorabend geschehen war aber seine Situation hatte sich dadurch doch signifikant geändert. Janus beschloss einfach alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Welche Wahl blieb ihm schon, hier half ihm weder Magie noch seine Ausbildung.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte und sich eine seiner Schwarzen Roben übergezogen hatte, er war äußerst froh darüber das an den Wochenenden keine Kleidervorschrift herrschte, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo er bereits einige Gryffindors vorfand die lernten. Hermine war nicht unter ihnen.

Janus dachte kurz nach und just in dem Moment in dem er beschlossen hatte hinunter in die Küchen zu gehen um sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen hörte Schritte von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkommen. Sich umdrehend erkannte er Hermine die mit einem ebenfalls noch etwas verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zukam.

"Guten Morgen" begrüßte sie ihn und umarmte ihn bevor er reagieren konnte und küsste ihn bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

Die Pfiffe von hinter ihnen ignorierend erwiderte Janus den Kuss etwas unbeholfen und legte sein Arme um Hermines Taille. Nachdem sich ihre Lippen getrennt haben grinste er immer noch etwas verlegen.

„Du hast recht es ist ein sehr guter Morgen" sagte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht

„Frühstück?" fragte sie

„Gute Idee, sehen wir mal ob wir in der Küche noch was bekommen" schlug Janus vor und ergriff ihre Hand

Hermine und Janus wandten sich in Richtung Portrait um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Kurz bevor sie es erreichten öffnete es sich und das Gryffindor Quidditch Team kam durch das Loch in der Wand gestiegen. Allen voran Harry und Ron.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden, auch endlich wach?" Fragte Harry die beiden und begann zu grinsen als er sah das die beiden Händchen hielten.

Ron grinste ebenfalls, allerdings war seine Reaktion darauf Janus und Hermine Hand in Hand zu sehen etwas anders als Harrys. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wich kalter Wut und ohne ein Wort stürmte er an den beiden vorbei in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder" meinte Harry lediglich als Antwort auf die verwirrten Blicke von Hermine und Janus. „Insgeheim wollte er wahrscheinlich schon Ewigkeiten was von dir Hermine. In jedem Fall aber Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!"

„Danke" murmelten beide und erröteten wieder was das gesamte Quidditch Team zum lachen brachte. Nach einigen weiteren Gratulationen machte sich das junge Paar erst einmal auf den Weg in die Küche während Harry nach oben ging um nach Ron zu sehen.

Nach wie vor Hand in Hand gingen die beiden in die Küche wo die Hauselfen ihnen, sehr zu Hermines Missfallen und trotz ihrer Proteste ein geradezu fürstliches Frühstück servierten. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in den Turm da sie beschlossen hatten mit Ron zu reden im Falle das er sich bereits wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Hermine hatte da allerdings wenig Hoffnung aber Janus wollte das Thema schnellstmöglich aus der Welt schaffen.

Kurz bevor sie die Fette Dame erreichten kam Prof. Mc Gonagall schnellen Schrittes hinter ihnen die Treppe hoch.

„Mr. Grey, Miss Granger bitte warten sie einen Moment!" rief ihnen ihre Hauslehrerin zu

Verdutzt blieben die beiden stehen und warteten bis ihre Lehrerein sie vollends eingeholt hatte.

„Was können wir für sie tun Professor?" fragte Hermine

„Der Direktor wünscht sie beide in seinem Büro zu sprechen." Antwortete sie in ihrem üblich strengen Ton doch ihre Augen glitzerten amüsiert dabei.

„Dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen oder Hermine?" fragte Janus seine Freundin

Diese nickte und zusammen folgte sie Prof. Mc Gonagall zum Büro des Direktors und nachdem sie von den Stufen nach oben gefahren worden waren betraten sie zu dritt den Raum. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und trank Tee.

"Guten Morgen Arael, Miss Granger" begrüßte er sie

Janus und Hermine setzten sich während Mc Gonagall sich neben den Direktor stellte. Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung seiner Hand erschuf Janus zwei bequeme Lehnstühle für sich und Hermine. Beide setzten sich erstmal.

„Ich hätte gerne das ihr beiden mich heute Abend in den Grimmauldplace begleiten" begann Dumbledore direkt

„Warum das?" fragte Hermine den Direktor

„Nun das werden sie heute Abend erfahren Miss Granger, aber seien sie versichert es ist nichts unangenehmes was sie dort erwartet" antwortete er ihr mit dem für ihn so typischen Funkeln in den Augen „Seht bitte das ihr pünktlich um Acht Uhr in der Eingangshalle des Blackschen Hauses seid. Oh und reist bitte per Portschlüssel, ich denke es wäre noch nicht ratsam wenn jemand von Arael´s Art des Reisens erfährt."

"Das denke ich auch Albus. Wir werden da sein denke ich." Antwortete ihm Arael mit fragendem Blick auf Hermine die lediglich nickte „Im Übrigen" fuhr er fort "ist es ganz gut das du uns hergebeten hast. Ich habe etwas recht interessantes in Bezug auf Luna Lovegood herausgefunden"

Schnell erklärte er dem alten Zauberer worum es ging und erläuterte ihm seine Theorie.

„Das ist in der Tat äußerst interessant. Und du bist dir sicher das dieser Zauber zeigen wird ob deine Theorie stimmt und gleichzeitig ungefährlich ist?"

„Soweit ich weiß ja. Leider kann ich, wie bereits gesagt, nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen was passiert sobald ich das Siegel gelöst habe. Aber ich bin mir sicher das für Luna keine akute Gefahr besteht."

Der Direktor dachte kurz nach

„Wenn das so ist werde ich Filius bitten das er Miss Lovegood morgen in sein Büro bestellt dann kannst du den Zauber wirken und im Falle das das Ergebnis positiv ist liegt die Entscheidung weiterzugehen bei ihr."  
"Gut" meinte Arael „Wäre das dann alles?"

„Nicht ganz. Ich würde dich gerne noch kurz allein sprechen wenn es dir keine Umstände macht"

„Nicht im geringsten Albus." Antwortete der Engel

„Miss Granger wären sie so freundlich unten auf ihren Freund zu warten?" wandte sich der Direktor an Hermine

„Natürlich Sir" antwortete diese und erhob sich.

Hermine ging nach unten und wartete neben dem Gargoyle. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Janus wieder herunterkam.

"Na schon fertig?" fragte sie mir unverhohlener Neugier in der Stimme

"War nichts großes." Antwortete Janus ihr mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln

„Du sagst mir natürlich nicht worum es ging?"

„Ordensangelegenheit" winkte er ab

„Und was machen wir jetzt" fragte sie dann

„Tja es gibt da immer noch dieses Ron-Problem.." begann Janus

Hermine dachte kurz nach bevor sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte

„Nein, das hätte gerade keinen Sinn. Wir sollten ihm etwas Zeit geben sich abzukühlen. Können wir nicht einfach in deine Wohnung gehen es gibt da einige Bücher die mich wirklich interessieren."

„Hmmm ist Bücher lesen das einzige was du tun willst?" fragte er auch mit gespielt beleidigtem Ton

Hermine setzte eine ernste Miene auf die allerdings von dem krampfhaft unterdrückten Grinsen etwas gestört wurde und sagte schließlich geheimnissvoll „Das wird sich zeigen.." bevor sie Janus an der Hand nahm und mit sich zog.

Der restliche Tag gestaltete sich aus einer Mischung von Lesen und Kuscheln wobei zweiteres wohl den höheren Rang einnahm. Nichtsdestotrotz war Hermine begeistert von den Büchern die sich in Janus Wohnzimmer befanden während besagter eher davon überrascht war das Hermine ein absolutes Naturtalent im Küssen war und sehr begierig darauf war diesem Thema intensives Studium zukommen zu lassen.

Sie hatte nachdem sie sich voneinander losreißen konnten mit vollem Elan in ein Buch über die Geschichte der Engel gestürzt während Janus noch einmal den Zauber durchging den er am folgenden Tag für Luna brauchen würde.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Schließlich war es kurz vor Acht als Janus sein Buch weglegte.

"Es wird Zeit, Liebes" Unterbrach er Hermines Lektüre „Wir sollten Albus nicht warten lassen."

Hermine seufzte

„Portus" befahl Janus und machte sich nicht die Mühe dafür einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Das Lesezeichen das er verwendet hatte glühte kurz blau auf und zeigte damit dass es nun ein Portschlüssel geworden war.

Als Hermine das Lesezeichen berührte aktivierte Janus den Portschlüssel und nur einige Augenblicke später standen sie in der Eingangshalle der Black Villa. Sofort begann die alte Miss Black zu kreischen dass sich Hermine die Ohren zuhalten musste. Janus blickte angeekelt auf das schreiende Bild.

„Gott die alte Schrulle hatte ich ganz vergessen." Seufze er genervt

Janus schloss die Augen und blendete alles um sich herum aus. Sein inneres Auge begann sich zu öffnen und er begann die Magie wahrzunehmen. Magie war überall um ihn er spürte sie in den Wänden die von Schutzzaubern und alter dunkler Magie durchzogen war, Erinnerungen an all das Böse das hier gewirkt worden war. Dann bemerkte er das jemand den Raum betrat und richtete seinen Blick auf die Person. Es war Dumbledore nur er hatte eine solch starke Präsenz. Seine Macht umhüllte ihn wie ein Mantel und strahlte doch Würde und Alter aus. Dann wandte sich Janus Hermine zu und war erstaunt zu sehen das sie ebenfalls eine sehr starke Aura hatte. Ihre zeigte jedoch dass sie ihr wahres Potential noch lange nicht ausgeschöpft hatte. Was ihn aber am meisten faszinierte waren die silbernen Streifen in ihrer Aura die von der Farbe her der seinen ähnlich sahen. Nur das seine Aura vollständig silbern war. „

War das eine Folge des Unitatios?" fragte er sich doch schob die Information dann in eine der zahlreichen Schubladen seines Bewusstseins.  
Schließlich wandte er sich dem Bild zu und begann zwischen Wand und Bild zu spüren bis er fand was er suchte. Da war der Klebefluch den die anderen nicht hatten brechen können. „Kein Wunder." Dachte er sich „So viele verschiedene Schutzzauber nur wegen eines Bildes. Aber ich werde sie einen nach dem anderen neutralisieren"

Langsam fraß er sich zu dem Klebefluch hindurch und zerstörte genüsslich die Schutzzauber indem er die Magie die sie zusammenhielt Stück für Stück löste. Schließlich erreichte er den Klebefluch und auch dieser zerbröckelte schließlich unter seinem magischen Angriff.

Bevor das Bild von der Wand fallen konnte fing er es durch einen Schwenker seiner Hand ab und lies es einen Meter über dem Boden schweben. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte wieder auf die reale Welt nur um einen grinsenden Dumbledore und eine erstaunte Hermine zu sehen. Mit einem Grinsen ließ er das Bild in die Mitte des Raumes schweben. Als es dort angekommen war hielt er es Kraft seines Willens in der Luft und ließ aus zwei verborgenen Holstern an seinem Unterarm jeweils vier Shurikens in seine Hand fliegen. Man musste ja in der Übung bleiben.

Freundlich lächelte er Mrs. Black, die mit ihrem Geschrei aufgehört hatte und ihn entsetzt anstarrte

„Sayonara" sagte er ruhig bevor er alle Acht Wurfsterne auf das Bild warf. Doch anders als zu erwarten flogen die Geschosse nicht gerade in das Bild sondern schwärmten um das Bild aus bevor sie in schnelle Rotationen versetzt wurden und immer Schneller wie kleine Kreissägen um das Bild schwirrten.

Janus machte noch eine Geste und die Shurikens begannen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch das Bild zu schießen und zersägten es in kleinste Stücke. Mrs Black schrie ein letztesmal gellend auf bevor sie endgültig Ruhe gab. Als nur noch kleine Stücke übrig waren streckte Janus die Arme aus worauf die Sterne wieder zurück in die Hohlster schossen. Die immer noch in der Luft schwebenden Kleinen Teile von Holz und Pergament beförderte er anschließend elegant in den Kamin und auf eine weitere Geste schichteten sich Holzscheite um den jämmerlichen Haufen der sofort zu brennen begann.

Janus blickte auf das Feuer

„So das musste ja mal gemacht werden" meinte er zufrieden

"Danke, wir waren schon fast am verzweifeln weil wir das verfluchte Bild nicht losgeworden sind" lachte Dumbledore und klatschte dabei in die Hände.

Mittlerweile war hinter dem Direktor Molly Weasley erschienen und blickte verwirrt auf den leeren Fleck an dem vorher noch das Bild gehangen war.  
"Was ist mit dem Bild passiert?" fragte sie den Schulleiter

Janus deutete grinsend auf das nun munter brennende Feuer.  
"Ich dachte ich schaffe eine etwas angenehmere Arbeitsatmosphäre Molly."

Molly blickte er verwirrt umarmte aber dann den überraschten Jungen herzlich  
"Danke Arael, was würden wir nur ohne dich machen."

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte bemerkte sie schließlich Hermine  
"Hermine? Was machst du den hier?" dann registrierte sie Janus Uniform „Und warum trägst du eine Hogwartsuniform Arael?"

Dumbledore unterbrach sie einfach um ihren Fragefluss zu stoppen indem er sagte

„Das werden wir nachher während der Sitzung alles erklären, gedulde dich bitte bis dahin."

„Aber Hermine nimmt doch nicht etwa an der Sitzung teil oder Albus? Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung und noch dazu Schülerin." Empörte sich Molly

„Doch Molly das wird sie. Und ich habe meine Gründe aber auch hier bitte ich dich darum dich noch eine kleine Weile zu gedulden" antwortete ihr der Direktor ruhig

„Ich nehme an der Sitzung teil?" fragte Hermine verblüfft und ihre Stimme wurde gespielt drohend „Arael….."

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hand und zeigte auf Dumbledore

„Seine Schuld. Er meinte wir sollten dich überraschen" sagte er verteidigend doch mit Mühe ernst zu bleiben

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort" brummelte Hermine doch dann küsste sie ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen

Bevor das ganze Leidenschaftlicher werden konnte hüstelte Dumbledore leicht und die beiden brachen hastig den Kuss ab und wurden rot.

Molly hingegen lächelte die beiden wissend an und verschwand dann wieder in der Küche.

Auch Albus, Janus und Hermine schlossen sich ihr an und saßen bald mit je einer Flasche Butterbier vor sich am Küchentisch.  
Langsam trudelten auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder ein. Die meisten kannten Arael und grüssten ihn bevor sie in das Nebenzimmer gingen um auf den Beginn der Sitzung zu warten. Als letztes kamen Snape und Mc Gonagall. Snape begrüßte die beiden lediglich knapp ohne über Hermines Anwesenheit auch nur im geringsten überrascht zu sein. Auch Mc Gonagall war keineswegs überrascht, grüsste die beiden jedoch wesentlich herzlicher und als sie sah das die beiden Händchen hielten musste sie grinsen.  
Arael rollte mit den Augen.

Schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore

„Es wird Zeit, lasst uns beginnen."

Sie traten sie ein und Dumbledore nahm am Kopfende des langen Tisches platz. Arael und Hermine setzten sich auf 2 freie Plätze neben Prof. Mc Gonagall.

Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Sie wusste nicht aus welchem Grund Professor Dumbledore sie zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen hatte und dazu kam das alle Ordensmitglieder außer Janus und den Hogwartsprofessoren sie mehr oder weniger offen anstarrten und sich offensichtlich genau wie sie fragten was sie hier zu suchen hatte.

Dumbledore erhob sich

„Ich möchte euch alle heute Abend zu unserer Sitzung ganz herzlich begrüßen. Es gibt einiges an Neuigkeiten aber davon später. Ihr wundert euch sicher alle warum Miss Granger heute Abend hier ist." Begann der alte Zauberer und nachdem das zustimmende Gemurmel einer erwartungsvollen Stille gewichen war fuhr er fort

„Am Anfang des Schuljahrs wurde in einer Besprechung der Lehrer zusammen mit Arael beschlossen das dieser in den nächsten Monaten versucht so viel wie möglich über die alten magischen Verteidigungssysteme von Hogwarts herauszufinden und sich auch bemüht diese falls nötig wieder funktionsfähig zu bekommen damit wir das Schloss im Falle eines Angriffs effektiv schützen und verteidigen können. Er schlug aufgrund der immensen Fülle an Informationen, die zu diesem Thema auszuwerten sind, vor das Miss Granger ihn bei dieser Arbeit unterstützen sollte."

Dumbledore wandte sich an Hermine

„Miss Granger wären sie bereit sich zusammen mit Arael dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Das würde für sie einiges an zusätzlicher Arbeit neben ihren normalen Schultätigkeiten bedeuten und sie dürften außer mit Arael und den Lehrern mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Allerdings stehen ihnen dann zu diesem Zweck die gesamte Büchersammlung zur Verfügung, die für Schüler normalerweise verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek und meine Privatsammlung eingeschlossen."

Hermine verschlug es erstmal die Sprache. Zugriff auf sämtliche Bücher in der Bibliothek zu haben war stets ein Traum von ihr gewesen aber zusätzlich noch in der Sammlung des mächtigsten Magiers der Neuzeit kramen zu können kam einem Wunder gleich. Ohne zu zögern antwortete sie daher

„Ja ich bin bereit dazu"

Dumbledore lächelte ihr wohlwollend zu bevor er dann wieder weitersprach

„Sehr gut. Das bringt mich dann zu meiner zweiten Frage an sie. Du bist seit vielen Jahren eine der klügsten Hexen die Hogwarts besucht haben und deine analytischen Fähigkeiten sind beeindruckend."

„Sie verfügt auch über ein beachtliches magisches Talent." Fügte Arael hinzu und erntete sich einen überraschten Blick von Hermine.

„Nun aus diesen und anderen Gründen" sprach Albus weiter „halten ich und alle vier Hauslehrer es für sinnvoll dir eine Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix anzubieten. Allerdings" sagte er etwas lauter als bereits Protestrufe vor allem aus der Richtung von Molly Weasley laut wurden „Allerdings mit der Einschränkung das du außer zur Verteidigung von Hogwarts an keinen Kampfhandlungen teilhast und unter der Aufsicht von mir und Arael die Kunst der Okklumentik erlernen musst. Ebenfalls wird Arael dich im Duellieren und in Kampfkunst unterrichten. Du bist aber ansonsten ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens und darfst an allen Sitzungen teilnehmen und dir werden keine Informationen vorenthalten. Leider muss ich dich auch hier um stillschweigen bitten. Das gilt im übrigen für alle hier. Ich möchte nicht das Harry Potter oder Ron und Ginny Weasley davon erfahren da diese sonst ebenfalls Mitgliedschaft fordern würden." Er blickte dabei besonders auf Fred und George die in diesem Umfeld außergewöhnlich ernst wirkten.

„Nun Hermine" fuhr er fort „Bist du bereit dich dem Orden des Phönix unter den genannten Bedingungen anzuschließen und bist du einverstanden die Geheimnisse des Ordens zu wahren und stets für deine Ordensbrüder und –Schwestern zu kämpfen?"

Hermine antwortete mit fester Stimme

„Ja das bin ich"

In diesem Augenblick wurde Hermine kurz von hellen Flammen eingehüllt. Sie selber spürte allerdings nur einen leichten warmen Hauch der ihre Haut streifte und sie hörte den Gesang von Fawkes der über ihr erschienen war und nun über dem Tisch kreiste.

„Fawkes hat dein Gelöbnis gehört und akzeptiert. Du bist nun ein Mitglied des Ordens und ich habe die Ehre dich als erstes in unserer Mitte willkommen zu heißen." Dumbledore und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Hermine nahm seine Hand

„Danke Professor."

Der alte Zauberer sprach weiter dieses Mal aber mit einem belustigten Unterton

„Es ist Sitte bei uns das wir uns alle beim Vornahmen nennen und solange wie hier unter uns sind ist es vollkommen in Ordnung wenn du mich Albus nennst."

„Danke Albus" sagte Hermine, die sich erst noch an die neue Situation gewöhnen musste, vorsichtig.

Als nächstes stand Prof. Mc Gonagall auf und reichte Hermine die Hand und lächelte dabei "Minerva".

So ging es durch bis alle Ordensmitglieder Hermine auf diese Weise begrüßt hatten.  
Als letztes kam Prof. Snape auf sie zu und streckte ihr ebenfalls die Hand entgegen. Als Hermine die Hand nahm und in das Gesicht ihres Zaubertranklehrers blickte stellte sie fest dass seine Miene freundlich war

„Severus, aber wenn sie mich nur einmal so im Unterricht nennen werde ich Gryffindor 1 Million Punkte abziehen und ihnen für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit Nachsitzen geben."

Hermine war vollkommen perplex als sie schließlich die Hand ihrer Zaubertranklehrers nahm der sie unverhohlen angrinste. Snape der freundlich war, das musste sie erstmal verkraften.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten begann Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen

„Arael wird dir später alles über die Organisation des Ordens und eure Aufgabe erklären. Kommen wir jetzt am besten zu Punkt 2 unserer Tagesordnung. Voldemort plant, wie wir ja bereits erfahren haben, ein neues Hauptquartier einzurichten. Severus wärst du so freundlich?"

„Natürlich" antwortete Snape ernst „So weit die Todesser es wissen hat der Dunkle Lord beschlossen das das Herrenhaus der Riddles trotz der starken Schutzzauber als Hauptquartier unnütz ist. Er hat Pettigrew beauftragt sich nach einem besseren Ort umzusehen und wie es aussieht ist er fündig geworden. Keiner von uns weiß wo sich dieses neue Hauptquartier befinden soll. Der Dunkle Lord macht lediglich Andeutungen das wir bald alles erfahren werden und wenn wir es erfahren würde auch er Antwort auf Fragen erhalten die ihn lange beschäftigen"

„Sieht fast nach nem Loyalitätstest aus" grollte Moody

„In dem Fall ist es wichtig das ich jedes Mal erfahre wenn du auf ein Todesser treffen gehst, egal wie überraschend oder plötzlich es ist. Dein Leben könnte davon abhängen wie schnell ich bereit sein kann um dir Notfalls zur Hilfe zu kommen Severus" meinte Arael an den Zaubertränkemeister gewandt

„Ich werde sehen dass ich dich auf die übliche Art und Weise sofort benachrichtige" antwortete Snape ihm

Das Gespräch drehte sich noch um eine Weile um die Pläne Voldemorts doch Hermine bekam nur wenig mit. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war nun Mitglied in der Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort, sie konnte es noch kaum fassen.

Es war fast Mitternacht als der Orden sich schließlich auflöste. Nach der Unterhaltung über die Pläne des dunklen Lords waren lediglich noch Wachdienste und dergleichen geklärt worden was Hermine allerdings kaum betraf weshalb sie auch hiervon nicht viel mitbekam.

Als die Ordensmitglieder schließlich langsam den Raum verließen flog auf einmal eine Eule in den Raum und ließ sich vor Dumbledore auf dem Tisch nieder. Dieser nahm ihr vorsichtig den Brief ab der sich an ihrem Fuß befand und las dieses schweigend, doch während er las konnte man sehen wie sich sein Gesicht zusehends verfinsterte.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet" sagte er düster an Arael gewandt „Das ist eine Nachricht aus dem Ministerium, die Dementoren haben Fudge verraten und die Todesser die wir damals gefangen haben sind alle frei."

Arael fluchte

„Dieser Idiot. Dabei haben wir ihn gewarnt das das passieren würde. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Viel Tun können wir nicht. Eines gäbe es aber und das betrifft dich. Die entflohenen Todesser werden untertauchen aber ich vermute das zumindest Luzius Malfoy noch einiges in seiner Villa hat das er mitnehmen möchte. Begib dich dorthin und versuch ihn abzufangen, vielleicht hast du Glück. Malfoy Seniors Tod wäre ein schwerer Schlag für Tom."

Arael dachte kurz nach

„Du hast recht" sagte er schließlich „Bring du Hermine nach Hogwarts zurück und ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg"

Hermine blickte Arael voller Liebe und Sorge an

„Pass bitte auf dich auf ich wüsste nicht was ich tun würde wenn ich dich jetzt verlieren würde so kurz nachdem wir zusammengefunden haben"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Mine ich weiß schon auf mich aufzupassen. Es braucht mehr als einen arroganten Aristokraten um mit mir fertig zu werden" beruhigte sie Arael und zog sie an sich um sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Schließlich küsste er sie liebevoll auf die Stirn, dann löste er sich sanft aus der Umarmung.

Arael machte eine Handbewegung und löste damit die Tarnzauber und wechselte gleichzeitig die Kleidung. Nun waren seine Haare wieder silbern und er trug die schwarze Assassinenkleidung die aus einer schwarzen Drachenlederrüstung bestand auf deren Brust das geflügelte Schwert, das auch auf Hermines Hand zu sehen war, in silbergrau prangte. An seinem Gürtel hing sein Schwert und jeweils noch eine Tasche am selbigen und an seinem Fuß komplettierten zusammen mit einigen kaum sichtbaren Fächern an seiner Rüstung das Bild der grauen Kriegers.

Bevor er einem Wirbel aus grauem Zwielicht verschwand küsste er Hermine noch einmal und nickte Albus zu. Dann war er weg.

In Malfoy Manor war Luzius Malfoy gerade damit beschäftigt verschiedene Gegenstände, die vor ihm auf dem Salontisch lagen, in einem Beutel zu verstauen. Von der Tür aus betrachteten ihn seine Frau Narzissa und ihre 10 jährige Tochter Lilith ängstlich. Luzius war noch nie ein sehr fürsorglicher Ehemann und Vater gewesen und auch jetzt interessierte er sich kaum für seine Familie. Das einzig wichtige war sein Lord an dessen Seite er nun eilen musste nachdem er ihn und die anderen aus dem furchtbaren Zauberergefängnis befreit hatte.

„Bring das Gör ins Bett und komm dann wieder hier her. Ich habe Anweisungen für dich während meiner Abwesenheit" befahl er seiner Frau schroff.

Narzissa schob ihre Tochter schnell aus dem Raum und brachte sie nach oben in ihr Kinderzimmer. Oben angekommen wollte sie gerade nach dem Schlafanzug ihrer Tochter greifen als sie von einem Zauber getroffen wurde und sofort unfähig war sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, sie wollte schreien doch kein Laut verließ ihre Lippen. Neben ihr sank ihre Tochter auf ihr Bett und war offensichtlich in Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Aus einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme  
"Es ist zwecklos also versuchen sie es gar nicht Mrs. Malfoy. Es gibt auch keinen Grund dazu, sie haben von mir nichts zu befürchten."

Die Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten und sie erkannte einen jungen silberhaarigen Mann in einer schwarzen Lederrüstung der sie mit seltsam metallisch silbernen Augen fixiert hatte.

Arael hatte spielend leicht die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Malfoy Manor überwunden. Zwar waren sie an sich stark doch sehr alt, die Aristokraten und den Zauberern vertrauten viel zu sehr auf die althergebrachten Verteidigungsmethoden die die Assassinen schon lange kannten und deshalb leicht umgehen konnten. Unsichtbar hatte er sich in das Haus geschlichen und schnell sein Opfer lokalisiert. Aus Rücksicht auf das Kind hatte er sich entschlossen noch zu warten bevor er den Todesser seiner gerechten Strafe zuführte. Entkommen konnte er ihm nicht schnell genug, Arael hatte bevor er in das Haus eingedrungen war ein Antiapparationsfeld etabliert. Während er unsichtbar das Geschehen im Salon beobachtet hatte war ihm das schwarze Haar der Tochter aufgefallen das so gar nicht zu einer Malfoy passte auch die Gesichtszüge hatten nichts von Luzius enthalten. Schließlich hatte er mithilfe seiner Legilimentik den Geist von Narzissa Malfoy sondiert und erstaunliches festgestellt. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis war er nun hier.

„Ich weiß das sie Angst um ihre Tochter haben, Narzissa" begann er daher „Ich weiß auch von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis."

Narzissa erbleichte und versuchte etwas zu sagen aber Arael sprach unbeirrt weiter

„Versprechen sie mir nicht zu schreien und auch sonst nichts zu versuchen was in irgendeiner Art und Weise Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte?"

Sie wollte nicken doch der Zauberspruch hielt sie noch immer fest doch schien allein ihr Gedanke ihrem Gegenüber gereicht zu haben den sie spürte dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte.

"Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" fragte sie

„Wer ich bin ist nicht so wichtiger und ich bin hier um ihren Mann seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Ich will ihnen kein Leid, im Gegenteil" er zeigte auf das schlafende Mädchen „Ich habe in ihrem Geist gesehen das sie nicht so sind wie ihr Mann und das sie ihre Tochter nicht so werden lassen wollen wie ihren Vater und ihren Bruder. Ich kann ihnen die Chance geben das sie dies auch verwirklichen können wenn sie das wollen."

Narzissa blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Aber wie das? Wenn Luzius stirbt muss ich mich den Todessern anschließen denn das Malfoy Vermögen ist für den Dunklen Lord sehr wichtig und wenn er seine Legilimentik auf mich anwendet bin ich verloren, dann stehe ich unter dem Imperius und erziehe meine Tochter zu dem selben Monster wie das das ich geheiratet habe." Pure Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen als sie sprach

"Nun in diesem Fall müssen sie beide einfach ebenfalls sterben, zumindest in den Augen Voldemorts. Ich habe hier einen Portschlüssel der sie in nach Hogsmeade bringt. Von dort müssen sie nach Hogwarts und mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er wird ihnen helfen. Wenn ich mit Luzius fertig bin lege ich Feuer so das es unmöglich nachzuvollziehen ob sie beide noch am Leben sind. Leben noch andere außer den Hauselfen in diesem Haus?"

„Nein außer mehreren Hauselfen lebt niemand sonst hier. Luzius war stets paranoid was das Personal anging.

"Gut" meinte Arael „Schicken sie die Hauselfen weg und bereiten sie sich darauf vor diesen Ort zu verlassen. Nehmen sie nur das nötigste mit und beeilen sie sich wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Narzissa nickte und eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer wo sie hastig einigen Gegenstände in einen Kleiderschrank packte und diesen dann schrumpfte und in ihre Tasche steckte, dasselbe tat sie im Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Es gab nicht viel das sie mitnehmen wollte. Und das wenige befand sich vorteilhafterweise in den beiden Zimmern. Nachdem sie einen Hauselfen gerufen hatte befahl sie diesem das er sich zusammen mit den anderen Hauselfen die im Dienste der Malfoys standen aus dem Haus entfernen sollte.

Arael beobachtete stumm und als er sie ihm signalisierte dass die bereit war reichte er ihr eine Glasmurmel

"Hier das ist der Portschlüssel. Sagen sie einfach das Wort Hogsmeade und er wird sie hinbringen."

Narzissa nahm den Portschlüssel und hob vorsichtig ihre schlafende Tochter hoch.  
"Leben sie wohl und danke für alles" verabschiedete sie sich bevor sie den Portschlüssel aktivierte. Dann waren beide verschwunden.

Er löschte das Licht und ging ohne sich die Mühe zu machen wieder unsichtbar zu werden die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Salon.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert" blaffte Luzius ohne sich vom Tisch umzudrehen

Als er keine Antwort bekam drehte er sich herum.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt…" begann er doch brach sofort ab als er den Assassinen in der Tür stehen sah. Noch bevor er eine Chance hatte etwas zu tun hatte ihn Arael Zauberstablos entwaffnet. Er schaltete schnell und versuchte zu disapparieren doch das Antiapparationsfeld verhinderte dies und er war gefangen. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte Arael ihn in demselben Zauber gefangen mit dem er auch Narzissa vorher ruhig gestellt hatte. Luzius starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und hilflosem Entsetzen an und versuchte vergeblich sich aus dem Zauber den der Junge über ihn geworfen hatte zu befreien.

„Guten Abend Mr. Malfoy. Endlich lernen wir uns kennen, ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört."

In Hogwarts saß Hermine unruhig im Büro von Prof. Dumbledore und wartete auf Janus Rückkehr. Der Direktor hatte ihr erlaubt zusammen mit ihm hier zu warten. Hermine zwang sich in diesem Moment gerade eines der Bücher das sie in den Regalen des Büros gefunden hatte zu lesen. Es hatte zwar nichts mit dem Thema zu tun mit dem sie und Janus sich beschäftigen sollten aber das schien Dumbledore nicht zu stören.

Mit einmal mal spürte sie wie es in ihrer Handfläche heiß wurde. Irritiert blickte sie auf ihre Handfläche und stellte fest das das Mal sichtbar geworden war, nur war es nun nicht mehr silbern sondern glühte in hellem Rot und Hermine spürte wie maßloser Zorn der nicht ihr eigener war durch ihren Geist loderte. Es klopfte an der Tür.

Fern von Hogwarts erschütterte nur Minuten später eine Explosion London. Gleißend helle Flammen stiegen in den Himmel und formten für kurze Zeit ein gewaltiges Kreuz das dann in sich zusammenfiel. Arael schwebte mit schlagenden Flügeln über dem was noch vor kurzem Malfoy Manor gewesen und nun eine Flammenhölle war. Hätte jemand den Ausdruck auf dem sonst gütigen Gesicht des Engels gesehen so wäre derjenige in namenlosem Entsetzen zurückgewichen. Jedes bisschen Güte war kaltem Zorn gewichen und alles an ihm strahlte pure Macht aus.

"Lass dir das ein Zeichen sein Tom Riddle, die Jagd ist eröffnet." Sagte er in von Flammen erhellte Nacht und verschwand.

In Dumbledores Büro hatte Severus Snape inzwischen die neue Situation erläutert. Narzissa Malfoy war vor nicht einmal 5 Minuten in seinem Büro erschienen und hatte ihm erzählt was in Malfoy Manor geschehen war. Lilith hatten sie schlafen lassen und auch Narzissa hatte nach allem was vorgefallen war die Ruhe dringend nötig gehabt, deshalb hatte Severus sie ebenfalls schlafen lassen.  
Severus war daraufhin direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters gegangen um mit diesem den weiteren Verbleib von Narzissa zu besprechen.

Während Severus gerade noch dabei war dem Schulleiter zu berichten wie Arael Narzissa mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeade geschickt hatte wurden mit einem Mal die Flammen im Kamin des Direktors grün und der Kopf von Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt erschien darin.

„Albus, in London ist die Hölle los. Malfoy Manor ist komplett in einer riesigen Explosion zerstört worden nur die Anti Muggel Zauber über dem Grundstück haben verhindert das ganz London und Umgebung es mitbekommen haben. Die Flammensäule war über hundert Meter hoch und hatte die Form eines Kreuzes. Es war unheimlich."

„Es ist in Ordnung, bei der nächsten Sitzung werde ich alles erklären." Antwortete Dumbledore lediglich

Kingsley nickte nur und sein Kopf verschwand aus dem Feuer das gleich darauf wieder normal wurde.

„Ich habe es gespürt" sagte Hermine leise

„Du hast was gespürt?" fragte Snape sie

„Seine Wut. Irgendetwas hat ihn unglaublich wütend gemacht aber ich weiß nicht was."

„Wenn er in Luzius Malfoy Geist geblickt hat dann kann ich es mir schon sehr gut denken und ich bedaure nur das ich es nicht selbst war der sein unseliges Leben ausgelöscht hat." Bemerkte Snape trocken

Dumbledore blickte den Zaubertränkelehrer einen Augenblick fast überrascht an doch hatte er sich gleich wieder im Griff und wandte sich schließlich Hermine zu

„Hermine du hast gesagt du hast Janus Gefühle gespürt" fragte er schließlich

"Ja das habe ich."

"Ist das heute zum ersten Mal geschehen?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach

„Nein, nicht ganz. Am Anfang des Schuljahres als er die Todesser auf dem See bekämpfte hat er das ganze in der Nacht noch einmal geträumt und ich habe den Traum quasi mitgeträumt. Auch hat sein Zauber der verhindert das man ihn wieder erkennt bei mir nicht gewirkt. Janus hat das auf die Verbindung zwischen uns durch den Unitatio-Zauber zurückgeführt."

"Das würde das ganze erklären" antwortete der Direktor „Ihr zwei solltet dem ganzen ein wenig auf den Grund gehen vielleicht lässt sich diese Fähigkeit noch ausbauen."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sich Janus im Raum materialisierte. Sein Zorn war längst verraucht und sein Gesicht drückte eher Ekel aus.

"Er ist fort Albus aber ich denke das habt ihr bereits mitbekommen" und an Snape gewandt fügte er hinzu „Mrs. Malfoy ist bei ihnen angekommen oder?"

"Ja das ist sie. Sie und ihre Tochter schlafen in meinen Privaträumen" antwortete dieser

„Gut, wir können ihr vertrauen, sie verabscheute ihren Mann und das zu Recht. Dieser Bastard hat sein Schicksal verdient."

Hermine die bisher noch auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen hatte sprang auf und umarmte den überraschten Jungen stürmisch.

"Hey ich bin gerade mal ne Viertelstunde weg" sagte er zärtlich und strich dabei durch Hermines Haare.

"Ich habe mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht, was wenn er dich mit dem Todesfluch erwischt hätte?"

„Dazu hatte er keine Zeit. Ich.."

Bevor er den Satz vollendet hatte unterbrach ihn Dumbledore

"Was meinst du mit „fort"? Ist er entkommen?"

„Nein" antwortete Janus „Ich wollte mir nicht die Hände an ihm schmutzig machen also habe ich ihn an einen Ort geschickt von dem er nie wieder entkommen wird."

„Wo hast du ihn hingeschickt?"

„Es gibt einen sehr alten Fluch. Er ist verboten und das aus gutem Grund den er ist schrecklicher als selbst der Todesfluch. Selbst sein Name wurde vergessen doch ich habe ihn wieder gefunden gut versteckt wo ihn niemand hätte finden sollen. Das Buch in dem er stand habe ich ein für allemal zerstört doch habe ich mir das Wissen das in ihm war angeeignet. Der Fluch der simpel und einfach als Kerker bezeichnet wird versetzt das Opfer bei Lebendigem Leib tief unter die Erde, dort inmitten eines Energiestroms hält ihn die Magie am Leben bis ans Ende aller Zeiten."

Alle im Raum erblassten als sie begriffen was Janus getan hatte.

„Das ist barbarisch, niemand hat das verdient" entfuhr es Hermine

Janus blickte sie lange an  
"Vielleicht nicht, aber das was ich in seinem Geist gesehen habe war zu furchtbar als das ich ihn mit dem Tod davonkommen lassen konnte. Glaub mir bitte wenn ich dir sage das an diesem Mann nichts gutes mehr war. Er genoss es Schmerz zuzufügen und hat damit nicht mal vor seiner eigenen Frau haltgemacht und hätte es auch nicht bei seiner Tochter. Hättest du gesehen was er allein in Gedanken mit ihr anstellen wollte hättest du wie ich gehandelt." Sagte er ernst

Snape dessen Hände sich während Janus Erklärung immer tiefer in das Holz gebohrt hatten fand als nächster die Sprache wieder.

"Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen und ich billige dein Vorgehen." Sagte er lediglich

Auch Dumbledore nickte schließlich

„Ich denke du hast recht. Wäre dieser Zauber auch bei Voldemort einsetzbar?" fragte er

„Ich fürchte nein" antwortete Janus „Voldemort ist zu mächtig. Ich könnte ihn zwar einkerkern aber irgendwann könnte lernen den Magiestrom zu manipulieren und das Ergebnis möchtest du dir nicht mal vorstellen."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir alle gehen zu Bett. Severus du kümmerst dich bitte um Mrs. Malfoy. Wir sollten sie und ihre Tochter versteckt halten dann werden alle glauben das sie bei der Explosion starb, im anderen Fall würde sie wohl gezwungen werden Luzius Stelle in den Reihen der Todesser zu übernehmen um ihn auch weiterhin zu finanzieren."

Janus nickte zustimmend wurde dann aber nachdenklich

„Ihre Sicherheit garantieren wir damit zwar aber Voldemorts Finanzierung ist damit noch längst nicht gestoppt fürchte ich. Severus wer erhält im Falle des Todes von Luzius und Narzissa das Vermögen der Malfoys?"

„Draco. Und er ist leider volljährig das heißt er kann damit machen was er will und ich fürchte er wird das Werk seines Vaters fortsetzen."

Der Zaubertranklehrer wirkte traurig als er weiter sprach „Draco hätte ohne den Einfluss von seinem Vater ein guter Mensch werden können. Aber Luzius hat ihn von Grund auf verdorben."

"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher" meinte Janus immer noch nachdenklich „Ich habe auch in Narzissas Geist gelesen um zu sehen ob sie vertrauenswürdig ist und dort habe ich gesehen das Draco wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte ganz anders verhielt als man es von ihm erwartet hätte. In Wirklichkeit ist er ganz vernarrt in seine kleine Schwester. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät für ihn. Halte ein wachsames Auge auf ihn Severus."

Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte und etwas Hoffnung schien sich in seine Augen geschlichen zu haben.

"Das werde ich. Immerhin bin ich sein Pate. Würdet ihr mich bitte entschuldigen, ich gehe und sehe nach Narzissa und Lilith."

Dumbledore nickte ebenfalls und der Zaubertränkemeister verließ das Büro.

An Janus und Hermine gewandt sagte er dann „Ihr beide geht am besten auch schlafen es war ein langer Abend und heute erreichen wir eh nichts mehr."

Beide nickten und erhoben sich nachdem sie dem Professor eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten und verließen das Büro.  
Hand in Hand gingen sie nach oben in den Gryffindor-Turm und nach einem leidenschaftlichen Gute Nacht Kuss gingen beide in ihre Schlafsäle und schliefen kurz darauf bereits fest.

Beide erwachten, ohne es zu wissen gleichzeitig. Es war schon ziemlich spät und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihnen das es bald Mittag sein würde und sie wenn sie sich beeilten gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle sein würden.

Beide waren wenig überrascht den jeweils anderen wach zu sehen. Beide spürten wie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen immer stärker wurde.  
Hand in Hand gingen sie nach unten und betraten zusammen mit einem stetigen Strom von Schülern aus allen Teilen des Schlosses die Halle.

Ron der sich gerade mit Harry unterhalten hatte warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu und drehte dann den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Harry hingegen lächelte sie freundlich an und winkte ihnen zu doch Janus gab ihm mit einem Blick und einer Geste zu verstehen das er sich lieber von Ron fernhalten wollte worauf Harry nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was hat er nur?" fragte Hermine nachdem sie sich an einer freien Stelle hingesetzt hatten „Das ist doch mehr als nur leichte Eifersucht."

"Naja, was glaubst du wohl was er denkt? Wir beide verschlafen den ganzen Morgen woraus er schließt das wir gestern Nacht recht lange wach gewesen sind." Folgerte Janus trocken

Hermine wurde rot

„Er kann doch nicht annehmen das wir. Also das du und ich…" stammelte sie

„Er kann, und schon aus dem Grund mir unlautere Absichten unterstellen zu wollen." Seufzte er

„Jungs!" Hermine rollte die Augen

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigend. Die meisten hatten gerade fertig gegessen als eine einzelne Eule in die große Halle flog und sich am Slytherin Tisch niederließ. Direkt vor Draco Malfoy. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umschlag am Bein den ihr der Slytherin vorsichtig abnahm. Während die Eule bereits wieder wegflog öffnete er den Umschlag und zog das Pergament heraus. Während er las verschwand jede Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand er auf und stürmte aus der Halle. Nur Janus scharfen Augen entging nicht das dem Jungen Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Da Ron nach wie vor schmollte gingen Hermine und Janus nach dem Essen direkt in Janus Wohnung. Kaum das sie in der Wohnung waren fiel Hermine ihm um den Hals und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Janus war im ersten Moment überrascht erholte sich davon aber schnell und erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft. Ehe sie es sich versahen lagen sie bereits auf Janus großem Doppelbett auch wenn beide später nicht mehr sagen konnten wie sie von Wohnzimmer aus ins Schlafzimmer gekommen waren. Inzwischen hatte Janus Zunge einen Weg in Hermines Mund gefunden und beider Zungen erforschten begierig den Mund des anderen.  
Vorsichtig schob Janus eine Hand unter Hermines Pullover und seine Hand fuhr sanft in Kreisen über ihren Rücken. Auch Hermines Hand fand ohne Probleme ihren Weg unter Janus Shirt zog es ihm aber kurzerhand aus und warf es in eine Ecke. Wieder versanken die beiden in einen innigen Kuss. Schließlich zog Janus vorsichtig Hermines Oberteil nach oben über ihren Kopf und warf es dorthin wo gerade eben schon sein Shirt gelandet war. Hermine trug einen blauen BH der ihre Brüste herrlich zur Geltung brachte. Und Hermine hatte schöne Brüste wie Janus in Gedanken kurz feststellte.

Seine Hände hatten gerade den Verschluss des BHs erreicht als es klopfte.

Hermine seufzte

„Das war klar" sagte sie enttäuscht

Janus nickte bestätigend und befahl mit einer schnellen Geste ihre Sachen zu ihnen und rief  
"Ich komme gleich" in Richtung Bild.

Als beide sich wieder angezogen und geordnet hatten gingen sie zum Eingang und auf eine weitere Geste von Janus öffnete sich das Bild. Prof. Flitwick stand draußen und grinste die beiden an

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht" sagte er amüsiert

„Nein ganz und gar nicht Filius." Sagte Janus so trocken wie möglich „Wie den auch… Aber komm rein und setz dich."

„Danke sehr" Flitwick betrat die Wohnung und sah sich um. Interessiert betrachtete er die vielen Bücher.

„So wie ich dich kenne fällt mir die Hand schon ab wenn nur eines davon anfasse wenn überhaupt noch was nennenswertes von mir übrig ist."

„Würdest du mir das zutrauen?"

Janus blickte gespielt unschuldig wurde dann aber ernst „Die meisten dieser Bücher enthalten verbotenes Wissen, viele sind sehr gefährlich schon von sich aus. Bei ein oder zweien von ihnen ist der Todeszauber sogar noch die angenehmere Alternative als das was einem schwachen Geist geschehen würde versuchte er sie zu lesen."

Flitwick blickte noch einmal auf die Regale und setzte sich dann endgültig.

„Ich habe Miss Lovegood in einer halben Stunde unter einem Vorwand auf mein Büro bestellt. Bist du mit allem soweit?"

„Jederzeit. Allerdings werde ich Luna von Anfang an klar machen worum es geht. Wenn sie es nicht möchte dann werde ich sie die ganze Sache vergessen lassen und wir belassen sie wie sie ist." Erklärte Janus

Filius nickte.  
"Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu. Aber nun sollten wir los, kommt ihr?"

Janus und Hermine nickten und standen auf und folgten dem winzigen Professor durch die Gänge von Hogwarts nachdem Janus das in Ledergebundene Buch mit dem Spruch den er brauchte mitnahm. Das Büro von Professor Flitwick befand sich wie nicht anders zu erwarten nicht allzu weit vom Ravenclawturm entfernt. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich wieder und warteten auf Luna.

Als es schließlich klopfte und Filius hereinbat betrat Luna Lovegood so verträumt wie immer den Raum.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen Prof. Flitwick?" fragte sie ohne Janus und Hermine erstmal wahrzunehmen.

„Nun es ist eher Mr. Grey der dich sprechen möchte Luna." Antwortete der Professor

Luna bemerkte nun Janus und Hermine die sich nach dem klopfen neben dem Schreibtisch postiert hatten. Ihr Blick wurde kühler.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte sie

„Es geht um die Sache mit den Flügeln Luna" antwortete ihr Hermine

Lunas Blick wurde trotzig

„Macht euch ruhig darüber lustig."

Sie wollte noch etwas sagen aber Janus unterbrach sie

„Wir wollen uns keineswegs über dich lustig machen. Ich möchte nur etwas überprüfen. Siehst du bei mir noch immer Flügel und wenn ja wie sehen sie aus und in welcher Haltung habe ich sie gerade?"

Luna blickte immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch beschrieb aber dann mit fester Stimme

„Ja ich sehe sie wie jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe: Sie sind grau und im Augenblick geöffnet. Eine Feder am linken Flügel sieht ein wenig verbrannt aus. Oh und sie sind durchsichtig wie wenn sie nicht wirklich hier wären."

Janus Blick war ernst geworden.

„Luna glaubst du das was du siehst ist echt?"

„Ich weiß nicht" antwortete sie „Ich sehe so vieles was ich mir nicht erklären kann und manchmal sind meine Gedanken wie hinter einem Nebel so das ich diese Dinge nicht richtig fassen kann."

„Es passt" sagte Janus mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Luna ich glaube ich kenne den Grund für diesen Nebel in deinem Kopf und ich glaube auch zu wissen wie du ihn loswirst."

Ruhig erklärte er dem erstaunten Mädchen seine Theorie. Nachdem er geendet hatte schwiegen alle um Luna ein wenig Zeit zu geben sich mit dem gesagten gedanklich auseinanderzusetzen.

"Und du meinst wirklich" begann sie schließlich „Das du wenn dieses Siegel da ist du es lösen könntest aber du nicht genau weißt welche Auswirkungen das auf mich hat?"

„So in etwa" bestätigte ihr Janus „Ich kann dir nur soviel versprechen das du in keinem Fall stirbst oder verletzt wirst und das du danach immer noch die alte sein wirst vom Charakter. Nur wirst du wahrscheinlich die Welt klarer sehen und du wirst mehr sehen als andere nur wirst du es dann verstehen können. Ich kann dir auch helfen mit deinen Fähigkeiten zurechtzukommen."

Luna dachte noch einmal nach

„In Ordnung, du kannst mich nach dem Siegel scannen."

Janus nickte

„Gut, Filius Hermine würdet ihr bitte draußen warten, eure Anwesenheit könnte den Zauber stören. Er ist ziemlich empfindlich." Bat er

Die beiden angesprochenen nickten und verließen den Raum den Janus mit einer Handbewegung magisch verschloss und Schallschutzzauber anbrachte. Er wandte sich an Luna.

"Luna es gibt ein Detail des Zaubers den ich verschwiegen habe." Er wurde rot

„Lass mich raten" sagte sie spitz „Kleider stören den Zauber?"

Janus griff nach dem Buch das er mitgenommen hatte und schlug es auf. „Du kannst gerne nachlesen, ich kann nichts dafür."

Luna blickte ihn amüsiert an und streifte ihren Umhang ab

„Ich werde Hermine nichts erzählen" versprach sie und zog ihren Pullover über den Kopf. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei kleine aber schön geformte Brüste in einem einfachen weißen BH. Langsam zog Luna sich gänzlich aus und Janus kam nicht umhin ihren Körper zu betrachten vor allem die Tatsache das kein einziges Härchen die Spalte zwischen ihren Beinen verbarg. Luna bemerkte amüsiert das sie Janus offensichtlich aus der Fassung brachte und setze sich in gekonnt ungezogener Art auf Flitwicks Schreibtisch so das Janus ungetrübte sich auf Lunas leicht feucht glänzende Scheide hatte und ihre Brustwarzen die erregt nach oben standen.

Janus vertrieb seine aufkommende Erregung und löste die Tarnzauber um sich.

„Bleib einfach ruhig sitzen" wies er Luna an und fügte in Gedanken hinzu „Gnade jenem der die zur Freundin kriegt.."

Leise begann er zu sprechen und seine Hände bewegten sich ruhig und formten Symbole in die Luft. Diese Art der Magie war alt und Janus durfte keinen Fehler machen.

Der nackte Körper von Luna begann sanft zu leuchten und schließlich erschien auf ihrer Schulter eine verschlungen schwarze Rune.

Janus beendete den Zauber und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken

„Es hat funktioniert ich habe das Siegel gefunden und ich denke das ich es brechen kann. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen, wir müssen auf jeden Fall noch bis heute Nacht warten da ich noch genau herausfinden muss woher die Macht das Siegel über die Jahre aufrecht zu halten kam den das Siegel ist fast 200 Jahre alt."

Nachdem Luna sich wieder angezogen hatte und Hermine und Filius wieder im Raum waren erklärte Janus ihnen was er gesehen hatte.  
"Wenn ich herausgefunden habe woher das Siegel seine Macht bezieht können wir damit beginnen es zu brechen. Mein Vorschlag wäre heute Nacht um Mitternacht einen ersten Versuch zu starten. Filius benachrichtige bitte Albus ich werde sowohl deine als auch seine Hilfe brauchen. Außerdem brauchen wir die Große Halle den es könnte sein das ich für das was getan werden muss Platz brauche."

Nachdem alles geklärt worden war ging Luna zurück in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und Prof. Flitwick machte sich daran einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Janus und Hermine gingen zurück in Janus Wohnung. Leider konnten sie ihr Vergnügen nicht an der Stelle fortsetzen an der sie unterbrochen worden waren den Janus musste noch einiges lesen damit das Ritual in der Nacht funktionieren konnte. Hermine indessen begann eines der Bücher über die Teile der Geschichte von Hogwarts zu lesen.

Am Abend tauchten sie kurz in der Großen Halle auf was ihnen einige verwirrte Blicke und anzügliche Kommentare der übrigen Gryffindors einbrachte. Überraschend für den Rest des Hauses war nur das beide davon überhaupt nichts mitbekamen da sie beide jeweils in ein anderes Buch versunken waren und kaum das sie fertig mit Essen waren verschwanden sie auch schon wieder ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben.

Eine Halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht schließlich zog Janus sich um. Er trug wieder seine Assassinenkleidung und das Katana offen an seiner Seite. Leise sich an den Händen haltend liefen sie durch die dunklen Gänge und kamen ohne auf einen Schüler oder Lehrer getroffen zu sein bei der Großen Halle an.

Sie wurden bereits von Dumbledore, Flitwick und Luna erwartet.

„Danke das ihr alle gekommen seid" begann Janus ohne Umschweife „Ich habe mittlerweile herausgefunden das das Siegel durch eine lebende Seele mit Energie versorgt wird. Diese wird wenn ich das Siegel breche freigesetzt. Aus diesem Grund brauche ich deine Hilfe Albus, du musst zusammen mit Filius einen Bannkreis um euch Luna und Hermine schaffen der euch schützt falls es zum Kampf kommt was ziemlich wahrscheinlich da ich nicht annehme das der Hüter des Siegels dieses freiwillig aufgibt. Noch Fragen?"

Als sich keiner meldete nickte Janus zufrieden. „Gut dann lasst uns beginngen."

Sie betraten die Große Halle und Dumbledore räumte mit ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Tische und Bänke zur Seite während Janus die Tür verschloss.

„Also" begann er mit seiner Erklärung und deutete dabei in die mitte der Halle „Luna du stellst dich dort in der mitte der Halle auf. Albus und Filus ihr stellt euch circa 5 Meter hinter sie und Hermine stellt sich direkt hinter euch."

Luna stellte sich in die Mitte der Halle und Dumbledore und Flitwick zeichneten mit ihren Zauberstäben den Bannkreis der als schwach Glühende Linie mit einem Durchmesser von 10 Metern auf dem Boden erschien. Als sie fertig waren glühten auch die 7 Bannenden Symbole innerhalb des Kreises. Sie würden die magische Mauer bilden durch die nichts diese Linie überschreiten können würde sobald der Zauber vollständig aktiviert war.

Hermine drückte Janus noch einmal an sich und küsste ihn innig

„Pass bitte auf du weißt nicht was passiert wenn du das Siegel brichst. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermine und ja ich passe auch mich auf" antwortete er ihr sanft und küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn

"Jetzt aber alle in Position" sagte er und stellte sich ein paar Meter vor Luna auf. „Ich beginne, entspann dich bitte Luna."

Janus konzentrierte sich und seine Flügel erschienen und öffneten sich weit. Er begann leise in der Sprache der Engel zu sprechen und seine Hände waren in Lunas Richtung ausgestreckt. Unmerklich wurde es heller in der Halle, ein silbergraues Licht umgab Arael und Luna das mit jedem gesprochenen Wort des Engels heller wurde.

Auf dem Höhepunkt der Formel schoss ein silberner Strahl aus Araels Hand und verband sich mit dem Siegel auf Lunas Schulter das wie zur Antwort in einem schmutzigen Rot glühte. Luna schloss die Augen und langsam schwebte ihr Körper nach oben und das gesamte Licht im Raum ballte sich nun in Luna so das sie von einer Kugel aus silbergrauem Licht eingehüllt würde.

Arael atmete erleichtert durch. Der erste Teil des Rituals war geschafft. Er hatte Luna in Trance versetzt und das Siegel auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht, nun galt es die Seele die dem Siegel Kraft gab zum erscheinen zu zwingen.

Immer noch die Sprache der Engel verwendend da die meisten Wesen der höheren und tieferen Ebenen sie verstehen würden rief er

„Aus dem Dunkel rufe ich dich ins Licht. Im Namen von Licht und Finsternis rufe ich dich aus deinem Sanktuarium. Hüter des Siegels erscheine!"

Direkt vor Luna entstand ein Schemen der schnell Gestalt annahm. Vor Luna schwebte eine Gestalt von vielleicht einem Meter Höhe. Sie hatte eine gräuliche Haut die an Leder erinnerte und verkrüppelte Flügel spannten sich auf ihrem Rücken. Das Gesicht konnte nur als abscheulich bezeichnet werden und rote geschlitzte Augen blickten voller Hass auf den Engel vor sich.

"Das ist also des Pudels Kern" entfuhr es Arael „Ein Lemur"

„Wer bist du das du es wagst mich zu rufen" scharrte der Lemur wütend doch dann bemerkte er die Flügel auf dem Rücken des Jungen. „Der Graue Engel, dann es ist es also wahr…" Der Lemur sah auf einmal sehr furchtsam aus.

"Was ist wahr" fragte Arael nach.

„Dein Kommen wurde prophezeit Grauer. Ich kenne die Prophezeiung nicht aber ich weiß das Engel und Dämonen dein Kommen fürchten. Warum hast du mich gerufen."

Arael blickte den Lemur ruhig in die Augen

„Ich bin hier das Siegel zu brechen das du beschützt und suche seinen Ursprung zu erfahren."

„Ich werde dir kein Wort sagen Grauer. Du kannst mich villeicht vernichten aber das Geheimnis um das Siegel werde ich mit mir nehmen"

Arael lächelte ihn an und bemerkte trocken

„Auch wenn ich es dir bei deinem Namen befehle Dagamon?"

Der Lemur erstarrte „Wie bei den Sieben Höllen…."

„Legilimentik" sagte Arael grinsend „Und nun wer war dein Meister, Dagamon?"

„Baal" presste der Lemur zwischen den Lippen hervor und starrte den Engel hasserfüllt an.

Arael erbleichte

„Einer der Höllenfürsten selbst. Wer war Lunas Vorfahr das Baal selbst seine Kräfte versiegelte?"

„Das weiß ich nicht ich noch weiß ich den Namen des Engels." Brummte der Lemur „Was ich euch aber sagen kann ist das es ein Himmelsengel war."

Arael nickte

„Gut dann wollen mal wieder weitermachen du hast wohl eh keine nützlichen Informationen mehr. Albus, Filius haltet euch bereit auf mein Zeichen."  
Er begann wieder zu sprechen und langsam aber sicher wurde der Lemur von Luna weggeschoben bis er sich über der Linie des Kreises befand. Auch seine verzweifelten Versuche sich gegen Araels Magie zu wehren waren erfolglos. Als er außerhalb des Kreises war rief Janus zu den Lehrern

„Jetzt!"

Die Linien flammten auf und die Verbindung zwischen dem Siegel und dem Lemur brach ab. Der Lemur fiel zu Boden und rappelte sich blitzschnell auf und stürmte auf Arael zu. Mit ausgefahrenen rasiermesserscharfen Krallen sprang er den Engel an der ihm so gekonnt und schnell auswich das weder Menschen noch Dämon die Bewegung sahen und noch in der gleichen Bewegung fuhr sein Schwert wie ein silberner Blitz aus der Scheide und köpfte den Dämon der daraufhin zu Asche zerfiel.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte sich Arael wieder vor Luna und aus seinen Händen floss wieder das silbergraue Licht. Wieder glühte das Siegel wie zur Antwort doch hatte das Glühen bereits an Intensität verloren und Araels Licht begann sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam zu der verschlungenen Rune vorzuarbeiten.

Es verging fast eine Stunde bis Arael das Siegel durchdrungen und gebrochen hatte. Selbst für seine Kräfte war es ein hartes Stück arbeit das Komplexe Siegel zu durchbrechen und am Ende stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn und er atmete bereits ziemlich schnell aber er hatte es geschafft. Langsam schwebte Luna zu Boden. Auch das Licht erlosch genauso wie der Bannkreis und sowie alles Licht erloschen war sank Arael erschöpft zu Boden und seine Flügel verschwanden.

Hermine rannte sofort zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
"Du hast es geschafft" sagte sie liebevoll

Janus lächelte

„Ja es war ein harter Kampf aber wir haben ihn gewonnen."

„Was ist mit Luna" fragte Flitwick besorgt der neben dem immer noch bewusstlosen Mädchen kniete

Janus Augen blitzten kurz silbern auf dann lächelte er wieder

„Lass sie schlafen ihr Körper braucht Zeit sich umzugewöhnen immerhin hatte sie das Siegel seit ihrer Geburt am Körper."

„Sollen wir sie in den Krankenflügel bringen" fragte Dumbledore

„Nein ich denke das ist nicht nötig, sie wird morgen früh normal aufwachen." Antwortete Janus und stand vorsichtig auf wobei er sich auf Hermine stützen musste.

„Du brauchst Ruhe Janus" sagte diese besorgt.

„Da bin ich Hermines Meinung" sagte Flitwick bevor Janus etwas erwidern konnte „Du hast viel Kraft gebraucht und einem Mädchen von einem uralten Fluch befreit. Du hast dir den Schlaf verdient."

„Na meinetwegen" gab Janus auf und ging zusammen mit Hermine eng umschlungen zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm während Dumbledore und Flitwick Luna ins Bett brachten und die Halle von allen Spuren des Rituals befreiten.

**AN: Wow, das hat gedauert, dafür habe ich auch ganze 20 Seiten geschrieben…. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neueste Kapitel von „Auf Grauen Flügeln". Ich hoffe euch gefallen die etwas freizügigeren Szenen, nachdem meine Freundin mich gebeten hat bei solchen Sachen ein wenig ins Detail zu gehen konnte ich natürlich nicht wiederstehen #grins#. Hmm seid ihr auch schon gespannt drauf was passiert wenn Luna wieder aufwacht oder was das Geheimnis um Lilith Malfoy ist? Ich entschuldige mich jetzt nicht für die Geheimnisskrämerei den sie ist beabsichtigt #EG# (bitte nicht böse sein)**

**Rudi: Danke für die Blumen, man bemüht sich… Ja Arael scheint es mittlerweile auf Hogwarts zu gefallen.**

**Ja der gute alte Ron…. Jetzt kocht er fasst über vor Eifersucht, #grinst# . Hmm blöde Alert Funktion deshalb hab ich dir auch ne mail geschrieben, so bin zu dir #g#**

**Adsartha: Danke für die liebe Review, hoffe dieses Kapitel hält dich eine Weile beschäftigt bis ich das nächste geschrieben habe #smile#**


	9. Kapitel 8 Janus Wille und Hermines Liebe

**Kapitel 8 Janus Wille und Hermines Liebe**

Den nächsten Morgen als höllisch zu bezeichnen war gelinde gesprochen eine Untertreibung, Ron ließ es sich nicht nehmen ständig Kommentare darüber abzugeben wie verschlafen Janus und Hermine an diesem Morgen aussahen. Janus selbst fühlte sich trotz sechs Stunden Schlaf als habe ihn ein Zug überrollt. Er hatte sehr viel Macht in der vergangenen Nacht eingesetzt aber das Ergebnis konnte er schon an diesem Morgen am Ravenclaw Tisch beobachten. Luna sah an diesem Morgen nicht im geringsten Loony aus. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag nicht länger der verträumte Gesichtsausdruck der sie stets so erscheinen lassen hatte als würde sie die Welt um sich gar nicht wahrnehmen. Nun lag eine ruhige Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren jetzt sehr klaren grau-blauen Augen. Ihr Haar das früher meist unordentlich und zottelig gewesen war, war nun ordentlich gekämmt und gebürstet. Auch sie sah jedoch noch äußerst verschlafen aus.

„Ist Ron immer noch wütend auf euch beide?" fragte Neville der schräg gegenüber von ihnen neben Ginny

saß.

Janus zuckte mit den Achseln

„Scheint so" seufzte er

„Er wird sich wieder einkriegen" meinte Hermine nur „Ich meine wir hätten so oder so nicht zusammengepasst…"

Ginny blickte kurz auf ihren Bruder  
"Es ist eben Ron lasst ihm ein wenig Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen und er ist wieder ganz der alte." Sagte sie mit Blick auf Hermine und Janus

"Was ist eigentlich heute Morgen mit Luna los" fragte Ginny dann nachdem sie ihren Blick über den Saal hatte schweifen lassen „Sie wirkt so anders."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen antwortete ihr Janus nachdem er ein Glas Grapefruitsaft getrunken hatte.

"Wenn sie das Zeug getrunken hat dann ist mir klar warum sie wach ist.."

Damit war das Thema vorteilhafterweise vom Tisch und der restliche Morgen verlief in normalen Bahnen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Prof. Flitwick. Auch diese Stunde verlief relativ normal doch am Ende der Stunde als alle ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatten hielt der kleine Professor Janus noch zurück.  
"Mr. Grey würden sie kurz noch auf ein Wort hier bleiben"

"Natürlich Professor was gibt's den?"

Der Professor wartete noch bis alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal für deinen gelungenen Zauber an Miss Lovegood gratulieren. Es ist beachtenswert wie sehr der Zauber ihr jetzt schon geholfen hat." Sagte er schließlich

„Sehr schön zu hören." Sagte Janus „Sobald ich etwas Zeit heute habe werde ich selber mit ihr reden um zu sehen was sich genau an ihr verändert hat und ob ich ihr helfen muss eventuelle neue Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen"

„Eine Gute Idee. Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinen Studien hinsichtlich der Verteidigung von Hogwarts aus?"

Indessen waren die restlichen Gryffindors bei Hagrids Hütte angekommen wo sie dieses Jahr ohne die Slytherins, von denen hatte keiner den Kurs weiter besuchen wollen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Hermine hatte Hagrid bereits mitgeteilt das Janus noch etwas mit Prof. Flitwick zu besprechen hatte und so begann Hagrid auch unverzüglich

„So heut werden wir ein wenig in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und uns einige seiner Bewohner noch einmal näher ansehn. Folgt mir einfach."

Hagrid wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Waldrand und die Gryffindors folgten ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie waren noch keine 20m vom Waldrand entfernt als eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten trat. Sie war von einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt und ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu.

"Ah da kommen sie also, ganz wie mein Lord es mir gesagt hat. Sie laufen ahnungslos in ihren Tod und auch ihr trotteliger Halbriesenlehrer wird ihnen nicht helfen können" sagte sie leise zu sich selbst

„Wer bist du und was suchst du hier" wollte Hagrid wissen und richtete seine Armbrust auf die Gestalt

„Was ich suche? Ich suche den Tod von jenem den ihr Harry Potter nennt. Im Namen meins Lords Voldemort werde ich ihn hier und jetzt töten."

„STUPOR!"

Bevor die Gestalt weitersprechen konnte hatten die DAler unter den Gryffindors bereits fünf Stunner auf die Gestalt abgeschossen doch anders als erwartet blieb die Gestalt einfach stehen und schien von den Stunnern nicht im geringsten beeinflusst zu sein. Hagrid drückte nun auch seine Armbrust ab doch die Gestalt fing den Bolzen noch in der Luft ab und warf ihn spöttisch zur Seite.

Ein Lachen ertönte unter der Kapuze.

"Mit so was braucht ihr bei mir gar nicht erst anzufangen." Wieder lachte die Gestalt und wandte sich dann Harry zu „Nun Potter wie möchtest du sterben, oder hast du noch irgendwelche letzten Wünsche? Du könntest natürlich auch um Gnade betteln aber ich glaube nicht das das viel Sinn hätte."

Ein plötzlich aufkommender Wind zog der Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf. Das Gesicht das darunter zum Vorschein kam war nur annähernd Menschlich. Eine graue Haut spannte sich über einen fast haarlosen Kopf. Die wenigen Haare und Augenbrauen waren grell Pink was der Gestalt ein noch groteskeres Aussehen verpasste und in keinster Weise zu den böse funkelnden Gelben Augen und den durch das Grinsen entblößten scharfen Zähnen passte.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Schüler und auch Hagrid konnte seinen Ekel kaum verbergen.

„Was zum Teufel bist du?" fragte Harry der als erster seine Fassung wiedergewann.

„Das würdest du wohl gern wissen Potter. Reicht es dir den nicht zu wissen das ich dein Tod bin?"

Wieder lachte das Monster vor ihnen und stürmte dann auf Harry zu und zog noch im Rennen ein Schwert unter seiner Robe hervor.

„ELEMENKIA LANCE" hörte man von hinten eine Stimme schreien und direkt vor dem Monster schlug ein blendend weißer Lichtstrahl in den Boden ein.

Hinter ihnen auf dem Hügel stand Janus und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf das Monster gerichtet. Seine Augen blickten voll Verachtung auf das Wesen das in seinem Sturm innegehalten hatte und seinerseits mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick den jungen Magier musterte.

„Noch ein großmäuliger Zauberer der glaubt mit ein wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel könnte man alles besiegen" spottete die Gestalt.

Janus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein mit Magie ist hier wohl nur wenig auszurichten aber mit einer armseligen Chimera wie dir werde ich auch ohne Magie fertig." Langsam schritt er den Hügel hinunter bis er direkt neben Harry stand „Ist Voldemort so tief gesunken das er nun seine Versuchstiere auf seine Feinde hetzt? Auch wenn ich sagen muss das ihm mit dir doch eine gleichermaßen hässliche wie interessante Kreation gelungen ist. Ich frage mich lediglich wie er es geschafft hat einen Troll mit einem Fluffel zu kreuzen… Daher kommt doch deine Magieresitenz und die niedliche Haarfarbe. Der Rest scheint wohl ein wenig Troll und Mensch zu sein wenn ich mich nicht irre."

"Du hälst dich wohl für besonders schlau. Aber du hast recht, dank des Fluffel-Anteils an meinem Körper bin ich immun gegen jede Magie"

Janus grinste

„Tja dann zeig mir was du kannst." Und mit diesen Worten schwang er seinen Zauberstab und hielt mit einem Mal sein Katana in der Hand.

Ohne weitere Worte stürmten beide aufeinander zu und ihre Klingen trafen sich das Funken sprühten.

Immer wieder schlugen sie fast planlos aufeinander ein bis sie wieder auseinandersprangen und sich ansahen.

"Nicht übel" begann die Gestalt „Immerhin weißt du was du tust, dann können wir ja mit den Kinderspielen aufhören oder?"

„Gleichfalls" antwortete Janus und stürmte wieder auf seinen Gegner ein

In der Tat wurde der Kampf nun ernst den beide Gegner schienen fast zu verschwimmen als sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit immer und immer wieder aufeinanderprallten. Jedes mal wenn ihre Klingen sich berührten sprühten Funken und ihre Klingen sangen im Rhythmus ihrer Schläge.

"Verschwindet hier" brüllte Janus während er und sein Gegner sich wieder für eine Sekunde reglos gegenüberstanden und sich nicht aus den Augen ließen. „Und bring Hermine in Sicherheit Harry!"

„Vergiss es" brüllte diese „Ich lasse dich auf keinen Fall allein!"

Bevor Janus etwas erwiedern konnte hatte die Kreatur bereits einen erneuten Angriff gestartet und wieder begannen beide in hoher Geschwindigkeit den anderen anzugreifen.

Gerade als Janus glaubte eine Lücke in der Verteidigung seines Gegners gefunden zu haben wich dieser ihm geschickt aus und anstatt ihn anzugreifen stürmte er direkt auf Hermine zu und stieß mit seiner Klinge nach ihrer Brust.

Hermine sah die Attacke kommen doch konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf das unvermeidliche.

Mit einem furchtbaren Geräusch fraß sie die Klinge in lebendes Fleisch doch der Schmerz auf den Hermine gewartet hatte blieb aus. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Knapp vor ihr stand Janus, sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen. Die Klinge seines Gegners steckte in seiner Brust und Blut färbte seine Roben dunkel.

Blitzschnell riß die Gestalt die Klinge aus Janus Brust und machte einen weiteren Angriff auf Hermine doch wieder warf Janus sich dazwischen und dieses Mal bohrte sich die Klinge in seine Schulter. Er hatte keine Chance dem Kick auszuweichen der ihm das Schwert brutal aus der Schulter riss und ihn mehrere Meter durch dich Luft schleuderte wo er blutend und vor Schmerzen zitternd liegen blieb.

Hermine wollte zu ihm rennen doch sie konnte nur vor Entsetzen gelähmt auf die Szene starren. Tränen begannen ihre Sicht zu verschleiern.

„Wie armselig." Spottete die Kreatur und trat dem am Boden liegenden so hart in die Rippen das die entsetzten Zuschauer hören konnten wie einige brachen. Janus stöhnte gepeinigt auf und spuckte Blut.

„So jetzt da das erledigt ist werde ich mir Potter und den Rest dieser armseligen Bande vorknöpfen und dann werde ich wohl noch etwas Spaß mit deiner Schlampe haben. Vielleicht bleibst du ja noch so lange am Leben das du zusehen kannst wie ich es ihr besorge."

Stöhnend versuchte Janus sich zu erheben fiel aber gleich wieder zurück.

„Warum kämpfst du so verzweifelt." Fragte die Gestalt „Du hast so oder so keine Chance so schwer wie du verletzt bist. Gib einfach auf du kannst hier niemanden mehr retten.

In diesem Moment hörte das Zittern in Janus Körper auf und mit letzter verbliebener Kraft wirbelte er nach oben und verpasste der Gestalt noch bevor diese regieren konnte einen Tritt ins Gesicht. 

Beide kamen auf den Füßen auf. Die Chimera blickte erstaunt auf seinen Gegner.

Blanke Wut spiegelte sich in Janus nun silberglühenden Augen und eine Aura der Macht umgab ihn trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen.

„Weil ich nie zulassen werde das irgendjemand den einzigen Menschen verletzt der meinem Leben einen Sinn gibt!" fauchte er und auf seiner Stirn glühte das geflügelte Schwert in hellem Silber auf. Silberne Linien begannen ausgehend von dem Symbol sich über Janus Gesicht zu ziehen bis es komplett von einer Art Tribal Tatoo bedeckt war.

Janus schloss die Augen und schloss seine Hände vor der Brust zusammen wobei er Zeige- und Mittelfinger nach oben gestreckt ließ und sprach deutlich

"Fuin Kai! Ninpo Sozo Saise!" (_Open Seal! __Genesis of Rebirth_)

Dampf stieg von seinen Wunden auf und sie begannen sich zu schließen. Sowohl die Gestalt als auch die Gryffindors blickten ihn überrascht an. Die Linien auf dessen Gesicht hatten sich wieder in das Symbol auf seiner Stirn zurückgezogen und auch dieses verblasste wieder.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" fragte die Chimera überrascht

„Das ist eine geheime Technik bei der man über Jahre magische Energie in einem magischen Siegel verschließt um sie bei Bedarf zur Heilung einzusetzen. So kann ich im Notfall selbst tödliche Wunden heilen. Und jetzt stirb endlich!"

Ohne abzuwarten verwandelte sich Janus Katana in einen silbernen Blitz als er es direkt auf die Chimera warf. Diese hatte keine Chance auszuweichen. Das Katana bohrte sich durch ihren Hals und Blut spritzte auf.

Die Gestalt blickte etwas verwirrt auf das Schwert in seinem Hals und zog es dann einfach heraus und warf es zur Seite. Die Wunde schloss sich in Sekundenschnelle und die Gestalt hatte wieder zu lachen begonnen.

"Begreifst du jetzt das ich unbesiegbar bin?" sagte sie mit Gurgelnder Stimme

„Bergtrollblut…" sagte Janus voll Verachtung „Natürlich sie können sich regenerieren."

"In der Tat. Und was willst du jetzt machen, mich anzünden" spottete sein Gegner

„Hmm gar keine Schlechte Idee" meinte Janus mit diabolischen Grinsen

„Terra Pestem Teneto" brüllte er und presste eine Handfläche auf den Boden worauf schwarze Rosen aus der Erde vor der Chimera wuchsen und sich um ihre Beine wickelten.

Vergeblich versuchte sie sich aus ihnen zu befreien.

„Vergiss es diese Rosen sind härter als Stahlseile"

Janus zog aus einer seiner verborgenen Taschen seinen Zauberstab heraus und begann mit ihm ein Symbol in die Luft zu zeichnen das weiß glühte.

Hermine die mittlerweile zu weinen aufgehört hatte und wie die anderen bei dieser Machtdemonstration aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam obwohl sie wusste was Janus tun konnte zog scharf Luft ein als sie erkannte was Janus da tat.

"Das Zeichen für Feuer" flüsterte sie „Er benutzt Elementarmagie"

Als Janus das Symbol fertig gezeichnet hatte steckte er den Zauberstab wieder ein und hob beide Hände in die Luft und begann die Invokation.

"Ignis Imperio! Feuer das brennt gehorche meinem Willen!"

Das Symbol begann rot zu glühen und zwischen Janus Händen begann ein Feuerball zu wirbeln der schnell größer wurde und dann die Gestalt eines großen Salamanders annahm.

„Evokus Spiritus Igni. Wesen des Feuers sei mir zu willen!"

Der Salamander drehte sich um und streckte die beiden brennenden Hände nach Janus aus der sie ohne zu zögern ergriff. Die Flammen des Salamanders brannten nun fast weiß und eine unsagbare Hitze ging von den beiden aus. Janus aber schien davon nichts zu spüren. 

Um die Chimera begannen sich Flammen zu materialisieren die um diese zu wirbeln begannen. Die Chimera begann zu schreien als sie langsam von Feuer eingehüllt wurde unfähig zu fliehen da die schwarzen Rosen des Bannfluchs sie immer noch hielten.

Immer schneller und immer mehr Flammen wirbelten um sie bis sie sie vollständig einhüllten und nur noch ein Schemen sichtbar war. Noch immer schrie die Chimera. Dann wurde das Feuer weiß und vereinte sich zu einer gewaltigen Säule die hoch in den Himmel stieg. Endlich erstarben auch die Schreie.

Als die Säule nach wenigen Sekunden zusammenfiel und die Flammen erloschen war dort wo die Chimera gestanden hatte nur noch ein schwarzer, glasiger Fleck wo selbst der Boden unter der enormen Hitze geschmolzen war.

Auch das Symbol und der Salamander lösten sich nun auf und Janus sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

Hermine stürmte zu ihm und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Sie spürte sofort das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, Janus Atem ging Flach und war kaum zu spüren. Auch sein Herz schlug viel zu langsam und seine Haut war leichenblass und kalt. Er starb und dieses mal konnte er keine Technik zu seiner Heilung rufen.

"Schnell holt Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore" rief Hermine verzweifelt.

Hagrid und Harry stürmten sofort in Richtung Schloss.

Hilflos beobachtete Hermine wie ihr Freund langsam immer schwächer wurde und ohne zu wissen warum nahm sie die Hand mit ihrem Symbol und legte sie in seine. Sofort spürte sie einen leichten Energiestrom und wieder ohne zu wissen warum richtete sie mit ihrer anderen Hand ihren Zauberstab auf ihre beiden Hände und sprach deutlich

"Unitatio"

Sie spürte wie ihre Kraft aus ihr herausschoss und Janus neu belebte. Bevor es um sie dunkel wurde spürte sie wie auf einmal ihr Kopf mit Wissen gefüllt wurde das nicht ihres war. Dann war es dunkel und sie bemerkte nicht mehr wie Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey bei ihnen mithilfe eines Portschlüssels auftauchten und Dumbledore ihre Hände wieder mit einem Klebezauber zusammenhielt. Sie bemerkte auch nicht mehr wie Hagrid sie und Janus vorsichtig hochhob und in den Krankenflügel trug.

Janus erwachte langsam aus dem tiefen Schlaf in den er wohl gefallen war. In den wenigen Momenten die er zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen hin und herdriftete nahm er als erstes etwas weiches und warmes wahr an das er sich im Schlaf unbewusst angekuschelt hatte. Als nächstes registrierte er das seine Hand eine kleinere ebenfalls sehr weiche und warme Hand umschlossen hatte. Hermine! Durchfuhr es ihn und im nächsten Moment überging sein Gehirn in rasender Geschwindigkeit die gesamte normale Aufwachphase und Janus Gray öffnete abrupt die Augen.

Er befand sich, mal wieder, im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. „Oh Gott ich hoffe das wird nicht zur Angewohnheit sonst bekomme ich noch ein Privatbett wie Harry…" dachte er für einen Moment wandte sich aber dann wieder seiner Umgebung zu. Er lag in einem etwas breiteren Krankenbett zusammen mit Hermine die sich schlafend eng an ihn gedrückt hatte. Eilig bemühte er sich seine Erinnerungen zu ordnen um herauszufinden was genau passiert war. Langsam formten sich die Bilder des Kampfes mit der Chimäre in seinem Geist. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt und Hermine in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Nicht sonderlich glorreich. Aber woher hatte die Chimera gewusst das er und Hermine ein Paar waren?

Er schob die Frage kurz zurück und ging dann weiter durch seine Erinnerung. Da er keine Alternativen gesehen hatte, hatte er wider besseren Wissen und trotz seines durch das Ritual und die Regeneration geschwächten Zustands einen großen Elementarzauber verwendet um die Chimera zu töten. Danach war alles schwarz geworden als die Schwäche ihn dennoch übermannt hatte.

Am meisten überraschte ihn das er noch am Leben war. Zwar war sein Körper durch Sozo Saise komplett regeneriert worden aber trotzdem war er noch sehr geschwächt gewesen, er hätte den großen Elementarzauber eigentlich nicht überleben dürfen.

Es gab eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit und die gefiel ihm gar nicht. Vorsichtig, nur sehr wenig Magie verwendend, versuchte er die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Hermine zu spüren. Sie hatte sich wesentlich vertieft.

"Hermine Anne Granger!" rief er wütend

„Mhmmmm" kam es von seiner Seite als Hermine langsam aufwachte „Noch schlafen will…"

Janus Blick wechselte abrupt von wütend auf äußerst zärtlich und liebevoll streichelte er über Hermines Wange.   
"Kleine Närrin hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was dir hätte passieren können… Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft den Unitatio zu aktivieren?" fragte er leise

Hermine die mittlerweile so ziemlich wach war blickte ihn liebevoll an

„Keine Ahnung wie ich es gemacht hab aber ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren…"

Beide blickten sich eine geraume Weile verliebt an bevor Janus schließlich seufzte

„Ich gebs auf…."

Hermine grinste ihn an und zog ihn dann an sich um ihn stürmisch zu küssen. Bevor beide allerdings leidenschaftlicher werden konnten räusperte sich jemand lautstark von der Tür aus.

Beide brachen hastig den Kuss ab und blickten in Richtung Tür. Albus Dumbledores Augen funkelten und er grinste die beide offen an.

„Es scheint als würden sie beide sich ja wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befinden. Aber ich hätte da doch einige Fragen an euch…"

„Gerne doch" antwortete Janus „Aber mich würde zuerst interessieren wie lange wir geschlafen haben."

Janus und Hermine setzten sich auf während Dumbledore sich einen bequemen Lehnstuhl beschwor und sich neben das Bett der beiden setzte.

„Lediglich den Rest des gestrigen Tages und die Nacht. Es ist jetzt im übrigen Zehn Uhr morgens." begann er „Was genau hat euch dort unten bei Hagrids Hütte angegriffen?"

„Eine Chimera" begann Janus „Ich denke du kennst die Theorie die hinter einer solchen Kreatur steckt?"

Dumbledore dachte kurz nach

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere ist eine Chimera eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Wesen die durch schwärzeste Ritualmagie erschaffen wurde."

Janus nickte  
"Genau. Diese die uns dort unten angegriffen hat war früher menschlich. Ein geschickter Kämpfer wie ich am eigenen Leibe erfahren habe. Voldemort muss es gelungen sein sein Blut mit dem eines Trolls und dem eines Fluffels zu mischen."

„Das würde seine Magieresistenz und die Regenerationskraft erklären. Stellt sich allerdings die Frage wie Tom dies gelingen konnte, bedenkt man das Fluffel von Magie nicht beeinträchtigt werden."

„Ja, das ist es auch was mir Sorgen macht. Vor allem die Frage wie viele solcher Schrecken er uns noch schickt.." fügte Janus düster hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte

„Ich werde in jedem Fall eine Sitzung des Ordens einberufen und ihr beide solltet euch sobald ihr wieder bei Kräften seid wieder daran machen die Verteidigungsanlagen von Hogwarts instand zu setzen."

„Professor?" fragte Hermine „Was sagen wir Harry, Ron und den anderen Gryffindors? Wie erklären wir ihnen das mit dem Unitatio"

„Ich denke die einfachste Erklärung wird sein das du bei deinen Studien auf einen obskuren Zauber gestoßen bist mit dem man die eigene Kraft mit dem anderen teilt um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Das ist was den Zauber betrifft so ziemlich die Wahrheit und den Rest könnt ihr problemlos verschweigen. Gab es den auch dieses Mal Nebenwirkungen?"

„Bisher nicht, aber das bleibt abzuwarten." Meinte Janus kopfschüttelnd

„In der Tat. Ich gehe davon aus dass dir eine gute Erklärung für deine Fähigkeiten im Kampf einfällt, Arael. Ich verabschiede mich dann. Madam Pomfrey meinte im Übrigen das ihr wenn ihr euch kräftig genug fühlt den Krankenflügel bereits verlassen könnt. Ihr solltet euch aber noch schonen und seid deshalb für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht befreit."

Albus stand auf und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Stuhl verschwinden und verließ dann den Krankenflügel.

Hermine kuschelte sich wieder eng an Janus

„Wie wärs wenn wir uns in deine Wohnung zurückziehen und dort noch ein wenig schlafen?" fragte sie schließlich mit einem verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie könnte ich da widerstehen" antwortete ihr Freund ihr lächelnd bevor er sie beide in sein Bett in seiner Wohnung versetzte wo sie sich sofort und die Satin Decken kuschelten.

Bevor sie schließlich wieder einschliefen flüsterte Janus Hermine noch leise ins Ohr:  
"Danke das du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Janus Grey…" antwortete ihm Hermine leise und küsste ihn sanft bevor beide endgültig in süßer Dunkelheit versanken.

Das nächste Erwachen war wesentlich angenehmer. Janus und Hermine erwachten beide fast gleichzeitig eng umschlungen. Beide waren noch immer eng aneinandergekuschelt.

"Mhm hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie unglaublich angenehm es ist neben dir aufzuwachen Janus?" fragte Hermine verschlafen.

„Wenn es für dich genauso himmlisch ist wie für mich, dann ja" murmelte Janus ebenfalls noch ein wenig verschlafen.

„Oh ja…" schnurrte Hermine und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihren Freund.

Dieser begann sanft ihren Nacken zu streicheln während sie wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Langsam schob Janus seine Hand etwas tiefer und glitt unter Hermines Oberteil und glitt langsam über ihren Rücken und schließlich nach vorne wo er nun begann sacht Hermines linke Brust durch den Stoff ihres BHs zu streicheln was ihrem Mund ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Hermine begann ihn härter zu küssen und beider Zungen begannen nun den Mund und die Zunge des anderen zu erkunden. Beide holten lediglich kurz Luft um dem anderen das Oberteil auszuziehen und diesmal fiel auch Hermines BH. Janus Augen wurden groß als er nun Hermines Brüste in ihrer vollen Pracht sehen konnte. Ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich durch Janus Massage bereits aufgerichtet und Janus begann ohne zu zögern einem inneren Instinkt folgend an ihnen zu nuckeln. Hermine begann wieder leise zu stöhnen und strich Janus immer wieder liebevoll durch seine Haare während dieser im Wechsel eine Brust küsste und die andere mit den Händen massierte.

Hermine zog ihn wieder nach oben und beide küssten sich wieder innig wobei Hermine auch Janus Erregung deutlich spüren konnte die durch seine Hose genau gegen die Stelle zwischen Hermines Beinen gedrückt war. Hermine spürte deutlich das sie bereits extrem feucht geworden war. Mittlerweile waren Janus Hände bereits wieder auf Reisen gegangen und eine begann leicht über ihre Oberschenkel zu streicheln und sich langsam nach oben zu arbeiten. Fast scheu begann Janus nun auch über Hermines Pobacken zu streicheln und sie dort sanft zu massieren.

Auf einmal musste Hermine kichern.

„Bin ich so schlecht?" fragte Janus in einem leicht gekränkten Tonfall

„Nein" sagte Hermine immer noch kichernd sich dann aber beherrschend „Ich meine wir sind beide, mal wieder knapp dem Tod entkommen und grad wieder halbwegs fit und was tun wir? Wir fallen übereinander her…"

Janus musste jetzt ebenfall grinsen und knetete währenddessen weiter Hermines Pobacken.  
"Wir sind in der Tat unmöglich… Aber ich glaube nicht das ich damit ein Problem habe."

Hermine begann unter Janus Behandlung bereits wieder zu stöhnen.

„Mhmmm ich auch nicht… Ganz und gar nicht. Aber wir sollten uns glaub ich beherrschen bevor wir gar nicht mehr aufhören können zumal ich noch keinen Verhütungstrank nehme."

„Ich denke du hast recht." Antwortete Janus und küsste sie liebevoll „Wie wärs wenn wir uns anziehen und erstmal frühstücken?"

"Gute Idee" meinte Hermine „Solange ich zu erst ins Bad darf"

Janus seufzte ergeben.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen beide in Janus Wohnzimmer und frühstückten. Janus hatte sich inzwischen die Mühe gemacht auf die Uhr zu schauen und hatte ein wenig erschreckt festgestellt das es halb sechs Uhr abends war. Angenehmerweise hatten die Hauselfen kein Problem damit den beiden auch um diese Zeit ein leckeres Frühstück zuzubereiten und selbst Hermine vergaß beim Anblick des gedeckten Tisches jegliche Proteste in Bezug auf Hauselfenrechte. Vorteilhafterweise konnte Janus von seinem Quartier aus über einen magischen Spiegel direkt Bestellungen an die Küche weitergeben wodurch sie nicht extra den weiten Weg in die Küche auf sich nehmen mussten. Während sie aßen erklärte er Hermine nebenbei das auch die Lehrer über solche Spiegel verfügten falls sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht an einer Mahlzeit teilnehmen konnten oder wollten.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten entschlossen sie sich endlich ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe nachzugehen nämlich etwas über die Verteidigungsanlagen des Schlosses herauszufinden. So saßen beide alsbald mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Sofa und lasen schweigend.

Erst spät am Abend kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Leider hatten die Bücher die sie bisher gelesen hatten nicht viel ergeben aber beide waren zuversichtlich das sie in einigen der Bücher Hinweise finden würden wie sie die alten Verteidigungssysteme wieder in Betrieb bringen konnten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf ein paar ältere Schüler verlassen. Lediglich Harry, Ron, Neville und Ginny saßen noch am Kaminfeuer und hatten offensichtlich auf die beiden gewartet. Kaum das Janus und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten wurden sie auch schon mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr den ganzen Tag. Wir sind nach dem Unterricht in den Krankenflügel um nach euch zu sehen aber ihr wart bereits weg und keiner wusste wo ihr hin seid!" bestürmte sie ein ziemlich ungehaltener Ron dessen Gesichtsfarbe bereits ins Rötliche abzudriften begann.

„Dumbledore hat uns eins der Gästequartiere gegeben damit wir uns noch ausruhen konnten und unsere Ruhe hatten" log Janus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„So hat das Traumpärchen jetzt sogar Sonderrechte bekommen um miteinander…" bevor er jedoch den Satz beenden konnte blickte er direkt auf Janus Zauberstab der genau zwischen seine Augen gerichtet war.

„Ron Weasley. Ich sage das hier nur einmal. Ich bin nicht knapp dem Tod entkommen nur um mir deine Sticheleien anzuhören nur weil du eifersüchtig auf uns bist. Also wenn du uns nichts sinnvolles zu sagen hast dann verschon uns bitte mit weiteren Ausbrüchen dieser Art oder halt deine Klappe einfach ganz" sagte Janus mit tödlicher Kälte in der Stimme.

Ron wurde schlagartig wesentlich weißer im Gesicht und stürmte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben in Richtung Schlafsäle.

Harry seufzte

„Das war endlich mal fällig. Er war ja nicht mehr erträglich in den letzten Tagen. Im Übrigen ist verdammt gut euch zu sehen. Als Hagrid euch ins Schloss getragen hat hatten wir alle Angst es wäre um euch geschehen."

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte nun Ginny „In der ganzen Schule spricht man über den Kampf zwischen dir und diesem Monster und es kursieren alle möglichen Gerüchte darüber was Hermine mit dir gemacht hat als du verletzt warst."

„Setzen wir uns erstmal dann kann Janus euch alles erzählen" antwortete Hermine.

Kaum das sie sich hingesetzt hatten fragte Harry

„Wo hast du eigentlich so kämpfen gelernt Janus?"

"Meine Ausbildung war wohl etwas Kampflastiger als eure." Antwortete dieser grinsend „Ich trainiere seit Jahren den Schwertkampf und bin auch ziemlich gut in Kampfmagie."

„Wow" sagte Harry und blickte Janus bewundernd an

„Wow" sagten auch Ginny und Neville

„Wo hattest du eigentlich das Schwert auf einmal her?" fragte nun wieder Harry

„Beschworen…"

„Cool, zeigst du uns wie du das machst?" sagte Neville

Janus machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte dabei etwas unverständliches und hielt dann sein Katana in Händen und lies es dann mit einer weiteren Bewegung des Zauberstabs wieder verschwinden.

„Warum hast du es gleich wieder verschwinden lassen?" fragte Ginny enttäuscht

Janus grinste

„Stell dir mal vor es würde Prof. Mc Gonagall durch die Tür kommen und mich hier mit meinem Schwert in der Hand sitzen sehen. Da kämpfe ich doch lieber noch mal mit der Chimera.."

„Verständlich." Antwortete ihm ein nun ebenfalls grinsender Harry.

„Hermine was hast du eigentlich mit Janus gemacht als er am Boden lag?" fragte Ginny nun Hermine die sich bisher aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte

„Oh das…." Antwortete Hermine leise „Das war ein Zauber den ich vor kurzem in einem Buch entdeckt habe. Er überträgt die eigene Lebenskraft in den anderen um die Heilung zu beschleunigen oder den Körper solange mit Kraft zu versorgen bis dieser sich selbst wieder am Leben halten kann."

Betroffenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Erst nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Ginny die Stille.

"Das heißt du hast mit deiner eigenen Kraft Janus am Leben gehalten. Was wäre passiert wenn deine Kraft nicht gereicht hätte?" fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig.

Hermine blickte auf Janus der schließlich an ihrer Stelle antwortete

„Dann wären wir beide gestorben…"

„Dumbledore hat mir deshalb verboten den Zauber je wieder anzuwenden oder ihn jemand beizubringen" fügte Hermine hinzu

„Schade.." murmelte Neville „den hätten wir gut für die DA brauchen können…"

Ginny schlug ihm schnell die Hand vor den Mund aber es war leider zu spät.

Janus versuchte gespielt verwirrt zu blicken

„Was bitte ist die DA?" fragte er noch immer gespielt verwirrt

„DA ist ein Kürzel für Dumbledores Armee und es ist eine geheime Schülergruppe die ich im letzten Jahr gegründet habe um den schlechten Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kompensieren" antwortete Harry ernst

Janus nickte.

„Hört sich sinnvoll an. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht das da etwas ist nachdem ihr desöfteren Abends recht spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen seid. Hattest du den Erfolg?"

„Wir hatten so ziemlich alle ein O in den ZAGs" antwortete ihm Neville stolz.

„Nicht schlecht" meinte Janus und fügte an Harry gewandt hinzu „Hmm da du die Gruppe leitest hieße das das du der geschickteste Duellant von allen bist? Ich meine wenn ich so die Erzählungen höre was du so in den letzten Jahren geleistet hast…"

Harry grinste

„Naja meistens hatte ich wohl mehr Glück als Verstand. Gut den Verstand hat meistens Hermine bei unseren Unternehmungen beigesteuert."

„Beim Trimagischen Turnier warst du aber jedes Mal allein" fügte Hermine schnippisch hinzu

„Wie auch immer Harry du hast einiges geleistet und einiges an Talent, aber nur mit den Schockern und leichten Flüchen wirst du gegen richtig ausgebildete Kämpfer nicht ankommen." Sagte Janus ruhig an Harry gewandt.

„Willst du damit sagen ich soll der DA schwarze Magie beibringen?" fragte Harry erstaunt

„Schwarze Magie, Weiße Magie… Der Unterschied liegt bei den meisten Zaubern nur darin wofür sie eingesetzt werden. Der Zweck und die Intention entscheidet dabei Harry. In der ersten Klasse lernt man den Wingardium Leviosa ein harmloser Schwebezauber da stimmst du mir doch zu?"

Harry nickte

"Aber" fuhr Janus fort „Wenn ich dich nun 20 Meter hochlevitiere und dich fallen lasse wirst du einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Tod sterben. Hätte ich Avada Kedavra benutzt wäre ich gnädiger gewesen. Verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will"

Harry dachte kurz nach  
"Ich denke ich verstehe was du meinst. Ein Zauber wird nur durch das Böse was man mit ihm tut."

„Richtig. Sieh deine Magie als Schwert an mit dem du jene beschützt die dir wichtig sind. Du musst mit ihm verletzen und vielleicht sogar töten. Aber solang du es mit einem reinen Herz tust und trotz allem noch jeden bedauerst den du töten musstest und nie Freude dabei empfindest dann bist du egal ob du nun schwarze oder weiße Magie anwendest nicht dasselbe wie die Todesser. Bedenke das stets."

Für die nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille in der alle anderen Janus mit nachdenklichem Respekt anblickten und über seine Worte nachdachten. Hermine kuschelte sich währenddessen eng an ihren Freund und strahlte ihn voller Liebe an.

„Danke" sagte Harry schließlich „Ich werde mich bemühen daran zu denken"

Eine Spur von Trauer huschte kurz über Harry Gesicht doch er schien es sofort zu überspielen.

Neben Janus gähnte Hermine auf einmal.

„Ich glaube wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen" sagte sie dann an Janus gewandt „immerhin haben wir morgen wieder Unterricht."

Janus grinste

„Ich verstehe. Es kann ja nicht angehen das die klügste Hexe von Hogwarts unausgeschlafen im Unterricht sitzt."

Zu müde um etwas anderes zu tun funkelte sie ihn nur gespielt empört an musste dann aber selber Lachen.

Da auch die anderen bereits müde waren machten sich dann alle auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle.

Bevor Janus an diesem Abend einschlief dachte er noch

„Wenn dein Herz nach der kommenden Dunkelheit noch immer so rein ist hast du wirklich meine Bewunderung verdient Harry Potter…"

**AN: Puhh endlich ist es geschafft. Hab erschreckend lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht. Hoffe aber das es euch allen gefällt… **

**IAmFallen: Naja muss alles stets ein Drama sein… Und wer sagt das ein Drama nicht eingeplant ist? Janus spricht nicht umsonst von einer kommenden Dunkelheit… Die Geschichte wird sowohl die Liebe zwischen Janus und Hermine abdecken als auch den Krieg mit Voldemort da auch Janus wohl ziemlich dran beteiligt sein wird… Lass dich einfach überraschen…**

**Monique: Die Haarfarbe und das Verhalten von Snape sprechen dafür ja….**

**Silvertrust: Dumbledore hat seine Gründe für sein Handeln. Was Draco betrifft… Er ist in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit und wir werden sehen was aus ihm wird… **

**Luna wird noch eine große Rolle spielen.**

**Rudi: Ah mein treuester Reviewer… Danke mir gefällt das Pärchen Janus/Hermine auch sehr gut (Ok hätte ich sie wohl sonst zusammengepackt… +grinst+) .**

**Luna trägt Engelsblut in sich. Wieviel das an ihr verändern wird wird sich zeigen. Ein voller Engel wird sie aber wohl nicht werden.**

**Ohja dieser blöde Klebefluch… Die Blacks sind eine sehr alte Familie und sie haben sicher noch das eine oder andere Geheimnis im Keller…**

**Harry wird seinen Platz noch finden aber noch ist er noch nicht so weit…**

**Adsartha: Ich werde mich mehr beeilen versprochen ;) **


	10. Kapitel 9 Vorboten der Dunkelheit

**Kapitel 9 Vorboten der Dunkelheit**

Janus Grey, nur wenigen auch bekannt als der Graue Engel Arael, saß hoch oben auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms im Licht eines fast vollen Mondes. Es waren inzwischen zwei Wochen vergangen seit er die Chimera besiegt hatte und Hermine sein Leben gerettet hatte indem sie mithilfe des Unitatio Zaubers ihm Lebensenergie gespendet hatte. Es war nun weit nach Mitternacht am Donnerstagmorgen des 17.Oktobers und Janus hatte beschlossen ein wenig die Nachtluft zu genießen und gleichzeitig die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit Revue passieren zu lassen. Viel war in den letzten Monaten passiert und vieles hatte sich in eine Richtung entwickelt die er nicht hatte vorhersehen können.

Vor noch nicht einmal einem halben Jahr hatte er sich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen in der Absicht seine Eltern zu rächen und mehr über sein Erbe herauszufinden. Von Albus Dumbledore hatte er den Schlüssel zum geheimen Gringottsverlies seiner Eltern bekommen. Auch sein Onkel, der ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort aufgenommen und zu den Assassinen gebracht hatte, hatte nichts über dieses Verlies gewusst. Seine Eltern hatten Dumbledore damals einen Zweitschlüssel in Verwahrung gegeben sollte ihnen etwas zustoßen. In dem Verlies fand Arael die gesamten Werke über die Magie der Engel die sich nun in seiner Wohnung befanden und sehr viele alte und seltene Bücher über die Zauberkunst. Im Stillen dankte Janus oft seinen Eltern für ihre weise Voraussicht, nicht auszudenken was geschehen wäre wenn diese Bücher Voldemort in die Finger gefallen wären. So aber waren die Bücher nun ihrem rechtmäßigen Erbe zugefallen und Janus begann sich in die Geschichte und die Kunst der Engel einzulesen. Viele Fähigkeiten die er sich bis dahin nicht erklären hatte können ergaben nun Sinn und er begann die volle Tragweite seiner Natur zu verstehen. Was er war, zwischen Hermine und ihm zu Anfang gar nicht zur Sprache gekommen. Nach allem was bereits geschehen war hatte Hermine erst einmal einfach vergessen Janus über die Engel auszufragen. Dieser Zustand hatte allerdings nur für ein paar Tage angehalten und so hatte Hermine ihn am Freitag nach dem Vorfall mit der Chimera schließlich auf seine Natur angesprochen.

Beide hatten den Abend in Janus Wohnung verbracht wo sie damit beschäftigt gewesen waren weiter die Verteidigungssysteme von Hogwarts zu erforschen.

„Janus?" fragte Hermine

„Ja?" antwortete ihr Freund ihr und blickte von dem Buch auf in dem er gerade gelesen hatte

„Was weißt du eigentlich über die Engel? Immerhin bist du ja selbst einer."

Janus dachte kurz nach und legte dann das Buch weg und lehnte sich zurück

„Das wenige was ich bisher über sie weiß kenne ich aus den Büchern die mir meine Eltern hinterlassen haben. Ihre Entstehung selbst ging im Nebel der Zeit verloren. Sicher ist aber das sie wohl zu ersten magisch begabten Wesen gehörten und ihre Magie sie unter den normalen Menschen zu Göttern werden lies. Nicht anders verhielt es sich auch mit den Dämonen die ebenfalls zu den ersten magischen Rassen gehörten. In der Geschichte gab es viele Beispiele in denen sich Engel als Götter verehren ließen. Die Griechen, die Ägypter und viele andere Kulturen sind solche Beispiele." Begann er schließlich

„Du willst also damit sagen das die Götter der antiken Rassen in tatsächlich existierten und in Wirklichkeit Engel und Dämonen waren?" fragte Hermine erstaunt

"In der Tat und sie waren es wohl auch die den Menschen die Magie erst beigebracht haben" antwortete Janus bestätigend

„Was ist dann mit ihnen passiert?" fragte seine Freundin

„Nach und nach verschwanden die Engel und die Dämonen dann allerdings von der Erde. Wohin sie gingen ist unklar. Manche sagen sie gingen in ihre eigenen Dimensionen die sie hinter der Realität verbargen. Himmel und Hölle wären wahrscheinlich passende Namen dafür. Sicher ist nur das die meisten nicht mehr auf der Erde sind oder nur zeitweilig hierher zurückkommen. Leider steht in den Büchern meiner Eltern nichts Hilfreiches drin."

„Apropos wer waren eigentlich deine Eltern?" fragte Hermine „Sie müssen doch ziemlich alt gewesen sein oder?"

„Engel sind, wie die Mythen sagen, unsterblich. Meine Eltern hielten ihre wahren Engelsnamen geheim weshalb auch ich sie nicht weiß und dir darauf deshalb keine Antwort geben kann. Aber ich denke sie waren wohl sehr alt. Was ich aber weiß ist das mein Vater ein gefallener Engel war."

„Wie fiel ein Engel und was es bedeutete es eigentlich wenn ein Engel gefallen war?" fragte Hermine

„Engel sind eigentlich Wesen der Liebe. Sie nehmen ihre Kraft aus den Positiven Gefühlen in ihnen und aus diesen heraus leben sie und wirken ihre Magie. Hass hingegen ist eine pervertierte Form der Liebe und ein Engel der diesem verfällt wird als gefallen betrachtet. Seine Flügel werden schwarz und meist werden sie im Lauf der Zeit zu Geschöpfen der Finsternis die sich oft mit Dämonen verbünden. Warum mein Vater fiel weiß ich nicht. Ich denke mir aber das er noch nicht ganz verloren war sonst hätte er sich nicht in meine Mutter verlieben können. Es ist schon seltsam das zwei solche Wesen einander lieben können den normal hassen die Engel die Gefallenen und umgekehrt. Doch diese beiden verliebten sich und das Ergebnis ihrer Verbindung bin ich. Ein Wesen zwischen Licht und Schatten etwas das es noch nie davor gegeben hat."

Hermine kuschelte sich eng an Janus als sie die Bitterkeit in seinen letzten Worten hörte

"Ich bin froh das es dich gibt Janus" sagte sie während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte und ihn eng an sich drückte „Ich würde dich gar nicht anders wollen"

"Danke" antwortete ihr Janus zärtlich und strich durch ihre Haarmähne „Ich bin froh dich zu haben"

Sie hatten den Abend vollends mit kuscheln verbracht.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Janus Lippen als er an diese Konversation zurückdachte. Von seinem Platz auf dem Astronomieturm konnte er den Gryffindor-Turm sehen wusste aber nicht hinter welchem der Fenster sich das Schlafzimmer des Jahrgangs seiner Freundin befand.  
Seit Hermine vor einem viertel Jahr in sein Leben getreten war hatte sich manches verändert. Er hatte begonnen innerlich zu akzeptieren was er war, wobei ihm die Tatsache half das Hermine ihn auch so akzeptierte und liebte. Zwar verfolgte ihn die Tatsache dass er Menschen getötet hatte nach wie vor doch war es nun längst nicht so schlimm wie früher.  
Auch seine Zeit in Hogwarts tat ihm gut. Seine Jugend war alles andere als normal oder behütet gewesen. Seine ganzen Jugendjahre hatte er in der Wüstenfestung Masyaf verbracht wo er die Künste der Assassinen erlernt hatte. Später an Akademie des Halbmondes hatte er verdeckt für die Assassinen als Lehrer gearbeitet bis zu einem bestimmten Vorfall… Janus schob mit einiger Mühe die Bilder die sich ihm aufdrängten zurück in sein Gedächtnis. Er wollte sich im Augenblick nicht damit befassen. Doch wirklich ruhen würde dieses Gespenst seiner Vergangenheit erst wenn er jemand bestimmtes gefunden und getötet hatte.

Nach jenem Vorfall hatte er sich von den Assassinen gelöst um jene Person zu jagen. Die Gemeinschaft zu verlassen bedeutete im Normalfall den Tod doch in seinem Falle hatten die Assassinen eine Ausnahme gemacht. Selbst heute war es ihm schleierhaft warum der Rat ihn hatte gehen lassen. Zuerst hatten sie sich geweigert und ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht dass der einzige Weg die verschworene Gemeinschaft zu verlassen der Tod war. Einige Tage später hatte ihn der Rat allerdings noch einmal zu sich gerufen und sie hatten ihm ein Angebot gemacht. Offiziell würde er eine längerfristige geheime Mission antreten. Er würde zwar offiziell ein Assassine bleiben doch konnte er auf keine Hilfe aus Masyaf hoffen. Freudig hatte er das Angebot akzeptiert und bald darauf hatte er der Wüstenfestung den Rücken gekehrt. Die darauf folgenden 2 Jahre hatte auf der Jagd verbracht und war der Spur bis nach Europa gefolgt wo er sie leider verloren hatte. Einige Zeit hatte er dann in Europa gelebt und hatte so seine Liebe zum Mittelalter und dessen Musik entdeckt. Sehr viel Zeit hatte er deshalb in Deutschland verbracht wo er sich zeitweilig sogar einer Gauklergruppe angeschlossen hatte die auf mittelalterlichen Märkten auftrat. Hätte er nicht ständig nach einer neuen Spur zu seiner Beute gesucht so wäre es eine sehr unbeschwerte Zeit gewesen. Vor einem dreiviertel Jahr hatte er es dann aufgegeben und war nach England gegangen wo er auf Dumbledore traf und sein Leben eine neue Wende bekam. Hogwarts war für ihn zum Teil ein Stück zurückerlangter Jugend. Zwar war er alles andere als ein normaler Schüler aber das Leben als solcher war für ihn eine sowohl ungewohnte als auch angenehme Erfahrung. Nahm man seine sich entwickelnde Beziehung zu Hermine noch hinzu so konnte Janus das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich davon sprechen glücklich zu sein.

Janus streckte seine Flügel und blickte auf die Uhr. Es mittlerweile fast zwei Uhr. Er hatte sich ziemlich lange in seinen Erinnerungen verloren. Wenigstens waren die letzten 2 Wochen mehr oder weniger ruhig gewesen. Ron hatte nachdem er ihn abends angefahren hatte die nächsten Tage in einem schmollenden Schweigen verbracht aber sein Verhalten begann sich dann langsam zu normalisieren. Etwas worüber nicht nur Janus und Hermine froh waren.

Auch das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Janus hatte sich mittlerweile wieder ziemlich normalisiert. Zwar, so Hermine, war Harry immer noch etwas misstrauisch ihm gegenüber da er ihn immer noch nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers erkennen konnte aber er hatte ihn bisher auch nicht darauf angesprochen. Andererseits hatte er ihn mittlerweile mehrmals eingeladen sich der DA anzuschließen. Janus hatte dies bisher stets abgelehnt mit der Begründung er habe auch so schon genug um die Ohren, er würde es sich aber überlegen.

Janus seufzte. Es würde schwieriger werden vor Harry seine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Widerrum musste er sich auch überlegen ob es nicht irgendwann Zeit werden würde Harry zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit über ihn zu erklären. Allerdings würde er so auch preisgeben müssen das er ein Mitglied des Ordens war und er wusste nicht wie sich das auf die sich langsam vertiefende Freundschaft zu Harry auswirken würde. Gut es war auch nicht besser es ihm solange zu verschweigen bis er es selbst herausfand. Er würde einfach auf den passenden Zeitpunkt warten müssen.

Ein ganz anderer Fall dagegen war Luna. Janus hatte sich in den dem Ritual folgenden Tagen oft mit ihr unterhalten. Das Mädchen war, nun da ihr Geist nicht mehr in Fesseln gehalten wurde regelrecht aufgeblüht. Zwar hatte sie immer noch seltsame Angewohnheiten doch hatte sich ihre Traumverlorene Art in eine ruhige Gelassenheit verwandelt. Wie Janus vermutet hatte waren dadurch dass er das Siegel entfernt hatte gewisse Fähigkeiten in Luna zutage getreten. Am interessantesten war wohl ihre Fähigkeit Auren und Magie wahrzunehmen. In diesem Bereich würde sie mit ein bisschen Übung ihm in nichts nachstehen. Bisher konnte sie zwar nur die Stimmungen ihrer Mitmenschen durch das lesen ihrer Auren zu erkennen aber später würde sie auch in die Lage sein sowohl unsichtbares zu sehen als auch, genau wie Janus, die Magie selbst wahrzunehmen und sie dadurch sehr subtil manipulieren zu können. Nahm man nun noch die Tatsache dazu dass das nun freie Engelsblut in ihren Adern ihre Magie noch verstärkte ergab das äußerst Interessante Möglichkeiten für die Zukunft. Er freute sich bereits jetzt auf die Gesichter gewisser Leute die sie früher nur abfällig „Loony" genannt hatten.

Etwas riss Janus aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte sich um, etwas war definitiv anders als vorher, dann erkannte er es. Das Licht des Mondes das bisher das Schloss in silbernes Licht getaucht hatte war nicht länger silbern. Ein roter Mond stand am nun Himmel und sein Licht ließ die Mauern in einem kränklichen Rot erscheinen das Janus an getrocknetes Blut erinnerte. Unbewusst suchte seine Hand den Griff des Katana an seiner Seite. Eins war sicher, heute Nacht war Blut vergossen worden.

„Es hat begonnen" flüsterte Janus leise bevor er in einem Wirbel aus grauem Nebel vom Astronomieturm verschwand.

In einem der Schlafsäle des Gryffindorturms hatte Harry Potter zu schreien begonnen.

Seit dem Vorfall in der Mysterienabteilung hatte Harry nicht mehr von Voldemort geträumt und auch seine Narbe hatte nicht mehr geschmerzt. Alpträume hatte er dennoch gehabt. Träume in denen er Sirius unzählige Male fallen sah ohne das er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte es zu verhindern. Hermine und Ron hatten während der Ferien versucht ihm über den Tod von Sirius hinwegzuhelfen oder ihn abzulenken. Er hatte sie schließlich in den Glauben versetzt er hätte es überwunden und tatsächlich hatte ihre Gesellschaft bewirkt das er Zeitweilig vergessen konnte, doch letztendlich hatte er den Tod seines Paten noch immer nicht zur Gänze überwunden. Auch in dieser Nacht hatten ihn wiederum Alpträume von Sirius gequält doch irgendwann war er irgendwie tiefer in die Welt seiner Träume gesunken und für eine Weile war es ihm als würde er in tiefer Dunkelheit schwerelos schweben. Dann öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest dass er von einem Hügel aus auf ein kleines Dorf blickte. Er spürte eine dunkle Vorfreude auf das was nun kommen würde und er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm standen seine treuen Todesser und über ihnen schwebten die Dementoren die sich ihm mit Freuden angeschlossen hatten.

Wortlos hob er seinen Zauberstab und rief :

"Morsmordre!" und mit dem Erscheinen des dunklen Mals setzte sich die Gruppe unter der Führung des dunklen Lords in Bewegung.  
Die in dem Dorf lebenden Muggel hatten nicht die geringste Chance. Sie wurden aus ihren Häusern getrieben und mussten hilflos zusehen wie ihre Freunde, Nachbarn und Freunde gefoltert und getötet wurden. Hilflos musste auch Harry durch Voldemorts Augen zusehen wie die Todesser begannen Mädchen und Frauen die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen nur um sie dann vor den Augen ihrer Familie zu vergewaltigen und anschließend den Dementoren zum Kuss zu überlassen.

„Na Potter wie gefällt dir das?" fragte der Dunkle Lord leise „Ich dachte mir ich gebe dir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf wie es bald überall in England sein wird wenn meine Vorbereitungen erst komplett sind."

Voldemort begann lachen und im selben Moment durchfuhr Harry ein furchtbarer Schmerz als würde ihm glühendes Eisen auf seine Narbe gedrückt und er begann zu schreien.

Janus hatte sich mittlerweile in sein Bett versetzt nur um dann sofort zwischen den Vorhängen hervorzuspringen.

„Lumos exterior" brüllte er und schon war es taghell im Raum.

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf Harrys Bett zu an dem Ron und Neville sich bereits verzweifelt bemühten Harry, der wild um sich schlug und immer noch gellend schrie, festzuhalten damit er sich nicht selbst verletzte. Auf der Stirn des Jungen glühte die Narbe in leuchtendem Rot und Blut sickerte aus ihr über Harrys Gesicht.

Janus fluchte und rief schließlich „Incarcerus" worauf sich lederne Bänder um Harrys Gelenke schlangen und ihn ans Bett fesselten.

Mit einem Ausdruck kalter Wut auf dem Gesicht ging er auf den immer noch schreienden Jungen zu. Neville und Ron starrten ihn in offener Furcht an blockierten ihm aber den Weg zu Harry.

"Zur Seite!" fauchte Janus „Bevor er vor Schmerz den Verstand verliert!"

Ron hielt Janus Blick noch einen Augenblick stand bevor er schließlich zur Seite trat. Sofort war Janus an Harrys Bett und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harrys Narbe.

"Leglimens"

Janus drang in Harrys Geist und versuchte mit aller Macht die pulsierende schwarze Verbindung die er deutlich vor sich sah und die nur zu Voldemort gehören konnte zu blockieren.

Harry spürte auf einmal wie die Schmerzen weniger wurden. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Um ihn herum war Dunkelheit doch vor ihm konnte er undeutlich 2 Schemen erkennen. Als sich seine Sicht klärte erkannte er dass sich jemand schützend zwischen ihn und Voldemort gestellt hatte. Es war Janus. Aber wie kam der hierher in seinen Geist. Auch sah Voldemort hier anders aus. Mehr wie eine gealterte Version den jungen Tom Riddle dem er in seinem zweiten Jahr in seinem Tagebuch begegnet war. Nur seine Augen waren immer noch dieselben. Geschlitzt wie die einer Schlange und von leuchtendem Rot.

„Wer bist du?" zischte Voldemort Janus an

"Nur jemand der bei dem Geschrei nicht schlafen konnte" antwortete Janus freundlich „Und nun verschwinde hier Schlangengesicht hier hast du nichts verloren"

„Ha wer bist du das du es wagst Lord Voldemort Befehle zu geben. Crucio!"

Janus lachte.

„Netter Versuch aber ein Cruciatus zeigt keine Wirkung gegen mich."

Voldemort fauchte wütend und richtete wieder den Zauberstab auf Janus

„Wer bist du? Imperio" donnerte er

„Verstehst du es immer noch nicht?" fragte Janus sanft. 

"Ein Okklumens Totalus" sagte Voldemort geschockt als er erkannte warum seine Sprüche keine Wirkung hatten.

„In der Tat, Tom Riddle. Und da wir uns hier auf der geistigen Ebene befinden wird keiner deiner Zauber gegen mich wirken. Meine aber wohl gegen dich. Crucio!"

Voldemort schrie und krümmte sich unter dem Zauber des Jungen. Dieser löste nach einigen Momenten den Zauber und ging auf Voldemort zu und sagte in einem sanften Ton der Harry dennoch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte

"Geh jetzt Riddle, solange ich hier bin kommst du an den Jungen nicht heran."

„Du kannst ihn nicht ständig beschützen, wer du auch immer bist." Zischte der Dunkle Lord und verschwand schließlich.

Janus seufzte und drehte sich zu Harry um. Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt dass Janus Haare nun silbern waren und als er in seine Augen blickte konnte er erkennen dass auch diese metallisch silbern glänzten. Fast mechanisch ergriff er Janus ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Wortlos blickten sich die beiden eine Weile an bevor Harry zu sprechen begann.

"Wer bist du eigentlich Janus Grey?" fragte er verwundert

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte Harry. Vorerst sollte dir genügen dass ich ein Freund bin und gerade Voldemort aus deinem Geist verscheucht habe. Und auch wenn es schwer zu akzeptieren ist bitte ich dich um Geduld. Ich ziehe mich jetzt aus deinem Geist zurück und wecke dich in der realen Welt auf. Erzähl den anderen nichts davon was du hier gesehen hast sondern sag einfach nur das auf einmal der Schmerz verschwunden war und du aufgewacht bist."

Harry nickte und dann löste sich erst Janus auf und beim nächsten Blinzeln stellte er fest das er wieder in seinem Bett lag und überdies an dieses gefesselt war. Über ihm stand Janus und hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf seine Stirn gerichtet. Hermine stand direkt neben Janus und blickte ihn voller Sorge an. Auf der anderen Seite standen Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall die ihn ebenfalls sorgenvoll anblickten. Auch seine restlichen Zimmergenossen standen um das Bett und blickten nicht minder besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig

„Es geht schon Professor. Aber warum bin ich gefesselt" Antwortete Harry ihm verwirrt

Janus sagte lediglich

„Finite Incantatem" worauf die Lederbänder verschwanden und Harry sich aufsetzen konnte

„Janus was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte nun Dean nun aufgeregt

Ohne auf Dean zu achten wandte sich Janus an Dumbledore

"Albus hat jemand außer den Schülern die jetzt im Raum sind gesehen wie ich Leglimens auf Harry angewendet habe?"

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut. Ich verändere die Gedächtnisse der anderen und dann sollten wir uns damit beschäftigen das so etwas nicht noch mal passiert."

„Ich stimme ihm zu." Sagte nun Minerva „Harry muss endlich Okklumentik lernen oder wer weiß was sonst noch passiert."

„Aber nicht bei Snape!" mischte sich Harry nun ein

„Professor Snape" korrigierte ihn Dumbledore automatisch „Und nein ich denke wir finden jemand passenderes der dich in Okklumentik unterrichtet."

„Hey" mischte sich nun Neville ein „Was sollte das mit dem Gedächtnis verändern heißen?"

Janus drehte sich zu den anderen Gryffindors um und hob seinen Zauberstab

"Das! Obliviate!"

Ein blendendes Licht erfüllte den Raum und außer Albus, Minerva, Harry, Hermine und Janus blickten alle kurz etwas orientierungslos durch den Raum. Janus schob seinen Zauberstab ein und trat etwas zurück.

Albus räusperte sich.

„Mr. Potter und Miss Granger wenn sie mich und Prof. Mc Gonagall bitte in mein Büro begleiten würden." Sagte er schließlich. Ron wollte protestieren doch Dumbledore hob die Hand

"Nein, Mr Weasley das ist eine Sache bei der sie Harry nicht helfen können. Sie und die anderen sollten nun wieder in ihre Betten gehen. Immerhin erwartet sie morgen wieder ein voller Schultag."

Keiner wagte es dem alten Zauberer zu widersprechen und so zogen sich alle in ihre Betten zurück als die Lehrer zusammen mit Hermine den Raum verließen und Harry sich anzog. Harry trat nachdem er sich schließlich angezogen hatte mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Ron aus dem Zimmer wo die beiden Professoren und Hermine auf ihn warteten. Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter während Prof. Mc Gonagall einige Gryffindors die durch den Lärm wach geworden waren in ihre Räume zurückscheuchte.

Zusammen traten sie durch das Portraitloch und verließen den Gryffindor-Turm. Draußen wartete bereits Janus auf sie. Dieser hatte simpel und einfach seine Bettvorhänge zugezogen und hatte sich nach unten versetzt. Harry blickte ihn verwundert an

"Wie bist du so schnell hier runter gekommen?" Fragte er verwirrt

„Ich habe so meine Tricks" antwortete dieser geheimnisvoll „Und bevor du fragst: Ja es war erforderlich deine Freunde zu oblivieren. Aber wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe gedulde dich bitte zumindest noch kurz."

Zu verwirrt um zu widersprechen nickte Harry lediglich und so gingen sie den Rest des Weges schweigend.

Im Büro des Direktors angekommen beschwor dieser einige Stühle herauf.

„Ich denke es sind einige Erklärungen fällig" begann Dumbledore nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten „Aber zuerst, Harry, wäre ich dankbar wenn du uns den Inhalt deiner Vision erzählst.

Harry erzählte also von seiner Vision und dem anschließenden Gespräch bzw. Kampf Voldemorts und Janus in seinem Geist.

„Wieso sahen Voldemort und du dort anders aus?" endete Harry schließlich mit fragendem Blick auf Janus

„Wir waren auf einer rein geistigen Ebene Harry. Tom Riddle veränderte seinen Körper und seine Seele in dem Prozess der ihn zu Lord Voldemort machte. In seinem Geist ist er immer noch Tom Riddle auch wenn in unserer Welt sein Körper nur noch entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen hat.. Seine Augen blieben allerdings was sie waren den sie sind ein Spiegel in unsere Seele." Antwortete ihm dieser ruhig

„Und du?" hakte Harry nach

„Das erklärt sich recht einfach" Janus grinste und sagte leise „Finite" worauf seine Haare und seine Augen wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe annahmen

„Ich habe die etwas außergewöhnlichen Merkmale meines Körpers getarnt um unerwünschter Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen, was uns wahrscheinlich wieder auf deine Frage zurückbringt wer ich wirklich bin. Mit Albus Erlaubnis werde ich dir diese Frage gern beantworten bevor wir uns über die Folgen dessen beraten was heute Nacht geschehen ist."

Janus blickte auf Dumbledore der daraufhin nickte und sich erhob.

„Ich denke es ist gut wenn er alles erfährt Janus. Erkläre Harry alles ich werde indessen einige Mitglieder des Ordens zusammenrufen und versuchen den unglücklichen Menschen des zerstörten Dorfes zu helfen." Und an Mc Gonagall gewandt sagte er „Bleib du bitte hier bei den anderen Minerva und im Falle das sich etwas ergeben sollte das meine Anwesenheit erfordert weißt du ja wie du mich kontaktieren kannst."

Der Direktor ging um den Schreibtisch streckte die Hand nach Fawkes aus der bisher auf seiner Stange gesessen hatte und wie es schien dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. Fawkes sprang auf den Arm seines Herrn und beide verschwanden in einer Stichflamme.

„Also" begann Janus als er Harrys fragenden Blick auf sich spürte „Ich fange am besten wieder bei Adam und Eva an. Mein Name ist in der Tat Janus Grey und meine Eltern starben im letzten Krieg unter Voldemorts eigener Hand. Es ist auch richtig dass mein Onkel mit mir in den nahen Osten floh und ich dort aufwuchs. In den anderen Fällen war ich nicht ganz ehrlich zu euch und ich bitte dich dafür um Verzeihung aber ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit".

Harry wollte etwas sagen doch Janus unterbrach ihn

"Hör dir erst alles an was ich zu sagen habe und urteile dann. De Facto bin ich nicht 16 sondern 19 Jahre alt und ich bin bis Hogwarts nie auf eine reguläre Schule gegangen. Du musst wissen dass mein Onkel aus dem Nahen Osten kam. Du weißt vermutlich nicht viel über die magische Gesellschaft in den Wüstenländern. Diese waren schon immer auf ihre Art magisch und selbst auf die Muggel hat der Orient diesen Zauber nicht verloren. Das Leben der dortigen Zauberer unterscheidet sich natürlich von dem hier in England aber genau wie hier in England leben die dortigen Zauberer verborgen von den Muggeln. Es gibt auch dort eine Art von Ministerien die das Leben unter den Zauberern regeln, es gibt aber auch Kalifen die von verborgenen Palästen aus über ihre Ländereien regieren und Wüstennomaden die unabhängig von allen Grenzen durch die Wüsten ziehen. Mein Onkel stammte allerdings aus keiner dieser Schichten. Er gehörte zu einer verborgenen Gruppe die selbst unter den meisten Zauberern eigentlich ein Mythos ist. Ein Mythos der sogar bis in die Muggelwelt vorgedrungen ist und dort zur Legende wurde. Weißt du wer Sultan Saladin war?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer war das?"

Janus lehnte sich zurück und begann zu erzählen

„Sultan Saladin oder um genau zu sein Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayub war eine historische Gestalt unter dem Muggeln der um das Jahr 1137 in Tibris geboren worden war. Er herrschte ursprünglich als Sultan über Ägypten und später auch über Syrien. Er eroberte Jerusalem im Jahre 1187 und beendete 88 Jahre währende Christliche Herrschaft. Er galt selbst unter den Europäern als edler Ritter und war ein Mann von Ehre. Bei seinen Eroberungszügen in Syrien hatte er vor eine bestimmte Burg zu belagern. Masyaf war bereits damals in den Händen einer Gruppe die unter dem Namen Haschischin bei den Muggeln bekannt war. Allgemein glaubten man damals und heute das es sich um eine islamische Sekte handelte die mithilfe von Mord das Kalifat wiederherstellen wollten. Als Saladin ihre Burg belagern wollte bekam er des Nachts in seinem Zelt besuch von zwei Mitgliedern dieser Gruppe. Sie brachten ihm Nachricht von Raschid al-Din besser bekannt als der Alte vom Berg, dem Oberhaupt der Haschischin. Würde er die Burg belagern so würde er sterben. Danach verschwanden die Besucher wieder ohne von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Man sollte dazu erwähnen dass sich Saladins Zelt inmitten seines gewaltigen Heerlagers befand." Erzählte Janus ruhig und machte dann eine Pause

„Was sagt dir diese Legende Harry?" fragte er schließlich

„Das die Haschischin Zauberer waren?" vermutetete dieser

Janus nickte

„In der Tat. Die Haschischin waren ein Orden von Zauberern. All die Gerüchte über Drogenorgien und dergleichen die über sie im Umlauf waren haben sie selber verbreitet. In Wirklichkeit waren sie sehr diszipliniert und haben sich in allen Arten der Magie und des Kämpfens perfektioniert. Richtig ist das sie Mörder waren aber nicht um das Kalifat wiederherzustellen, wie sie die Muggel glauben machten, sondern um schwarze Magier zu jagen die in ihrem streben nach Macht wichtige Positionen in der Politik eingenommen hatten oder hinter den Kulissen ihre Fäden zogen. Man könnte fast sagen die Haschischin und der Orden des Phönix hatten zu Anfang einiges gemein. Über die Jahrhunderte allerdings veränderte sich die Gruppe. Sie wurden zu generellen Meuchlern und jagten nur noch dunkle Magier wenn diese für die Gruppe selbst eine Gefahr wurde. Auch heute residieren sie noch in der Burg Masyaf, die mittlerweile unortbar gemacht wurde, und sind als die Assassinen nur wenigen Zauberern bekannt."

„Und dein Onkel war einer von ihnen?" fragte Harry

"Ja und auch ich wurde von ihnen ausgebildet nachdem wir in den Nahen Osten geflohen waren. Daher auch meine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert und meine Kenntnisse in Kampfmagie." Bestätigte ihm Janus

„Du bist ein Auftragsmörder?" fragte dieser ungläubig

"Nein, ich wurde zu einem ausgebildet das ist richtig aber ich habe nie einen unschuldigen Menschen im Rahmen eines Auftrags umgebracht. Die einzige Mission die ich je für die Assassinen ausgeführt habe führte mich an eine Schule. Ihr Name würde euch nichts sagen aber sie ist das orientalische Equivalent zu Hogwarts hier in England. Ich war dort um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten und um ein Auge auf diese Schule zu haben. Als ich von den Assassinen für ein paar Tage auf die Burg zurückgerufen wurde, wurde die Schule verraten und geschleift. Als ich zurückkehrte fand ich nur eine Ruine voller Leichen vor. Die Lehrer waren alle getötet und die Schüler entweder verschleppt oder getötet worden. Ich jagte die Angreifer mehrere Tage durch die Wüste. Es war eine Gruppe von Menschenhändlern die die Kinder in andere Länder verkaufen wollten. Ich stellte sie und befreite die Schüler und richtete dabei ein Massaker unter den Entführern an. Danach verließ ich die Assassinen um den Verräter zu finden, denn ein Lehrer war nicht unter den Toten gewesen. Ich verfolgte sie bis nach Deutschland wo sich ihre Spur verlor. Schließlich ging ich nach England um etwas über meine Eltern herauszufinden. Dort traf ich dann auf Albus Dumbledore, er half mir dabei das Erbe meiner Eltern ausfindig zu machen und bot mir an mich dem Orden des Phönix anzuschließen was ich im April dann auch getan habe."

Harry schluckte erst einmal

„Dann bist du also im Auftrag des Ordens in Hogwarts. Warum? Um uns zu beobachten?" fragte er schließlich erhitzt

Janus schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich dachte mir schon dass du das fragen würdest. Aber nein, das ist nicht mein Auftrag. Zum einen wollte Albus weitere Leute in Hogwarts stationiert haben und da ich nicht nur ein guter Kämpfer bin sondern auch nicht wirklich auffallen würde fiel der Auftrag an mich. Nebenbei sollte ich noch ein offenes Ohr unter den Schülern halten um Notfalls eingreifen zu können falls etwas aus dem Ruder läuft. Auch meine Auswahl nach Gryffindor war ein Zufall bzw. Idee dieses durchgedrehten Hutes."

"Das habe ich gehört!" rief der Hut von einem Regal

"Das war bezweckt" antwortete Janus trocken

Lediglich ein Grummeln war die Antwort

„Dann hast du dich ohne Hintergedanken mit uns angefreundet?" fragte Harry nun etwas ruhiger

"Ja, ich hatte in dieser Hinsicht nie Hintergedanken."

„Und die Beziehung zu Hermine?" hakte Harry nach

"Harry!" rief Hermine und wurde Rot

Janus legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm  
"Ich denke wir sollten ihm alles erzählen, dann versteht er einiges wahrscheinlich besser."

„Na gut" antwortete ihm Hermine und begann zu erzählen

„Harry, du weißt das die Todesser im Sommer das Haus meiner Eltern angegriffen haben. Ich habe euch lediglich erzählt das der Orden rechtzeitig kam um schlimmeres zu verhindern und das ich von einem Stunner getroffen worden war und dabei dumm gefallen bin so das ich einen Tag auf der Krankenstation war. Das stimmt nur halb."

„Lass mich raten." Unterbrach Harry sie „Janus war derjenige der euch gerettet hat?"

"Nicht nur das" antwortete ihm Hermine „Die Angreifer wurden Bellatrix Lestrange angeführt. Sie hat mich mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert und wollte gerade damit weitermachen bevor Janus kam. Ich bin dann bewusstlos geworden". Erzählte sie und schauderte noch immer bei der Erinnerung.

„Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran dass ich später im Krankenflügel aufgewacht bin und neben mir ein sehr attraktiver junger Mann gelegen hat."

Hermine lächelte Janus schließlich liebevoll an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

"An jenem Abend" erzählte Janus weiter nachdem er und Hermine sich getrennt hatten „war ich für Dung eingesprungen auf dich zu aufzupassen. Ich saß übrigens den ganzen Mittag unsichtbar auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach. Später am Abend apparierten zwei Todesser in die Straße. Sie waren mit Messern bewaffnet und hatten den Auftrag dich umzubringen. Voldemort hatte herausgefunden das er dich zwar in persona nicht erreichen konnte und seine Leute dich nicht mit Magie verletzen konnten aber der Zauber dich nicht gegen ein Messer in die Rippen schützen würde."

Harry schluckte wieder.

„Aber da Todesser auch nicht kugelsicher sind war das Problem recht schnell gelöst. Remus und Alastor haben dich dann abgeholt und du bist ins Hauptquartier gezogen während ich nach Hogwarts wechselte da ihr mich ja noch nicht sehen solltet. Kaum das ich in Hogwarts angekommen war gingen die Alarmzauber die auf dem Haus der Grangers lagen los und ich bin so schnell ich konnte dorthin. Leider konnte ich Lestrange nicht schnell genug ausschalten und so hatte sie noch Zeit einen ziemlich bösartigen Fluch auf Mine zu werfen. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu retten war ein sehr alter Zauber der als der Unitatio-Zauber bekannt ist. Hermine hat ihn damals als ich im Sterben lag auch auf mich angewendet. Später als wir beide im Krankenflügel wach wurden habe ich ihr erzählt was ich getan habe und wir haben festgestellt das uns der Zauber ein Symbol in die Hand gebrannt hat."

Mit Finite Incantatem lösten sie die Tarnzauber auf den Symbolen und zeigten sie einem staunenden Harry.

„Wir trafen uns erst im Zug wieder aber Janus hatte sich mit einem Zauber umgeben durch den ich ihn auch nicht erkennen konnte. Erst in der Nacht als ich ihn im Krankenflügel besucht habe, habe ich ihn erkannt." Fügte Hermine hinzu und erst als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte fiel ihr auf das Prof. Mc Gonagall immer noch im Raum war.

„Ähm Professor.." begann sie doch Minerva winkte ab

„Schon gut Hermine. Ich mache es ausnahmsweise wie Albus gebe vor das mein Gehör langsam schlechter wird." Beruhigte sie ihre Hauslehrerin mit einem leichten Glitzern in den Augen.

„Dafür hast du also meinen Tarnumhang gebraucht" sagte Harry überrascht

Janus grinste als Hermine wieder etwas rot wurde und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort

„Jedenfalls fanden wir heraus das Hermine den Alptraum der mich in dieser Nacht heimgesucht hatte geteilt hatte und deshalb aufgewacht ist und ihrer Intuition folgend nach mir gesehen hat. Offensichtlich hat der Unitatio Zauber eine bleibende Verbindung zwischen uns geschaffen wodurch sie auch den Zauber gebrochen hat der verhindern sollte dass jemand mich erkennt. Der Rest ergab sich schließlich."

Harry nickte schließlich.  
"Gut, ich finde ihr seid ein schönes Paar." Sagte er schließlich worauf Janus und Hermine erröteten

„Was habt ihr mir sonst noch verschwiegen?"

"Hmm im Großen und ganzen nur noch die Tatsache das ich eine eigene Wohnung habe und Hermine und ich im Auftrag des Ordens versuchen die alten Verteidigungssysteme von Hogwarts zu reaktivieren und Hermine deshalb in den Orden aufgenommen wurde."

Jetzt wirke Harry geschockt.

„Hermine ist im Orden?" fragte er

„Ja" antwortete Hermine ihm leise

„Warum wurden wir dann nicht gefragt? Ich meine wenn Hermine im Orden ist…."

Janus seufzte

„Hermine wurde auf meinen Wunsch in den Orden aufgenommen. Was dich betrifft… Das ist eigentlich das was Dumbledore dir persönlich sagen wollte aber da wir nun schon bei dem Thema sind kann ich es dir genauso gut sagen. Du bist eine Schlüsselfigur im Krieg gegen Voldemort und hast eigentlich ein Recht darauf im Widerstand gegen ihn zu sein. Warum also hat Dumbledore dich im Dunkeln gehalten?"

„Wegen Voldemort selbst nicht wahr?" fragte Harry leise

"In der Tat. Dumbledore ist als Führer des Ordens für das Wohlergehen von allen Mitgliedern verantwortlich. Solange du nicht mit Okklumentik dafür sorgen kannst das Voldemort aus deinem Geist draußen bleibt wärst du ein Sicherheitsrisiko für uns. Dumbledore hatte fest vor dich in den Orden aufzunehmen sobald du Okklumentik beherrscht."

"Ich verstehe…" sagte Harry

„Tja" fuhr Janus unbeirrt fort „Was uns an den Anfang zurückbringt. Voldemort hatte recht als er sagte das ich nicht stets da sein kann um dich vor ihm zu schützen. Ich kann zwar deine Narbe für eine zeitlang versiegeln aber das wird dich nur schützen solange du in Hogwarts bist und es wirkt nur einen Monat. Dann kann ich die Technik auf dich ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr anwenden ohne dir Schaden zuzufügen. In dieser Zeit musst du Okklumentik lernen."

„Aber nicht mit Snape!" unterbrach ihn Harry

„Gewiss nicht" beruhigte ihn Janus „Ich werde dich unterrichten und nicht nur dich sondern auch Hermine."

"Mich auch?" fragte diese

„Natürlich. Immerhin trägst du auch die Geheimnisse des Ordens und später auch die über die Verteidigung von Hogwarts mit dir rum. Wir sollten mit so was sehr vorsichtig umgehen." Bestätigte Janus ihr und an Harry gewandt fuhr er fort „Ist diese Regelung für dich so ok?"

Harry nickte

„Ich denke schon. Werde ich dann in den Orden aufgenommen?"

„Das muss der Orden dann entscheiden aber ich denke das dürfte dann kein Problem mehr sein" mischte sich nun Prof. Mc Gonagall, die bis dahin lediglich zugehört hatte, ein.

„Das denke ich auch" bestätigte Janus. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast werde ich nun ein Siegel über deine Narbe legen und dann kehren wir in unsere Betten zurück, es ist verflucht spät."

„In Ordnung." Antwortete ihm Harry

Janus erhob sich und ging auf Harry zu. „Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun" sagte er entschuldigend und hob seine rechte Hand hoch und schloss die Augen. Auf seinem kleinen Finger begann eine kleine violette Flamme zu tanzen. Kurz danach begann auch auf dem Ringfinger eine Flamme zu brennen und bald brannte über jedem Finger seine Hand eine solche.

Langsam führte er seine Hand in Richtung von Harrys Stirn und berührte diese so das seine Fingerspitzen eine Kreis um die Narbe bildeten und rief „Gogyo Fuuin" (Siegel der fünf Elemente) worauf die Flammen in Harrys Stirn sprangen und kurz darauf eine Art Kreis um seine Narbe entstand der seltsam verschlungen wirkte. Kurz darauf verblasste dieser und Harrys Stirn sah aus wie vorher.

"War es erträglich?" fragte Janus

„Es ging" antwortete Harry „Ich habe immerhin den Cruciatus und Voldemorts geistige Attacken überlebt."

„Gut" meinte Janus „Dann sollten wir jetzt ins Bett gehen den anderen Gryffindors sagt ihr am besten das Hermine Harry bei seinen Okklumentik Übungen helfen soll. Das erklärt warum Dumbledore sie hier haben wollte. Und ich war natürlich nie hier"

Harry und Hermine nickten bestätigend. Und nachdem sie Prof. Mc Gonagall eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten stiegen sie hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm. Kurz bevor Harry das Passwort sagen wollte hielt ihn Janus zurück.

"Ich verabschiede mich hier. Ich habe meine eigene Methode ins Bett zu kommen. Also schlaft gut ihr beiden"

Janus gab Hermine noch einen ausgiebigen Gute Nacht Kuss bevor er in grauem Nebel verschwand.

„Hat er da gerade in Hogwarts appariert?" fragte Harry verblüfft

„Nein, aber er verfügt da über seine eigene Technik" antwortete Hermine und sagte das Passwort

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In dieser Nacht schlief Harry seit langer Zeit wieder ruhig.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte man die drei zusammen beim Frühstück sehen. Alle wirkten noch etwas verschlafen und so zog sich auch der Tag zäh dahin. Niemand belästigte Harry wegen seines nächtlichen Anfalls und da niemand auf die Idee kam den Slytherins davon zu erzählen blieben auch die hämischen Kommentare aus. Malfoy aber war dennoch den ganzen Tag guter Laune seit der Tagesprophet die Meldung von der vollständigen Zerstörung eines Dorfes in der vergangenen Nacht durch Voldemort berichtet hatte. Obwohl Harry bereits bescheid wusste traf ihn der Artikel doch sehr.

Ron hatte sich mit Harrys Erklärung das Hermine ihm bei der Okklumentik helfen würde zufrieden gegeben. Auf Janus Vorschlag hin hatten sie beschlossen nach außen hin vorzugeben im Raum der Wünsche zu üben in Wirklichkeit sich aber in Janus Wohnung zu treffen. Sie begannen bereits am Abend.

In Janus Wohnung bekamen beide von ihm ein Buch über die erforderlichen Meditationstechniken und Harry bekam zusätzlich eine Einführung in die Theorie hinter Legilimentik und Okklumentik wobei Janus ihm auch endlich erklären konnte warum er nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu sehen war.

Harry und Hermine begannen schließlich in Ruhe damit ihre Bücher zu lesen während Janus sich ebenfalls wieder daran machte zu lesen nur das es sich in seinem Fall um ein weiteres Buch aus der Sammlung von Albus Dumbledore war von dem Janus sich erhoffte Informationen über die Verteidigungsanlagen zu finden. Tatsächlich ging es zumindest damit ein wenig voran. Janus und Hermine hatten herausgefunden das alle magischen Systeme von Hogwarts ihre Kraft aus den sich kreuzenden Energieströmen unter Hogwarts bezogen. Die Gründer hatten offensichtlich einen Weg gefunden diese Energie nutzbar zu machen. Auch wurde ein Buch erwähnt in dem die Gründer alle verschiedenen Systeme von Hogwarts dokumentiert hatten. Leider war dieses Buch seit der Gründerzeit verschollen.

So vergingen wieder 2 Wochen und der Oktober neigte sich dem Ende zu. Harrys und Hermines Okklumentikstunden hatten sich vertieft. Vorteilhafterweise erwies sich Janus als geduldigerer und angenehmerer Lehrer als Snape und so machte zumindest Hermine sehr schnelle Fortschritte. Bei Harry sah es leider nach wie vor schlecht aus. Der Angriff auf das Dorf war leider nur ein Anfang gewesen und bald waren weitere Attacken gefolgt. In einer eilig einberufenen Ordenssitzung hatte man versucht eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Leider waren die Attacken zu spontan als das Snape eine geeignete Warnung hätte absetzen können ohne dass er seine Tätigkeit als Spion riskierte. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Am meisten betroffen war allerdings Harry und jede weitere Nachricht über einen Angriff oder einen Anschlag ließ ihn tiefer in Depressionen versinken. Oft streifte er nun allein abends durchs Schloss und ließ ansonsten niemanden an sich heran. Janus spürte Harrys Verzweiflung sehr deutlich durch seine passive Legilimentik aber auch er konnte Harry nicht helfen. Es daher sehr von Vorteil das Luna es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte sich um Harry zu kümmern wenn er wieder in tiefe Depressionen zu fallen drohte. Dank ihrer neuen Gabe und ihrem von Haus aus sehr verständnisvollem Wesen konnte sie sich gut in Harry einfühlen und oft konnte man die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft am See oder an anderen Plätzen beobachten. Aber auch das war nur ein Tropfen auf einen sehr heißen Stein.

An diesem Tag hatten er und Hermine sich recht früh wieder in Janus Wohnung zurückgezogen. Ihre Studien zeigten langsam erfolge. In Dumbledores Sammlung hatten sie mittlerweile einige Bücher gefunden und mit deren Hilfe bereits die meisten Verteidigungsanlagen ausfindig gemacht hatten. Leider hatten sie immer noch keine Ahnung wie sie die Zauber aktivieren geschweige den steuern sollten und so suchten sie weiter durch tausende Seiten uraltem Pergaments. Weit nach Mitternacht gingen sie wie üblich Arm in Arm zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und verabschiedeten sich dort mit einem innigen Gute Nacht Kuss.

Nachdem Hermine nach oben gegangen war stieg auch Janus nach oben und betrat den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Gleichmäßiges Atmen bzw. schnarchen war das einzige was im Raum zu hören war. Rein aus Gewohnheit aktivierte er seine eigene Aurensicht und blickte durch den Raum. Als sein Blick auf Harrys Bett fiel fluchte er leise. Es war leer. Schnell konzentrierte er sich auf Harrys Koffer, in diesem befand sich nur eine schwache magische Aura die ganz unten war und von etwas auszugehen schien das wie Spiegelscherben aussah. Die Karte des Rumtreibers und der Tarnumhang waren nicht da.

Janus seufzte und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort setzte er sich in einen Sessel und schloss die Augen. Es war an der Zeit die Gedankendetektoren auszuprobieren. Janus ließ sich langsam in Trance gleiten und begann eins mit der Magie um ihn zu werden. Schon bald spürte er die vielen magischen Schwingungen und Felder die ganz Hogwarts durchzogen. Er suchte ruhig nach dem System aus Gedankendetektoren die über das ganze Schloss verteilt waren. Schließlich fand er etwas das wie ein graues Netz wirkte und ließ seinen Geist in dessen Bahnen einfließen. Ein Strom von Informationen prallte auf seinen Geist und langsam begann er wahrzunehmen wo jede einzelne Person im Schloss sich befand. Seine Neugier im Zaum haltend konzentrierte sich Janus auf sein eigentliches Ziel: Harry Potter. Schließlich fand er ihn hoch oben auf dem Astronomieturm sitzend. Seine Gedanken waren sehr düster so dass Janus sie aus der Sicht der Detektoren fast als schwarze Wolke um ihn wahrnahm.

Nachdem sich Janus aus dem System zurückgezogen hatte und sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder fand erhob er sich und nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte das niemand hier war verschwand er wieder im grauen Nebel nur um auf Astronomieturm hinter Harry zu erscheinen.

Schweigend setzte er sich neben den Jungen.

„Ein guter Ort um nachzudenken nicht wahr?" begann er ruhig

Harry schwieg.

"Du machst die Vorwürfe weil du hier in Hogwarts in Sicherheit bist und dort draußen Muggel und Zauberer sterben. Aber bedenke bitte einmal das du ihnen nicht sonderlich hilfst wenn du jetzt von Voldemort getötet werden würdest." Redete Janus unbeirrt weiter.

Einige Minuten vergingen schweigend.

„Es ist so sinnlos.." sagte Harry schließlich leise „Und selbst wenn ich die nächsten Jahre überlebe es ist hoffnungslos. Wie soll ich gegen jemand wie Voldemort antreten? Und wie lange soll ich noch zusehen wie Menschen nur meinetwegen sterben?"

„Diese Muggel und Zauberer starben wegen Voldemort und nicht wegen dir"

„Und was ist mit Sirius und Cedric?" fragte Harry trotzig „Ich habe Sirius im dritten Schuljahr gerettet nur um ihn dann aus Dummheit wieder umzubringen."

„Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht Harry." Versuchte Janus ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nicht?" fragte Harry nun mit Zorn in der Stimme „Wer ist den entgegen allen besseren Wissens in die Mysterienabteilung gerannt und blind in Voldemorts Falle getappt? Janus ich konnte nicht mal meinen Paten retten wie soll ich dann die Zauberwelt retten?"

Janus blickte ihn eine Weile an.

„Mit dieser Einstellung sicher nicht." Sagte Janus und erhob sich legte Harry eine Hand auf die Stirn. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte sagte Janus leise "Morpheus!" worauf Harrys Sicht verschwamm und er einschlief. Bevor Harry vom Turm fallen konnte ergriff Janus ihn und beide verschwanden im grauen Nebel.

Janus und Harry erschienen wieder im Schlafsaal wo Janus Harry in sein Bett legte und die Vorhänge um ihn zuzog. Harry hatte sich selbst die Schuld am Tod seines Paten gegeben und dieser Gedanke hatte sich so tief in ihn hineingefressen das es ihm alle Hoffnung genommen hatte. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als Harry diese Hoffnung wiederzugeben den ohne ihn war das Licht verloren.

Nachdem er lautlos den Tarnumhang und die Karte herbeigerufen hatte und diese in Harrys Koffer gelegt hatte verschwand Janus nur um in seiner Wohnung wieder zu erscheinen.

Zielstrebig trat er an sein Regal und ergriff aus der obersten Reihe ein schmuddeliges Buch. Er wirkte die entsprechenden Zauber die die Fallen auf dem Buch auflösen wurden und öffnete es. Innen war ein kleines Fach aus dem Papier geschnitten worden indem ein verkleinertes Kästchen lag das komplett mit Darstellungen von Fabelwesen und Dämonen verziert war. Vorsichtig nahm Janus das Kästchen heraus und stellte es vor sich auf den Boden. Ein weiterer Spruch entschärfte eine weitere Falle und ein kleiner Zauber vergrößerte das Kästchen bis es zu einer großen Truhe geworden war.Janus zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn ins Schloss der Truhe das sich im Maul eines chinesisch wirkenden Drachen befand der in die Kiste geschnitzt war, und drehte ihn einmal nach rechts worauf ein Klicken ertönte. Janus lies den Schlüssel los und hob die Hand worauf aus seinem Waffenschrank ein rasiermesserscharfes Wurfmesser in seine Hand flog. Er schnitt sich ohne zu Zögern in den Finger und ließ einen Tropfen seines Blutes auf das Maul des Drachens tropfen der daraufhin das Blut aufsaugte. Janus drehte den Schlüssel wieder nach links und stellte zufrieden fest dass sich das Schloss geöffnet hatte.

Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er den Deckel der Truhe. Es lagen nur wenige Gegenstände darin und sie alle Waren in schwarze Seide eingewickelt. Janus nahm vorsichtig einen der wie ein Buch geformt war heraus und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann vorsichtig damit den Gegenstand aus der Seide herauszuwickeln.  
Es handelte sich tatsächlich um ein Buch das in ebenfalls Schwarzes Leder gebunden war und eine spürbare Kälte ausstrahlte.

"Wer verlangt Einblick in die Geheimnisse die ich wahre?" fragte eine hohle Stimme die aus dem Buch zu kommen schien

„Ich suche deine Geheimnisse zu erfahren" antwortete Janus gemäß des alten Rituals und zeichnete ein verschlungenes Symbol mit dem Finger auf das Leder

„Und wer bist du das du dies forderst." Fragte das Buch weiter

„Arael, der Graue sucht deine Geheimnisse und verlangt nach altem Rech Einblick in das was den Sterblichen Verboten ist." Ein Schmerz durchzog den Finger mit dem der Engel noch immer das Leder berührte und ein weiterer Tropfen Blut wurde aus seinem Finger gezogen und verschwand im Leder.

"So sei es Unsterblicher." Vollendete das Buch das Ritual und schlug sich selbst auf.

Janus atmete erst mal durch. Vor ihm lag etwas das die gesamte Welt verändern konnte wenn seine Existenz oder sein Inhalt bekannt wurden. Das Buch des Todes in dem die Antwort auf die letzte entscheidende Frage die alle Menschen bewegte stand.

Vor über dreitausend Jahren von einem Engel verfasst enthielt es die Geheimnisse des Todes. Janus hatte schon früher in diesem Buch gelesen nachdem er es in der Truhe, die er im Gringotts Verließ seiner Eltern gefunden hatte, entdeckte. Er wusste bereits dass es so etwas wie ein Leben nach dem Tod in diesem Sinne nicht gab. Jede Seele kehrte nach einem Leben wieder als Mensch auf die Erde zurück und lebte von neuem. Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf. Allerdings konnte es sein das Seelen die nicht in Frieden starben noch über Jahre in einer Schattenwelt lebten bis sie wieder in den Reinkarnationszyklus zurückkehrten.

Diese Schattenwelt wurde von einem Engel regiert. Den Engel des Todes nannte man ihn. Sein Name war Azrael und entgegen dem was man vom Todesengel glaubte nahm er normalerweise keine Leben. Er schützte nur das Geheimnis um den Tod vor den Sterblichen und sorgte dafür dass alle Sterblichen zu ihrer Zeit in sein Reich kamen. Azrael hatte zwar dunkle Schwingen war aber kein gefallener Engel. De facto waren er und Azrael sich ähnlich den an sich waren sie beide neutrale Engel.

Das alles jedoch war ihm bereits bekannt. Er versuchte etwas über Portale in die Schattenwelt zu finden. Nach einigem suchen fand er die entsprechende Stelle:

„_Engel oder Dämonen wie wir können ohne Probleme in die Schattenwelt gelangen, doch sind wir dort der Gnade des Todesengels ausgeliefert den in der Welt der Schatten ist Azraels Herrschaft vollkommen. So ist es uns auch verboten ohne Azraels Erlaubnis dort zu wandeln oder die Seelen der Sterblichen anzurühren. Auch die Sterblichen haben seit jeher versucht Azraels Reich zu betreten um danach davon berichten zu können doch fruchtete nie eine ihrer Bemühungen."_

Darunter war in einer anderen Handschrift eine Anmerkung geschrieben. Überrascht erkannte Janus die Handschrift seiner Mutter die er nur aus ihren privaten Aufzeichnungen her kannte:

_"Dies hat sich allerdings im Jahre 1872 geändert als der Schwarzmagier Elminster Morden das Todesportal schuf. Bestehend aus einem Steinbogen indem eine Art dunkler Schleier stets zu wehen scheint ist sein Todesportal ein direkter Weg in die Schattenwelt. Sowohl Sterbliche als auch Engel sind in der Lage es zu durchqueren, doch während wir Unsterblichen in der Lage sind uns durch unsere eigenen Kräfte wieder auf die Ebene der Lebenden zu versetzen sind Sterbliche sobald sie durch das Tor treten in der Schattenwelt gefangen. Soweit wir wissen hat Azrael selbst das Portal auf der Schattenseite verschlossen um zu verhindern dass Sterbliche wieder zurück in ihre Welt gelangen und dort die Geheimnisse dieser Welt verbreiten. Ein Sterblicher der in der Schattenwelt gefangen ist, ist gezwungen dort zu verbleiben bis auch in der Sterblichen Welt seine Zeit gekommen ist, dann erst stirbt er wirklich und seine Seele kann weitergehen. Das einzige Portal dessen Existenz bekannt ist wurde nach Elminsters Tod von der Hand des Auroren Albus Dumbledore im Jahre 1875 in die Mysterienabteilung des Britischen Ministeriums für Magie gebracht wo es bis heute unberührt steht."_

Janus schloss das Buch. Es bestand also eine Chance….

Eine halbe Stunde später nachdem er das Buch wieder versiegelt hatte stand er vor dem Gargoyle der Albus Büro bewachte. Er hatte sich bereits vergewissert das der Rektor noch wach war bevor er hierher gekommen war. Nachdem er das Passwort (Kürbiscremetorte) gesprochen hatte und sich von den Stufen nach oben transportieren lassen hatte betrat er das Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah guten Abend Arael. Was führt dich noch so spät zu mir?" begrüßte ihn Albus

"Auch dir einen Guten Abend Albus." Antwortete der Engel „Ich glaube ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden Sirius Black zu retten"

Albus Dumbledore starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und maßloser Überraschung an.

"Wie ist das Möglich?" fragte er schließlich „Niemand ist je aus dem Todesportal zurückgekehrt."

„Kein Mensch, das stimmt. Aber uns Engel sind andere Möglichkeiten gegeben. Und bevor du fragst, ich kann dir nicht verraten was hinter dem Schleier ist. Es darf nie bekannt werden was nach dem Tod kommt das verstehst du doch hoffentlich?"

Albus nickte leicht enttäuscht.  
"Ja den käme nach dem Tod das Paradies so würde niemand mehr versuchen etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen bzw. alle würden sich so schnell es geht umbringen um ins Paradies zu gelangen. Würde aber andererseits einfach das Nichts oder ein ewiger Kreislauf kommen so wäre für die Menschen alle Hoffnung dahin."

„Exakt" bestätigte Janus.  
"Eine Bitte habe ich an dich Albus" sprach der Engel nun etwas unsicher fast schüchtern „Dort wo ich hingehe ist es auch für Engel nicht ungefährlich. Sollte ich nicht zurückkehren findet sich für Hermine auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch ein Brief in dem ich ihr alles erkläre. Kümmere dich in diesem Fall bitte um sie."

Albus nickte ernst. „Das werde ich Arael."

„Danke" antwortete ihm der Engel „Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg. Bis bald." Und er verschwand.

Oben im Gryffindor-Turm erschien er kurz im Schlafsaal der Mädchen und hauchte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sich nach einem Zwischenstop in seiner Wohnung endgültig in die Mysterienabteilung versetzte. Er trug nun eine einfache Graue Robe unter der er eine magische Lederrüstung trug. In seinem Gürtel steckte offen das Katana und auf seiner Stirn prangte in Silber das geflügelte Schwert. Er hatte auch die Tarnzauber gelöst so das seine Augen und Haare wieder silbern waren.  
So stand er nun vor dem Portal und hörte genau wie Harry vor einem halben Jahr das Flüstern doch den Sog des Todes spürte er als Unsterblicher nicht. Er materialisierte seine Flügel und trat langsam auf den Torbogen zu.

Nun stand er knapp vor dem wehenden Schleier und spürte den kalten Luftzug. Er ließ sich einfach nach vorne Fallen und breitete die Flügel aus. Langsam fast wie in Zeitlupe spürte er wie er das Portal durchquerte und wie er durch die Schatten fiel.

Dann war nichts mehr.

**AN: Erstmal wieder danke an alle meine Reviewer, ohne euch würde es nur halb so viel Spaß machen… Mich hat wohl der Schreibwahn gepackt und so ist das neue Kapitel ein wenig schneller als das Letzte fertig geworden… Ich dieses kleine Intermezzo hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel wird in der Schattenwelt spielen und dabei werden interessante Dinge ans Licht kommen also seid gespannt. Oh was ich beinahe vergessen hätte…. Manchen wird aufgefallen sein das die Burg der Assassinen nun Masyaf geschrieben wird. Ich hatte den Namen leider falsch in Erinnerung und habe das erst jetzt gemerkt, ich bitte dafür um Verzeihung. Wenn ich mal Zeit und Lust hab update ich die anderen Kapitel entsprechend….**

**Rudi: Wow es scheint als habe dich ausnahmsweise schnell genug benachrichtigt +G+ . Ich hoffe auch das dich die Art wie ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe nicht allzu sehr stört. Die Szene wie Janus in Gedanken auf dem Turm sitzt und nachdenkt hatte ich schon lange und wollte sie nun mal ausarbeiten…. **

**Dax: Danke…. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten… Jetzt +g+**

**Monique: Freut mich das ich dich begeistern kann und ich hoffe du freust dich das neue Kapitel noch vor den Sommerferien lesen zu können.**

**Adsartha: Man bemüht sich…. Hmm was die Verteidungstunden betrifft so kommen die noch aber bedenke das die Geschichte größtenteils aus Janus Sicht geschrieben ist und ihn der Unterricht nur nebenbei interessiert. Was die Zeitsprünge betrifft so fand ich es nicht so verwirrend aber ich schicke dir gern nen Zeitverlauf zum besseren Verständnis +g+**

**Katzura: Danke, ich bemühe mich….**

**FreakyTani: Das war der Zweck der Geschichte und ich bin froh zu hören das es mir gelungen ist. **


	11. Kapitel 10 Aequinoctium

**Kapitel 10 Aequinoctium **

Janus öffnete die Augen. Er stand wieder im Raum des Todes in der Mysterienabteilung. Das allgegenwärtige Flüstern allerdings war verschwunden. Janus drehte sich um. Das Portal stand immer noch dort doch der Schleier darin schien wie erstarrt. Er ging näher heran und wollte den Schleier berühren doch eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt ihn davon ab sich dem Portal zu nähern. Der Weg durch das Portal zurück war tatsächlich versiegelt wie es in dem Buch gestanden hatte und Janus hatte nun Gewissheit dass er die Schattenwelt erreicht hatte. Er drehte sich um und verließ die Mysterienabteilung. Niemand begegnete ihm und so trat er unbehelligt ins Atrium. Erst dort fiel ihm auf das die Welt hier merkwürdig farblos wirkte. Fast wie wenn ein grauer Schleier über seiner Sicht läge. Die Schattenwelt trug ihren Namen wohl zu Recht.

Janus verließ das ausgestorbene Ministerium und trat auf die Strassen Londons hinaus und blickte sich erst einmal um. Der Himmel war grau und weder Wolken noch Sterne waren zu erkennen. Auch London lag Ausgestorben da und wo sonst Autos und Busse hätten fahren sollen und Fußgänger durch die Straßen hätten Laufen sollen war nichts als Leere und Stille. Die Häuser waren größtenteils nur noch Ruinen und nirgends war auch nur eine Spur von Leben zu sehen. Janus beschloss sich einen besseren Überblick zu schaffen und flog auf das Dach eines in der Nähe liegenden Gebäudes das noch intakt zu sein schien und ließ seinen Blick über London schweifen. Überall zeigte sich ihm das gleiche Bild. Eine tote Ruinenstadt lag vor ihm. Die Themse führte zwar Wasser doch es war Nachtschwarz. Eines der wenigen intakten Gebäude war der Big Ben dessen Zeiger sich wild gegeneinander drehten.

Janus suchte den Himmel ab. Hoch über den zerstörten Häusern im Norden schwebte eine Insel in der Luft. Ihre Ausmaße konnte er nur schwer einschätzen aber er vermutete das sie ein viertel der Stadt abdeckte.

Bevor er allerdings weitere Vermutungen anstellen konnte ertönte hinter ihm ein schriller Schrei. Janus wirbelte herum und blickte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Ein kleines Mädchen rannte so schnell es seine kleinen Beine trugen durch die Strasse und wurde von etwas verfolgt was Janus entfernt an ein halbes Dutzend Hunde erinnerte. Doch diese Exemplare waren mindestens Doppelt so hoch wie normale Hunde die er kannte und statt mit Fell mit Schuppen bedeckt. Riesige Fangzähne zwischen denen grünlicher Speichel herunterlief und rot glühende Augen komplettierten ein Bild wie aus einem Alptraum .

Das Mädchen hatte keine Chance, die Hunde würden sie in ein paar Sekunden erreichen wenn er nichts unternehmen würde.

Janus sammelte seine Energie und hob in einer halbkreisförmigen Bewegung seine Hände über den Kopf und ließ sie dann nach vorne Fallen so dass sie auf die Hunde deuteten und rief

„_Hasta ignitus!" _

Zwei gewaltige Flammenstrahlen schossen aus seinen Händen und verbrannten zwei der Hunde sofort während die anderen zurücksprangen und so den Flammen auswichen.  
Schnell sprang Janus vom Dach und landete direkt zwischen den Hunden und dem Mädchen das stehen geblieben war und ihn aus großen angsterfüllten Augen anblickte.

Janus blickte die Hunde ohne Furcht aus seinen metallischen Augen an und ließ über seiner rechten Hand einen weiteren Feuerball entstehen.

Die Hunde hielten seinem Blick einige Augenblicke stand und zogen dann ihre Schwänze ein und rannten in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Er drehte sich um und blickte das Mädchen an. Sie schien so um die 5 Jahre alt zu sein. Ihre Haut und war grau und sie war leicht durchscheinend. Sie hatte früher wohl blonde Haare gehabt. Ihre Kleider waren neuzeitlich und passten zu der Jahreszeit die jetzt in der normalen Welt herrschte.

"Hast du meinen Papa oder meine Mama gesehen" fragte sie ängstlich

Janus kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf

„Das weiß ich leider nicht Kleine. Wo kommst du den her?" fragte er vorsichtig

„Ich war daheim und hab Ball gespiel, dann ist der Ball auf die Straße gerollt und ich bin hinterher gerannt dann hat irgendwas gequietscht und dann war ich in dieser Straße und diese bösen Hunde sind hinter mir her gerannt. Ich mag das hier nicht und will zurück zu meiner Mama!"

Janus zog sich vor Mitleid das Herz zusammen. Die Kleine war offensichtlich angefahren worden und ihre Seele hatte immer noch nicht begriffen was mit ihr geschehen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er nun mit ihr machen sollte. Hier lassen konnte er sie auf keinen Fall sonst würden sie die Hunde oder irgendwas anderes mit Sicherheit bekommen. Das Buch der Toten hätte ihm jetzt weiterhelfen können aber das lag sicher verschlossen in Hogwarts.  
Die Kleine zupfte auf einmal an Janus Robe. Er blickte nach unten.

"Bist du ein Engel?" fragte sie mit Blick auf seine Flügel

„Ja das bin ich" bestätigte er.

„Ist das hier der Himmel?" fragte sie weiter.

Janus schüttelte wieder den Kopf

„Nein das ist nicht der Himmel und auch nicht die Hölle aber und nun schlaf erstmal Kleines" beruhigte er sie bevor er sanft bevor er „_Morpheus" _sagte und das Mädchen einschlief.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf den Arm und breitete die Flügel weit aus. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als sie dorthin wo er nun hingehen musste mitzunehmen. Er hoffte das Azrael dort oben auf der fliegenden Insel residierte und das er ihm wohl gesonnen war. Vielleicht wusste der Todesengel auch Rat was das Mädchen betraf.

Mit mächtigen Schwüngen erhob er sich in die Höhe und flog auf die Insel zu. Schnell gewann er an Höhe und hatte so einen besseren Blick. Mitten auf der Insel erhob sich ein Schloss. Es war gewaltig und schien ganz aus vielfarbigem Kristall zu bestehen und wirkte aus der Ferne mehr wie ein Berg. Erst als er näher kam erkannte er dass es sich tatsächlich mehr um einen Berg als ein Schloss handelte. Arael konnte nicht sagen ob Azraels Zitadelle ein Berg war den man ausgehöhlt hatte oder ob er einfach so gewachsen war. Der Kristall aus dem er bestand glühte sanft in allen Farben des Regenbogens und bildete so einen Kontrast zum steten Grau der Schattenwelt. Die Spitze dieses Berges bildete eine gewaltige Kuppel und in unterschiedlichen Abständen rankten sich Türme, die aus den Bergwänden zu wachsen schienen, in den absonderlichsten Formen in die Höhe.

Janus landete 20 Meter vor dem Tor, das aus Platin zu bestehen schien, und schritt darauf zu. Bisher hatte er noch keine Wachen gesehen. Als er sich auf 10 Meter genähert hatte materialisierten sich direkt vor den Torflügeln 2 in Kutten gehüllte Gestalten. Sie schienen keine Gesichter zu haben und er einzige Schmuck auf ihren Roben war ein in weiß eingezeichnetes Wappen das eine Sense und eine Sanduhr zeigte. Das Wappen gehörte, wie Janus aus dem Buch der Toten wusste, dem Engel Azrael.

„Wer seid ihr und was ist euer Begehr?" fragte eine hohle Stimme

„Arael der Graue Engel und ich suche den Herrn dieses Reiches" antwortete Arael mit fester Stimme.

Stille folgte und zeigte auch nur Anzeichen dafür dass sie ihn verstanden hatten.

Kurz bevor er ein weiteres Mal etwas sagen konnte öffneten sich die Torflügel geräuschlos und gaben einen gewaltigen Gang frei. In der Mitte des Ganges stand eine weitere Kuttengestalt.

"Folgt mir Lord Arael" sagte sie mit ebenfalls hohler Stimme und wandte sich ab und schwebte den Gang hinunter.

Arael folgte ihr wortlos.

Im inneren des Schlosses herrschte trotz Abwesenheit irgendwelcher Lichtquellen ein stets gleich bleibendes Licht das von den Kristallwänden auszugehen schien. Auch es gab keinerlei Einrichtung, nur kahle Kristallwände. Fast eine Ewigkeit so schien es Arael folgte er seinem schweigsamen Führer. Der Gang indem sie sich befanden, und von dem er ausging das es der Hauptgang des Schlosses war, führte Spiralförmig nach oben und desöfteren zweigten kleinere Nebengänge oder Türen von ihm ab doch sein Führer folgte stets dem Hauptgang.

Arael konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie so gegangen waren als sie endlich an eine weitere Platintür kamen auf der das Wappen Azraels abgebildet war. Als sie das Portal erreicht hatten verschwand die Gestalt vor ihm und die Türen begannen sich lautlos zu öffnen. Dahinter befand sich ein gewaltiger Saal an dessen Ende ein aus Obsidian gehauener Thron ohne Lehne stand auf der eine Gestalt saß. Sie trug schwarze Roben wodurch sie sich kaum vom Thron abhob. Die schwarzen Schwingen auf dem Rücken der Gestalt identifizierten sie eindeutig als Engel.

"Tretet näher Grauer" sprach die Gestalt von der anderen Seite des Saals aus mit einer Stimme die wie die eines jungen Mannes klang und ohne Probleme den ganzen Raum zu füllen schien ohne dabei wirklich laut zu sein.

Noch immer das schlafende Mädchen auf dem Arm lief Arael langsam durch den Raum bis er nur noch 10 Meter von dem Thron entfernt war. Azrael hatte die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes kurz vor dreißig. Seine Haare waren von einem Schwarz das an den Obsidian erinnerte auf dem er saß und reichte ihm bis zu den Hüften. Sein Gesicht war zeitlos und edel und seine Haut war weiß als wäre sie nie von der Sonne berührt worden. Doch das was Arael am meisten fesselte waren seine Augen. Iris war schwarz-grau und in den Tiefen dieser Augen konnte Arael die Ewigkeit erkennen die diese Augen gesehen hatten und die tiefe Weisheit die daraus entstanden war.

Die beiden Engel musterten sich in Ruhe. Schließlich verbeugte sich Arael.

"Ich grüße euch Lord Azrael" sagte er

„Auch ich Grüße euch, Lord Arael" antwortete Azrael und verbeugte sich ebenfalls

Arael wirkte verwirrt

„Ihr verbeugt euch vor mir?" fragte er

„Ich erweise dir lediglich den Respekt der dir zusteht. Du bist ein Engel wie ich und ein nicht gerade schwacher. Wir sind Brüder in der Seele Arael. Genau wie du bin ich neutral geworden."

Arael nickte nachdenklich

„Nachvollziehbar aber können wir das Lord nicht einfach gegenseitig weglassen?" fragte er

„Gerne Arael" antwortete Azrael herzlich „Das Kind das du auf dem Arm trägst verdankt dir seine Existenz. Leider konnte ich von hier aus nichts für es tun. Wärst du nicht aufgetaucht hätte es keine Chance gehabt."

„Was waren das für Hunde und woher wusstest du was geschehen ist?" frage Arael

„Nicht viel was in diesem Reich geschieht entgeht mir. Die Hunde waren Dämonische Wesen. Sie entstehen aus Seelen die in ihrem Leben zu viel Böses getan haben als das sie gerettet werden könnten. Wenn sie hier herkommen frisst die Dunkelheit in ihnen ihre Seelen auf bis sie zu dem werden was du gesehen hast. Es gibt sie in allen Formen je nachdem wie sie in ihrem Leben waren und ihre Zahl nimmt beträchtlich zu. Seitdem Voldemort sein Unwesen treibt ist das Gleichgewicht gestört und mit jedem Tag der verstreicht breitet sich hier das Chaos aus."

Azrael seufzte und fuhr dann fort

"Das Mädchen ist jung gestorben. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis sie erkannt hat was mit ihr geschehen ist dann wird sie weitergehen können. Einer meiner Diener wird sie zu jemandem bringen der sich um sie kümmert."

Lautlos erschien eine der grauen Gestalten und nahm Arael vorsichtig das Mädchen aus den Armen und verschwand dann ebenso lautlos mit ihr.

„Folge mir nun Arael." Sagte Azrael nun lediglich und wandte sich um worauf Arael ihm folgte.

Zusammen schritten sie durch die Kristallgänge des Schlosses bis sie an eine Tür kamen die Azrael mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffnete.

Dahinter befand sich eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Hohe Regale säumten die Wände in denen sich Bücher und allerhand seltsame Gegenstände befanden. Rechts von ihnen stand eine Sitzgruppe aus vier bequemen Sesseln die sich um einen niedrigen Tisch gruppierten, auf dem eine gewaltige Wasserpfeife mit 2 Schläuchen stand. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein hölzerner Schreibtisch der wahrscheinlich einst das Arbeitszimmer eines Englischen Lords geschmückt hatte. Ein altmodisches Tintenfass und ein Federhalter waren die einzigen Gegenstände auf der sonst leeren Tischplatte.

„Setz dich" forderte Azrael den jungen Engel auf und deutete auf einen der Sessel

Arael setzte sich.

„Danke"

„Nun" begann der Todesengel und begann währenddessen die Wasserpfeife zu stopfen „Du bist sicher nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund zu mir in die Schattenwelt gekommen Arael. Was ist dein Anliegen an mich?"

„Sirius Black." Antwortete Arael ihm lediglich

Azrael der gerade eine Kohle auf die inzwischen gefüllte Wasserpfeife legen wollte blickte auf.

„Der Mensch der vor einem halben Jahr durch das Todesportal in mein Reich gekommen ist?" fragte er überrascht.

„Exakt dieser. Ich brauche ihn in der Oberwelt." Sagte Arael und nahm einen der Schläuche in die Hand

Azrael setzte sich und entzündete mit einer Handbewegung die Kohle. Nachdem er den Schlauch ergriffen hatte sprach er schließlich.

"Das ist unmöglich. Wer einmal in dieses Reich gekommen ist darf es nie mehr verlassen das weißt du genau so gut wie ich."

Arael nahm zwischenzeitlich einige Züge aus der Pfeife genommen und stieß nun eine erste Rauchwolke aus seinem Mund.

„Ich kenne das Gesetz und ich weiß um die Schwierigkeit meiner Bitte aber ich wäre nicht hier wenn es keinen guten Grund dafür gebe."

Azrael zog bedächtig an seinem Schlauch und erzeugte einige Rauchringe.

"Der wäre?" fragte er schließlich

"Du weißt genau so gut wie ich das Voldemort vernichtet werden muss und nur Harry Potter ist in der Lage das zu tun so sagt die Prophezeiung. Im Augenblick ist er allerdings fern davon eine Gefahr für den Dunklen Lord darzustellen. Ihm fehlt es an mentaler Stärke und Hoffnung. Ich denke mit seinem Paten kann ich ihm ein wenig dieser Hoffnung zurückgeben." Antwortete Arael und zog wieder an der Pfeife

Für einige Minuten waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum das Blubbern der Wasserpfeife und das Ausatmen der Engel. Endlich begann Azrael wieder zu sprechen.

„Er darf nicht in der Lage sein etwas von hier zu erzählen." Sagte er ernst „Unter dieser Bedingung darfst du Black mitnehmen. Da ich die Logik hinter deinen Worten erkenne bin ich bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen. Und ich werde dich auch fortan soweit ich kann unterstützen, doch muss ich hier leider meinen eigenen Krieg führen um die Ordnung im Schattenreich halten zu können."

„Danke." Sagte Arael schlicht „Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Wo finde ich ihn?"

„In Godrics Hollow im Haus der Potters. Dort wo auch Lily und James Potter seit ihrem Tod verweilen. Es liegt in Wales. Ich werde dir später eine genaue Beschreibung geben."

Wieder zogen sie schweigend für eine Weile an der Pfeife.

"Ich kannte deine Eltern Arael." Sagte Azrael nach einer Weile leise.

Arael blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Sie waren sehr alte Wesen, älter sogar als ich und viel mächtiger. Was sie zueinander führte wissen nur sie selbst und auf ihren Wunsch darf ich dir auch ihre Namen nicht verraten." Sagte Azrael

„Dann wussten sie dass ich einst hierher kommen würde?" frage ihn Arael

„Ja. Wie sie das vorausahnen kann ich nicht sagen. Doch bevor sie verschwanden kamen sie hierher und gaben ein paar Dinge in meine Obhut die ich dir geben sollte sobald du hier in meinem Schloss auftauchen würdest."

"Was für Dinge?"

„Ihre Waffen, komm mit dann zeige ich sie dir."

Die beiden Engel erhoben sich und Azrael führte ihn wieder durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

„Warum darfst du mir ihre Namen nicht verraten und was kannst du mir sonst über sie erzählen?" fragte Arael ihn während sie unterwegs waren.

„Dein Vater sagte mir damals das es notwendig sei das du das Mysterium deiner Herkunft selber löst. Aus diesem Grund darf ich dir auch nichts weiter über sie erzählen. Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung" sagte Arael gelassen „Mein Vater wird wohl seine Gründe gehabt haben."

Mittlerweile waren die beiden an einer Eisernen Tür angekommen. Dieses Mal allerdings öffnete Azrael sie mit einem reich verzierten Schlüssel den er aus seiner Robe zog. Der Raum dahinter enthielt lediglich einen Tisch auf dem 2 längliche Kisten lagen.

Die beiden Engel betraten den Raum und Azrael trat an den Tisch so dass er zwischen den beiden Kisten stand und drehte sich dann zu Arael um.

"Du trägst eine schöne Waffe an deiner Seite" sagte er und deutete dabei auf das Katana „Sie wurde aus gutem Stahl von einem Meister seiner Kunst geschmiedet doch für das was noch vor dir liegen mag brauchst du eine Waffe die nicht von dieser Welt ist."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte er sich um und öffnete eine der Kisten und hob ein Schwert heraus, es handelte sich um ein Langschwert. Das Metall des Schwertes war silbrig weiß und Arael hatte keine Ahnung um was für ein Metall es sich wohl handelte.

"Dies" fuhr Azrael fort und hielt ihm die Waffe mit dem Griff voran entgegen „war die Waffe deines Vaters. Sie wählt ihren Träger selbst und passt sich ihm an. In den Händen eines weißen Engels ist eine Waffe des Lichts und strahlt heller als die Sonne. In den Händen eines gefallenen kann sie Finsternis über alle seine Feinde bringen. Nimm sie und wenn sie dich akzeptiert werden wir sehen was passiert wenn sie von einem Engel geführt wird der beides ist."

Vorsichtig ergriff Arael die Waffe. Als er sie in die Hand nahm spürte er eine Berührung in seinem Geist. Er ließ zu das das Schwert, den von nichts anderem ging die Berührung aus, seinen Geist sondierte. Arael wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als ein Ruck durch das Schwert ging und das Schwert seine Form veränderte bis Janus ein Katana in der Hand hielt. Gleichzeitig mit der Veränderung des Schwertes strömte Wissen in Araels Geist und die Forderung nach einem neuen Namen.

„Aequinoctium" (Tag und Nachtgleiche) sagte der Engel und kaum das er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte entflammte das Katana in einem blauen kühl brennenden Feuer.

„Lux" sprach Arael weiter und das Schwert barst in grell weißes Licht

„Nox" der Raum war in Finsternis gehüllt.

„Crepererum" Und der Raum war von einem Zwielicht erfüllt.

„Finite" und das Schwert wurde wieder normal.

Prüfend schwang er das Schwert ein paar Mal. Es war perfekt.

„Was für ein Schwert." Sagte Arael ehrfürchtig.

„In der Tat." Bestätigte ihm der Todesengel „Trage es mit Stolz aber wirf dein altes Schwert nicht fort ich bin sicher du wirst einen würdigen Träger auch für dieses Schwert finden und ich denke auch das du jemanden finden wirst der würdig ist diese zu führen."

Azrael ergriff die andere Kiste und öffnete sie. Auf Blauem Samt gebetet lagen in ihr zwei wundervoll gearbeitete Langdolche in weißen Lederscheiden. Azrael nahm einen und zog ihn aus der Scheide. Er bestand aus demselben seltsam weißen Stahl aus dem auch das Schwert seines Vaters zu sein schien. Die Griffe waren unverziert und lediglich über die gebogenen Klingen zog sich eine herrliche Gravur.

„Das sind die Zwillingsdolche deiner Mutter. Auch für sie wirst du einen würdigen Träger finden müssen."

Azrael steckte den Dolch wieder in seine Scheide und reichte sie Arael der sie daraufhin in seinem Gürtel verstaute. Auch das Schwert seines Vaters gürtete er und schrumpfte sein altes Schwert so dass es in eine seiner vielen Taschen passte.

„Ich danke dir Azrael." Sagte Arael als er fertig war und sich beide daran machten den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Keine Ursache. Nun lass uns wider hochgehen und…"

Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte den Berg.

"Was ist das?" fragte Arael alarmiert

„Die Dämonen greifen an" rief Azrael und ein konzentrierter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht „Sie kommen aus der Luft von allen Seiten. Ich habe meine Leute bereits angewiesen die Verteidigung zu bemannen und die Festung hier weg zu bringen aber das dauert."

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte Arael

"In der Tat. Geh nach vorne an das Hauptportal und sorg dafür das keine Dämonen in den Berg eindringen, ich werde sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges bekämpfen."

„Schon auf dem Weg!" Rief Arael und verschwand.

Vor dem Tor tauchte er wieder auf. Vor ihm war die Luft fast Schwarz vor Dämonen. Riesige geschuppte Fledermäuse stießen herab und warfen eine Art von Bomben auf den Berg der diesen aber standzuhalten schien auch wenn bei jedem Einschlag die Erde unter Arael bebte. Andere Kreaturen die Arael an riesige Insekten erinnerten trugen in ihren Klauen andere Dämonen die sich dann auf der schwebenden Insel absetzten. Arael erkannte in der Ferne bereits eine Horde der Dämonenhunde mit denen er es schon unten in Stadt zu tun bekommen hatte aber es gab auch noch riesige Insekten mit gewaltigen Zangen und missgestaltete Riesen mit schweren Keulen.

Nun antwortete endlich der Berg als vielfarbige Blitze aus den Fenstern der Burg schossen und begannen die Lufteinheiten der Dämonen zu reduzieren. Doch auch unter den Dämonen gab es Magier. Kleine Koboldähnliche Dämonen begannen schwarzes Feuer auf die Verteidiger zu schleudern.

Einen Kampfschrei ausstoßend zog Arael das Schwert seines Vater und stürmte den Dämonen entgegen. Die Horde Dämonenhunde die er vorher gesehen hatte war als erstes bei dem Engel der wie ein Berserker in ihre Mitte stürzte. Er tötete zwei der Hunde und hob dann sein Schwert und brüllte

"Lux!"

Das Schwert glühte in gleißendem Licht auf und die Dämonenhunde heulten vor Schmerz als das Licht des Aequinoctium ihre Augen versengte. Er trennte einem der Hunde den Kopf, schwarzes Blut schoss aus dem Rumpf des Hundes und zischte wie Säure als es auf den Boden traf.

Die Hand nach oben streckend rief Arael

"Prester"

Und erschuf einen feurigen Wirbelwind um sich der die übrigen Hunde verbrannte. Er ging in Kampfstellung und wartete bis die nächste Horde Dämonen zu ihm herankam.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen wie lang er dort gestanden und gekämpft hatte. Um ihn herum lagen unzählige Kadaver von Dämonen und seine Rüstung hatte Brandflecke von der Säure in ihrem Blut. Seine Robe war bereits am Anfang von der Säure zerfressen worden doch seine Rüstung hatte ihr Standgehalten. Nur sein Schwert war immer noch sauber wie am Anfang der Schlacht. Das Feuer das es umgab hatte die Säure einfach weg gebrannt.

Nun herrschte Stille. Der Berg hatte aufgehört Blitze zu schleudern und in der Luft war kein einziger Dämon mehr. Minutenlang stand der Graue Engel einfach nur da und atmete ruhig durch.

Schließlich erschien Azrael neben ihm, ebenfalls in Rüstung und kaum weniger erschöpft.

„Gut gemacht. Wir haben den Angriff abgewehrt aber ohne dich wäre es schwierig geworden. Jetzt siehst selbst wie es bei uns steht. Nimm Sirius Black mit und hilf dabei Voldemort zu vernichten den sonst ist nicht nur deine Welt verloren." Sagte er ernst. „Flieg nach Nordosten, nach Wales, dort wirst du Sirius Black in Godrics Hollow finden"

Kaum das Azrael die Worte ausgesprochen hatte spürte Arael wie Azrael ihm eine Wegbeschreibung auf telepathischem Weg sandte und er ließ zu das das Wissen in seinen Kopf strömte.

"Ich danke dir Azrael. Leb Wohl." Verabschiedete er sich.

„Viel Glück auf deinem Weg Arael. Bis wir uns wieder sehen nimm etwas Kraft den du hast einen langen Weg" sagte der Schwarze Engel und ließ Goldenes Licht in Araels Körper fließen. Neue Kraft erfüllte den Engel und er breitete seine Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft und flog mit schnellen Schlägen nach Nordosten.

Er flog viele Stunden über die Ebenen und Wälder des Schattenreichs. Oft musste er Flugdämonen ausweichen die wie überdimensionale Vogelschwärme übers Land zogen. Die Dörfer und Städte die er unter sich sah waren in kaum besserem Zustand als das London der Schattenwelt und nur selten sah er ein intaktes Gebäude oder eine Siedlung die von einem Bannkreis umgeben wurden um die Dämonen fernzuhalten.

Schließlich sah er unter sich Godrics Hollow. Das Dorf das am Ende eines Tales lag war ebenfalls völlig zerstört nur ein Haus war, von einer silbernen Linie umgeben, noch vollständig intakt. Es befand sich etwas außerhalb des eigentlichen Dorfes und schien bewohnt da Licht aus seinen Fenstern schien.

Arael landete auf der Linie des Bannkreises und betrachtete erst einmal das Haus. Es handelte sich dabei um eine schöne weiß gestrichene Villa im Viktorianischen Stil. Langsam schritt er den Weg bis zur Eingangstür hinauf und klopfte an.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die Tür öffnete und er blickte in das Gesicht von Harry Potter in ein paar Jahren. Schwarze unordentliche Haare, Brille und nur die Augen und das fehlen der Narbe verrieten das es sich bei der Person nicht um Harry sondern um seinen Vater James Potter handelte. Genau wie bei dem Mädchen das er in London gerettet hatte war seine Haut grau und er war leicht durchsichtig.

"Ein Engel!" sagte James überrascht als er die Flügel auf dem Rücken des Besuchers erkannte „Was führt euch hierher?"

„Mein Name ist Arael." Stellte er sich vor „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Sirius Black."

James blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Ist das wahr?" fragte er bevor er sich seiner Manieren besann „Komm erstmal rein. Ich bin übrigens James Potter"

„Ich weiß" antwortete Arael und trat ein.

Das innere des Hauses war, obwohl alles farblos war, sehr behaglich. Arael wurde von James in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer geführt das mit einer Couch und mehreren gemütlichen Sesseln aus gestattet war die sich um einen kleinen Tisch vor einem Kamin gruppierten in dem ein farbloses kaltes Feuer brannte. Auf der Couch und auf einem der Sessel saßen Lily Potter die, wie ihr Mann, grau und durchscheinend war, und Sirius Black der genau wie Arael noch stofflich war. Beide waren gerade in einer Unterhaltung vertieft gewesen als James zusammen mit Arael in den Raum trat. Arael hatte seine Flügel wieder substanzlos gemacht so dass sie ihn im Haus nicht störten.

„Das ist Arael" stellte James Potter ihn vor

"Ein Engel" entfuhr es nun Lily „Was wollt ihr von uns?" fragte sie

„Ich bin wegen Sirius hier. Ich komme um ihn zurück in die reale Welt zu bringen". Antwortete Arael ruhig

„Und was ist wenn ich nicht zurück will" fragte Sirius kühl.

Arael musterte ihn aus seinen metallischen Augen

„Das wäre natürlich deine Entscheidung. Aber denk an die die am Leben sind und dich brauchen."

Ein Schatten zog sich über das Gesicht des Ex Sträflings.

„Harry kann auf sich selber aufpassen und für den Orden kann ich nichts anderes tun als die Putzfrau zu spielen."

„Dann würde Harry wohl gerade nicht in Depressionen versinken." Sagte Arael kalt „Voldemort tötet da oben wahllos Menschen und foltert Harry mit dem Gedanken das er in Hogwarts sicher sitzt während draußen Menschen sterben und er nichts dagegen tun kann."

Sirius blickte auf einmal beschämt zu Boden.

„Und was bitte soll ich dagegen tun." Fragte er trotzig

„Geh zurück" sagte Lily auf einmal „Harry braucht seinen Paten. Wir können nichts tun wir sind tot, aber du kannst es."

„Hilf ihm Voldemort zu zerstören Tatze. Dann können auch Lily und ich endlich weitergehen." Sagte nun James

Sirius nickte

„Ihr habt Recht." Antwortete er mit einem Mal fest

„Arael? Das war doch dein Name?" fragte er den Engel

Arael nickte.

"Wie kommen wir wieder in die normale Welt? Das Portal ist versperrt." Fragte Sirius den Engel.

„Und vergesst den Todesengel nicht. Er hat da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden" erinnerte Lily.

„Das ist beides kein Problem" erklärte Arael „Azrael hat bereits zugestimmt Sirius nach oben zu lassen unter der Bedingung dass er nicht in der Lage sein darf jemandem davon zu erzählen was er gesehen hat."

Sirius wollte protestieren doch Arael schnitt ihn ab

"Es gibt leider keine andere Möglichkeit. Wenn wir die Gesetze nicht einhalten herrscht das Chaos und Azrael und ich lehnen und schon so weit genug aus dem Fenster." Fügte er hinzu

„Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt habe ich wohl keine Wahl oder?" fragte Sirius

Arael schüttelte den Kopf

„Nicht in diesem Fall. Was das Portal betrifft so brauchen wir das nicht. Ich kann uns mit meinen Kräften selbst wieder in die normale Welt versetzen."

„Sehr gut" sagte Sirius nun wieder fröhlich „Wann geht's los?"

„Wenn du willst sofort, du musst nur einen magischen Schwur ablegen nichts oben zu verraten."

„Ich möchte mich nur noch von Lily und James verabschieden wenn das geht." Antwortete Sirius

„Natürlich."

Arael verließ das Wohnzimmer um den dreien ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Sirius gefolgt von Lily und James aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Gut ich wäre dann soweit." Sagte er an Arael gewandt.

Bevor Arael allerdings etwas sagen konnte traten James und Lily an ihn heran.

"Wir wissen zwar nicht in welchem Verhältnis du zu Harry stehst aber da du auf der guten Seite stehst kannst du bitte ein Auge auf ihn haben" fragten sie ihn.

„Im Augenblick bin ich im Auftrag des Ordens als Schüler in Hogwarts. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern." Versprach er

„Danke, leider gibt es nichts womit wir dir das vergelten könnten." Sagten Potters

„Das ist auch nicht nötig." Arael lächelte und wandte sich dann an Sirius

„Sirius Black schwöre mir bei deiner Magie und deinem Leben mit niemandem der nicht schon einmal das Totenreich bewandert hat über das zu sprechen was du hier gesehen, gehört und erlebt hast."

„Ich schwöre, bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben." Vollendete Sirius den Schwur und besiegelte damit einen magischen Pakt der nicht gebrochen werden konnte.

Arael nickte

„Gut. So dann bringe ich uns jetzt nach Hogwarts. Es gibt da allerdings ein kleines Problem..."

„Problem?" fragte Sirius alarmiert

„Wir verwenden eine Art des Transports wie sie nur die Engel verwenden können. Normal ist sie sehr genau aber wenn ich zwischen den Welten hin und her springe kann es sein das wir nicht dort rauskommen wo ich es geplant hatte." Erklärte der Engel vorsichtig

„Das heißt wir könnten uns in einer Wand wieder finden?" fragte Sirius mit etwas Panik in der Stimme

"Das nicht." Beruhigte Arael „ Aber wir könnten überall in Hogwarts landen wenn es dumm läuft…."

Sirius seufzte

„Ich wusste es gibt einen Haken."

„Wird schon klappen" beruhigte ihn der Engel und ergriff seinen Arm.

Arael schloss die Augen und sammelte seine Kraft und konzentrierte sich auf das Büro von Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Graues Zwielicht umhüllte sie als sie die Barriere zwischen den Welten durchquerten.

Schließlich materialisierten sie sich wieder in der normalen Welt und zwar Exakt einen Meter über der Wasseroberfläche des Sees.

Prustend kamen sie an die Wasseroberfläche. Das Wasser war verflucht kalt und am Horizont konnte man bereits das erste Morgenrot erkennen. Vor ihnen lag in ein paar Hundert Metern Entfernung Hogwarts.

„Nicht schon wieder." Stöhnte Arael und wirkte lautlos einen Wärmezauber auf sich und Sirius.

„Wenn es dumm läuft oder wie war das?" fragte Sirius betont und spuckte etwas Wasser aus.

"Ach halt den Mund und schwimm."

Als die Schüler an diesem Morgen in die Große Halle strömten wunderten sich einige über nassen Fußabdrücke und die Tropfenspur die an der Halle vorbei in Richtung zum Büro des Schulleiters führten.

Harry und Hermine fiel allerdings als erstes die Abwesenheit von Janus auf. Als sie in die Große Halle kamen lief ihnen bereits Prof. Mc Gonagall entgegen und forderte sie und Ron auf sie zu begleiten. Der Spur aus zwei nassen Fußabdrücken folgend kamen sie schließlich zum Büro des Direktors. Nachdem Mc Gonagall das Passwort genannt hatte traten sie in das Büro ein.

Auf zwei Stühlen saßen dort Sirius und Janus und tranken Tee mit Albus Dumbledore der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

"Morgen" sagten Janus und Sirius fröhlich worauf Harry und Ron in Ohnmacht und Hermine erst in Janus und dann in Sirius Arme fiel.

Es bedurfte in etwa 10 Minuten und mehrere Enervate Sprüche bis Harry und Ron wieder auf den Beinen waren und schließlich verließen die anderen das Büro um Harry und Sirius etwas Zeit für sich zu geben.

„Du kannst den Mund wieder zumachen Ron." Begann Janus als sie unten vor dem Gargoyle standen der das Büro von Albus Dumbledore bewachte.

„Wie hast du das jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt

„Das würde uns glaube ich alle interessieren Janus." Fügte Mc Gonagall hinzu.

„Viel darüber erzählen kann ich euch nicht. Ich bin durch das Todesportal im Ministerium gegangen, habe Sirius auf der anderen Seite gefunden und bin dann wieder mit ihm zurück nach Hogwarts oh und wir waren noch ne Runde schwimmen." erklärte Janus und lächelte bei seinen letzten Worten sardonisch.

„Und dazwischen?" fragte Hermine ihn „Warum kannst du uns darüber nichts erzählen?"

„Weil das Wissen was hinter dem Torbogen der in jenem Raum steht verboten ist Liebes. Schon allein Sirius wieder zurückzubringen war kompliziert genug."

„Wer bist du eigentlich Janus?" fragte Ron, der endlich wieder seine Sprache gefunden zu haben schien, verwirrt.

Janus rollte mit den Augen erklärte Ron in Kurzform dasselbe das er Harry erklärt hatte wodurch sich Rons Staunen nur noch mehr vergrößerte.

„Ich glaub ich war nicht grad nett zu dir seit du und Hermine zusammengekommen seid. Ich hab dir wohl ziemlich unrecht getan." Sagte er betreten.

„Schon gut. Schwamm drüber." Sagte Janus und streckte Ron die Hand entgegen. Dieser nahm sie und beide grinsten sich an.

Dieses Mal rollte Hermine mit den Augen lächelte aber gleich darauf glücklich. Dumbledores Augen funkelten belustigt.

Einige Minuten später erklärte er dass sie nun wieder nach oben konnten. Zusammen stiegen sie die Stufen wieder nach oben. Oben saßen Harry und Sirius einander gegenüber und unterhielten sich. Beide blickten auf.

"Danke Janus." Sagte Harry tief berührt „Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie du das fertig gebracht hast."

„Keine Ursache. Solang du wieder dran glaubst das selbst das was dir unmöglich erscheint möglich sein kann hat sich die Runde schwimmen schon gelohnt." Antwortet Janus ihm

„Schwimmen?" fragte Harry perplex und blickte auf Sirius der daraufhin einen leicht gequälten Blick aus dem Fenster warf von wo aus man den See sehen konnte.

Janus seufzte lediglich und verzichtete auf eine Antwort.

Sirius der bis dahin still gewesen war erhob sich und ging auf Janus zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nochmals danke Janus Grey" begann er „Dank dir habe ich doch noch eine Chance etwas zu bewirken"

„Gern geschehen, und vergiss nicht was dir gesagt wurde. So und jetzt gehe ich mich duschen und dann glaube ich haben wir wieder Unterricht" sagte er und ging pfeifend aus dem Büro.

Nach diesem Morgen war Harry wie ausgewechselt und auch Ron war wieder wesentlich zugänglicher was dem Klima unter den vieren doch um einiges besser tat. Sirius kehrte wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zurück allerdings versprach Dumbledore ihm nun eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu finden.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Janus erst im Unterricht und dann zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wobei er die meiste Zeit eng zusammengekuschelt mit Hermine auf einer Couch lag. Diese war zu Anfang noch etwas verstimmt darüber gewesen das Janus ihr nicht erzählen konnte was er getan hatte. Nachdem er ihr allerdings unter vier Augen seine Gründe erläutert hatte, hatte sie ihm schnell verziehen.

Zwei Tage später war Halloween und das Schloss wurde wie jedes Jahr entsprechend dekoriert. Janus sah dem Abendlichen Fest allerdings mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Zum einen freute er sich auf etwas Entspannung zum anderen befürchtete er das Voldemort etwas plante.

Am Mittag des 31.Oktober trafen sich die Lehrer und einige Ordensmitglieder im Sternensaal um die Planung für den Abend durchzusprechen. Einige der Ordensmitglieder würden sich an strategischen Punkten im Schloss postieren um die Ländereien im Auge zu behalten und die Lehrer sowie Janus und Hermine würden in der Halle bleiben und ein Auge auf die Schüler werfen.

Da es in diesem Jahr einen Ball mit Kostümen geben würde hatte Janus nur wenig Probleme in voller Kampfausrüstung zu erscheinen auch wenn er das ein oder andere durch ein wenig Magie kaschieren würde da er sich ziemlich sicher war das sein Schwert sicher nicht gerade unauffällig war.

Nach der Sitzung blieben er und Hermine sowie Albus und Minerva noch kurz im Sternensaal.

„Hermine hättest du Lust heute Abend mit mir im Partnerlook zu erscheinen?" fragte Janus mit einem leichten Funkeln in den Augen.

"Was bedeutet?" fragte Hermine

„Es bedeutet das." Antwortete ihr Janus und machte eine Handbewegung worauf vor ihnen die Illusion einer Drachenlederrüstung erschien wie Janus sie trug.

"Wow „ entfuhr es Hermine „Wo hast du die her?"

"Berufsgeheimnis sagte Janus ruhig. In der Tat war die Rüstung in seiner Wohnung erschienen mit einem Zettel darauf auf dem gestanden hatte: „Ein weiteres Erbstück deiner Mutter du wirst es brauchen können. Azrael." Außerdem hatte sich unter der Notiz das Wachssiegel Azraels befunden das Janus mithilfe eines Zaubers als echt erkannt hatte.

„Eine herrliche Rüstung." Meinte Dumbledore anerkennend.

„Komm mit in meine Wohnung dann kannst du sie anprobieren."

Hermine nickte.

„Gut wir sind dann mal weg. Bis heute Abend." Verabschiedeten sich die beiden und verließen dann den Sternensaal.

Unten in Janus Wohnung hing die Rüstung im Wohnzimmer des jungen Engels auf einem Rüstungsständer. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Hermine sie. Die aus Leder geschnittene schwarze Ganzkörperrüstung war eindeutig für eine Frau gebaut worden und trug Engelsrunen als Verzierung die das Material widerstandfähiger gegen alle möglichen Arten von Zaubern und äußeren Einflüssen machte. Ebenfalls hatte sie einen fein gearbeiteten Waffengurt mit Gürteltaschen.

"Sie ist wunderschön." Sagte Hermine bewundernd „Und du kannst mir wirklich nicht sagen wo sie her ist?"

„Naja nun da wir unter uns sind. Der Herr des Totenreichs hat sie mir geschickt. Sie gehörte einst meiner Mutter." Erklärte Arael leise

„Deiner Mutter?" Hermine blickte ehrfürchtig auf die Rüstung „Du bist dir sicher das du sie mir geben willst?" fragte sie unsicher.

"Ja. Zieh sie an.." ermutigte er sie.

Hermine legte ihren Umhang ab und zog gleich darauf ihr Top und ihre Jeans aus. Janus allerdings ließ dieser Anblick seiner Freundin, die einen schwarzen BH und einen gleichfarbigen halb durchsichtigen Tanga trug, natürlich nicht kalt. Leise trat er hinter Hermine und legte seine Arme um sie. Hermine lächelte und lehnte sich an ihn als er begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Vorsichtig begann er ihre Brüste durch den BH zu massieren was Hermine ein wohliges Schnurren entlockte.

"Mhmmm. Sollte ich nicht gerade die Rüstung anprobieren." Fragte sie während sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte.

„Ich glaube das hat Zeit." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ließ mit einem Gedanken ihren BH aufspringen.

Vorsichtig strich er über Hermines mittlerweile hart gewordene Brustwarzen und ließ gleichzeitig eine Hand tiefer nach unten wandern und strich mit ihr sanft über ihren noch von ihrem Tanga verborgenen Venushügel. Hermine stöhnte leise auf und begann ihrerseits mit ihrer Hand über Janus Hüfte zu streicheln und zog dabei ein wenig an seiner Robe.

"Du hast mir definitiv zu viel an Janus Grey" schnurrte sie in sein Ohr

„Das lässt sich ändern" meinte ihr Freund grinsend und schnippte mit den Fingern worauf er nur noch seine Boxershorts an hatte die sich bereits leicht ausbeulte.

„Ist da einer erregt" fragte Hermine und strich mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig über die größer werdende Ausbeulung an seinen Shorts

„Bei so einer Frau kein Wunder" sagte Janus und ließ vorsichtig seine Hand in ihr Höschen gleiten.

Bisher hatten sie an dieser Stelle stets gestoppt doch dieses Mal wollte keiner der beiden sich beherrschen. Sanft strich der Junge durch Hermines Schamhaare und fuhr dann vorsichtig nach unten und strich durch ihre Spalte. Hermine war bereits jetzt klatschnass. Hermine stöhnte genüsslich und öffnete ihre Beine noch ein wenig um Janus besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Vorsichtig ließ der Junge einen Finger in Hermine hineingleiten. Warme Feuchtigkeit umfing seinen Finger als er vorsichtig ihr inneres erforschte.

"Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen" flüsterte Hermine Janus verführerisch zu und zog ihn mit sich

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen ließen sie sich auf das große Doppelbett fallen und versanken dann sofort in einen innig heißen Zungenkuss. Hermine begann nun ihrerseits Janus Anatomie ein wenig zu erforschen. Zwar hatte Janus schön öfter eine Erektion bekommen wenn sie beieinander gelegen hatten doch hatte Hermine IHN bisher nur durch Janus Short gespürt. Dieses Mal wurde sie mutiger und zog vorsichtig Janus letztes Kleidungsstück herunter während seine Finger bereits wieder ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden hatten. Sein steifes Glied sprang ihr entgegen und neugierig betrachtete was sie das was sie bisher nur aus Büchern kannte. Vorsichtig umfasste sie seinen Penis und begann ihn auf und ab zu bewegen was dieses Mal Janus dazu brachte leise aufzustöhnen.

Was keiner von Hermine wusste war das sie ein Fan von erotischer Literatur war und schon manches Mal hatte sie mit einem Geschickten Illusionszauber einen nicht ganz jugendfreien Roman als Schulbuch getarnt und diesen dann in ihrem Schlafsaal oder sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen. Daher wusste sie in der Theorie einiges über die Möglichkeiten die sich zwischen Mann und Frau ergaben.

„Du machst das verdammt gut.." seufzte Janus als Hermine ihr Tempo beschleunigte

Als Janus immer schneller zu atmen begann wurde Hermine langsamer da sie nicht vorhatte Janus nun schon kommen zu lassen. Dieser nutzte die Pause um Hermine von ihrem Tanga zu befreien und sich nun ihrer Kleinen etwas intensiver zu widmen. Vorsichtig umspielte er mit einem Finger Hermines harten Kitzler und massierte diesen leicht. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter und schloss dann die Augen.

Janus ließ nun seinen Finger wieder in sie hineingleiten und begann dann vorsichtig ihn in sie hineinzustoßen. Nun war es Hermine die zu stöhnen begann und als Janus einen zweiten Finger in ihren heißen, feuchten Eingang zwängte reckte sie ihm lasziv ihre Hüften entgegen.

„Mhm mehr…" stöhnte sie krallte ihre Hände in die Bettdecke.

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir mein Schatz flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog seine Finger aus ihr heraus nur um dann seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine zu legen um sie nun zu lecken. Langsam begann er ihren Kitzler mit seiner Zunge zu massieren. Hermine befand sich im siebten Himmel als die Zunge ihres Freundes immer schneller und intensiver ihren Kitzler verwöhnte und sie wollte ihm nun ebenfalls etwas von dem was sie fühlte zurückgeben.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken" befahl sie

Nachdem Janus auf dem Rücken lag stieg sie über ihn und legte sich umgekehrt auf ihn so dass sein Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen lag und sie mit ihrem eigenen gut an seinen Penis herankam. Janus verstand und begann wieder ihre Scheide mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Hermine beugte sich hinunter und nahm Janus Glied in ihre Hand und umspielte vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge seine Eichel. Es schmeckte leicht bitter doch der Geschmack gefiel ihr. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund weiter und ließ den Penis in ihren Mund gleiten. Nun begann sie immer schneller ihren Mund auf und ab zu bewegen und Janus immer intensiveres lecken und stöhnen bestätigten ihr das sie offensichtlich das richtige tat.

Immer wilder lutschten und leckten sich die beiden gegenseitig bis Hermine spürte wie sich ihr gesamtes Inneres zusammenzog und sie zum Orgasmus kam. Zwar hatte sie sich schon desöfteren selbst zum Orgasmus gebracht doch nichts war mit dem Vergleichbar was Janus Zunge bei ihr anrichtete und sie musste sich beherrschen um weiterhin Janus zu verwöhnen. Dieser kam fast im selben Moment wie Hermine zum Orgasmus und spritzte ihr seinen Samen in den Mund.

Als Janus sich in ihren Mund ergoss stellte Hermine fest das der Geschmack seines Spermas gar nicht so schlecht war und versuchte alles hinunterzuschlucken was ihr dann auch knapp gelang.

Erschöpft lagen nun beide auf dem Bett und atmeten schwer. Schließlich drehte sich Hermine von Janus herunter und dieser zog sie sofort in seine Arme. Eng umschlungen lagen sie einige Minuten schweigend da noch immer gefangen in dem was sie gerade erlebt hatten.

„Du bist herrlich mein Schatz." Sagte Hermine und strich zärtlich durch Janus Haare.

„Nicht so herrlich wie du" erwiderte Janus und streichelte seinerseits liebevoll über ihre Brüste.

Still lagen sie noch einige Zeit auf dem Bett. Schließlich erhob sich Hermine.

"So und jetzt kehren wir besser wieder zu dem zurück was wir eigentlich vorhatten." Schmunzelte sie

Janus lächelte lediglich und folgte nackt wie er war seiner Freundin ins Wohnzimmer wo er ihr erst einmal anhand seiner eigenen Rüstung erklärte wie man sie manuell anlegte. Da die Rüstung hochgradig magisch war passte sie sich Hermine komplett an und nach einer viertel Stunde standen sich die beiden voll gerüstet Gegenüber. Hermine bewegte sich ein wenig und stellte überrascht fest das die Rüstung sie kaum in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte.

„Später wenn die Rüstung dich als ihren Meister angenommen hat musst du sie nicht mehr von Hand anlegen" erklärte Janus. „Sieh her. Armamenta"

Kaum hatte Janus die Worte ausgesprochen trug er seine Rüstung die im Stil der von Hermine sehr ähnlich sah nur das auf seiner Brust sein Wappen in Silber in das Leder eingelegt war.

„Damit das bei dir auch klappt musst du sie an dich binden, dann wird sie sich auch nicht mehr an jemand anders anpassen." Erklärte er weiter

"Und wie binde ich sie an mich?" fragte Hermine

Janus nahm eines seiner scharfen Messer und hielt es Hermine hin

„Stich dir damit in den Finger und lass einen Tropfen Blut auf das Wappen auf der Brust tropfen und sag das Wort Pactio"

Hermine ergriff das ihr dargebotene Messer und verzog kurz das Gesicht bevor sie sich damit einen kleinen Schnitt am Finger zufügte und einen Tropfen ihres Blutes auf das Wappen auf ihrer Brust fallen ließ und dann das Wort das Janus ihr beigebracht hatte aussprach. Kaum das der Tropfen das Wappen berührt hatte glühte dieses kurz auf und der Tropfen wurde von der Rüstung regelrecht aufgesogen.  
Die Rüstung fühlte sich nun noch angenehmer an fast als sei sie ein Teil ihres Körpers.

„So und jetzt sehen wir uns noch nach einer Waffe für dich um" sagte Janus zufrieden und wandte sich in Richtung seiner Waffenkammer. Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn so zurück.

„Du wirkst schrecklich besorgt Janus, warum?" fragte sie vorsichtig und blickte ihm tief in seine grauen Augen.

„Seit vielen Jahren vertraue ich auf meine Intuition und sie hat mich noch nie betrogen. Ich spüre das heute etwas Schreckliches naht eine Finsternis die Hogwarts verschlingen könnte." Antwortete Janus leise

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen solange du und Dumbledore Hogwarts verteidigt sind wir hier sicher und in ein paar Wochen haben wir alle alten Verteidigungswaffen des Schlosses einsatzbereit." Sagte sie beruhigend.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht. Aber jetzt sehen wir uns erstmal nach einer Waffe für dich um."

Janus zog Hermine mit sich in seine Waffenkammer. Hermine hatte diesen Raum bisher kaum betreten und staunte über die Vielfältigkeit der hier vorhandenen Waffen.

Janus wollte gerade etwas sagen als die zwei prachtvollen Langdolche seiner Mutter auf einmal aufglühten und von selbst auf Hermine zuschossen und sich an ihren Gürtel hefteten.

„Bemerkenswert" murmelte Janus bevor er der verblüfften Hermine erklärte was es mit den Dolchen auf sich hatte.

Zuerst wollte Hermine die Waffen nicht annehmen aber Janus erklärte ihr geduldig dass die Waffen sie als ihre Trägerin auserkoren hatte und auch er das nicht mehr ändern konnte und auch nicht ändern wollte.

Letzten Endes gab Hermine dann auf und akzeptierte die Waffen. Den Rest des Mittags verbrachten sie damit dass Janus Hermine schon einmal einige Grundtechniken beibrachte aber das richtige Training würde noch warten müssen.

Als es dann schließlich Abend geworden war gesellten sich die beiden zu den anderen Gryffindors in der Halle. Dumbledore eröffnete wie stets üblich das Fest und bald waren alle Schüler damit beschäftigt sich dem guten Essen zu widmen.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war ließ der Direktor die Haustische verschwinden und sie wurden genau wie damals beim Trimagischen Turnier durch kleinere Tische ersetzt die in der Mitte eine Tanzfläche freiließen.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Janus ließen sich zusammen mit Luna an einem der Tische nieder und schon bald waren Harry und Luna in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft und kurz darauf verschwand Ron mit Parvati auf der Tanzfläche. Hermine blickte den beiden neidvoll hinterher.

Janus blickte sie entschuldigend an.  
"Wir können ruhig tanzen gehen. Ich überprüfe nur schnell die Gedankendetektoren"

Er sah noch wie Hermine ihn liebevoll anlächelte bevor er die Augen schloss und sich auf das System der Detektoren konzentrierte die das Schloss durchzogen. Kein Schüler befand sich außerhalb der Großen Halle und alle Ordensmitglieder befanden sich auf ihrem Posten. Janus wollte sich gerade entspannen und die Verbindung lösen als er plötzlich spürte wie die Gedanken von Tonks die an einem der Fenster postiert worden war von dem aus sie den Verbotenen Wald im Blick hatte von Panik erfüllt wurden. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und löste sofort die Verbindung zu den Detektoren.

"Hermine geh sofort zu Dumbledore und sag ihm das irgendwas Tonks in Panik versetzt hat und das ich nachsehen gehe was los ist." Sagte er leise zu Hermine kaum dass er wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Diese nickte nur knapp und gab ihm einen Kuss

„Pass auf dich auf." Flüsterte sie leise und lief dann eilig zum Lehrertisch.

Janus eilte schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle und kaum dass er sie verlassen hatte und außer Sichtweite war versetzte er sich hinter Tonks auf den Turm und eilte ans Fenster. Ein Blick Fenster genügte um zu verstehen warum Tonks in Panik geraten war.

Aus dem Verbotenen Wald schwebten bestimmt 200 Dementoren lautlos auf das Schloss zu..

„Benachrichtige sofort Dumbledore, ich versuche sie aufzuhalten" wies er Tonks an die ihn erst jetzt bemerkte aber seinem Befehl sofort Folge leistete und sich eilig entfernte und unterwegs bereits ihren Patronus ausschickte um Dumbledore zu warnen.

Kaum das Tonks weg war sprang Janus aus dem Fenster und breitete noch im Fallen seine Flügel aus und flog den Dementoren entgegen. Er landete in 10 Metern Entfernung und wartete geduldig. Da die Dementoren blind waren und nur die Gedanken ihrer Opfer wahrnahmen registrierten sie den Okklumens Totalus überhaupt nicht.

Arael wartete bis sie nahe genug an ihm dran waren, zog Aequinoctium und griff im Sturm die Dementoren an. Die Seelenfresser hatten nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance als der Engel unter sie stürmte und sie mit seinem blau brennenden Schwert einfach niederhackte.

Auf einmal bemerkte Janus eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel und riss instinktiv sein Schwert hoch was ihm das Leben rettete. Aus dem Nichts war neben ihm ein Wesen erschienen das ihn mit einer Art gläsernen Krummsäbel mit Sägezähnen der ein Rotes glühen von sich gab attackierte. Das Wesen hatte einen fast Menschlichen Körperbau. Es trug ein blutrotes Kettenhemd und hatte übernatürlich lange Finger die in scharfen Klauen endeten. Seine Haut war vollkommen weiß und er hatte keine Haare. Sein Gesicht glich dem eines Menschen nur das es viel spitzer zulief und auch seine Ohren spitz waren. Seine Augen waren vollkommen schwarz und in ihnen brannte ein rotes Feuer. Zwei gebogene Hörner krönten den Kopf dieser Kreatur des Abyssus.

„Ein Dämon!" entfuhr es Arael

„In der Tat Grauer. Loclon werde ich von den Sterblichen genannt und ich bin der wahre Herr der Dementoren." Antwortete ihm der Dämon mit krächzender Stimme.

Arael spuckte aus.

„Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt woher diese Kreaturen kamen, ein Dämon erklärt das zumindest. Aber warum dient eine Kreatur der Hölle einem Sterblichen wie Voldemort?"

„Er bringt Finsternis und Chaos über die Welt. Was könnte ich mehr wollen?" antwortete ihm der Dämon

„Dann bist du also so schwach das du dich einem sterblichen Unterordnen musst? Wie armselig!" spottete Arael

Der Dämon ließ seine Augen hell rot aufglühen.

„Ich zeige dir wie stark ich wirklich bin!" donnerte er

Kaum das er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte griff der Dämon wieder an. Arael parierte den Schlag und rief laut

„Lux!" worauf Aequinoctium hell aufglühte und der Dämon fauchte als ihn das Licht traf.

Hoch oben in Hogwarts stürmten die Schüler ans Fenster als das Helle Licht aufglühte. Dumbledore hatte gerade durch Tonks erfahren was vor sich ging und zauberte sofort einen Sonorus auf sich.

"Keine Panik" rief er „Bleibt alle ruhig und geht von den Fenstern zurück ans andere Ende der Halle. Alle Schüler die einen Patronus hervorbringen können gehen nach vorne und die jüngsten gehen nach hinten."

Von den Fenstern aus konnte man nun sehen wie ein schmutzig Rotes Licht aufleuchtete und dem Weißen antwortete.

Die Schüler gehorchten und traten zurück und nahmen am anderen Ende der Halle Aufstellung. Ganz vorne standen Harry, Ron, Hermine und die DA zusammen mit den Lehrern und Dumbledore. Die Fenster glühten abwechselnd weiß und rot auf.

„Evokus Hogwarts, Porta Atrium claudo" rief Hermine auf einmal worauf die gewaltigen Torflügel der Großen Halle ineinander verschmolzen

Dumbledore und die umstehenden blickten überrascht auf Hermine.

„Ich sehe sie haben die Zeit gut genutzt Miss Granger" sagte Dumbledore lediglich lächelnd.

Er wandte sich wieder in Richtung der Fenster. Reif hatte sich an ihnen gebildet und es war merklich kühler in der Halle geworden. Schattenhafte Gestalten der Dementoren schwebten vor dem Fenster und drückten nun gegen die Scheiben. Langsam bildeten sich Risse.

Schüler und Lehrer hoben die Zauberstäbe.

Dann brach das Glas und das Chaos begann.

Draußen vor dem Schloss bekämpften Arael und Loclon sich mit heißer Wut. Aequinoctium glühte gleißend hell und das Schwert seines Gegners umgab ein krankes Rostrot. Funken sprühten wenn die Klingen aufeinander trafen. Beide Gegner hatten bereits leichte Wunden doch diese heilten bereits langsam zu. Als der Kampf heißer wurde bedienten sie sich ihrer Teleportationsfähigkeiten und verschwanden in grauem bzw. schwarzen Nebel nur um in der nächsten Sekunde an einem anderen Ort aufzutauchen und wieder anzugreifen. Dank ihrer übermenschlichen Sinne waren sie in der Lage stets zu erspüren wo der Gegner als nächstes auftauchen würde und sich entsprechend zu platzieren. Ein Beobachter hätte nur gesehen wie Schemen für einen Sekundenbruchteil in der Luft hingen und helles Weißes und Rotes Licht aufblitzte wo sie aufeinander trafen.

In der Halle hatten Schüler und Lehrer begonnen Patroni auf die Dementoren zu feuern doch nicht einmal die mächtigen Patroni von Harry und Dumbledore konnten dem endlosen Strom von Dementoren Herr werden. Inzwischen lagen einige Schüler bereits bewusstlos am Boden, gelähmt vom furchtbaren Einfluss der Dementoren. Nur Dumbledore, Harry und Hermine sowie einige der Lehrer, allen voran Snape, blieben durch ihre Kenntnisse in Okklumentik nahezu unbeeinflußt von den Dementoren.

Als einer der Dementoren fast an Hermine herankam war es alsob in ihr ein Damm bräche und im nächsten Moment riss sie ihre Dolche aus den Scheiden an ihrem Gürtel und ging in Kampfstellung. Tausende Bewegungen, tausende Mal eingeübt in der gleißenden Sonne von Masyaf strömten frei durch ihren Geist. Mit zwei Schnellen Bewegungen köpfte sie den Dementor und stürmte dann, sich auf ihre Instinkte verlassend, den Dementoren entgegen. Die Welt verblasste um sie und nur noch die Gestalten in ihren langen Dunklen Umhängen waren wichtig. Immer und Immer wieder stieß und hakte sie nach ihnen und bald lagen unzählige der Monster tot am Boden. Sie bemerkte nicht dass die Klingen ihrer Dolche nun silbern glühten und sämtliche Augen der Schüler auf sie gerichtet waren.

Immer mehr drängte Hermine die Dementoren zurück und Harrys und Dumbledores Patroni taten ihr übriges.

Schließlich gaben die Dementoren auf und flohen. Hermine blieb außer Atem stehen und fragte sich zum ersten Mal was sie da eigentlich getan hatte.

Unten war der Kampf zwischen Arael und Loclon in die Endphase getreten. Beide Gegner atmeten mittlerweile schwer und bluteten aus mehreren Wunden. Schließlich fand Arael die Lücke in der Verteidigung des Gegners und rammte ihm das Schwert in die Brust.

Loclon stöhnte auf und begann schwarzes Blut zu spucken. Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und umklammerte Araels Schwert um ihn daran zu hindern das Schwert tiefer in seine Brust zu drücken. Rauch stieg von der Wunde und von seinen Händen auf als Aequinoctium ihn verbrannte. Seine gesamten Magischen Kräfte in das Schwert bündelnd und einen Schrei ausstoßend der nicht mehr Menschlich war rief er:

"MALLEUS DEUS!"

Die Woge aus Kraft die nun durch das Schwert schoss ließ den Dämon regelrecht verdampfen und öffnete eine fast 100 Meter lange und 2 Meter Tiefe Spalte im Boden vor Arael.

Schwer atmend ging der Engel in die Knie.

Er atmete kurz tief durch und blickte dann zum Schloss. Erleichtert sah er wie die Dementoren eiligst vom Schloss wegschwebten.

Nachdem er noch ein paar Minuten durchgeatmet hatte lief er langsam zum Schloss zurück zu schwach sich zu teleportieren. Nach fast 5 Minuten kam er endlich in der Großen Halle an. Die Türen waren mittlerweile wieder normal geworden und innen herrschte auch bereits wieder Ordnung. Die Lehrer hatten die Leichen der Dementoren verschwinden lassen und die Schüler wurden von Madam Pomfrey mit Schokolade versorgt.

Hermine unterhielt sich am anderen Ende der Halle mit Dumbledore, Prof. Mc Gonagall.

Als Janus durch die Tür ins Licht trat zog er alle Blicke auf sich. Seine Rüstung war über und über mit schwarzem Blut verschmiert und er selbst blutete aus unzähligen Kratzern und Schnitten den gegen Ende des Kampfes hatten auch seine Selbstheilungskräfte versagt. 

"Draußen wäre dann soweit alles wieder ruhig." Sagte er erschöpft und grinste schwach.

Im Nächsten Moment war Hermine auch schon bei ihm und warf ihn mit ihrer Umarmung fast um.

"Miss Granger lassen sie ihm ein wenig Luft." Beschwerte sich Madam Pomfrey und Hermine wich errötend ein wenig zurück so das die Heilerin den Jungen in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Als sie ihren Zauberstab hob um ihn zu heilen schüttelte der Schüler nur den Kopf.

"Nicht nötig. Kümmern sie sich erstmal um die anderen. Bei mir hat das Zeit." Sagte er

Madam Pomfrey wollte widersprechen doch besann sich dann eines besseren und wandte sich den anderen Schülern zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Hermine

„Ein Paar Kratzer mehr nicht. Aber ich muss sofort mit Dumbledore reden. Komm mit." Antwortete er rasch und zog sie dann einfach mit sich zum Direktor.

Dort angekommen begann er ohne Umschweife.

"Prof. Dumbledore könnten sie bitte einen Zauber um uns legen so das niemand Außenstehendes etwas verstehen kann?"

Der alte Zauberer nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sofort herrschte Stille um ihn, Janus, Hermine und Prof. Mc Gonagall.

„Also was gibt es Arael?" fragte er „Du siehst aus wie wenn du auf mehr als nur Dementoren gestoßen wärst."

„Allerdings" bestätigte dieser „Da draußen war ein Dämon. Er nannte sich selbst Loclon und behauptete der Herr der Dementoren zu sein."

Alle Umstehenden zogen scharf Luft ein.

"Bist du dir sicher das er das war das er vorgab zu sein?" fragte Minerva

Janus nickte

„Ich fürchte ja. Aber das ist halb so schlimm, ich habe ihn besiegt. Das dürfte Voldemort einen weiteren Schlag versetzen."

„Das ist gut" sagte Albus „Aber etwas anderes hast du eine Ahnung woher Miss Granger ihr umfangreiches Wissen im Kampf mit diesen Eindrucksvollen Dolchen her hat?"

Janus blickte verwirrt auf Hermine. Diese zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Als die Dementoren immer näher gekommen sind war es als würde eine Tür in meinem Kopf aufgehen und ich bin einfach losgestürmt." Versuchte sie zu erklären.

"Hmm" Janus dachte kurz nach „Lockere bitte mal deine Okklumentik ich möchte etwas nachprüfen."

Hermine nickte und Janus konzentrierte seinen Blick auf sie.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken blinzelte er und blickte wieder in die Runde.

"Interessant" sagte er leise.

"Was?" fragten alle drei synchron.

„Es scheint als befinde sich eine Kopie meines gesamten Wissens im Bereich Nahkampf in deinem Kopf mein Schatz." Antwortete er bedächtig.

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an und Minerva fragte

„Wie ist das möglich."

Dumbledore blickte intensiv zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Könnte es sich um einen Nebenwirkung des Unitatios handeln" fragte er

„Das denke ich auch" bestätigte Janus. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Aber das erspart uns wenigstens einiges an Training. Ich schätze ich muss dir dann nur noch bewusst machen was du tun kannst."

„Das halte ich für eine Gute Idee" meinte Albus „Allerdings wird es jetzt Zeit das du dich von Madam Pomfrey versorgen lässt und dich dann ins Bett begibst. Es war ein verdammt harter Tag."

Janus nickte lediglich und Albus hob den Zauber auf und winkte Madam Pomfrey her. Dieses Mal ließ Janus zu das sie ihn mit einigen Schwenkern ihres Zauberstabes heilte und danach reinigte sie noch mithilfe eines weiteren Zaubers seine Rüstung. Danach wies Dumbledore die Schüler an in ihre Schlafräume gehen und schickte die Hauslehrer als Begleitung mit. Er bat die Schüler ebenfalls weder Janus noch Hermine irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen da beide sehr erschöpft waren.

Als Janus schließlich den Schlafraum der Sechstklässler betrat war er endgültig erschöpft. Zu Schwach um sie verschwinden zu lassen legte er lediglich Schwert und Rüstung ab und zog sich seinen Pyjama an.   
Er bemühte sich die Blicke seiner Zimmergenossen zu ignorieren die sich irgendwo zwischen Furcht und Respekt bewegten.

„Sind mir neuerdings Flügel gewachsen?" fragte er sarkastisch

Ein befreiendes Lachen folgte und alle wünschten sich eine Gute Nacht.

Kurz bevor Janus einschlief fragte er sich noch kurz warum der dunkle Lord eigentlich nicht selbst Anwesend gewesen war. Doch bevor er den Gedanken beenden konnte war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Minerva in den Schlafraum gestürmt.

"Janus! Wach auf!" Rief sie aufgeregt

Janus regte sich schwach und zog dann die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zur Seite.

"Was ist den Professor?" fragte er verwirrt

„Die Winkelgasse ist gefallen. Der Angriff gestern war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Voldemort und seine Todesser haben währenddessen die Winkelgasse angegriffen und eingenommen. Todesser halten nun den Tropfenden Kessel und die Nocturngasse besetzt und wir haben keine Möglichkeit zu den armen Bewohnern vorzudringen. Albus ist bereits dabei den Orden zu mobilisieren"

Mit einem Mal war Janus hellwach.

„Wann greifen wir an" fragte er ruhig

„Sobald der Orden versammelt ist." Antwortete ihm Minerva

"Gut. Jetzt wird zurückgeschlagen…."

**AN: So das hat lange gedauert und ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt. Kapitel 10 hatte nun insgesamt 20 Seiten und damit kann ich stolz verkünden das wir die 100 Seiten Marke erreicht haben und ich bedanke mich bei allen die bisher so fleißig mitgelesen und reviews geschrieben haben. **

**Rudi: Danke für die Blumen. Ich hoffe das ich das Mysterium des Bogens zur generellen Zufriedenheit gelöst habe.**

**Katzura: Jo Harry musste einiges einstecken aber immerhin hat er nun Sirius zurück. Oh und Arael wird man nicht so schnell los, der hat da nen rechten Dickschädel….**

**Ichbaer: Ich liebe Cliffhangers… Ich weiß ich bin schlimm… Hermines Eltern geht's gut die kommen später auch mal wieder vor. Das Mysterium Luna wird im nächsten Kapitel wieder intensiver behandelt….**

**Monique: War der Urlaub wenigstens gut.**


	12. Kapitel 11 Schlacht um die Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 11 Die Schlacht um die Winkelgasse**

Schloss Hogwarts war an diesem Morgen in heller Aufregung. Die Schüler hatten die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht noch nicht einmal ordentlich verdaut, als die Nachricht das die Winkelgasse angegriffen und gefallen war wie eine Bombe am Frühstückstisch einschlug.

Harry, Ron und Hermine lasen, jeder für sich, den Sonderbericht des Tagespropheten, doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Schülern, wussten sie bereits was vorgefallen war. Janus und Prof. Mc Gonagall hatten noch am Morgen die Gedächtnisse ihrer anderen Zimmergenossen manipuliert, so dass sie davon ausgingen Janus müsste in den Krankenflügel, da Madam Pomfrey ihn nochmal durchchecken wollte. Der Einfluss von mehreren Hundert Dementoren sollte nicht auf die Leichte Schulter genommen werden.

Janus war an diesem Morgen neben dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse so oder so bereits das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins an den Haustischen. Keiner hatte vergessen wie er am gestrigen Abend mit blutiger Klinge in die Große Halle gekommen war und trocken verkündet hatte das das Gelände nun wieder sicher sei. Auch wurde wieder und wieder sein Kampf mit dem seltsamen Monster vor Hagrids Hütte diskutiert und Spekulationen wie ein Schüler solche Fähigkeiten besitzen konnte machten die Runde.

"Mal schön nicht im Mittelpunkt zu sein, nicht wahr Kumpel" sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen zu Harry

"Allerdings. Ich hoffe ich bekomme Janus endlich dazu der DA beizutreten."

„Wäre ne echte Wucht wenn er uns ein paar seiner Tricks beibringen könnte" meinte Dean.

Die einzige die sich an diesem Morgen in Schweigen hüllte war Hermine. Ihr war es bereits peinlich genug das sich ein guter Teil der Gespräche auch um sie drehte. Keiner hatte vergessen wie sie mit ihrem Zauber die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle verschlossen hatte und danach ebenfalls unzählige Dementoren mit ihren eigenen Langdolchen niedergemetzelt hatte. Janus war ihr bisher eine Erklärung schuldig geblieben. Bevor er ins Hauptquartier aufgebrochen war hatte er sich nur noch schnell von ihr verabschieden können. Zusammen mit Moody und Dumbledore plante er dort den Gegenangriff bei dem er wohl auch eine wesentliche Rolle spielen würde. Zwar wusste Hermine wohl wozu ihr Freund fähig war, aber das änderte nichts daran das sie sich Sorgen machte. Geistesabwesend strich sie mit einem Finger über die Stelle an der das silberne Mal auf ihrer Handfläche, unter dem Tarnzauber, lag.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, doch Hermine fehlte jede Konzentration und so starrte sie die Meiste Zeit nur aus dem Fenster. Das sie von Professor Serena mehrmals gerügt wurde und später Gryffindor 10 Punte abgezogen bekam bemerkte Hermine nicht einmal.

„Bitte komm bald und gesund zurück Arael." dachte sie und starrte weiter hinaus auf den See der still dalag.

Besagter Engel schwebte in diesem Moment ca. 200m über London. Unter ihm lag die Winkelgasse, die von einem schwarzen Nebel bedeckt wurde, der jegliche Sicht auf sie versperrte. Was auch immer Voldemort plante er wollte nicht das es der Gegenseite zu früh bekannt wurde. Vorteilhafterweise war Nebel nicht stark genug um Araels Sinne abzublocken, aber selbst er konnte kein absolut klares Bild bekommen. Er erkannte lediglich, dass die Todesser an irgendetwas herumarbeiten, während eine größere Gruppe von Menschen zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saßen und offensichtlich von Dementoren bewacht wurden. Mit seinen magischen Sinnen die Schutzzauber abtastend spürte er das die Todesser diese immer weiter verstärkten.

Arael seufzte kurz und verschwand dann als er sich alles eingeprägt hatte.

Im Hauptquartier herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit. Alles wurde bereits für den bevorstehenden Angriff vorbereitet, als Arael in der Küche erschien und sich sofort mit Dumbledore, Moody sowie den Auroren Shacklebolt und Tonks, dort einschloss um sich zu beraten. Damit keiner der nichteingeweihten ihn erkannte hatte er eine weite Graue Robe angezogen und sein Gesicht nach Art der Assassinen mit einem Tuch verhängt so das nur seine Metallischen Augen sichtbar waren.

Nachdem Dumbledore die Tür magisch verriegelt hatte und sich zu den anderen an den Küchentisch setze begann Arael mit seinem Bericht.

„Voldemort hat so ziemlich alles an gängigen Schutzzaubern über die Winkelgasse gelegt, von Anti- Apparationsfeldern über Anti-Portschlüssel bis hin zu etlichen Fallen1. Er ging sogar soweit die Kamine in den Häusern nicht nur zu blockieren sondern gleich zu zerstören. Mit magischen Mitteln kommen wir da so schnell nicht rein."

"Was ist mit den Bewohnern" fragte Kingsley

„Entwaffnet und von Dementoren bewacht. Leider kann ich nicht viel über ihren Zustand sagen. Der Nebel der über dem ganzen Bereich liegt blockt einen Großteil meiner Fähigkeiten ab" Arael blickte entschuldigend zu dem Älteren Auroren.

„Bleibt uns wohl nur die Möglichkeit eines 2 Seiten Angriffs durch den Tropfenden Kessel und die Nocturngasse", meinte Tonks düster.

„Was mit hohen Verlusten einhergehen würde" warf Moody ein und Kingsley nickte bestätigend.

„Eine Alternative haben wir leider nicht." Sagte Albus düster „Wir kommen auf keinem magischen Weg in die Winkelgasse und ich möchte nicht wissen was dieser Nebel mit uns anstellt wenn wir auf Besen versuchen ihn zu durchqueren."

„Er wirkt hoch toxisch" bemerkte Arael trocken.

„Es muss einen anderen Weg da rein geben" sagte Tonks stur

„Einen gibt es aber der wird euch nicht gefallen..." meinte Arael nachdenklich.

„Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Dumbledore

„Einen strategischen Schlag mit Antimagie."

Kingsley zog erschrocken Luft ein und Tonks wirkte verwirrt.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie

„Eine Form der Magie die auf dem Prinzip der Gegensätze basiert" erklärte Dumbledore „Dieses Prinzip besagt das es zu allem auf der Welt einen Gegensatz gibt: Licht und Dunkelheit, Wärme und Kälte, Magie und Antimagie. Wenn solche Gegensätze aufeinander treffen heben sie sich gegenseitig auf. Das Problem ist aber, dass die Technik auch alle Magie in demjenigen zerstört der sie anwendet und wenn sie genau gezielt ist dasselbe auch einem anderen Magier antun kann. Dafür muß man sie allerdings bewusst auf den magischen Kern der Person lenken. Was Janus vorschlägt würde lediglich alle bestehenden Zauber aufheben aber die Magie in den Personen intakt lassen, von ihm selbst abgesehen natürlich."

Tonks erbleichte „Wie schrecklich."

"Allerdings" sagt Kingsley „Deshalb wurde sie auch vor Jahrhunderten verboten und selbst wenn ist nur ein überaus mächtiger Magier überhaupt dazu in der Lage sie heraufzubeschwören und der ist danach selber gerade noch ein Squib."

„Kingsley hat Recht Grauer. Wenn du diese Technik einsetzt wirst du alle deine Magie verlieren und eventuell dabei sterben." Sagte Dumbledore ernst

„Nicht unbedingt" widersprach der Engel „Mit einer bestimmten Technik kann man seine Magie im Körper versiegeln bevor die Antimagie erscheint. Nur ein kleiner Teil bleibt der die Antimagie lenkt und am Ende von der Technik verschlungen wird."

„Bist du dir sicher dass das wirkt?" fragte Albus „Von einer solchen Technik habe ich noch nie etwas gehört"

„Ein Restrisiko bleibt natürlich. Außerdem bin ich dann für kurze Zeit magisch gesehen hilflos bis die Siegel sich auflösen."

"Was heißt bei dir kurz" fragte Moody

„Vielleicht eine Minute oder auch zwei." Janus zuckte mit den Achseln „Währendessen komme ich auch gut ohne Magie zurecht. Ist halt Messerarbeit dann..."

„Und von wo aus willst du den Zauber wirken?" fragte Kingsley

„Aus der Luft. Aber lass das meine Sorge sein. Ihr müsst bereit sein sofort an strategische Punkte zu apparieren und mit dem Angriff zu beginnen, sobald die Verteidigung unten ist. Am besten schickt ihr jemand als Späher auf nem Besen in die Luft und sobald der Nebel weg ist appariert ihr rein."

„Also gut, ich vertraue dir. Wann bist du soweit?" fragte Albus ruhig

„Gebt mir ne halbe Stunde um etwas Ausrüstung zu holen und dann bin ich bereit."

„Gut. Wir greifen in einer Stunde an." Schloss Dumbledore die Besprechung und alle erhoben sich um mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen.

Arael begab sich direkt in seine Wohnung in Hogwarts und betrat die Waffenkammer. Er nahm sich lediglich zwei Langdolche und Aequinoctium. Das Schwert und seine Rüstung ließ er verschwinden den da beide magisch waren durften sie nicht mit der Antimagie in Berührung kommen. Er würde sie später rufen.

Nachdem er die Messer befestigt hatte ging er ins Wohnzimmer und transfigurierte eine Schreibfeder in einen kleinen Plastikball der eine Öse hatte, an der er eine Schnur befestigen konnte. Er wusste das der einzige Punkt von dem aus er die Antimagie sauber abschießen konnte direkt über der Winkelgasse war, was bedeutete dass er sich in dem Moment in dem er die Antimagie abgeschossen hatte, im freien Fall und wahrscheinlich gerade noch 100m über dem Boden befinden würde. Bei Rund 10 Metern pro Sekunde war das nicht viel und etwas das ein paar Sekunden später sehr schmerzhaft werden könnte. Seine Flügel würden mit seiner Magie versiegelt werden, also mußte er einen anderen Weg finden seinen Fall zu bremsen. In den Plastikball legte er deshalb einen Zauber, der sich genau 100m über dem Boden aktivieren würde und ihn sanft aufkommen lies. Eine 15m lange Nylonschnur an dem Ball und einem Karabiner an seinem Gürtel befestigt sorgte dafür er selbigen in Ausreichendem Abstand hinter sich herziehen würde. Da die Antimagie nur direkt um und vor ihm wirken würde war der Zauber in dem Ball relativ sicher. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Inzwischen hatte sich im Grimmauldplace der gesamte Orden versammelt. Lediglich die Lehrer waren in Hogwarts geblieben. Nachdem Dumbledore allen den Plan erklärt hatte wurde ein Späher auf einem Besen losgeschickt um die Winkelgasse aus sicherer Entfernung und unter dem Schutz eines Tarnumhangs zu beobachten.

Janus selbst hatte sich von Hogwarts aus umgehend nach London teleportiert und flog nun mithilfe seiner Flügel in weiten Kreisen immer höher. Als er fast eine Höhe von fünf Kilometern erreicht hatte wirkte er wieder einen Schwebezauber auf sich und auch auf den kleinen Ball der dann fünfzehn Meter über ihm schwebte. Er schloss die Augen und begann die Evokation der sieben Siegel. Langsam begann sich die Magie in seinem Zentrum zu ballen während um ihn herum 7 bannende Symbole erschienen, die sich langsam seinem Körper näherten. Als sich das siebte Symbol materialisiert hatte schoss es zussammen mit den anderen 6 in den Körper des Engels und im selben Moment verschwanden seine Flügel und der Schwebezauber mit ihnen. Er begann zu fallen.

In der Schule hatten die Gryffindors gerade Zaubertrankunterricht. Hermine hatte sich soweit zusammengerissen und arbeitete ruhig an ihrem Trank als sie auf einmal spürte wie die Verbindung zu Janus abbrach. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sie spürte wie das Symbol verblasste.

"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Beherschen sie sich gefälligst Miss Granger" raunzte Snape. 

Hermine blickte ihn nur verstört an. Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte in Snapes Augen verstehen bevor er seine Kalte Miene wieder aufsetzte.

_"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen er weiß was er tut." _schallte dann seine Stimme durch Hermines Gedanken und sie erkannte das er wohl ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte.

"Entschuldigen sie Proffesor" sagte sie leise aber innerlich war ihr dennoch kalt.

Immer schneller stürtzte Arael der Winkelgasse entgegen. Um ihn herum sammelte sich bereits die Antimagie und reagierte mit winzigen Magieteilchen in der Luft. Beide löschten sich in einem kleinen Lichtblitz gegenseitig aus, dadurch wirkte es als ob Arael einen Funkenregen hinter sich herzog. Einige hundert Meter über dem Boden hatte er genug Antimagie angesammelt und formte sie zu einer Kugel die er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit mitten in die Winkelgasse schoß.

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Licht füllte die Winkelgasse bis in den letzten Winkel. Jeder gleich ob Todesser oder Gefangener riss die Hände vors Gesicht und warf sich zu Boden. Die schwarze Wolke die über der Winkelgasse gelegen hatte löste sich in nichts auf und selbst die Dementoren wurden von der Antimagie verzehrt. Dann war Stille.

Arael landete auf dem Boden und blickte sich um. Die Todesser rappelten sich bereits wieder auf und suchten nach der Ursache für das Grelle Licht. Zwei Todesser hatten sich bereits von ihrem Schock erholt und begannen bereits Flüche auf ihn zu werfen. Arael wich ihnen elegant aus, zog die beiden Langdolche und lächelte. Weiteren Flüchen ausweichend bewegte er sich katzehaft flink auf die ersten Todesser zu und seine Dolche fanden ihr Ziel mit tödlicher präzission. Blut schoß aus den Stichen und die beiden sackten in einer Blutlache zusammen.

Im selben Moment erschienen überall die Kämpfer des Lichts und griffen sofort ihre Gegner von der dunklen Seite an. Diese begannen sich ihrerseits zur Wehr zur setzen und ein heftiger Kampf entbrach. Die Auroren unter der Führung von Mad Eye Moody gingen schnell und gnadenlos gegen ihre Gegner vor und machten auch Gebrauch vom Todesfluch.

Mit der Genauigkeit eines Assassinen schoß Arael währendessen durch die Reihen der Schwarzmagier, wich Sprüchen aus und metzelte seine Gegner mit den Langdolchen einfach nieder. Mittlerweile waren 6 von 7 Siegeln gelöst und er wusste das er bald wieder über seine Magie verfügen würde. Mit einem Mal riss ihm ein Zauber die Dolche aus der Hand und ein weiterer ließ ihn in die Wand eines Geschäfts fliegen. Die Maske wurde ihm vom Gesicht gerissen. Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und er schaffte es gerade noch sich zur Seite zu werfen um einem Todesfluch zu entkommen. Er blickte auf, nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Crucio" zischte die kalte Stimme Lord Voldemorts und als der Zauber keine Wirkung zeigte schien er zu erkennen wem er gegenüberstand

"Wenn das mal nicht der Occlumens Totalus ist... Du wirst meine Pläne nicht mehr stören" fauchte der dunkle Lord und warf einen weitern Todesfluch auf ihn

Ein weiteres Mal wich der Engel aus.

"So stehen wir uns endlich persöhnlich gegenüber Riddle." antwortete er ohne eine Spur von Furcht und im selben Moment durchströmte ihn wieder seine Magie und ohne ein Wort zu sagen erschienen Schwert und Rüstung während seine Robe sich in einen silbernen Umhang verwandelte und sich um seine Schultern legte.

Schweigend standen sich die beiden gegenüber während um sie herum der Kampf tobte. Voldemort mit auf den Engel gerichteten Zauberstab und Arael in Kampfstellung mit Aequinoctium, das sanft glühte, in der Hand.

"Du bist kein normaler Zauberer..." sagte der dunkle Lord "Warum stellst du dich nicht auf die richtige Seite? "

"Vergiss es Riddle."

"Dann stirb" zischte Voldemort, schwang seinen Zauberstab und Schwarze Flammen hüllten den Engel ein.

„Lux" brüllte Arael und Aequinoctiums aufglühen sprengte den Flammenkäfig.

"Elemenkia Lance" rief Arael bevor er diasapparierte und ein paar Meter weiter wieder auftauchte und mit dem Schwert im Anschlag auf Voldemort zustürmte.

Mit einem silbernen Schild wehrte der dunkle Lord die Lichtlanze seines Gegners ab. Bevor Arael ihn erreichte verschwand er und Aequinoctium verfehlte sein Ziel. Voldemort erschien ein Stück entfernt und zog nun seinerseits ein Schwert. Dieses war mit grünen Schuppen verziert und auf der Klinge glänzte Gift.

Funken schlagend trafen die beiden Klingen aufeinander und Arael erkannte das Schwert von Kisanagi, die Waffe von Salazar Slytherin.

Immer und immer hieben die beiden aufeinander ein und Arael mußte feststellen das Voldemort ein exzellenter Kämpfer war, der seine Attacken ohne Schwierigkeiten parierte. Dennoch verlor der dunkle Lord mit jedem Schwung von Aequinoctium etwas an Boden.

In der Zwischenzeit wurden auch die Todesser vom Orden und den Auroren immer weiter zurückgedrängt und unzählige Schwarzgewandete lagen reglos auf dem Boden. Albus Dumbledore hatte die kämpfenden mittlerweile entdeckt und eilte mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf sie zu.

"Ein andermal" zischte der dunkle Lord, als er Dumbledore sah und disapparierte.

Arael seufzte und blickte sich dann um. Nachdem die verbliebenen Todesser ihen Meister fliehen hatten sehen disapparierten auch sie, zurück blieben nur die Verwundeten und Toten.

Der Engel wischte sein Schwert an der Robe eines Todessers ab und ging dann auf Dumbledore zu.

„Wir haben gesiegt." sagte er trocken und beschwor sich eine neue Maske vors Gesicht.

„In der Tat und er war weniger teuer erkauft als wir hätten hoffen können dank dir" antwortete der alte Magier „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut Albus. Allerdings fühlt sich meine Magie noch etwas sonderbar an."

„Schon dich ein wenig"

Arael nickte.

„Wir haben noch ein anderes Problem Albus. Voldemort hat mich gesehen und weiß mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch das ich es war der ihm gestern dazwischengefunkt habe von dem einen Mal als ich ihn aus Harrys Geist vertrieben habe mal abgesehen."

„Das ist anzunehmen. Fürchtest du um deine Sicherheit?" fragte der alte Magier

„Das weniger aber meine Tarnung wird mit jedem Tag löchriger und ich mache mir Sorgen das Hermine zum Ziel werden könnte."

Albus nickte bedächtig.

„Es ist in der Tat nur eine Frage der Zeit bis du deine Tarnung als Schüler aufgeben kannst. Ich hoffe allerdings das uns diesbezüglich noch etwas einfallen wird. Was Hermine betrifft so denke ich das sie auf Hogwarts sicher ist."

„Hoffen wir es Albus. Brauchst du mich hier noch noch, oder kann ich nach Hogwarts zurück?"

„Geh und ruh dich aus." sagte Albus und Janus verschwand.

Janus erschien in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts und ging ersteinmal unter die Dusche, er wollte den Geruch von Blut der ihm und seinen Kleidern anhaftete erst einmal loswerden. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte er sich noch Vorwurfe gemacht weitere Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen zu haben, doch mittlerweile verkraftete er das töten zumindest halbwegs.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte zog er wieder seine Schulroben an und verließ die Wohnung wieder.

Er fand Minerva in ihrem Büro. Sie schien mehr als erleichtert ihn gesund wiederzusehen. Offenbar hatte sie während er geduscht hatte bereits erfahren was sich in der Winkelgasse zugetragen hatte und so schickte sie ihn lediglich umgehend in den Gryffindorturm mit der strikten Anweisung sich den den restlichen Tag auszuruhen.

Langsam stieg er die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm nach oben. Als er in einen Gang einbog sah er dort Draco Malfoy auf einer Fensterbank sitzen. Er bemerkte Janus nicht und blickte weiterhin nach draußen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er tief in Gedanken. Als er Janus bemerkte setzte er sofort seine üblich arrogante Miene auf.

„Wenn das nicht mal der große Ritter von Hogwarts ist", zischte er

Janus lief ohne einen Seitenblick an ihm vorbei, drehte sich dann aber um und betrachtete für einen Moment schweigend den jungen Aristokraten. Mit Legliemens erforschte er dessen Gedanken und war überascht hinter der Maske Einsamkeit und Zweifel zu finden.

„Du bist nicht dein Vater Draco.", sagte er leise „bedenke das bevor du redest."

Wortlos lies er Draco stehen der ihm nur verwirrt hinterherstarrte. Schließlich erreichte er den Geminschaftsraum. Kaum das er durch das Portrait gegangen war kam Hermine ihm entgegengestürmt und umarmte ihn so fest das er Angst um seine Rippen hatte.

„Hey man könnte meinen ich wäre ein Jahr weggewesen", sagte er lächelnd

Hermine kuschelte sich nur genüsslich an ihn ohne etwas zu sagen. Janus seufzte leise und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Inzwischen erreichten auch Harry und Ron das sich umarmende Paar.

„Gehts dir gut?" fragte Harry ihn und zwinkerte ihm mit einem Auge zu

„Passt schon. Die Heiler meinten ich sei wohl ein zu starker Sturkopf als das mir ein paar Dementoren was anhaben könnten." sagte Janus ebenfalls mit einem Zwinkern fügte dann aber mit Hilfe von Leglimentik hinzu „_später_"

Nachdem er sich dann zusammen mit Hermine an einen der Tische zu Ron und Harry gesetzt hatte wurde er sofort von den beiden mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Treffen wir uns um neun in meiner Wohnung" flüsterte er ihnen schließlich zu und widmete sich dann erstmal angenehmen Kuscheln mit Hermine.

Später als alle vier dann endlich in Janus Wohnzimmer saßen, Ron blieb vor Staunen offen stehen als er in durch die offene Tür einen Blick in die Waffenkammer erhaschte, fasste Janus kurz die Geschehnisse des Tages zusammen verschwieg aber die Tatsache das er ein Engel war nachwievor vor Harry und Ron. Etwas später als er dann endlich allein mit Hermine war erzählte er ihr den Rest.

„War das mit der Antimagie nicht ziemlich gefährlich?" fragte sie als er geendet hatte

„Es war nicht frei von Risiko aber es war die beste Möglichkeit die wir hatten. Alles andere hätte hohe Verluste von uns gefordert." antwortete ihr Janus bedächtig „in jedem Fall muß ich Harry bald beibringen wie man ein Schwert führt. Voldemort hatte Ahnung wie man das Schwert von Kusanagi verwendet. Ein Treffer davon und Harry ist Geschichte."

Hermine seufzte.

„Meinst du er hat überhaupt ne Chance?"

„Du kennst die Prophezeiung genauso wie ich. Wenn überhaupt jemand ne Chance dann Harry. Wir können nur seine Chancen erhöhen und ihm beistehen."

Janus zuckte kurz zusammen als ein leichter Schmerz durch seinen Rücken fuhr.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine besorgt

„Nichts weiter nur ein wenig Rückenschmerzen. Man sollte sich nicht nach über 5km freien Fall spontan abbremsen." sagte dieser gequält.

„Was hälst du von einer ausgiebigen Massage" fragte Hermine mit einem Zwinkern

Janus lächelte matt

„Ein andermal gerne aber ich glaube ich will heut nur noch schlafen."

„Also gut" sagte Hermine ein wenig enttäuscht und erhob sich „dann lass uns mal keine Zeit verlieren."

Auch Janus stand auf und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Während sie die Treppen zum nächsten Stock hochstiegen musste stöhnte Janus ein weiteres Mal auf und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Nach einigen Sekunden war der Anfall vorbei. Hermine legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihren Freund.

„Gehts wieder?" fragte sie leise „Willst du nicht doch lieber zu Madam Pomfrey?"

„Nein... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, irgendwas mit meiner Magie stimmt nicht." er verzog das Gesicht und begann weiterzulaufen „Sehen wir zu das wir hoch kommen"

Besorgt lief Hermine neben ihm her und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. Einen Gang weiter zwang ein weiterer Schmerzanfall Janus in die Knie. Diesmal fühlte es scih an als ob sein gesamter Körper in Flammen stehen würde.

„Hermine.." stöhnte er „Schnell hol Dumbledore..." noch einmal stöhnte er unter Schmerzen auf und seine Hände begannen zu glühen „Antimagie... Du mußt hier weg.. SCHNELL"

Das letzte Wort hatte er geschrien und Hermine schwach wegegschoben.

Hermine nickte rannte sofort, doch kaum das sie um die Ecke gebogen war hallte ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei durch den Gang.

Hermine drehte sich um und starrte auf Janus.

Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzogen und seine Flügel hatten sich ausgebreitet und dabei seine Robe zerfetzt. Er hatte die Arme eng an den Körper gepresst wand sich am Boden. Blut lief aus seinen Augen, die sich in den Kopf gedreht hatten so das nur das weiße zu sehen war.

So sehr sich Hermine auch bemühte, sie konnte sich nicht von dem schrecklichen Anblick abwenden. Ihre Füsse weigerten sich sich zu bewegen. Immer heller wurde das Licht das den Engel umgab und in den Wänden und am Boden begannen sich Risse zu bilden.

„Hasta Magica" donnerte eine Stimme von hinter ihr und eine goldene Lanze traf den Engel und hüllte ihn in goldenes Licht das kurz darauf verschwand und Janus bewusstlos zu Boden stürzen ließ.

Ohne noch einen Moment zu warten stürzte Hermine auf ihren bewusstlosen Freund zu und suchte nach einem Puls. Erleichtert stellte sie fest das er lebte und atmete, wenn auch schwach. Schluchzend zog sie ihn an sich und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Eine Hand behrührte ihre Schulter und Severus, der zusammen mit Albus hinter ihr stand, zog sie sanft von Janus weg.

„Beruhigen sie sich Granger. Er muß sofort in den Krankenflügel" sagte er während er sie mit sanfter Gewalt wegzog.

Inzwischen hatte Dumbledore eine leere Schokofroschpackung aus seiner Tasche gezogen und sie in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt.

„Hermine, hilf Severus mit den Tränken die wir brauchen und komm dann mit in den Krankenflügel. Schnell!" rief der Alte Magier bevor er Janus ergriff und mit ihm verschand.

Severus zog sie unsanft auf die Beine

„Komm wir haben keine Zeit." zischte er und zog sie mit sich.

Eilig folgte Hermine dem Zaubertrankmeister, der sie durch einige Abkürzungen, die nicht einmal auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verzeichnet waren, hinunter in die Kerker führte. Zeit sich zu wundern hatte sie keine. Sie rannten durch einige weitere Gänge bis sie vor einem großen Portrait ankamen das einen schlafenden Drachen zeigte. Nachdem Snape dem Drachen ein Passwort ins Ohr geflüstert hatte öffnete sich das Bild und Hermine konnte sehen das sich dahinter eine geräumige Zimmerflucht verbarg, Snapes private Räume.

Ohne auf ihr Erstaunen zu achten zog Snape sie wieder mit sich und schon bald fand sie sich in einem Lagerraum für Zaubertränke wieder und Snape begann scheinbar wahllos verschiedene Flaschen in eine Art Transportkoffer zu schnallen und drückte ihn ihr als er voll war in die Hände..

„Lassen sie das auf keinen Fall fallen" ermahnte er sie bevor weitere Flaschen und Behältnisse in einen weiteren Koffer.

„Gut das ist alles. Kommen sie Granger" rief er und stürmte sofort wieder los. Hermine rannte hinter ihm her. Als sie gerade die Wohnung verließen konnte Hermine für einen kurzen Moment ein kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren sehen das in einem Schlafanzug in einer Tür stand. Bevor sie aber fragen konnte hatte Severus sie bereits mit sich nach draussen gezogen und beide rannten wieder los, diesmal in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Selten war ihr ein Weg so weit vorgekommen aber endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Als sie die Tür öffneten strahlte ihnen helles, goldenes Licht entgegen das von Albus Dumbledore ausging. Der alte Magier stand vor einem Bett in dem sich Janus unter Schmerzen hin und herwarf. Immer noch umgab den Engel ein weißer Schein aber zumindest waren seine Flügel wieder verschwunden.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Hermine in einem Sessel und sah zu wie Madam Pomfrey, Prof. Dumbledore und Snape um das Leben ihres Freundes kämpften. Während Albus und Poppy abwechselnd Zauber auf ihn sprachen bereitete Snape komplizierte Tränke vor die sie ihm dann verabreichten. Um vier Uhr morgends beendeten die drei ihre Arbeit und ließen sich erschöpft in einige Sessel fallen.

„Geht es ihm wieder besser?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

Dumbledore lächelte müde

„Es ist überstanden Hermine. Er schläft jetzt und wenn er aufwacht wird er sehr schwach sein aber er wird sich erholen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Antimagie" brummte Severus aus seinem Sessel „Poppy hast du Feuerwisky?"

Nachdem Poppy ihm und Albus und auch sich selbst ein Glas des feuerroten Getränks eingeschenkt hatte, das sie aus einem versteckten Schrank geholt hatte sprach der Zaubertrankmeister weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht ob er wusste was sein kleines Kunststück ihm antun konnte, aber wenn er es wusste ziehe ich ihm eigenhändig die Haut ab" grummelte er und nahm einen tiefen Schluck

Albus nickte

„Ich denke nicht, dass er geahnt hat was passieren würde. Nichtsdestotrotz war es unverantwortlich. Hätten wir nicht schnell eingegriffen hätte die Antimagie seine gesamte Magie verschlungen und ohne Magie kann er als Engel nicht überleben."

Auch Albus trank nun aus seinem Glas.

„Wieviel weißt du über den Körper und die Magie Hermine?" fragte er dann

Hermine dachte kurz nach

„Jeder Mensch wird von dem was wir Magie nennen durchdrungen und im Gegensatz zu Muggeln können wir diese Kraft nutzen." antwortete sie „Im Köper bildet die Magie eine Art System mit Knotenpunkten, die man im Fernöstlichen auch als Chakren bezeichnet."

„Typisch Granger.." sagte Snape mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus „Aber du triffst es auf den Punkt. Selbst die Muggel haben diese Energien schon erforscht und einige schaffen es sogar sie für sich bei diversen Kampfsportarten oder in alternativen Heilmethoden zu verwenden."

„Als Arael die Antimagie verwendte" griff nun Albus wieder den Faden auf „hat er seine Magie in sich versiegelt damit sie nicht mit der Antimagie reagierte. Jetzt scheint es als habe sein Körper versucht ein System für die Antimagie zu schaffen und dabei kamen sich die beiden Kräfte in die Quere. Das goldene Licht das du gesehen hast war pure Magie von mir die ich seinen Körper gepumpt habe um sein reguläres Energiesystem vor dem Zusammenbruch zu bewahren. Im Verlauf der Nacht haben wir dann mit Tränken und Zaubern es geschafft beide Systeme zu stabilisieren." erklärte er

Poppy seufzte

„Wir können zwar nicht genau sagen wie aber Arael hat jetzt zwei unterschiedliche Energien im Körper die nebeneinander existieren."

„Das heißt er kann Antimagie einfach so benutzen?" fragte Hermine verwirrt

„Das ist anzunehmen." sagte Albus nachdenklich „Aber genau sehen wir das erst wenn dein Freund aufwacht."

„Aber für dich wird es nun Zeit schlafen zu gehen." sagte er dann „Du bist morgen vom Unterricht freigestellt , deinen Mitschülern solltest du am besten sagen es wohl doch Spätfolgen von den Dementoren gab."

Hermine nickte matt, und küsste Janus dann noch sanft auf die Stirn bevor sie den Krankenflügel verlies um im Gryffindorturm kaum das sie ihren Schlafsaal betreten hatte erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen und gleich darauf zu schlafen.

Als Janus erwachte war es bereits hellster Nachmittag und helles Sonnenlicht schien durch die Fenster.

„Na wie fühlen sie sich Mr. Grey?" fragte ihn eine gutgelaunte Madam Pomfrey.

„Als hätte mich der Hogwartsexpress überrollt nur um dann nochmal zurückzufahren um auch sicherzugehen..." stöhnte der Engel.

„Das ist auch deine eigene Schuld wenn du mit Magie herumexperimentierst von der du keine Ahnung hast. Miss Granger ist vor Sorge um dich fast gestorben."

Janus blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Ich will dir aber weitere Vorwürfe ersparen. Albus und Miss Granger werden das wohl zur Genüge übernehmen. Und nun trink das."

Letztenendes hatte er Glück. Sowohl Dumbledore alsauch Hermine waren beide mehr als nur froh ihn wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Das das ganze noch nicht ausgestanden war erkannte er allerdings mehr als nur deutlich an dem gefährlichen Glanz in den Augen seiner Freundin.

Dumbledore schickte ihn dann in seine Wohnung in der er sich den Rest des Tages ausruhen sollte. Hermine begleitete ihn und kaum das die Tür geschlossen und er sich auf eines der Sofas gelegt hatte begann sie ihn auszuschimpfen.

Insgesamt eine halbe Stunde lies sie sich darüber aus, wie unverantwortlich er doch gehandelt habe und was ihm alles hätte passieren können. Nachdem Hermine mit ihrer Rede fertig war, blickte sie Janus auffordernd an.

„Ja es war unverantwortlich..", begann er vorsichtig „aber hättest du eine Alternative gewusst?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund doch Janus unterbrach sie sogleich

„Schatz, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass die einizig andere Möglichkeit ein Angriff von beiden Seiten durch den Tropfenden Kessel und die Nocturngasse gewesen wäre. Und ich glaube auch das du weißt wieviel Verluste es für beide Seiten bedeutet hätte, nicht das mir die Verluste bei den Todessern viel bedeuten würden, und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Wenn du natürlich einen besseren Vorschlag gehabt hättest..."

Hermine seufzte

„Wofür habe ich mir eine halbe Stunde den Mund fusselig geredet?" fragte sie

„Oh es war eine schöne Rede... Wie lang hast du gebraucht sie zu schreiben?" Janus blickte gespielt unschuldig

„Zu lange... Irgendwie musste ich mich doch ablenken...", Eine Träne lief über Hermines Gesicht und tropfte auf den Boden „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich" schluchzte sie

Janus zog sie an sich und schloß sie in seine Arme

„Es tut mir leid Liebes." sagte er leise

So blieben sie den restlichen Abend.

Janus brauchte fast eine Woche um sich zu erholen. Zu Anfangs fielen ihm sogar einfache Zauber schwer und er wurde schnell müde, aber im Lauf der Tage gewann er zusehends an Kraft. Was die Antimagie betraf so hatte Dumbledore Recht behalten. Janus war nun in der Lage beide Kräfte zu verwenden ohne das sich beide gegenseitig auslöschten.

Snape berichtete auf einer Ordenssitzung, die am Tag nach Janus erwachen einberufen worden war, das der Dunkle Lord absolut rasend war über das Versagen seiner Todesser. Vorallem aber die überaus hohen Verluste machten ihm zu schaffen. Auch der Orden und die Auroren hatten einige Leute verloren aber durch den Überraschungsmoment waren sie weit besser weggekommen als ihre Gegner.

Über seine Pläne schwieg Tom Riddle eisern. Und es wurde so langsam klar das er einen Spion in seinen Reihen vermutete. Dumbledore äußerte sich besorgt über Snapes Sicherheit aber dieser schien nur wenig Bedenken zu haben.

Noch am selben Abend überprüfte Arael den Oberarmreif den er Snape am Anfang des Schuljahrs geschenkt hatte. Die Magie des Reifs funktionierte einwandfrei und nachdem er seine Überprüfung abgeschlossen hatte lud Severus ihn noch auf ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein.

„Wie geht es Narzissa?" fragte Janus nachdem er einen Schluck des heißen Gebräus getrunken hatte

„Ihr und auch Lilith geht es den Umständen entsprechend." antwortete Snape und nahm auch einen Schluck Feuerwhisky. „Sie sind in einem vom Fidelius geschützten Bereich untergbracht."

„Das ist gut zu hören, leider kann keiner sagen wie lang sie sich noch verstecken müssen." Janus seufzte und blickte dann nachdenklich zu dem Zaubertrankmeister

„Sag mal Severus.." begann er vorsichtig „ es ist doch kein Zufall das Lilith nicht wie für die Malfoys charakteristisch blond ist sondern schwarze Haare hat."

Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken, er war nicht umsonst ein Meister in der Okklumentik.

„Warum fragst du Dinge die du bereits weißt?"

Janus grinste und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas

„Ich bin neugierig."

Severus seufzte und trank dann den Rest seines Glases aus.

„Narzissa war Luzius versprochen bevor sie laufen konnte. Ein Alter Brauch besonders bei den Reinblutfamilien in England. Ich hatte das Glück das sich mein Vater nie wirklich für mich interessiert hat. Erst viel später habe ich erfahren das ich Sebaldus Snape gar nicht mein richtiger Vater war." sagte er nachdem er sich ein neues Glas eingeschenkt hatte.

Janus der über die Offenheit des Professors nur staunen konnte fragte schießlich

„Wusste dein Stiefvater davon?"

„Er verlor nie ein Wort darüber" antowortete sein Gegenüber „aber so wie er mich und meine Mutter behandelte denke ich heute das er es geahnt hat. Allerdings bekamen wir ihn selten zu Gesicht. Er verbrachte die meisste Zeit in seinem Labor."

„Hast du je erfahren wer dein richtiger Vater den nun war?"

Severus trank wieder einen Schluck

„Auf dem Sterbebett beichtete es mir meine Mutter. Ich forschte nach und stellte fest das er bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war."

„Bereust du es ihn nie kennengerlernt zu haben" fragte Janus

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie er auf mich reagiert hätte. Immerhin lebten wir in zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten."

Eine Weile herschte Stille und die beiden tranken schweigend ihren Whisky. Schließlich war es Severus der die Stille durchbrach.

„Was weißt du eigentlich über deine Eltern?", fragte er.

„Wenig.." antwortete ihm Janus „Sie lebten in England und verschwanden während des ersten Krieges gegen Voldemort. Mein Onkel, wobei ich mittlerweile eher glaube das er ein guter Freund meiner Eltern war, nahm mich auf und brachte mich zu den Assassinen. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht. Ich habe selber versucht nachzuforschen aber weder bei den Muggeln noch bei den Zauberern gab es einen Eintrag."

„Was war mit deinem Onkel?", warf Severus ein.

„Verschwand nachdem er mich bei den Assassinen abgegeben hatte ebenfalls spurlos."

Ein weiterer Schluck Whisky fand seinen Weg durch Janus Kehle.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Antimagie?"  
geschickt wechselte Severus das Thema

„Schock mich" meinte Janus lediglich.

Der Professor blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an zog aber dann seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen.

„Stupor"

Ein roter Lichtbolzen flog auf Janus zu der nur lässig die Hand hob. Für einen kurzen Moment flammte die Hand Weis auf und als der Schocker sie traf gab es einen kurzen Lichtblitz indem der Zauber dann verschwand.

Snape war sprachlos.

„Ich kann es noch nicht gut kontrollieren aber ich glaube es wird mir sehr nützlich sein." sagte Janus und trank sein Glas aus.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr erhob er sich.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Hermine und ich wollen morgen einen ersten Testlauf einiger Systeme machen." sagte Janus.

Nachdem er gegangen war lehnte sich Severus Snape in seinem Sessel zurück. Sich nicht um das Glas scherend nahm er einen tiefen Zug direkt aus der Flasche.

„Er glaubt es wird ihm nützlich sein.. Ihr Götter.." sagte er leise zu sich selber.

AN: So nach vielen Monaten ist auch dieses Chapter endlich fertig. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja intensiver mit Luna beschäftigen aber dazu komme ich wohl erst nächstes Kapitel das hoffentlich früher erscheint...

Rudi: Die Seelen die in die Schattenwelt kommen gehen wenn sie bereit sind weiter und Lily und James sind es noch nicht. Villeicht gehe ich später ja noch mehr drauf ein ;) Was Hermine betrifft sage ich noch nix...


	13. Kapitel 12 Zur Hölle mit diesem Engel

Kapitel 12 Zur Hölle mit diesem Engel

Am nächsten Abend trafen sich die Lehrer, sowie Janus und Hermine, im Sternensaal. Die beiden Jugendlichen hatten mittlerweile einen Großteil der alten Systeme wieder in Schuss gebracht und würden nun ihre Ergebnisse vorstellen. Dazu hatte sich das Lehrerkollegium, wie üblich ohne Professor Serena im Sternensaal eingefunden. Als schließlich alle am Runden Tisch platz genommen hatten, erhob sich Janus und begann zu sprechen:

„Als Hermine und ich vor mehreren Monaten mit der Recherche für dieses Projekt begannen konzentrierten wir uns zunächst vollständig auf die historischen Aufzeichnungen die wir größtenteils aus Albus Privatsammlung bezogen. Wir erhofften daraus Schlüsse über vorhandene Verteidigungsanlagen ziehen zu können. Leider ging ja viel Wissen über sie in Friedenszeiten komplett verloren."

„Und was habt ihr dabei herausgefunden?" fragte Professor Flitwick

„Nun.." erklärte Janus „Hogwarts wurde vor über tausend Jahren erbaut. England befand sich damals im finstersten Mittelalter. Kriege wurden noch mit Bogen und Schwert geführt und die Magie war lange nicht so standartisiert wie heute. Als die vier Gründer dieses Schloss erbauten mussten sie keine Muggel fürchten, daher existieren keine typischen Verteidigungsanlagen wie man sie von anderen Burgen kennt. Die Schule wurde in erster Linie gegen magische Angriffe gerüstet. In erster Linie sollten die magischen Schilde, die uns unter anderem vor den Augen der Muggel bewahren, auch Angreiffer fernhalten. Im extremsten Fall verhindern sie das überhaupt ein lebendes Wesen die Ländereien betreten kann, aber im Augenblick sind sie bis auf die Antimuggelzauber abgeschaltet."

„Wie funktionieren sie?" Die Frage kam von Severus Snape.

„An sich wie eine Barriere, nur das man ihr sagen kann wen sie durchlassen soll. Ich versuche derzeit das Dunkle Mal in dieses System einzubinden so das niemand der es trägt hereinkommen kann. Für dich müsste man natürlich eine Ausnahme einbinden, aber das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Aber nochmal kurz zurück zu den geschichtlichen Fakten. Die Barrieren können von geschickten Fluchbrecherern über kurz oder lang unschädlich gemacht werden, wenn das passiert hat das Schloss selbst noch einiges zu bieten."

Hier übernahm nun Hermine.

„Allerdings, wäre es uns ohne Janus Sinn für Magie nie gelungen überhaupt etwas zum laufen zu bekommen geschweigen den zu finden."

„Warum das?" fragte Minerva

Janus machte eine Handbewegung und ein durchscheinendes Model des Schlosses erschien über dem runden Tisch. Tief unter Hogwarts erschien eine Art Knoten der aus mehreren Lichtströmen, die sich kreuzten, zu bestehen schien.

„Das", erklärte Hermine und zeigte auf den Knoten „sind die Energieströme unter uns. Ein Knoten aus den sechs großen Leylinien in England und der Grund warum Hogwarts einer der magischsten Orte im Land ist." sie schwenkte ihre Hand und ein System aus weißen Linien entstand im Schloss das sich unten in einem Punkt vereinte von dem eine Dicke Linie direkt ins Zentrum des Energieknotens lief. „Als die Gründer das Schloss gebaut transfigurierten sie einen Teil des Bodens zu einer Ader aus reinstem Bergkristall, einem effektiven magischen Leiter wie wir wissen. Sie bildete den Grundstock für ein magisches System das ähnlich den Stromleitungen in einem heutigen Muggelhaushalt das ganze Schloss mit Energie versorgen sollte."

„Unglaublich" entfuhr es Professor Flitwick und auch die anderen Lehrer konnten ihr Erstaunen nicht verbergen.

„Oh das beste kommt erst noch" Hermines Augen funkelten und auf weitere eine Handbewegung vergrößerte sich das Bild und zeigte nun einen Raum in dessen Mite die Bergkristallader zutage trat. Aus ihr heraus brach ein gebündelter Lichtstrahl der von einer Prisma das direkt darüber schwebte gebrochen und auf verschiedene kleinere Prismen und von dort aus auf in die Wände eingelassene Kristalle verteilt wurde.

„Was ist das?" fragte Severus

„Eine Art von Verteiler" erklärte Hermine dem Zaubertrankmeister „Er teilt die Energie auf die einzelnen Systeme auf. Es ist im Prinzip wie bei den Muggeln nur das hier statt Elektrizität reine Energie fließt. Eine für damalige Zeiten unglaubliche und bis heute einmalige Leistung."

„Woraus bestehn die Prismen, sie müssen doch eine sehr hoche Menge Energie leiten?" fragte ein absolut faszinierter Dumbledore

„Aus einem risiegen Diamanten." Janus grinste als er sah wie sich die Augen sämtlicher Lehrer erstaunt weiteten und nicht wenige verblüffte Laute von sich gaben.

„Woher haben die Gründer einen solch gewaltigen Stein genommen"

Professor Sinistra stellte die Frage, die wohl allen Professoren in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf ging

„Wenn ich es richtig verstehe hat Salazar Slytherin seinerzeit in einem alchemischen Prozess viele kleinere Diamanten zu den Prismen verschmolzen." sagte Hermine ernst. „In jedem Fall haben sie bis heute fehlerfrei funktioniert und es gibt keine Anzeichen das sie nicht auch in nochmal tausend Jahren immer noch ihren Dienst tun werden."

„Jetz aber zur eigentlichen Verteidung" begann Janus „Abgesehen von den Schilden verfügt Hogwarts auch über magisch verstärkte Tore und Mauern für den Fall das man Katapulte oder Sprengzauber gegen uns benutzt. Natürlich halten auch sie nicht ewig aber sie sollten lange genug helfen bis die offensiven Systeme für Ruhe gesorgt haben und die Gründer haben sich da einige Nettigkeiten einfallen lassen. Fangen wir vorne an und das meine ich wörtlich. Fast alle Statuen können mit einer einfachen Formel animiert und gelenkt werden, dasselbe gilt auch für die Rüstungen. Zwei tonnenschwere, geflügelte Eber hintelassen garantiert Eindruck auf den Todessern" er grinste böse "und die Gargoyles auf den Dächern werden jedem der aus der Luft kommt schnell zeigen aus welchem Material sie und vorallem ihre Klauen sind. Das Dach selber verfügt noch über zwei weiter Bösartigkeiten. Zum einen können die einzelnen Ziegel ebenfalls animiert werden und greifen wie ein Schwarm wilder Bienen an, zum anderen ist jede der vielen Turmspitzen in der Lage Blitze zu erzeugen. Ein Angriff von oben wäre also ziemlich ungesund bis sehr tödlich. Die Blitzspitzen kann man auch gegen Ziele am Boden verwenden aber dafür muß ein Zauberer oder ein Hauself sie kontrollieren."

Während er sprach leuchteten die betreffenden Teile des Schlosses auf und als Janus zu den Blitzspitzen kam begannen die Spitzen in dem Modell kleine Blitze auf unsichtbare Ziele abzufeuern.

„Wenn jemand über den See kommen will werden ihn die magischen Kreaturen darin angreiffen. Dazu sind sie durch einen Pakt mit den Gründern noch heute verpflichtet" , erklärte Hermine weiter „Das Meervolk, Grindelohs und sogar der Oktopus werden für uns kämpfen."

„Beeidruckend" sagte Professor Flitwick „Aber wird das reichen?"

„Im Wasser ja." sagte Janus „Während der letzten Wochen habe ich mich mit Albus Erlaubniss in den verbotenen Wald begeben und hatte ein paar interessante Unterhaltungen mit dessen Habitanten."

_Flashback:_

_Arael schritt langsam durch den Verbotenen Wald. Er war alleine und bei Nacht gekommen. Sein Ziel war die Domäne der Acromantulas. Spinnen waren nicht gerade seine Lieblingstiere und nach allem was er von Hermine und auch Harry gehört hatte wimmelte es im Wald von riesigen Vertretern dieser Art die stets nach Nahrung gierten. Er war sich sicher das das Angebot das er ihnen machen würde ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Zur Sicherheit und weil er den Geschichten aus dem zweiten Jahr des Trios besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte trug er nicht nur seine Rüstung sondern auch Aequinoctium bei sich. _

_Als die Spinnweben an den Bäumen langsam mehr wurden und er immer wieder ein Huschen aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, wusste er das er seinem Ziel sehr nahe war. Den Angriff spürte er schon fast bevor er erfolgte und ein schneller Schwinger seines Schwertes zerteilte eine fast Schreibtischgroße Arachne. Mehr Spinnen stürtzten sich auf ihn doch eine Handbewegung des Engels ließ ihre Körpersäfte kochen und sie zerfielen in Sekunden._

„_Aragog!" donnerte er „komm heraus!"_

_Noch zweimal musste er den Ruf widerholen bis er schließlich eine Antwort in Form von ryhtmischen Erschütterungen des Waldbodens bekam. Etwas großes bewegte sich auf ihn zu._

„_Wer bist du das du es wagst in unsere Domäne zu kommen?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme und im nächsten Augenblick war die gewaltige Spinne auch schon vor Janus._

_  
„Man nennt mich Janus Grey und ich bin hier weil ich dir und deinen Kindern einen Vorschlag machen will."_

„_Du bist für uns nicht mehr als willkommenes Futter." antwortete Aragog ihm desinteressiert und schon im nächsten Augenblick stürzten sich wieder unzählige Spinnen auf den Magier_

_Janus seufzte und Aequinoctium und zerteilte die erste Welle der Arachnen. Er hob das Schwert nach oben um es als Fokus für einen Zauber zu verwenden._

„_Prester!" _

_Ein Wirbelwind aus Flammen entstand um ihn der dutzende der angreiffenden Spinnen zu Asche verwandelte. Die verbliebenen Arachnen zogen sich zurück und warteten ab._

„_Wir können das Spiel noch eine Weile so spielen, Acromatula aber das Ergebniss wird das gleiche sein. Ich kann dich und deine Kinder ohne Probleme ausrotten, aber das ist nicht mein Bestreben. Hör dir an was ich zu sagen habe."_

_Aragog schwieg und es schien als denke er nach._

„_Sprich." sagte er schließlich_

„_Krieg zieht herauf in der Welt der Zauberer und über kurz oder lang wird der der sich selbst der Dunkle Lord nennt Hogwarts angreiffen."_

„_Ich habe von ihm gehört." unterbrach ihn Aragog „aber was hat das mit uns zu tun? Du erwartest doch wohl nicht das wir den Zauberern helfen. Wäre Hagrid damals nicht gewesen hätte man mich ohne zu zögern getötet."_

_Janus nickte bedächtig_

„_Das ist mir wohl bewusst, auch das das Unrecht das man dir und Hagrid angetan noch nicht gesühnt wurde. Aber du solltest es von der praktischen Seite betrachten. Es ist sehr warscheinlich das die Anhänger dieses Mannes vom Wald aus angreiffen wollen. Nun und wie du schon sagstet ist jeder der sich in euer Territorium wagt ein willkommenes Festessen, und es würden viele kommen." erklärte er „Ich bitte euch lediglich ein paar aufmerksame Augen im Wald zu haben und im Falle das euch schwarzgewandete Zauberer über den Weg laufen ihnen ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten. Das liegt in meinem wie in eurem Interesse."_

„_Deine Worte sind weise junger Zauberer. Wir sind uns einig. Ich und meine Kinder werden jagen."_

_  
„Ich danke dir Aragog. Möge deine Brut wachsen und gedeihen."_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort glitt das gewaltige Wesen wieder in die Schatten und Janus löste sich in einem Wirbel aus Zwielicht auf."_

_  
Flashback ende._

„Ich werde auch versuchen mit den Zentauren zu reden aber ich mache mir da wenig Hoffnungen." beendete Janus seine Ausführungen.

Dumbledore ergriff das Wort.

„Es scheint als können wir im Augenblick nicht mehr tun. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen das das alles ausreicht."

„Eine letzte Möglichkeit gibt es noch." warf Hermine ein „Aber sie ist recht drastisch."

„Und welche wäre das?" fragte Professor Mc Gonagall

„Die Gründer haben vorgesorgt sollte das Schloss je eingenommen werden und haben unter Hogwarts eine Art Schutzraum eingerichtet." erklärte sie

„Mehr einen ganzen Raumkomplex." warf Janus ein „Dort unten ist Platz für die ganze Schule und genug Vorräte um einige Wochen, wenn nicht Monate auszuhalten. Der Eingang ist gut versteckt und noch besser geschützt."

„Aber was bringt es uns uns dort unten zu verstecken wenn die Todesser das Schloss tatsächlich einnehmen? Früher oder später würden uns die Vorräte ausgehen und wenn selbst Hogwarts gefallen ist brauchen wir gar nicht auf Hilfe von ausserhalb zu hoffen." gab Severus zu bedenken

„Solange das Miasma aktiv ist wird keiner das Schloss betreten können". Hermine grinste böse in die Runde.

Allgemeines Unverständniss stand allen Lehrern ins Gesicht geschrieben und auch Dumbledore blickte Fragend auf das Paar.

„Miasma ist die letzte Schutzvorrichtung die Hogwarts hat. Zusammen mit Rowena hat Salazar Slytherin eine bösartige Falle entwickelt. Einmal freigesetzt überschwemmt es das ganze Schloss mit einem magischen Gas das alles Lebende bei Behrührung sofort zerfrisst. Nur der Schulleiter oder jemand Befugtes kann den Zauber beenden."

„Das hält zwar dann die Todesser aus dem Schloss aber es ändert nichts das wir dort unten eingeschlossen blieben." gab Albus zu bedenken.

„Nicht unbedingt" sagte Hermine vorsichtig „Die Schutzräume sind Teil eines gigantischen Höhlensystems das die Gründer versiegelt haben. Eventuell könnten wir einen Ausgang finden. Aber wie gesagt Miasma einzusetzen wäre wirklich nur die letzte Notlösung."

„Hoffen wir das es nicht dazu kommt." Albus blickte zu Snape „Welche Neuigkeiten gibt es aus Voldemorts innerem Zirkel, Severus?"

Dieser erhob sich

„Da der dunkle Lord diese Tage immer paranoider wird kann ich leider nur sehr wenig dazu sagen. Allerdings hat er uns angekündigt das er in Bälde großes zu verkünden hätte"

„Je fröhlicher er dabei klingt desto mehr Sorgen sollten wir uns machen." Janus lehnte sich zurück.

Damit war die Sitzung beendet und nach und nach leere sich der Saal.

Janus und Hermine blieben noch mit Albus zurück.

„Was macht Harrys Ausbildung?" fragte der alte Zauberer

„Er macht gute Fortschritte. Ich denke er wird bis spätestens Weihnachten die Okklumentik hinreichend beherschen und auch sein Kampftraining macht sich bezahlt. Er gibt die Kenntnisse die ich ihm vermittle nach und nach auch an die DA weiter. Sie sind schon jetz eine schlagkräftige Gruppe die wir wenn es um Hogwarts zum Kampf kommen sollte berücksichtigen müssen."

„Es behagt mir gar nicht Schüler in einen Kampf mit hineinzuziehen."

Albus seufzte und Janus zuckte nur mit den Schultern

„Hogwarts ist auch ihre Schule und sie werden sie verteidigen. Wir können sie nicht einfach auschließen. In der Mysterienabteilung haben sie gezeigt das sie in der Lage sind sich zu verteidigen."

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteil auch wenn ich immer noch kein gutes Gefühl dabei habe. Aber nun ziehe ich mich auch zurück. Eine gute Nacht euch beiden."  
Er zwinkerte und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Gute Nacht" sagten Janus und Hermine und begaben sich zusammen in Janus Wohnung und schliefen alsbald aneinander gekuschelt ein.

In den folgenden Tagen genoss Janus ein wenig das normale Leben eines Schülers und war froh ein wenig auspannen zu können. Aus Voldemorts Richtung gab es keine neuen Nachrichten und nachdem die magische Verteidigung von Hogwarts stand gab es für ihn nur wenig zu tun. Hermine zu trainieren war seit sie sein Wissen in sich erschlossen hatte nur noch ein Zeitvertreib geworden. Es tat beiden auch sehr gut wieder einige Abende einfach nur zusammen mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, zu reden oder eine Partie Zauberschach zu spielen. Wobei letzteres immer wieder zu stundenlangen Partien zwischen Janus und Ron führte und mal der eine Mal der andere gewann ohne das jemand sich als der deutlich Bessere hervortun konnte.

„Janus?" fragte Harry als sich spät Abends der Gemeinschaftsraum soweit geleert hatte das nur noch er, Janus, Ron, Hermine und überraschenderweise Luna im Raum waren.

Das Verhältniss zwischen Harry und Luna Lovegood hatte sich, seit Janus sie von ihrem Familienfluch befreit hatte, immer mehr vertieft und insgeheim überlegte sich Janus schon ob er nicht einiges an Geld verdienen könnte indem er Wetten annahm wann es bei den beiden wohl endlich funken würde. Er verscheuchte den dämlichen Gedanken und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Ja Harry?"

„Sag mal" begann dieser vorsichtig „Als du vor bald zwei Wochen diesen Anfall hattest, da waren das doch nicht spätfolgen von den Dementoren oder?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Janus blickte gespielt unschuldig.

„Dank gewisser interessanter Hintergrundinformationen Mr. Occlumens Totalus." kam die schnippische Antwort.

„Punkt für dich" meinte Janus geschlagen „Aber du hast recht. Dementoren können mir nichts anhaben. Es war mehr die Art die ich benutzen mußte um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen die unerwartete Spätfolgen hatte."

Harry und die anderen blickten Janus nun gespannt an. Dieser seufzte und erklärte dann aber was genau sich in der Winkelgasse zugetragen hatte. Am Ende ließ er Hermine einen Schocker auf ihn abfeueren den er mit einem kurzen Blitz aus Antimagie auslöschte bevor er ihn traf.

Die beeindruckten Blicke ignorierend sagte er dann

„Abgesehen davon das ich jetzt Antimagie benutzen kann hat sich das Risiko aber gelohnt. In der Winkelgasse herscht wieder Normalität. Nervig sind nur die ständigen Spekulationen im Tagespropheten darüber wie es der geheimnissvollen Gruppe gelungen ist die Winkelgasse so problemlos zurückzuerobern. Das Ministerium steht ziemlich blöd da nachdem es die Auroren nicht mal rein geschafft haben."

„Wenigstens hält Fudge offensichtlich den Propheten zurück, seit dem Sommer haben sie keinen einzigen Artikel gebracht der Dumbledore oder Harry in irgendeiner Form angreifft." meinte Hermines

„Daddy meinte das sie, nachdem sie sich zusammen mit dem Minister blamiert haben, ziemlich dumm wären ihre aggressive Haltung beizubehalten." meinte Luna und rückte etwas näher an Harry.

„_An deiner Stelle würde ich den Arm um sie legen und meine mentalen Schilde oben halten." _sagte Janus in Harrys Kopf. Janus klopfte in unregelmässigen Abständen an Harrys Okklumentikschilde an, um zu testen welche Fortschritte der Junge machte.

Vorsichtig und noch etwas scheu legte dieser aber nun den Arm um Luna die sich daraufhin wortlos an ihn anschmiegte.

„_Danke" _ertönte Lunas Stimme nun in Janus Kopf. Luna hatte den Gedanken nur in den Raum ausgestrahlt und Janus hatte ihn wahrgenommen, in seinen Kopf konnte sie trotz ihrer instinktiven Leglimentik auch nicht.

Janus lächelte und Hermine und Luna tauschten wissende Blicke aus.

So verliefen die Wochen ganz ruhig und der November ging nahtlos in den Dezember, der Hogwarts und seine Ländereien in Schnee hüllte. Harry und die anderen waren an diesem Abend, es war der zweite Dezember, mit einem Treffen der DA beschäftigt und Janus der sich noch immer weigerte ihnen beizutreten wanderte ohne ein Ziel durchs Schloss und fand sich schließlich auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm wieder. Sein letztes Erlebniss als er zu später Stunde hierhergekommen war noch gut in Erinnerung öffnete er leise die Tür. Als er keine verdächtigen Geräusche hörte trat er lautlos ein. Die Wände und die Decke dieses Raums waren komplett durchsichtig so das man meinen konnte man befand sich auf einer Aussichtsplattform. Janus wollte gerade zum Rand des Raumes laufen als er bemerkte das er nicht allein war. Draco Malfoy saß offensichtlich in Gedanken verloren auf einem Stuhl und blickte hinaus in die Nacht.

Abrupt drehte sich Draco herum und sah den Jungen in der Tür stehen.

„Grey, was willst du hier?" fragte er in seinem üblich arroganten Tonfall.

„Entschuldige, ich hatte nicht vor dich zu stören, aber nicht nur du hast erkannt wie gut dieser Raum ist wenn man in Ruhe nachdenken will." Janus lächelte und blickte nun seinerseits nach draussen.

„Ich hoffe meine Gesellschaft stört dich nicht allzusehr." sagte er nach kurzer Stille

Malfoy antwortete nicht und einige Minuten vergingen in Stille.

„Bin ich wirklich so sehr wie mein Vater." fragte der junge Aristokrat mit einem Mal.

„Warum fragst du gerade mich das?"

Janus blickte nachwievor nach draussen

„Vor ein paar Wochen hast du gesagt ich sei nicht mein Vater. Ist es den so?"

„Bisher hast du alles getan um wie er zu sein zumindest nach dem was ich über Luzius weis. Ist er den ein Vorbild zu dem sich lohnt aufzusehen?" fragte Janus den Blonden.

„Was weißt du schon über meinen Vater?" wieder blitzte die alte Arroganz durch

„Mehr als ich wissen wollte Draco. Viel mehr als ich wissen wollte." Janus dachte für einen Moment daran das der besagte noch immer lebendig begraben tief unter den Ruinen seines einst prachtvollen Hauses lag.

Draco seufzte

„Ich weiß zwar nicht warum ich gerade dir das sage, aber ich weiß selbst nicht mehr warum ich ihm nacheifere. Ich frage mich ob seine ganzen Ideale nicht vielleicht doch falsch sein könnten. Mein Leben lang hat man mir gesagt das die Reinblütigen Zauberer Muggeln und Schlamm... Halbbluten überlegen seien, aber nimm nur mal Granger. Sie ist muggelgeboren aber ist dennoch warscheinlich die klügste Hexe in ganz Hogwarts."

Janus lachte leise.

„Interessant das gerade von dir zu hören."

„Komisch nicht wahr?" Draco bemühte sich zu lächeln

Janus nutzte die folgende Stille um die Gedanken des Slytherin zu erforschen. Er spürte die Zweifel und sah das alles was Draco gesagt hatte tatsächlich ehrlich war. Und noch etwas spürte er...

„Du vermisst sie nicht wahr?" fragte er

„Wen?" Draco blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Narcissa und Lilith natürlich." meinte Janus

Draco wandte sich ab.  
„Sie sind tot, nichts kann das ändern."

Janus dachte kurz nach und sandte dann eine mentale Nachricht an einen gewissen Zaubertränkemeister.

„Draco, würden sie noch leben, würdest du eine Welt für sie wollen in der Voldemort herscht?"

Draco drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Janus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Voldemort gewinnt wird er eine Herschaft auf der Basis von Angst und Schrecken aufbauen. Würdest du wollen das deine Schwester in einer solchen Welt aufwächst?"

„Nein," sagte Draco leise „Ich glaube nicht, aber ich kann so oder so nichts ändern."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Mal ehrlich Grey, selbst wenn, glaubst du Dumbledore würde mich auf der Seite des Lichts willkommen heißen geschweigen den Potter?" sagte Malfoy sarkastisch

Janus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du wärst nicht der erste der eine solche Entscheidung trifft. Aber ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Nimm meine Hand."

Zögernd ergriff Draco die ihm dargebotene Hand und mit einem Mal fand er sich in einem der unterirdischen Gänge vor einem Mannsgroßen Bild eines schlafenden Drachen wieder. Janus klopfte an und zu Dracos Überraschung stand Severus Snape hinter dem Bild das den Eingang zu seiner Wohnung darstellte. Noch verduzter stellte er fest das der sonst so auf sein düsteres Aussehen bedachte Lehrer jetzt Jeans und ein T-Shirt trug. Zwar war Snape Dracos Pate doch nicht mal er hatte je die Privaten Gemächer des Lehrers betreten.

„Kommt rein." sagte Severus nicht im mindesten Überrascht und Janus und Draco, der zu verblüfft war um zu antworten, traten ein.

Severus führte sie durch einen Gang zu einer Tür und öffnete sie. Dahinter lag ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Dracos Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen als er die Blonde Frau sah die zusammen mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin saß und spielte.

Narcissa blickte auf und sie erstarrte.

„Draco?" fragte sie leise

„Mutter?"

Einen Moment lang sagten beide nichts dann rannte Draco auf seine Mutter. Draco weinte ganz offen als seine Mutter ihn in ihre Arme schloss.

Janus und Snape standen beide lächelnd in der Tür.  
„Ich lasse euch dann allein" sagte er noch immer lächelnd und verschwand wieder lautlos.

Noch am nächsten Tag kam Draco in einem ruhigen Moment auf Janus zu und reichte ihm ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Hand die Janus ohne zu zögern nahm.

Offenbar hatte das Erlebte Draco verändert und er benahm sich nun viel freundlicher als früher was ihm oft den ein oder anderen verwirrten Blick seiner Hausgenossen und auch von vielen der anderen Häuser einbrachte. Janus war gespannt was aus Draco wohl werden würde.

Einige Tage beim Mittagessen war das goldene Trio mal wieder unter sich, Janus der noch zu tun hatte, hatte sich entschuldigt. Hermine setzte sich gerade an den Tisch als Harry sich gerade einen Kürbissaft einschenkte.

„Oh das kann ich jetz gebrauchen" sagte sie „Harry? Kann ich nen Schluck haben?"

„Natürlich sagte dieser und reichte ihr seinen Becher?".

Hermine trank einen Schluck und wollte gerade etwas sagen als ihr Gesicht alle Farbe verlor und sie von der Bank kippte. Sofort sprangen Harry und Ron auf und stürzten zu ihr. Einige Gryffindors schrien erschreckt auf.

„Verdammt Hermine" rief Ron und wurde sofort von Snape der in sekundenschnelle vom Lehrertisch hergerannt war unterbrochen.

„Weg da Weasley sie muß sofort in den Krankenflügel! Suchen sie Grey und sie Potter bringen den Krug mit dem Saft nach und keiner hier trinkt oder isst etwas"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er Hermine hoch und rannte aus dem Raum.

Harry und Ron beeilten sich seinem Befehl nachzukommen und rannten ebenfalls aus der Halle während man an den Tischen entsetzt das Wort „Gift" gemurmelt wurde.

Im Krankenflügel wurde Harry nachdem er den Krug mit vergiftetem Saft abgeliefert hatte sofort wieder aus dem Raum gescheucht.

Janus zu finden war nicht allzu schwer, er kam Ron schon entgegengerannt als dieser die Treppen in Richtung des Gryffindorturms hochstieg.

„Hermine?" fragte Janus atemlos

„Krankenflügel" war alles was Ron noch sagen konnte bevor Janus einfach über die Brüstung der Treppe sprang. Ron blickte ihm fassungslos nach. Kurz bevor er unten ankam fing er sich irgendwie ab und landete locker auf den Füssen und rannte sofort weiter. Ron besann sich nicht lang und rannte schließlich selbst in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als er dort ankam sah er nur Harry vor der Tür stehen und warten.

„Wie siehts aus?" fragte er seinen besten Freund besorgt

„Keine Ahnung" antwortete dieser „Jansus ist einfach reingestürmt und seitdem habe ich nichts mehr gehört."

Ron nickte lediglich und beide warteten schweigend und voller Sorge.

Im Krankenflügel waren Janus, Severus und Poppy indes damit beschäftigt Hermine auf alle Arten an Giften zu untersuchen aber weder das Wissen der Heilerin noch das des Zaubertrankmeisters konnte eine Antwort liefern. Irgendwann war auch Janus der duch sein Training bei den Assassinen einiges über sehr seltene Gifte wusste mit seinem Latein am Ende.  
Fluchend ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Nichts. Werder im Blut noch sonst wo." resigniert schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht. „Irgendetwas übersehe ich..."

„Sie liegt im Sterben. Was auch immer es ist es zehrt sie langsam aus." stellte Snape fest in dessen Gesicht ebenfalls frustration und Sorge standen. Ein Anblick den kaum ein Schüler je gesehen hatte.

„Ich gehe und suche in meinen Büchern. Vielleicht werde ich dort fündig." sagte Janus nach einigen Minuten in denen Schweigen geherscht hatte.

Er stand auf und trat nochmal an das Bett in dem Hermine lag. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Verlass mich bitte nicht..." flüsterte er

In der nächsten Sekunde wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Hastig legte er seine Hand auf Bauch dort wo sich ihr Magen befand und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete war das grau in ihnen das von Stahl. Mit einem Mal begannen sämtliche Metallgegenstände und Gläser im Raum zu zittern, die Temeratur sank spürbar und die Atmosphäre glich der kurz vor einem Gewitter. Einem sehr starken Gewitter.

Janus Hand die noch immer reglos über Hermine hing, begann zu zittern als er sie mit aller Kraft zur Faust ballte.

„Janus was..." begann Severus doch er kam nicht zu Ende.

„_Destructro!" _donnerte Janus und mit einem Knall der das Schloss erzittern ließ verwandelte sich die Wand mitsamt der Tür zum Krankenflügel in Staub und mit einem Schwung seiner Robe war er fort noch bevor der Staub zu Boden gesunken war.

Severus und Poppy starrten ihm mit offenem Mund wechselnd auf die nicht mehr vorhandene Wand und die Stelle an der Janus gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bis er wieder erschien, in seiner Rüstung das Schwert an seiner Seite.

Inzwischen waren auch Dumbledore und Minerva, sowie Luna und Ginny zusätzlich zu Harry und Ron eingefunden. Dumbledore hatte eiligst Hermines Eltern hergebracht und diese saßen nun mit bleichen Gesichtern am Bett ihrer Tochter. Die restlichen Anwesenden hatten sich im Raum verteilt. Es herschte niedergeschlagenes Schweigen, da keiner wusste was man tun konnte. Ohne sich um die widerhergestellte Tür zu kümmern marschierte er wieder in den Raum, die Tür überlebte diesen Vorgang nicht und verwandelte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Staub.

„Mister Grey, das ist ein Krankenflügel beherschen sie..." sagte Poppy entrüstet wich aber zurück als sie Janus Blick streifte. Die Farbe seiner Augen glich immer noch der von Stahl aber nun strahlten sie eine tödlich kalte Wut aus.

„Darestim..." sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen "Ich hätte es gleich wissen sollen, kein anderes Gift könnte diese Symptome hervorrufen.."

„Darestim?" fragte Snape der sich am schnellsten von allen wieder gefangen hatte?

„Das warscheinlich seltenste Gift das existiert. Man nennt sich Darestim und wächst nur in bestimmten Bereichen von magischen Wüsten. Die Beduinen nennen das Gewächs aus dem es gewonnen wird Totenhand und die Legende sagt das er nur an Orten wächst an denen unglaubliches Blutvergießen stattfand. Sobald die Beduinen diesen Busch der wie eine verkrüppelte Knochenhand aussieht, sehen wird er ausgerissen und verbrannt. Es ist fast unmöglich an dieses Gift zu kommen. Selbst in Masyaf hatten wir nur eine winzige Phiole und nur der Herr vom Berg selbst weiß wo sie zu finden ist."

„Heißt das die Assassinen haben Hermine vergiftet?" fragte Dumbledore

„Nein, der Einsatz von Darestim ist ein Tabu, sie sehen es als unehrenhaft."

„Gibt es ein Gegengift?" fragte Severus

Janus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Es muß doch etwas geben was sie tun können." sagte Hermines verzweifelt und blickte in die Runde, aber auch Albus wirkte hilflos.

„Albus." sagte Janus mit einem Mal seltsam ruhig „Du kennst das Portal der Drachen?"

„Natürlich, aber was hat das hiermit zu tun?" der alte Zauberer wirkte verwirrt über die unerwartete Frage.

„Wo ist es?" fragte Janus unbeirrt weiter.

„Es liegt tief im See bewacht von einem Aquatischen Drachen, aber warum fragst du?"

„Es gibt kein direktes Gegengift für Darestim, wohl aber einen Trank der sie heilen könnte." Janus Stimme war immer noch ruhig und fast tonlos.

„Hast du das Rezept?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.

Ohne etwas zu sagen schnippte er und in den Händen des Zaubertrankmeisters erschien ein sehr langes Pergament. Severus überflog die Liste an Zutaten.

„Sehr Komplex" sagte dieser „Von so einem Trank habe ich noch nie gehört aber..." er brach im Satz ab und starrte den Jungen weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Das ist nicht das was ich denke oder?" fragte er erschrocken

„Doch, es ist in der Tat das Elixir des Lebens."

„Das Geheimniss ging doch mit Flamel verloren, dachte ich." mischte sich Minerva ein.

„Allerdings." bestätigte Dumbledore „Umso mehr interessiert es mich wie du an dieses Rezept kommst."

„Liest dir die Zutaten genau durch und du wirst sehen das dieser Trank mit dem was Flamel aus dem Stein der Weisen erschuf, nur wenig gemein hat." sagte Janus

Snape las aufmerksam die vor ihm liegende Liste durch, dann wurde er bleich.

„Das ist unmöglich.." stammelte er

„Was ist es Severus?" fragte Dumbledore unsicher

„Die wichtigste Zutat für den Trank ist die Frucht des Lebensbaums." erklärte Janus an der Stelle des Zaubertrankmeisters.

„Frucht des Lebensbaums?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Das stammt aus der Bibel" erklärte Minerva „Nach der Legende schuf Gott zwei Bäume, aß man vom einen so erkannte man Gut und Böse, aß man vom anderen erlangte man Unsterblichkeit. Als Eva ihren Mann verführte nahmen sie vom Baum der Erkenntnis und wurden zur Strafe aus dem Paradies verdammt."

„Richtig." sagte Arael „Gott aber setze die Cherubin an den Eingang auf das kein Mensch ihn je wieder betrete."

„Dann existiert der Garten Eden wirklich." sagte Albus voller Stauen „Und du weißt wo er ist?"

„Ja, aber das nützt nichts der Baum ist nicht mehr dort. Als Luzifer der Morgenstern gegen Gott rebellierte und aus dem Himmel verbannt wurde, stahl er den Lebensbaum und nahm ihn mit in die Hölle. Dort steht er noch heute von Dämonen bewacht tief im Herzen der Hölle."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry

„Sagens wirs so ich verfüge über Literatur für die Voldemort wohl das eine oder andere Körperteil geben würde." meinte er geheimnissvoll

„Aber," gab Albus zu bedenken „wenn der Baum in der Hölle steht wie willst du an seine Frucht kommen?"

„Ist das nicht eindeutig?" Janus blickte gespielt ahnungslos „So viele haben sich schon gewünscht ich möge zur Hölle fahren, also warum ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun?"

Keiner rührte sich oder sagte ein Wort als die Worte verklungen waren. Dann redeten alle durcheinander. Janus brachte sie mit einem Schweigezauber zur Ruhe.

„Wir haben nur wenig Zeit. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich brauche um bis zum Baum und wieder zurück zu kommen. Severus du mußt während ich weg bin den Trank vorbereiten. Glücklicherweise ist die heilige Frucht die letzte Zutat und der Trank bleibt gute fünf Tage stabil bevor man sie hinzufügen muß, da wir nur drei Tage haben ist das unser geringstes Problem. Albus ich werde das Portal in die Große Halle schaffen unter ihr Kreuzen sich genau die Leys deshalb ist es der beste Platz um es zu öffnen. Erwarte mich dort in einer viertel Stunde."

Janus schwieg für einem Moment und wandte sich dann an Hermines Eltern.

„Ich bringe sie zurück."

Dann verschwand er und mit ihm der Schweigezauber. Diesmal war es Dumbledore der als erster seine Fassung wiedergewann.

„Tun wir was er sagt." sagte er schlicht „Ich hoffe nur er weiß war tut."

Draussen bei Hagrids Hütte hatten die Sechstklässler gerade Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Während Hagrid und die Gryffindors aufgrund der Ereignisse alle niedergeschlagen wirkten sahen die Slytherins geradezu ekelerregend zufrieden aus.

Hagrid zeigte der Klasse gerade gefangen Winterwolf.

„Na wie geht's deiner kleinen Schlammblutfreundin?" fragte Pansy mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

Janus, sich nicht die Mühe machend auch nur in ihre Richtung zu blicken lief einfach an ihr vorbei und mit einem Mal stand er hinter ihr und hielt ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle.

„Noch ein Wort Pansy... Nur ein Wort und du fährst mit mir gemeinsam zur Hölle."

Ohne sich um die anderen zu kümmern die ihn offenen Mundes anstarrten schob er Aequinoctium in die Scheide ging weiter in Richtung See. Pansy sank nachdem er weg war schlaff zu Boden und auf ihrer Robe breitete sich an der Stelle an der ihre Beine zusammenkamen ein feuchter Fleck aus.

Die Schüler blickten Janus nach der nun das Ufer erreicht hatte. Dieser trat ohne zu zögern auf das Wasser und ging als wäre es selbstverständlich über den See auf dessen Mitte zu. Zwar war er in Eile doch er wusste das er alle Kraft brauchen würde wenn er erst die Hölle erreicht hatte. Und nun galt es ersteinmal das Portal zu bergen und einen Drachen davon zu überzeugen es ihm zu geben. Er wusste das es sich bei dem aquatischen Drachen um eine Art handelte die sehr intelligent war um genau zu sein sehr intelligent.

Als er die Mitte des Sees erreichte hob er die Hand und schuf einen Schild um sich. Dann bewegte er sich langsam in die Tiefe. Schnell sank er hinab und bald war es um ihn herum dunkel. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt wie tief dieser See wohl wahr und er war sehr tief. Es dauerte fast 30 Minuten bis er den Grund erreichte. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich ein Licht beschworen das über seinem Kopf schwebend die Umgebung illuminierte. Dank seiner magischen Sinne fühlte die Aura des Portals und vorallem die des Drachen schon von weitem und daher fand er ohne sein Ziel.

Der Drache war riesig. Seine Länge mochte gut 200 Meter sein und die Flügel mußten eine Spannweite von nahezu 300 haben. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er das Wesen vor ihm als sich dessen Augen öffneten. Beide blickten sich an und Janus ließ langsam seine Tarnung fallen. Einer Intuition folgend öffnete er seinen Geist und schon im nächsten Moment hörte er die Stimme des Drachen in seinem Kopf.

„_Ich grüße dich Unsterblicher. Es ist lange her das ich einen der euren sehe seit mir dies hier anvertraut wurde." _

Der Drache hob die Klauen und zwischen ihnen erkannte Janus einen filigranen Torbogen aus schwarzem Gestein. Fünf Drachenköpfe waren seine einzige Zier.

„_Auch ich grüße dich" _begann er formell und auch er bediente sich der Telepathie _„Mein Name ist Arael, der Graue Engel"_

„_Was führte dich zu mir Kind des Zwilichts?" _

„_Ich benötige was du seit langer Zeit bewachst." _sagte er ruhig.

„_Jenes Tor ruht hier seit tausenden von Jahren und wird es auch in tausenden Jahren noch tun. Ich kann es dir nicht geben, das weißt du so gut wie ich." _

Arael spürte das Worte hier sinnlos waren und öffnete seinen Geist noch weiter. Der Drache nahm die Einladung an und versenkte sich in die Erinnerungen des Engels. Er verfolgte das in seinen Augen kurze Leben Araels und er die Gefühle zwischen dem Engel und dem Mädchen spürte empfand er großes Mitgefühl und tief vergrabene Erinnerungen an seine Gefährtin und ihren Tod unter den Klauen eines anderen Drachenclans kehrten aus der Tiefe zu ihm zurück.

„_So sehr liebst du sie?" _fragte er _„Du kennst deine Lebensspanne Engel. Früher als es dir lieb ist wirst du sie verlieren, selbst wenn du sie nun rettest."_

„_Möglicherweise. Aber selbst wenn ich sie eines Tages verliere so ist der Tag unserer engültigen Trennung noch nicht gekommen. Ich bitte dich, ich möchte nicht mit dir Kämpfen müssen." _

Janus blickte dem Drachen ohne Furcht in die Augen und sah verstehen in ihnen.

„_So sei es dann. Deine Seele ist rein junger Engel auch wenn du ein Kind beider Seiten bist. Nimm das Portal und rette deine Gefährtin, den deine Seele kann ohne sie nicht komplett sein. Doch wirst du mir das Portal zurückgeben nachdem du deine Aufgabe vollendet hast oder dafür sorgen das, solltest du scheitern ein anderer es an diesen Ort bringt. Das Tor zur Hölle muß den Sterblichen verschlossen bleiben" _sagte der Drache voller Würde und seine Klauen gaben das Tor frei.

„_Ich danke dir. Du hast mein Wort das noch vor Abblauf von vier Tagen das Portal wieder hier sein wird." _

Er bewegte sich und sein Schild zu dem Portal und zusammen mit ihm verschand er.

Albus hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Große Halle geräumt. Arael erschien mit dem Portal direkt vor dem Lehrertisch.

Ehrfürchtig blickte der Schulleiter auf den Torbogen.

„Bemerkenswert. Wie hast du den Drachen dazu gebracht es dir kampflos zu überlassen?" fragte er

„Er verstand was es bedeutet das wichtigste im Leben zu verlieren." sagte der Engel leise „Albus sollte ich versagen und Hermine in drei Tagen sterben mußt du das Portal auf den Grund des Sees zu ihm zurückschicken, versprich mir das."

Der uralte Magier legte dem Engel die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Du wirst es schaffen. Viel Glück Arael."

„Danke." sagte er schlicht und trat vor das Portal.

Er bemerkte nicht das Harry und Ron in die Halle kamen als er die Magie beschwor die die Seelen der fünf Drachen die das Tor bewachten beschwor. Nacheinander glühten die Augen der Drachen in den Farben die sie urprünglich hatten auf und nach und nach sprach er die uralten Worte die sie besänftigen würden.

„Schwarzer Drache , von Dunkelheit zu Dunkelheit hallt meine Stimme in der Leere wieder."

Die Luft im Portal begann zu flimmern.

„Weißer Drache von dieser Welt zur nächsten ruft meine Stimme voller Leben."

Etwas im Portal begann sich zu drehen.

„Roter Drache von Dunkelheit zu Dunkelheit rufe ich: Unter meinen Füßen ist alles fest."

Schlagartig wurde es im Portal finster.

„Blauer Drache, Zeit die Fließt halte ein in deinem Verlauf!"

Der schwarze Wirbel war nun von ebenfalls wirbelnden Farben durchzogen und wirkte fast hynotisch. Janus ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren und hob die Hände als er den letzten Spruch sagte.

„Grüner Drache, weil durch Schicksalsbestimmung selbst die Götter niedergeschlagen sind, weine du mit mir!"

Nach diesen Worten riss er die Hände nach unten und das Portal öffnete sich. Dahinter lag eine flache Ebene die unter einem roten Himmel lag, weder Sonne noch Mond noch Sterne waren an diesem Himmel zu sehen.

Langsam durchschritt der Engel das Portal und als er es durchquert hatte schloss es sich hinter ihm.

Der erste Tag verging nur quälend langsam. Stets wachte ein Lehrer am Portal das aber ruhig blieb. Später beim Abendessen hatten die Schüler nicht nur Hermines Vergiftung und die Tatsache das Janus Grey mal wieder verschwunden war zu diskutieren sondern auch die neue Deko in der Großen Hallen die keiner, von denen die wussten was es war, während dem Essen aus den Augen ließ.

Zaubertränke war an diesem Tag ausgefallen und würde es wohl auch die nächsten Tage den Severus Snape widmete sich ganz dem Brauen des Tranks so wie Janus ihn gebeten hatte. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine ließen sich genau wie ihre Eltern nicht dazu bewegen das Krankenbett ausser zum Essen und zum waschen zu verlassen und Poppy ließ schließlich zu das sie die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbrachten.

Am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen flogen auf einmal die Türen der großen Halle auf und ein Mann in einer tiefschwarzen Robe stürmte in den Saal. Sein Gesicht war bleich und die Haare die ihm bis zu den Hüften hinterreichten schwarz wie Obsidian. In der Hand trug er eine Sense aus ebenso schwarzem Holz mit einer Silbernen Klinge.

Dumbledore der nicht wahrgenommen hatte das jemand fremdes das Schloss betreten hatte zog sofort seinen Zauberstab, doch der Fremde winkte nur ab.

„Lass das Ding stecken Dumbledore das nützt bei mir eh nichts." seine Stimme war melodisch und leise doch im ganzen Raum zu hören.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" fragte Dumbledore der es schaffte ruhig zu bleiben.

Der Fremde, der nun vor dem Lehrertisch stehen geblieben war, sagte nichts doch auf seiner Stirn leuchtete ein Symbol auf. Eine Sense und ein Stundenglas.

„Einen Idioten retten..."

**AN: So nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Update. Ich hoffe es hat allen die meine Geschichte noch lesen auch gefallen... In Zukunft werde ich mich wieder ein mehr auf die Schule zu konzentrieren versuchen und auch einige lose Enden aufgreifen. Naja und was Lilith betrifft... Severus und Narcissa wohnen mittlerweile zusammen.. muß ich noch mehr sagen #_Grins#_**

**Hört nicht auf zu reviewen**


	14. Kapitel 13 Eine Alte Schuld

Albus Dumbledore wurde nicht umsonst als der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit bezeichnet und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde benötigte um zu erkennen wer bzw. was ihm gegenüberstand. Eilig wies er die Vertrauensschüler an alle Schüler in ihre Häuser zu bringen und dort zu bleiben.

Eilig und sehr verwirrt verließen die Schüler die Halle, zu eingeschüchtert von der Tatsache das Dumbledore eindeutig nervös wirkte. Harry war der einzige Schüler der zurückblieb, Ron wurde von Minerva daran erinnert das er als Vertrauensschüler dazu verpflichtet war auf die unteren Jahrgänge zu achten und verließ grummelnd den Saal.

Kaum das sich die Tür geschlossen hatte begann Azrael zu sprechen.

„Arael wurde entdeckt als er zwei Früchte des Lebensbaums gestohlen hat. Zwar konnte gerade so dem Wächter entkommen, aber leider haben die Dämonen schnell geschaltet und nun befindet sich eine kleine Armee zwischen ihm und dem Portal. Er ist zwar stark aber zu jung und unerfahren um sich einer solchen Macht zu stellen."

„Können wir ihm durch das Portal folgen und ihn unterstützen?" fragte Minerva

Azrael schüttelte den Kopf

„Ihr würdet dort keine Minute überleben, selbst mit Magie. Nichts Lebendes kann in der Hölle bestehen es sei den es hat Dämonen- oder Engelsblut in sich. Ich werde die Hölle betreten und Arael die Rückendeckung geben die er braucht."

„Etwas müssen wir doch tun können." warf Harry hitzig ein

„Ihr müsst das Portal bewachen, den sobald es offen ist könnten Dämonen es durchqueren und in diese Welt schlüpfen. Etwas das ihr um jeden Preis verhindern müsst. Allerdings werden nur kleinere Dämonen versuchen durchzubrechen, die Großen werden vollauf mit mir und Arael beschäftigt sein. Seid dennoch vorsichtig sie sind gegen normale Magie und Elementarzauber nahezu vollkommen immun. Einzig reine Lichtmagie wie der Patronus oder die Elemenkia Lanze werden Wirkung Zeigen. Zur Not könnt ihr sie auch mit Lumos Solaris blenden und mit dem Reduktor zurückschleudern. Soweit klar?"

Die Lehrer und auch Harry nickten grimmig und ohne Zeit zu verlieren begann Azrael das Portal zu öffnen. Ein weiteres Mal sahen die Anwesenden wie die Drachenköpfe erwachten und nach und nach besänftigt wurden bis schließlich das Tor zur Hölle offen stand. Aber anders als beim letzten Mal sahen sie keine leere Fläche. Das Portal schwebte jetzt offenbar ein gutes Stück in der Luft und unter ihnen tobte eine Schlacht und in der Ferne war nun eine Art Stadt zu sehen. Arael war deutlich zu erkennen und unzählige Dämonen aller Art und Größe stürmten auf ihn ein. Aequinoctium in seiner einen Hand glühte hell und schoss wie ein Blitz hin und her und zerteilte Dämon um Dämon. Mit der anderen Hand schleuderte der Engel Lichtlanzen oder einfach Sprengzauber unter seine Gegner.

Die Lehrer und auch Harry, die Araels wahre Identität als Engel nicht kannten, starrten überrascht auf die Grauen Flügel die aus dem Rücken des Jungen gesprossen waren und deren Spitzen Arael auf magische Weise mit Metall überzogen hatte, wodurch sie zu rasiermesserscharfen Klingen wurden mit denen er ebenfalls unbarmherzig unter seinen Gegnern wütete und sich gleichzeitig den Rücken freihielt. Doch trotz der Tatsache das Arael wie ein Berserker kämpfte war er haushoch unterlegen und außerdem blutete er bereits aus unzähligen Wunden.

Mit einem wilden Kampfschrei stürzte Azrael durch das Portal, breitete im Fallen seine eigenen schwarzen Flügel aus und ließ seine Sense auf die überraschten Dämonen nieder fahren. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis er den anderen Engel erreicht hatte.

„Azrael?" rief der graue Engel überrascht „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

„Dir den Arsch retten... Runter!" Azraels Sense zischte knapp über dem Kopf des Grauen hinweg und tötete einen besonders hässlichen kleinen Dämon der Arael von der Seite angesprungen hatte.

„Danke... Achtung oben!"

Eine Elemenkia Lanze zerfetzte ein geflügeltes Scheusal und ein weiterer Dämon fiel unter Aequinoctium.

„Beherrscht du irgendwas um hier großflächig aufzuräumen?" fragte Azrael während er mit einer weiteren Handbewegung eine Druckwelle unter ihre Gegner warf.

„Klar, es gab mal nen Irren Deutschen der war da drauf spezialisiert... Aber der Spruch ist länger, peinlich und ich hab ihn noch nie probiert." Seine Flügel spießten einen geflügelten Dämon auf.

„Egal, ich verschaff dir Zeit und du jagst alles um uns in die Luft." die Sense köpfte gleich drei Gegner

„Dann los!" brüllte Arael und eine Lichtlanze tötete einen weiteren Dämonen

Energie ballte sich um den schwarzen Engel.

„_Forbidden!"_ brüllte Azrael und warf seine Sense in die Luft. Diese begann sich zu drehen und mit einem Mal schien es als seinen die beiden Engel von einen flirrenden Käfig umgeben, als die Sense mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit um sie herum flog.

Arael hob die Hände und begann den seltsamen Spruch:

„Dunkelheit! Finsternis! Erwecke das Chaos der Unterwelt und das Feuer der Dunkelheit. Paranoia, form blue Basis! Dai Idol! Heaven´n Hell! Dai Omi! Gizeh!" während er mit seinen Händen seltsame Gesten dormte bis er am Ende des Spruchs wieder beide Hände in die Höhe streckte nur. Eine Kugel aus Dunkelheit entstand über ihm.

„BLACK SABBATH!"

Die Explosion die darauf folgte ließ die gesamte Ebene erbeben und nur Dumbledores schneller Schildzauber bewahrte die hinter dem Portal stehenden davor geröstet zu werden. Die Dämonen waren nicht so glücklich, einzig die mächtigeren unter ihnen schafften es rechtzeitig einen Schild um sich zu legen. Noch bevor die Explosion verklungen waren schwangen sich beide Engel in die Luft und jagten auf das Portal zu und nacheinander schossen beide hindurch. Kaum das beide wieder in der normalen Welt waren schloss sich das Portal hinter ihnen.

In einer normalen Fantasygeschichte wären die beiden Engel nun elegant gelandet und hätten sich zu ihrem Erfolg beglückwünscht. Leider sah die Realität viel peinlicher aus. Von ihrem eigenen Schwung mitgerissen waren die beiden durch das Portal hindurch genau auf die Türflügel der großen Halle zu geschossen. Diese öffneten sich von selbst bevor die beiden diese näher kennen lernen konnten, worauf sie an einem ziemlich überraschten Flich vorbei die Treppe hinunter segelten und dort abrupt an einer Steinwand zum stehen kamen.

Die in der Halle zurückgebliebenen rannten eiligst hinter den Engeln her.

„Was war den das für ein lächerlicher Spruch?" hörten Harry und die Lehrer Azrael sagen als sie die Treppe erreichten. Dieser lag genau wie Arael am unteren Ende der Treppe vor der Wand in einer nicht gerade gemütlichen Position, mit ziemlich eingeknickten Flügeln.

„Ich sagte er ist peinlich..." verteidigte Arael sich „Außerdem sind wir am Leben, also beklage dich nicht.. Und wohin ist der respekteinflößende und stets stilvolle Todesengel hin?"

Azrael gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, ließ seine Flügel verschwinden und erhob sich langsam.

„Hast du die Früchte?" fragte er ohne auf Araels Spitze einzugehen.

Arael rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und griff nach der Ledertasche, die noch immer an seiner Seite hing. Er murmelte kurz einen Befehl und öffnete dann den Verschluss. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei seltsam geformte Früchte. Sie wirkten ein wenig wie Auberginen, strahlten aber in unzähligen Farben.

„Beeindruckend." sagte Albus vom oberen Ende der Treppe herab.

„Eher peinlich" brummte Janus „Aber peinlich oder nicht, wir haben die Früchte. Ist Severus mit dem Trank soweit?"

Albus nickte  
„Schon seit einigen Stunden."

„Gut, dann..." doch er wurde von Azrael unterbrochen „Bringt Dumbledore ihm die Früchte und du kommst mit mir."

„Was !" fragte Janus überrascht aber bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte hatte Azrael ihm bereits geschickt die Früchte entwunden, diese in ihre Tasche gepackt, diese wiederum diese Albus zugeworfen und ehe er sich versah hatte ihn der andere Engel bereits fort geschleift.

„Muss ich das verstehen?" fragte Harry verwirrt

„Ich denke wir sollten die beiden einfach machen lassen, außerdem wartet Severus auf die letzte Zutat." antwortete ihm Albus achselzuckend mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Kerker, wo Severus sie bereits wartete und ehrfürchtig eine der Früchte entgegen nahm und sie vorsichtig auspresste um dann den Saft in den Trank zu geben.

Als die ständig ihre Farbe wechselnde Flüssigkeit mit dem ansonsten violetten Trank in Berührung kam, verlor dieser langsam seine Farbe und begann sanftes, weißes Licht abzustrahlen. Dieser Vorgang dauerte fast 4 Stunden, aber keiner der Anwesenden hatte den Raum verlassen bis der Trank endlich vollendet war.

Vorsichtig füllte der Zaubertrankmeister eine Phiole mit dem wertvollen Gemisch und schon eilten sie wieder nach oben. Als sie an die in die Nähe des Krankenflügels kamen hörten sie von weitem die beiden Engel.

„Diese Konsequenz war dir bekannt Arael und dennoch bist du in die Hölle?" die Stimme gehörte ohne Zweifel Azrael.

„Verdammt was hätte ich machen sollen, ich kann sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich das Darestim absolut tödlich ist"

„Es gab einen Grund warum der Baum den Menschen unzugänglich gemacht wurde und du weißt genau warum. Es ist verboten!"

„Was willst du tun? Mich aufhalten? Du wirst mich besiegen müssen um das zu tun, Todesengel." Araels Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Nein das werde ich nicht" antwortete Azrael ihm ruhig „Ich will nur das dir klar ist was du tust, was du IHR antust vor allem."

„Das ist mir bewusst, und ich werde vor ihr dafür geradestehen wenn es soweit ist. Aber versteh bitte das ich ohne sie nicht sein will." Verzweiflung sprach nunmehr aus der Stimme des Engels.

„Dann soll es so sein Grauer. Ich hoffe du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Das hoffe ich für euch beide."

Mittlerweile hatte die Gruppe die beiden erreicht. Arael trug nun wieder seine Schulrobe und Azrael hatte sich in eine einfache schwarze Robe gehüllt. Als Arael Severus mit der Phiole erblickte lächelte er. Zusammen traten sie ein. Dan und Emma Granger saßen nach wie vor an Hermines Bett und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnung als sie die glühende Phiole in den Händen des Zaubertrankmeisters sahen. Severus trat wortlos an das Bett wollte gerade damit beginnen Hermine den Trank ein zu flößen als Arael ihn mit einer Geste zurückhielt.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Emma mit aufkeimender Angst in der Stimme.

„Es gibt eine Nebenwirkung bei diesem Trank." sagte Arael anstelle des Todesengels

„Was für eine Nebenwirkung und ganz nebenbei wer sind sie" Dan Granger blickte den Engel fest an.

„Oh sie haben mich schon einmal gesehen Mr. Granger." sagte Arael ruhig und schnippte mit den Fingern und nahm die Gestalt an mit der er damals im Haus der Grangers erschienen war.

„Sie!" riefen die Grangers verwirrt „Wir wurden von einem Schüler gerettet?"

„Ich bin kein Schüler, aber dazu später" mit einer Handbewegung trug er wieder seine Schulroben. „Für das Gift das in dem Kürbisssaft war gibt es eigentlich kein Gegenmittel, es ist absolut tödlich. Dennoch gab es eine Möglichkeit Hermine zu retten. Das Elixier des Lebens."

Hermines Mutter blickte ihn erst verständnislos an, doch dann wurden ihre Augen groß.

„Ist es wahr was darüber in der Bibel steht?" fragte sie

Arael nickte.

„Das hieße das Hermine nicht nur geheilt sondern.." fragte Dan

Arael nickte wieder ernst.

„Wäre jemand mal so nett zu erklären worum es hier geht?" fragte Harry

„Nach der Legende verbannte Gott die Menschen aus dem Paradies nachdem sie vom Baum der Erkenntnis gegessen hatten und nun Gut und Böse unterscheiden konnten. Gott wollte verhindern das sie auch noch von dem anderen Baum in Eden aßen. Jenem Baum dessen Frucht Arael aus der Hölle brachte, dem Baum des Lebens." erklärte Minerva

„Und was wenn doch ein Mensch von dieser Frucht isst" hakte Harry nach.

„Die Frucht verleiht Unsterblichkeit. Wer auch immer von der Frucht kostet der wird von dem Augenblick an nicht mehr Altern. In Hermines Fall würde dies erst einsetzen wenn die Entwicklung ihrer Körpers abgeschlossen ist, aber in jedem Fall kann sie dann keines natürlichen Todes mehr sterben und ist gleichzeitig Immun gegen alle Krankheiten ob magisch oder nicht." beendete Azrael die Erklärung

Geschocktes Schweigen erfüllte die Krankenstation.

„Ewiges Leben" hauchte Snape

„Oder ewige Qual." sagte Azrael düster „Zu sehen wie alle die man liebt vergehen während man selbst die Jahrhunderte wie Stunden an sich vorübergehen sieht."

„Das ist doch unmenschlich!" rief Harry

„Das oder sie wird sterben." Araels Stimme bebte. „Außerdem wird sie nicht alleine sein, mir blüht immerhin das gleiche Schicksal."

Emma blickte den Jungen verwirrt an.

Arael seufzte

„Ich denke sie beide haben ein Recht erstmal zu erfahren wer ich bin und wie ich zu Hermine stehe bevor sie entscheiden ob Hermine das Elixier verabreicht wird oder nicht. Denn da wir sie nicht aufwecken können, müssen sie als Eltern für sie entscheiden."

Hermines Eltern nickten und Arael begann die Geschichte von Hermine und ihm zu erzählen, ab dem Punkt da sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten und fügte zwischendurch noch ein paar Erklärungen über sein Wesen als Engel hinzu.

„Nun und da Hermine und ich untrennbar verbunden sind" schloss er „bin ich lieber in die Hölle hinabgestiegen als zuzulassen das sie stirbt. Ich weiß das ich sie gerade auf übelste Art mit einigen schwer zu verarbeitenden Informationen erschlage, aber die Zeit drängt. Ich kann sie nur bitten mir zu vertrauen und mir zu glauben das ich Hermine aufrichtig liebe und alles tun werde das es ihr gut geht."

Dan und Emma blickten sich kurz an dann sprach Dan.

„Gib uns ein paar Minuten allein Janus damit wir uns besprechen können." bat er

Der Engel nickte und die beiden Grangers verließen die Krankenstation.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte wandte sich Janus an Azrael.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er.

„Ja, du wirst es selbst einsehen müssen das es anders nicht recht gewesen wäre oder?" antwortete ihm der Engel nickend.

„Ich weiß." sagte er seufzend „Aber sag mal woher wusstest du was in Hogwarts vor sich ging?"

„Seit Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist beobachte die Vorgänge in dieser Welt genauer und vor allem überwache ich ob die Grenzen zwischen den Welten überschritten werden. Als ich spürte das in Hogwarts ein Höllenportal geöffnet wurde bemühte ich mich natürlich herauszufinden wer und warum es geöffnet wurde."

„Du kamst auch keine Minute zu spät, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich diesem Ansturm noch standgehalten hätte." gab Janus zu.

„Wüsstest du deine Kräfte richtig einzusetzen, wäre es nicht so das Problem geworden."

Arael blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Ich erkläre es dir später, sieht nämlich so aus als hätten die Grangers eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Dan und Emma betraten wieder den Raum. Stumm traten sie zu Arael und Dan ergriff das Wort.

„Wir beide möchten nicht das unsere Tochter stirbt aber wir können sie auch nicht zu einem ewigen Leben voller Qual verurteilen." Araels Miene sank bei diesen Worten „Wir möchten das du auf sie acht gibst und sie beschützt, unter dieser Bedingung willigen wir ein."

Janus nickte und im selben Moment spürte er Azraels Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich werde euch beiden zur Seite stehen und sollte Hermine es wollen ihr Leben eigenhändig beenden." sagte der Engel des Todes ernst.

„So sei es dann" sagte Arael „Severus..."

Dieser nickte und flößte Hermine nun vorsichtig den Trank ein. Ihr Körper glühte für einen Moment hell auf dann kehrte langsam Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück. Im gleichen Augenblick spürte Janus einen Ruck der durch ihre Verbindung ging und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Geist breit.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt und schwach und fand sich keine Sekunde später verwirrt in den Armen ihrer Eltern, denen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Janus trat zu ihr ans Bett.

„Du wurdest vergiftet, aber wir haben es geschafft ein Gegengift zu brauen." sagte mit glücklichem Lächeln.

Vorsichtig half ihr Vater ihr sich aufzusetzen. Hermine betrachtete ihren und ihr fielen die unzähligen Wunden auf die erst langsam zu heilen begonnen hatten.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte sie

„Das Gegenmittel benötigte eine seltene Zutat und dein lieber Freund musste im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch die Hölle gehen um sie zu bekommen" antwortete ihr Azrael noch vor Janus.

Hermine blickte den Todesengel verwirrt an.

„Darf ich vorstellen Azrael, seines Zeichens der Engel des Todes." kam es von Janus.

„Das mit der Hölle hat er doch nicht ernst gemeint oder?" fragte sie

Janus lächelte schief

„Doch, den die benötige Zutat war eine Frucht des Lebensbaumes und der steht leider mittlerweile in der Hölle."

„Du bist für mich in die Hölle gestiegen?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja und davor musste ich mit einem Drachen um das Portal verhandeln, aber ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

„Bloss nicht..." meinte Azrael „einmal gegen die Wand hat mir gereicht."

„Frag nicht." stoppte Janus seine Freundin bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Granger?" fragte nun Albus

„Ein wenig seltsam aber sonst gut." antwortete sie

„Über dieses Seltsam sollten wir dich noch aufklären" meinte Azrael nun vorsichtig.

„Besser gleich als später..." meinte Janus, dann straffte er seine Schultern und nahm Hermines Hände in die seinen und erklärte ihr die Nebenwirkungen des Tranks.

Hermine benötigte erst einmal ein paar Minuten um das zu verdauen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Nachdenklich über leicht verwirrt bis hin zu belustigt und dann wieder zu bestürzt. Araels Gesicht zeigte seltsamerweise genau die gleichen Ausdrücke.

„Azrael" fragte er mit einem Mal leise „Verändert das Elixier in irgendeiner Form auch den Geist?"

Der Todesengel blickte ihn fragend an

„Warum fragst du?"

„Naja unsere Gedanken sind quasi grade eins." antwortete Hermine stattdessen

„Ihr kommuniziert telepathisch?"

„Scheint so." sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Azrael seufzte

„Gut das Arael ein Occlumens Totalus ist. Damit kann er die telepathische Verbindung unter Kontrolle halten."

„In der Tat." antwortete Janus „Aber Hermine muss auch lernen ihre Gedanken abzuschirmen dann können wir uns telepathisch ohne Probleme unterhalten."

Wieder blickten sich beide lang an.

Dan Granger räusperte sich.

„Würdet ihr uns bitte an eurer Unterhaltung teilhaben lassen..."

Janus und Hermine wurden leicht rot.

„Das ist nicht so einfach Dad. Janus und ich müssen uns erstmal daran gewöhnen noch enger verbunden zu sein. Außerdem... Ich brauche auch erstmal Zeit das alles zu verarbeiten... Gebt mir bitte ein bisschen Zeit zum nachdenken."

Hermines Eltern nickten und umarmten ihre Tochter.

„Wir sind immer für dich da, Liebes" sagte ihre Mutter.

Janus erhob sich  
„Ich überlasse dich dann mal deinen Eltern" sagte er an Hermine gewandt „Ich muss noch das Portal zurückbringen."

Hermine nickte ihm zu.

„Wir reden später..." sagte sie mit einem leichten lächeln.

Janus verschwand.

Azrael wandte sich an Albus.

„Ich würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen wenn das ginge." sagte er

„Sicherlich, am besten gehen wir dafür in mein Büro. Ich denke wir lassen Hermine und ihren Eltern ein wenig ihre Ruhe." er wandte sich an Harry „Du wirst sicher den anderen Gryffindors die Nachricht von Hermines Genesung überbringen wollen."

Harry nickte und gemeinsam mit Albus und Azrael sowie den anderen Lehrern die sich ihnen stillschweigend angeschlossen hatten verließen sie den Krankenflügel.

Severus verschwand, nachdem er von Azrael angewiesen worden war, den Rest des Elixiers zu vernichten, in Richtung Kerker und Minerva machte sich auf den Weg um den Schülern und Lehrern Bescheid zu geben, dass nunmehr alles in Ordnung sei.

Als Harry nach einigen Treppen schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat verstummten schlagartig alle Gespräche und sämtliche Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Zudem war nahezu das ganze Haus anwesend.

Er räusperte sich

„Sie haben es geschafft, Hermine geht es gut." sagte er dann laut genug das es jeder hören konnte.

Lauter Jubel brach im Raum aus und Fred und George machten sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche um Butterbier und Süßigkeiten für eine Party zu besorgen.

Erschöpft setzte sich Harry zu Ron, Ginny und überraschenderweise Luna, die mittlerweile immer öfter bei den Gryffindors anzutreffen war, was allerdings niemand zu stören schien. Ron und Ginny waren wie so oft mit Zauberschach beschäftigt gewesen, begannen aber nun Harry auszufragen. Nur Luna schwieg und beobachtete Harry mit ihren ruhigen blau grauen Augen während eine Hand an ihrem Butterbierhalsband spielte.

Harry erzählte ihnen alles was er gesehen hatte, verschwieg aber Hermines Unsterblichkeit. Nachdem er fertig erzählt hatte schüttelte Ron nur den Kopf.

„Dieser Janus ist einfach unglaublich." meinte er nur bevor er sich erleichtert dem Essen zu wandte das seine Brüder gerade durch das Portrait schafften. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei überraschenderweise von Minerva Mc Gonagall. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin hatte die beiden Brüder auf dem Weg hoch in den Turm erwischt und vollkommen unerwartet ihre Hilfe angeboten. So losgelöst hatte sie selten jemand erlebt und es zeigte ein weiteres Mal wie sehr sie ihre Gryffindors doch liebte.

Nur zwei beteiligten sich nicht an der Feier, Harry und Luna waren in den Sesseln sitzen geblieben. Harry beobachtete still das Treiben in dem Raum während Lunas Augen immer noch auf den Schwarz haarigen fixiert waren.

„Wie lange willst du noch alles in dir verschließen Harry?" fragte sie leise

„Was meinst du?"

„Das alles Harry. Glaubst du ich sehe nicht das du dir wieder die Schuld an allem gibst?"

Lunas ruhiger Blick schien Harry förmlich zu durchdringen und verlegen senkte er den Blick unfähig dem länger stand zu halten.

„Ist es den nicht so?" fragte er dann leise „Der Kürbisssaft war für mich bestimmt und nicht für Hermine." Seine Hand verkrampfte sich als er sie zur Faust schloss und so sehr zusammendrückte das sich die Nägel tief ins Fleisch bohrten „Wenn sie gestorben wäre hätte ich mir das nie verzeihen können und wäre Janus nicht gewesen hätte sie nichts retten können."

Einzelne Tränen erschienen in den Grünen Augen Harrys.

Luna legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die seine und hob mit der anderen das Kinn des Jungen und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Gebannt erwiderte er den Blick aus dem Verständnis, Zuneigung und noch etwas anderes sprachen.

„Sei nicht auf dich wütend sondern auf jene die versuchten dich zu vergiften. Wir alle Harry sind bei dir weil wir deine Freunde sind und dich lieben." das letzte hatte sie leise ausgesprochen.

Langsam, fast unbewusst bewegten sich die beiden aufeinander zu bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Denk nicht daran aufzuhören Potter" flüsterte Luna

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und vorsichtig begannen sie einen Kuss der schnell Leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen zog er Luna auf seinen Schoss uns schloss sie in die Arme und auch sie legte die ihren um seinen Hals.

Von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus beobachtete Minerva mit einem Lächeln die beiden Teenager. Die letzten Tage waren auch für sie schlimm gewesen. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren ihr in den letzten Jahren doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen und die Angst um Hermine hatte auch sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht.

„Na endlich, ich hatte mich schon gefragt wie lange es dauern würde." sagte eine Stimme leise hinter ihr.

Minerva drehte sich abrupt herum und stellte fest das Azrael und Janus lautlos in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten waren.

„Fehlt nur noch die Musik." meinte der Todesengel

„Ich habe noch ein magisches Radio in meinem Büro." schlug Minerva vor

„Ich bin da eher für Live Musik." in Araels Augen war ein Funkeln erschienen „Minerva, wie gut beherrschst du euer Nationalinstrument?"

„Ganz passabel wieso?"

„Och ich bin neugierig wie wir im Duett spielen" aus dem Funkeln in den Augen war ein durchtriebenes Grinsen geworden.

„Zu einer Band gehört aber mehr als zwei Dudelsäcke Grauer." gab Azrael zu bedenken

„Stimmt aber das lass meine Sorge sein. Aber wenn du schon fragst kannst du was spielen?"

Der Todesengel grinste und machte eine Handbewegung worauf ein Dudelsack in seiner Hand erschien.

„Wie kommst du an einen Dudelsack?" fragte Arael verwirrt

„Ich musste vor Jahren jemand in den Tod schicken dessen Zeit gekommen war, aber jedes Mal wenn er kurz davor war landete er auf einem Konzert einer Band die selbst den Tod verjagte solange man nur tanzte. „Wer tanzt stirbt nicht" war glaube ich ihr Motto und irgendwie gefiel mir ihre Musik. Sie spielten damals zusammen mit einer anderen Band, einem Haufen dicker ziemlich Vulgärer Leute mit Vorliebe für die Wasserpfeife. Ich tat meine Arbeit und danach besorgte ich mir ein Instrument, die Schattenwelt kann schließlich manchmal ziemlich langweilig sein."

„Ach ja die fetten Schweine meinst du..." Janus grinste wissend als er sich an ein denkwürdiges Konzert in Dreieichenhain erinnerte. Auch er war den Schelmen schon begegnet und auch ihn hatten sie auf diese Art begeistert, nicht zu vergessen das Loch das sie in seine Tabakvorräte gerissen hatten.

Minerva blickte die beiden nur fragend an.

„Frag nicht" meinten beide synchron.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Janus die Weasley Zwillinge entdeckt und sie zu sich gewunken.

„Da kommt ja der Held des Tages aber..." begann Fred

„..wer ist dein dunkler Kumpel da." beendete George den Satz.

„Das ist Azrael, ein... alter Bekannter. Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht das ich ihn mitgebracht habe."

„Kein Thema" meinten beide

„Sagt mal ihr beiden, wenn ihr Klatscher schon durch die Gegend schlagen könnt meint ihr ihr kommt mit ner Trommel klar?" fragte Janus

„Sicher.."

„...einen Versuch wäre es wert".

„Sehr schön. Professor wenn sie bitte ihr Instrument rufen würden."  
Janus machte eine winkende Handbewegung und sein Dudelsack erschien in seinen Armen.

Minerva seufzte geschlagen, öffnete das Portrait und rief „Accio" worauf nur Sekunden später eine schöne Schottische Sackpfeife angeflogen kam.

Schnell waren mehrere Trommeln und ein paar Becken transfiguriert. Die Übrigen Gryffindors, von Harry und Luna abgesehen die gerade nichts um sich mitbekamen, staunten nicht schlecht als die fünf begannen sich in einer Ecke des Raums aufzubauen und die beiden Engel und ihre eigene Hauslehrerin begannen ihre Instrumente aufeinander einzustimmen. Schlagartig waren alle Gespräche im Raum verstummt.

„Wenn ein Wort über diesen Abend diesen Turm verlässt..." drohte Minerva

Danach besprachen sich die fünf kurz und nur wenige Minuten später begannen sie zu spielen. Fred und George bewiesen das sie auch ohne Probleme Trommeln schlagen konnten und Janus, Azrael und Minerva zeigten ebenfalls das sie ihre Instrumente beherrschten. Schon bald tanzten sämtliche Gryffindors, nun inklusive Harry und Luna, auf wildeste Art im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mitten im zweiten Stück öffnete sich wieder das Portrait und Hermine und ihre Eltern traten ein. Janus hatte das erste Mal von ihrer telepathischen Verbindung Gebrauch gemacht, damit seine Freundin zumindest bei ihrer eigenen Genesungsparty dabei sein konnte.

Nachdem sich der Jubel gelegt hatte trat Hermine wortlos auf ihren Freund zu und gab ihm vor den Augen ihrer Eltern einen langen Kuss. Dan und Emma hatten Janus schließlich ihren Segen erteilt. Als sich die zweite Welle aus Jubel gelegt hatte ging die Party auch schon weiter.

Bis spät in die Nacht ging die Feier und die fünf Musikanten spielten unermüdlich weiter und machten nur zwischendurch kurz Pause um zu Atem zu kommen und etwas zu trinken.

Als sich die Feier dann auflöste bemerkte auch niemand mehr das Luna nicht in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrte sondern sich einfach zu Harry ins Bett stahl. Minerva Mc Gonagall verließ, ihren Dudelsack geschultert, zusammen mit den Grangers den Gemeinschaftsraum um diesen den Weg zu ihren Zimmern zu zeigen, schließlich war es für jemand der noch nie in Hogwarts gewesen war sehr einfach sich in dem verwinkelten Schloss zu verirren.

Am Ende waren es nur Janus und Hermine die Arm in Arm auf einem Sofa zurückblieben und sich glücklich aneinander kuschelten bis sie beide ein schliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle wieder vollständig beim Frühstück. Die Schüler der anderen drei Häuser wunderte es zwar kaum das sämtliche Gryffindors geschlossen Anzeichen starken Schlafmangels zeigten aber am meisten Aufmerksamkeit hatten an diesem Morgen neben, Hermine wohl Harry und Luna die nun nebeneinander am Gryffindorschen Tisch frühstückten, nachdem sie zusammen mit Janus, Hermine und Ron die Halle betreten hatten und dabei Hand in Hand gingen. Viele der weiblichen Schülerinnen und zu Harrys entsetzen auch einige männliche warfen Luna eisige Blicke zu, diese schien allerdings an diesem Morgen mehr ihr altes traumerfülltes Selbst zu sein, glücklich mit sich und der Welt.

Einzig Minerva zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen der gestrigen Party, nur ab und an zuckten ihre Mundwinkel verdächtig.

Hermine hatte sich natürlich geweigert sich noch ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen. Einzig Azraels Einwand das Hermine dank des Elixiers vollständig wiederhergestellt worden war hatte Madam Pomfrey dann überzeugen können Hermine nicht ans Bett zu ketten.

Die beiden anderen Grangers hatten sich ebenfalls zu den Gryffindors gesetzt und sowohl Anwesenheit von Janus als auch die von Azrael genügte um jeden Kommentar der von Slytherins hätte kommen können im Keim zu ersticken.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich Schüler und Lehrer in die entsprechenden Klassenzimmer während Hermines Eltern in der Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore und Azrael Hogsmeade besuchten.

Janus und Hermine ließen sich den ganzen Tag nicht außer Armreichweite und die meiste Zeit hielten sie sich bei den Händen. Ihre neue telepathische Verbindung hatte sie noch enger aneinander geschweißt.

Es war nicht überraschend das keiner der Schüler die beiden auf die Vorfälle ansprach, nach allem was in den letzten Monaten in Hogwarts geschehen war, waren die Schüler fast daran gewöhnt das um den neuen immer wieder seltsame Dinge geschehen. Es war allerdings mehr der Respekt vor dem Jungen der ihn und Hermine vor Fragen schützte, aber die Gerüchteküche brodelte natürlich und auch Janus war klar das früher oder später seine Tarnung endgültig nutzlos sein würde.

Alles in allem verlief der Tag dann doch recht ereignislos. Am Abend aßen Janus, Hermine, Azrael, Albus und die Grangers zusammen in Janus Wohnung. Dabei nutzten sie die Gelegenheit damit Janus Hermines Eltern ein wenig näher Kennenlernen konnte. Janus erzählte ihnen ganz Offen über seine Kindheit und was er für den Orden tat. Zu Anfang waren Dan und Emma noch sehr bestürzt wer und was der Freund ihrer Tochter war, aber es schien als würden sie es langsam akzeptieren. Seine Bereitschaft alles für Hermine aufzugeben indem er durch die Hölle gegangen war hatte starken Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen und der Ausdruck tiefer Liebe auf den Gesichtern der beiden Teenager tat sein Übriges.

Gegen zehn Uhr verabschiedeten sich dann die „Erwachsenen" und Janus blieb zusammen mit Hermine und Azrael in der Wohnung zurück. Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten bis Azrael Janus Wasserpfeife entdeckt und rauchfertig gemacht hatte. Hermine lehnte den Schlauch allerdings dankend ab und so waren es die beiden Engel die dann gemütlich zu rauche begannen.

„Du weißt schon das das gesundheitsschädlich ist Janus?" fragte Hermine

„Schatz, wir alle drei sind unsterblich. Glaubst du wirklich das wir uns Gedanken über Lungenkrebs machen müssen?" der angesprochene lächelte verschmitzt

Hermine seufzte

„Dann lass mich mal probieren und wehe ihr grinst."

Beide Engel setzten eine fast ernste Miene auf.

„Hast du schon eine Idee wer den Kürbisssaft vergiftet haben könnte?" fragte Hermine nach ein paar Zügen

Janus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als Assassine kenne ich natürlich einige Möglichkeiten jemand gezielt zu vergiften, sowohl mit als auch ohne Magie. Die Frage ist nur wer hier in der Schule die Kenntnisse und das Geschick dazu hat, ganz abgesehen davon die Kontakte um an das Gift zu kommen."

„Allein deswegen können wir denke ich davon ausgehen das Voldemort den Anschlag befohlen hat." meinte Azrael trocken „Fragt sich nur wer an der Schule ein Todesser ist."

„Was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte Hermine

Janus schüttelte den Kopf

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er schuldet mir etwas dafür das ich seine Mutter und seine Schwester gerettet habe und ich denke nicht das er nun noch großes Interesse daran hat ein Todesser zu werden."

„Trotzdem sollten wir ihn deshalb nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er ist ein Slytherin und das ganze könnte ein geschicktes Täuschungsmanöver sein." warf Azrael ein

Janus nickte.

„Fangen wir mal beim Gift an. Ich habe mir heute Mittag den Krug angesehen, in dem Krug war keine Spur des Giftes, entweder es befand sich bereits im Becher oder wurde erst dann dazu gegeben."

„Im Becher dann aber unwahrscheinlich." gab Hermine zu bedenken „Es gibt keine festgelegten Plätze an den Tischen also muss derjenige das Gift in den Becher gegeben haben als Harry sich bereits an seinem Platz befand. Aber das hieße..." sie ließ den Satz unvollendet den von dem Augenblick an da Harry sich den Becher genommen hatte bis zu dem in dem Hermine ihn an die Lippen gesetzt hatte waren nur Gryffindors in der Nähe gewesen.

Janus der wusste was im Kopf seiner Freundin vorging schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit einem Finger auf sein Glas mit Kürbisssaft. Ein einzelner Tropfen löste sich daraus und schwebte nach oben und schwebte in Janus Mund.

„Mit genug Geschick kann man auch einzelne Tropfen zielgenau levitieren. Das ist eine der Techniken um Gift zu verabreichen die mir bekannt ist und wohl die einzige die hier in Frage kommt. Da es unmöglich war zu sagen an welchen Platz sich Harry setzen würde ist es unwahrscheinlich das jemand den Becher präpariert hat."

„Was ist mit einem Tarnumhang?" fragte Hermine

Janus dachte kurz nach

„War Luna im Raum?" fragte er dann

Hermine nickte

„Dann ist es unwahrscheinlich." antwortete Janus „Luna sieht genau wie ich durch Tarnumhänge und Disillusion."

„Was ist mit den Lehrern" fragte Azrael „Sind alle davon vertrauenswürdig?"

„Alle außer Prof. Serena leben seit Jahren auf Hogwarts und Albus vertraut ihnen."

„Was wissen wir über Prof. Serena?" warf Hermine ein.

„Albus hat sie überprüft. Sie hat vor 5 Jahren ihren Abschluss in Beauxbatons gemacht, das hat auch Madam Maxime bestätigt. Dann war sie mehrere Jahre in Deutschland bevor..." Janus wurde bleich „Deutschland... Aber dann... Das würde erklären woher das Darestim herkam. Aber direkt vor meiner Nase?"

„Janus drück dich deutlich aus!" schimpfte Hermine

Janus blickte auf.  
„Tut mir leid Hermine. Mir kam gerade nur ein Verdacht."

„Erleuchte uns bitte." sagte Azrael trocken

„Erinnerst du dich daran wie ich dir erzählt habe das die Schule an der ich unterrichtet habe von einer der Lehrerinnen verraten wurde? Ich verfolgte ihre Spur bis nach Deutschland wo ich sie verlor. Die Zeiträume passen zusammen."

„Du meinst Prof. Serena und die Verräterin könnten ein und dieselbe Person sein?" fragte Azrael

Janus nickte ernst.

„Wenn ich recht habe dann hat sie ihr Aussehen auf irgendeine Art und Weise verändert, den die Frau die ich von damals her kannte war eine gebürtige Araberin."

„Vielsafttrank?" fragte Hermine die sich an ihr viertes Schuljahr und Barty Crouch Jr. Erinnerte

„Das, Selbstverwandlung oder sie ist ein Metamorphomagi." bestätigte Janus.

„Und was machen wir?" fragte Azrael „Willst du dich in ihre Wohnung schleichen oder sie offen konfrontieren? Wenn sie so gut ist das sie jemand in einer Halle voller Menschen vergiften kann wird sie sicher ein guter Okklument sein."

„Ich kann durch Okklumentik durchbrechen wenn ich will." sagte Arael dunkel.

„Aber was wenn sie unschuldig ist?" gab Hermine zu bedenken

Janus fluchte

„Dann bleibt uns nichts anderes als sie aufmerksam zu beobachten." meinte er resignierend

Hermine dachte kurz nach.

„In der Zwischenzeit könnte sie oder jemand anderes nochmal versuchen Harry zu vergiften."

„Auch unwahrscheinlich" meinte Azrael „Darestim gilt als absolut tödlich und dennoch bist du am Leben Hermine. Da wir selbst dieses Gift überwinden konnten wird Voldemort es nicht nochmal versuchen den aus seiner Sicht wäre das Zeitverschwendung."

Janus nickte

„Aber das bedeutet nicht das Harry sicher ist. Es gibt sehr viele andere Möglichkeiten eine Person zu töten. Wir müssen die nächsten Wochen sehr vorsichtig sein bis wir wissen wer versucht hat ihn zu vergiften. Ich werde sein Training mehr darauf abrichten müssen Anschlägen zu entgehen fürchte ich."

„Das erinnert mich an etwas." meinte Azrael nach einem Zug aus der Wasserpfeife „Albus hat mir heute von der DA erzählt. Wäre es nicht sinnvoll nicht nur Harry zu trainieren sonder auch seine Privatarmee."

„Die DA ist nicht Harrys Privatarmee!" begehrte Hermine aufeinander

Azrael blickte sie ernst an

„Vielleicht nicht direkt aber sie folgen Harry und werden für ihn kämpfen. Also Janus warum weigerst du dich sie zu trainieren?"

Janus atmete einmal tief durch, er hatte vermeiden wollen das dieses Thema nochmal zur Sprache kam.

„Weil ich nicht vorhabe aus ihnen Kämpfer und Mörder zu machen. Es ist schon zu viel das ich Harry das beibringen muss, aber er hat keine andere Wahl die anderen schon."

„Janus, die DA wird Harry ins Feld folgen ob gut ausgebildet oder nicht und viele von ihnen werden vielleicht sterben wenn sie nicht richtig ausgebildet sind." Hermine blickte ihren Freund fest in die Augen „Und du kannst daran etwas ändern. Zeig ihnen wie man kämpft, du musst keine Assassinen aus ihnen machen nur ihnen eine Chance geben den Kampf zu überleben der kommen wird."

„Du kannst diesen jungen Menschen eine echte Möglichkeit geben in diesem Krieg etwas zu bewirken, also nutze sie Grauer."

Janus seufzte.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Prof. Serena veranstaltet diese Woche ein Duellturnier, wenn alles so läuft wie ich es denke wird Harry entweder mir oder Hermine irgendwann gegenüberstehen. Ohne Zauberstablose Magie, Waffen, Teleportation und Antimagie hat er durchaus eine Chance einen Treffer zu landen. Wenn er dich oder mich besiegen kann oder zumindest ein Unentschieden schafft, werde ich die DA trainieren."

Hermine seufzte.

In den nächsten Tagen begann das Duellturnier. Da es nicht auf die Häuser beschränkt war fand es in der Großen Halle statt. Es handelte sich dabei um ein klassisches Knock Out Turnier bei dem der letzte verbliebene Duellant siegen würde. Der Sieger würde dann gegen Prof. Serena antreten.

Nachdem die ersten Paare ausgelost worden waren stellte Janus fest das er oder Hermine höchstens im Finale auf Harry treffen konnten, was das ganze nur spannender machte. Weder Janus noch Hermine hatten große Probleme ihre ersten Gegner zu besiegen und auch Harry und die Mitglieder der DA stachen durch ihr können sehr hervor. Schnell dünnte sich das Feld aus und bald waren es fast nur noch DA ler und einige Slytherins die um den Sieg wetteiferten, bis schließlich Draco und Hermine aufeinander trafen.

Draco hatte während des ganzen Turniers keine abwertenden Kommentare von sich gegeben und auch nicht auf unfaire Art und Weise gekämpft. Er und Hermine traten einander ruhig gegenüber. Als sie direkt voreinander standen und sich verbeugten sagte Draco leise

„Viel Glück Granger."

Hermine hob verwundert die Augenbrauen sagte aber dann aber ebenso leise

„Ebenso Malfoy".

Draco eröffnete das Duell mit einer Serie von Schockzaubern denen Hermine elegant auswich und ihrerseits mehrere Schockflüche zurück sandte.

Draco disillusionierte sich und verschwand aus der Sicht.

„Das Spiel können zwei spielen"

Hermine verschwand ebenfalls aus der Sicht. Dummerweise hatte Janus ihr einen einfachen Zauber verraten mit dem man Disillusion aufheben konnte. Lautlos bewegte sie sich ein paar Meter zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Von Links hörte sie leise Schritte.

„Nubes Farinae!" rief sie worauf eine Wolke aus Mehl entstand vor ihr in der Draco sofort sichtbar wurde als das Mehl sich auf seinem Körper absetzte. Er hustete und konnte dem Schocker den Hermine nun auf ihn warf nicht mehr ausweichen. Hermine hatte gewonnen.

„Pfui Teufel, Granger musste das sein?" fluchte Draco als Hermine ihn aufgeweckt hatte.

Ein schnelles Scrougify machte ihn allerdings wieder sauber und Hermine streckte ihm die Hand entgegen die er zum Schock sämtlicher Anwesender annahm und sich aufhelfen ließ.

„Den Trick muss ich mir merken." sagte er

Hermine grinste.

Nachdem Janus ohne Probleme Dean Thomas besiegt hatte und Harry Lavender in einem kurzen aber heftigen Duell ebenfalls besiegt hatte waren es nun Harry und Ron sowie Janus und Hermine die sich im Halbfinale gegenüberstanden.

Harry und Ron duellierten sich fast eine halbe Stunde lang bis Harry es endlich schaffte durchs Rons Verteidigung zu brechen und ihn zu schocken. Als Janus und Hermine den Duellplatz betraten wurde es ruhig.

„Ohne zurückhalten?" fragte sie ihren Freund nachdem sie sich verbeugt hatten

Janus grinste böse

„Zeig mir ob du mir gewachsen bist..."

Hermine antwortete mit einem Reduktor den sie wortlos zauberte.

Beide verschwammen nun als sie sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen begannen und dabei Flüche aufeinander warfen. Janus verschwand für einen Moment und tauchte hinter Hermine auf doch bevor er einen Zauber werfen konnten hatte sie sich fallen lassen und im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Kick von unten gegen das Kinn. Ein Knacken war zu hören als der Kiefer des Jungen brach und er nach oben geschleudert wurde. Den Schmerz ignorierend konterte er sofort und Hermine wurde von einem seiner Kicks in die Rippen getroffen und selbst mehrere Meter nach hinten geworfen. Schwer atmend standen sich beide nun wieder gegenüber während aus Janus Mund Blut tropfte.

Gleichzeitig schwangen beide ihren Zauberstab und verschwanden und wieder gleichzeitig entstanden zwei Wolken aus Mehl doch keiner der beiden wurde sichtbar.

Mehrere Zauber schossen aus dem Nichts trafen aber beide offenbar nicht ihr Ziel.

„Arensentia!" hörten die anderen auf einmal die Stimme von Janus und im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich der Boden der Arena in Sand wodurch Hermines Schritte sichtbar wurden.

„Sabak Kyuu!"

Sand schoss hoch und hüllte die Unsichtbare Hermine bis zu den Hüften ein.

„Expelliarmius"

Hermines Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und wurde im Flug sichtbar. Janus fing ihn auf und löste mit einem schnellen Schwenk Hermines Unsichtbarkeit auf.

„Janus Grey gewinnt." sagte Prof. Serena die während dem ganzen Kampf eine neutrale Miene gezeigt hatte.

Ein Schwenker von Janus Zauberstab verwandelte den Boden wieder in Stein zurück nachdem der Sand von Hermine wieder abgefallen war. Madam Pomfrey die ebenfalls im Hintergrund anwesend gewesen war kam nun nach vorne und richtete Janus gebrochenen Kiefer.

„Guter Kampf." sagte er dann lächelnd zu seiner Freundin.

„Ein sehr guter Kampf." meinte Prof. Serena „30 Punkte für Gryffindor. Morgen ist dann das Finale von Mr. Potter und Mr. Grey. Sie können alle gehen."

Die Klasse verließ den Raum und Janus konnte Serenas Blicke auf seinem Rücken fast deutlich spüren.

„Oh Mr. Grey" hielt ihn Serena noch zurück „Interessanter Zauber den sie da gewirkt haben"

Er lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte seltsam sanft

„Wenn man in der Wüste kämpft ist er sehr effektiv."

Serenas Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr nur für einen Augenblick und in diesem sah Janus Panik in ihren Augen, den Blick wie ihn Menschen haben die wissen das ihre Zeit abläuft. Kalte Befriedigung machte sich in ihm breit.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Azrael ihn später als sie zu zweit in Janus Wohnung saßen.

„Nicht komplett, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl das sie heute Abend etwas versucht, sie hat Voldemort enttäuscht und nun muss sie befürchten das derjenige der sie durch ganz Europa gejagt hat in ihrer Unmittelbaren Nähe ist."

„Und was wirst du tun wenn sie tatsächlich heute Nacht etwas versucht?"

Azraels Blick war ernst

„Ich werde auf sie warten und wenn sie die ist für die ich sie halte, dann werde ich noch heute Nacht mit ihr abrechnen." Janus Stimme war kalt geworden

„Mit anderen Worten sie töten?" frage der Todesengel

Janus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie nur zu töten würde mich, wie es schon Albus gesagt, nicht wirklich befriedigen."

„Egal was du tust, es wäscht die Schuldgefühle die du wegen dem Vorfall hast nicht weg."

„Ich weiß Azrael, aber es gibt mir das Gefühl diese Kinder gerächt zu haben. Und sie haben es verdient das ihr Tod nicht ungesühnt bleibt."

Azrael blickte dem jungen Engel lange in die Augen, dann nickte er lediglich.

Später am Abend als alle Gryffindors in ihren Betten waren und auch Hermine sich schlafen gelegt hatte, rief der Engel seine Rüstung und Aequinoctium und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein kurzer Blick in die Gedankendetektoren zeigte ihm das Prof. Serena sich noch in ihrem Quartier befand, dort aber unruhig herum lief. Er machte sich unsichtbar und wartete. Es dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde bis sie tatsächlich ihr Zimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm machte.

Janus wartete geduldig auf seine Beute.

Serena verwendete einen Tarnumhang aber durch die Gedankendetektoren wusste er genau wo sie war. Sie sah ihn nicht und er ließ zu das sie an ihm vorbeiging.

„Aber Professor wo wollen sie den unter dem Tarnumhang hin?" fragte er und wurde hinter ihre sichtbar.

Serena wirbelte herum

„Avada Kedavra!" rief sie

Ein Helm von einer nahe stehenden Rüstung flog zwischen Janus und den Killerspruch.

„Hatte ich also doch recht." sagte er und löste die Tarnzauber von sich.

„Du!" rief Serena zornig.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen Safrana oder wie auch immer du heißt." und ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er mental an. Ihre hastig hochgezogenen Okklumentikschilde hinderten ihn nur für einen Moment dann zerbrach er sie und drang in ihre Erinnerungen.

„Ein Metamorphomagi!" entfuhr es ihm bevor er weiter in ihren Geist drang.

„Nein... Aufhören.. Bitte" flehte sie als er systematisch ihre Erinnerungen durchsuchte.

Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Namen. Von dunklen Zauberern von frühester Kindheit an zum Killer erzogen um später Lord Voldemort zu dienen, war sie eine kalte Mörderin die um Geld zu bekommen sogar mit Menschenhändlern gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte, nachdem sie ihre früheren Meister getötet hatte. Später als Janus sie gejagt hatte war sie dann zu Voldemort geflüchtet und hatte sich in seinem Auftrag in der Gestalt der jungen Serena in Hogwarts ein geschmuggelt. Er hatte genug gesehen und zog sich aus ihrem Geist zurück.

Wortlos standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Er kalt und beherrscht und sie noch immer zitternd von Araels mentaler Vergewaltigung.

Mit einer Handbewegung rief er ihren Zauberstab, den sie fallen gelassen hatte in seine Hand und langsam trat er auf sie zu.

Sie blickte ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Was willst du jetzt machen Haschischin" spie sie ihm entgegen „Willst du mich auch noch körperlich vergewaltigen, foltern und dann töten?"

Arael blickte sie ohne seine Emotionen zu zeigen an

„Und mich auf das Niveau von dir und deinesgleichen herabzulassen? Ich gebe zu ich wünsche mir das du tausend Tode stirbst für jedes Kind das wegen dir gestorben ist oder bis heute emotionale Narben davongetragen hat, aber töten werde ich nicht. Das wäre zu gut für dich."

Auf einmal zog Serena einen weiteren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe hervor und schleuderte einen weiteren Todesfluch auf den Jungen und da Janus direkt vor ihr stand hatte er keine Möglichkeit ihm auszuweichen.

Der Todesfluch traf.

Im letzten Moment glühte Janus in allen Farben und der grüne Lichtblitz wurde von seiner Antimagie absorbiert.

„Unmöglich!"

Serena taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Janus lachte

„Was bist du?" fragte sie voller Angst.

„Gerechtigkeit."  
Janus Hand schoss nach vorne und Serena wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Der harte Aufprall trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und sie sank zu Boden.

Arael entfaltete seine Flügel und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte die Namenlose voller Angst auf den Engel der mit kalten Silberaugen auf sie zu kam.

„Du hast keinen Namen, keine Zukunft, keine Vergangenheit. Ich werde dich auslöschen so das nichts über dich zurückbleibt was je wiedergeboren werden kann."

Arael kniete sich zu ihr nieder und küsste sie.

Kälte durchströmte sie als sie die Lippen des Engels auf den ihren spürte und sie fühlte wie etwas aus ihr herausgezogen wurde.

Als Arael seine Lippen von ihr löste schwebte in ihrem Mund eine kleine weiße Kugel. Die Seele der Namenlosen. Von dem Willen des Engels gezwungen löste sich die Seele vom Körper und im selben Momente löste sich die Verwandlung und vor ihm lag eine fast dreissigjährige Araberin mit nunmehr ausdruckslosen Augen.

Arael blickte kühl auf die Seele die vor ihm schwebte und zog Aequinoctium.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ das Schwert auf die Kugel niederfahren.

Ein gewaltiger Schrei der für einen Moment ganz Hogwarts durchdrang und dann im Nichts verschwand ertönte. Dann war es still.

Von der Seele blieb nichts mehr.

„Es ist vollbracht." sagte Arael leise und wurde wieder zu Janus

„Es ist vorbei." sagte Azrael der unbemerkt selbst von Arael im Schatten gestanden hatte und alles beobachtet hatte.

Wortlos verschwand der Engel in der Dunkelheit.

**AN**: So.. Es ist vollbracht. Ein weiteres Kapitel und ich bin erschreckt wie lange ich nichts mehr veröffentlicht habe... Ich nehme mir jetz ehrlich vor mehr und schneller zu schreiben XD... Danke wie üblich für die Lieben Reviews, ich hoffe die meissten haben noch mitbekommen das ich mal wieder geschrieben habe... Oh und falls ihr euch fragt was die Herrn Engel so miteinander gesprochen haben als Arael von Azrael weggezerrt wurde... Das löse ich im nächsten Kapitel auch (irgendeinen Ausgleich muss ich ja schaffen wenn ich schonmal ein Kapitel ohne Cliffhanger Enden lasse... ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren XD).

Hier am Ende noch etwas für eine junge Frau die mir nachwievor wichtiger ist als alles andere:

Leere Augen starren ins Nichts  
Hände ineinandergekrallt  
Mir ist kalt  
Das Licht ist zu grell  
aber die Dunkelheit bringt keinen Trost mehr  
Halt mich fest  
Halt mich fest bis die Sonne aufgeht  
Halt mich bis die Tränen versiegen  
Halt mich auch wenn die Nägel sich in dich krallen  
Weil ich die nie mehr loslassen will  
Könnte ich dich doch spüren


	15. Kapitel 14 Schuld und Sühne

**AN: So die erste Note die ich vor das Kapitel setze. Am Ende des Kapitels wirds ein wenig brutaler, wers nicht mag möge es überlesen aber es gehört nunmal auch zu Janus Geschichte dazu...**

Janus Grey saß wie so häufig an seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Astronomieturm. Sein Sieg hatte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Er hatte Rache an der Person genommen die er durch die halbe Welt gejagt hatte und durch Glück in England hatte stellen können. In seiner Wut hatte er die Seele der Namenlosen Frau gänzlich vernichtet. Selbst das was er Luzius Malfoy angetan hatte, war harmlos gegen diese Form der Strafe. Bis heute hatte er nicht mal gewusst das er zu so etwas überhaupt in der Lage war. Er musste unbedingt mit Azrael darüber reden. Der uralte Todesengel würde mit Sicherheit wissen woher dieses instinktive Wissen kam.

Janus fragte sich so oder so was Azrael nun vorhatte. Bisher hatte er keine Anstalten gemacht in die Schattenwelt zurückzukehren, aber auch noch nicht offiziell seine Hilfe im Krieg gegen Voldemort angeboten. Er hatte nur angekündigt Janus ein wenig bei seinem Training zu helfen

_Flashback:_

_Azrael zog Janus zielstrebig in Richtung von dessen Wohnung und eine Handbewegung des Todesengels genügte damit das Portrait den Weg freigab. Janus wunderte sich nicht einmal darüber. Beide setzten sich im Wohnzimmer jeweils in einen Sessel._

_  
„Du hattest es ja ziemlich eilig Todesengel." Janus wirkte leicht ungehalten_

„_Es gibt Dinge zu besprechen die keinen Aufschub dulden Grauflügel. Der Trank braucht sowieso mindestens drei Stunden bis er fertig ist nachdem die Frucht hinzugegeben wurde, also haben wir Zeit."_

_Arael nickte und Azrael sprach weiter_

„_Du bist seit mehreren Tausend Jahren der erste Engel der geboren wurde und in den Aufzeichnungen die deine Eltern dir hinterliesen steht soweit ich nichts darüber wie Engel zur körperlichen und magischen Reife gelangen, oder?"_

_  
„Nein ich habe jedes der Bücher mehrmals gelesen, das einzige was darin stand war einiges an Geschichte über die Engel und ein paar magische Techniken aber nichts darüber wie ich mich entwickeln würde." antwortete ihm Arael_

„_Das verwundert mich nicht. Jeder Engel ist in der Hinsicht so oder so anders. Aber fangen wir bei dir erstmal von vorne. Du wurdest in erster Linie als Mensch erzogen, später erst ist man auf deine nichtmenschliche Natur eingegangen, aber auch das nur wie man auf ein besonderes Talent eingeht. Fest steht du bist kein Mensch. Zwar hast du einen Körper aus Fleisch und Blut aber dein Wesen ist reine Energie, die im Augenblick zu Fleisch und Blut geformt ist."_

„_Reine Energie? Ist das dasselbe wie reine Magie?"_

„_Ja und Nein. Magie ist mehr als Energie, sie ist bereits geformt und gerichtet. Energie ist einfach ursprüngliche Macht, und Engel sind Energie die Bewusstsein und Seele hat. Ich weiß es ist etwas verwirrend aber besser können wir es selbst nicht erklären. Nun während Engel positive Energie darstellen und die Dämonen ihr dunkler Konterpart sind bist du sowohl als auch und weder noch."_

_Jetzt war Arael endgültig verwirrt._

„_Kannst du versuchen mir das näher zu erklären?" fragte er_

_Azrael seufzte._

„_Das ist nicht ganz so einfach. Um es einfacher zu sagen, am Anfang war das Chaos, ein Gemisch aus allem. Der Träumer oder das Wesen das die Menschen Gott nennen formte daraus alles was wir heute als Universum bezeichnen. Engel sollten Wesen werden die am nächstem dem Prinzip des reinen Lichts kamen und Dämonen ihr Pendant in der Dunkelheit. Du bist die Synthese daraus, näher am Ursprung als wir und ziehst dadurch an beiden Strängen. Ein Vorteil aber auch ein gewaltiger Nachteil für dich."_

„_Werd genauer."_

„_Menschen sind genauso, sie stehen auch zwischen Licht und Schatten. Manche sind gut manche sind böse aber sie sind stets zu beidem Fähig und bei fast jedem kommt beides im Leben zu Tage. Bei dir ist es nicht anders, nur das es extremer sein kann da du sowohl zum rein guten wie auch zum rein bösen streben kannst. Sinnvoll wäre es stets ein Wesen der Neutralität zu haben."_

„_Ich weiß was du meinst. Wenn ich kalt werde bin ich zu schrecklicher Grausamkeit in der Lage und umgekehrt bin ich harmlos und liebevoll."_

„_So in etwa Grauer. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen, du weißt das Menschen die unterschiedlichsten Formen von Zauberei entwickelt haben, aber alle Magie auf uns Engel zurückgeht?"  
_

„_Das steht zumindest in einem meiner Bücher, ja." bestätigte der Engel._

„_Und es ist wahr. So was ist jetzt die wahre ursprüngliche Magie, oder besser gesagt unsere Magie, die Magie der Engel?" _

_Arael dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf._

„_Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das nicht." gab er zu_

„_Rate."_

„_Ich habe nur die Vermutung das stablose Magie noch am nähesten an den Ursprung herankommt." meinte der jüngere nach kurzem Nachdenken_

_Azrael nickte zufrieden.  
„Du hast recht. Stablose Magie ist tatsächlich noch am nähesten an unserer Magie. Was macht die Stablose Magie aus?"  
_

„_Sie benötigt wie ihr Name schon sagt keinen Zauberstab und eigentlich auch keine Worte sie ist einfach Magie." er dachte kurz nach „Ist die ursprüngliche Magie dann einfach nur die Fähigkeit die Magie frei nach seinem Willen zu formen ohne an Zaubersprüche oder Rituale gebunden zu sein?"_

„_Sehr gut, du lernst schnell." Azrael wirkte begeistert „und natürlich hast du Recht. Zaubersprüche und Rituale sind nur eine Hilfestellung für die begrenzte Vorstellungskraft. Wenn du in der Lage bist deinen Willen so zu kontrollieren das die Magie genau das tut was du dir vorstellst dann hast du die reine und ursprüngliche Magie gemeistert. Da wir Engel in erster Linie Energiewesen sind haben wir ein natürliches Gespür für Energie und auch für Magie. Dadurch erklärt es sich auch warum dir Stablose Magie so leicht fällt und deine Zauber generell sehr stark sind."_

„_Wie passt die Antimagie ins Bild?" fragte Arael „Gibt es auch so etwas wie Antienergie?"  
_

„_Kennst du die Theorie über Antimaterie?" fragte Azrael „Muggelwissenschaftler haben sie vor Jahren entwickelt." _

„_Ja die ist mir durchaus bekannt." meinte Arael und ließ einen Funken Antimagie aus seinem Finger hüpfen_

„_Könnte welche im normalen Raum existieren?" fragte Azrael_

„_Hmm ich denke nicht da sie sofort mit der Materie reagieren würde. Das hieße Antienergie ist auch nur eine Theorie die wir im normalen Raum nicht beweisen können da es fast überall Energie gibt?"_

„_Auch richtig. Mit den richtigen Mitteln kann man sicher beides erzeugen aber es wäre nur wenig sinnvoll. Aber genug über Physik." Azrael grinste „Wie du weißt kannte ich deine Eltern, was du nicht weißt ist das sie mir nicht nur Waffen und Rüstung für dich und deine Gefährtin hinterliesen sondern auch ein paar Instruktionen."  
_

„_Instruktionen?" fragte der junge Engel verwundert. _

_  
„Ja, du musst wissen das jeder Engel einen Mentor bekommt sobald er ein gewisses Maß an Macht erreicht hat der ihm hilft mit dieser klarzukommen und vermeidet das größerer Schaden entsteht."_

„_Größerer Schaden?" _

„_Ja Städte, Kontinente und dergleichen."_

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst." _

„_Doch Arael ist es. Du hast gar keine Ahnung wie mächtig wir Engel sind. Deshalb ist es wichtig diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren, den wenn sie außer Kontrolle geraten sind die Folgen schrecklich. Deine Eltern baten mich, wenn du einverstanden bist dein Mentor zu werden und dich zu lehren was es heißt ein Engel zu sein."_

_Arael konnte nur nicken._

_Flashback Ende._

Janus seufzte.

Er hatte sich in der Hinsicht noch nicht entschieden, aber er wusste er hatte keine andere Wahl, außerdem mochte er den Todesengel.

Wieder seufzte er.

Nachdem er sich um die Falsche Professor Serena gekümmert hatte, hatte er sofort Albus informiert. Dieser war äußerst erleichtert darüber das Arael herausgefunden hatte wer versucht hatte Harry umzubringen, aber war mehr als schockiert gewesen als dieser ihm erklärt hatte was er mit ihr getan hatte. Nachdem Janus ihm allerdings seine Erinnerungen von damals gezeigt hatte hatte der Direktor nur grimmig genickt und sein Handeln akzeptiert.

Damit war der Ärger allerdings noch nicht vorbei. Gerade im Augenblick überlegte der alte Mann wie genau sie am nächsten Tag die ganze Sache erklären sollten. Die Wahrheit, das ein Schüler in Hogwarts in Wirklichkeit ein Assassine und nebenbei ein Engel war, der einen Metamorphomagischen Meuchelmörder entdeckt und dessen Seele zerstört hatte, war nicht gerade das was sie dem Ministerium erzählen konnten. Den noch lebenden Körper hatten sie zwischenzeitlich in die Krankenstation gebracht. Es spielte keine Rolle, die Seele der Person war so oder so unwiederbringlich vernichtet.

Auf einmal kribbelte das Mal in seiner Hand und unbewusst löste er seine Okklumentik

„Janus?" flüsterte Hermines Stimme in seinem Geist

„Was ist Liebes?" fragte er ebenfalls telepathisch

„Kannst du bitte zu mir kommen?" ihre Stimme klang flehend.

„Natürlich" antwortete er und löste sich in Nebel auf

Lautlos erschien er in Hermines Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal. Hermine warf sofort die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

„Hey ich war gerade mal ein paar Stunden nicht in deiner Nähe." sagte er zärtlich und strich seiner Freundin durch die Haare

„Das reicht schon." flüsterte sie „Es war also tatsächlich Prof. Serena." fragte sie dann leise

„Du hast es gesehen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Tut mir leid das du das mit ansehen musstest." flüsterte er und drückte Hermine enger an sich.

„Ich habe ihre Erinnerungen gesehen" flüsterte sie „Ich verstehe."

Janus lächelte

„Danke Hermine" und küsste sie.

Bald darauf waren sie eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von Lavender geweckt die ihrerseits vorgehabt hatte Hermine zu wecken. Als diese dann nämlich den Vorhang um Hermines Bett zur Seite schob und Janus dort zusammen mit Hermine liegen sah entfuhr ihr ein überraschter Aufschrei der nicht nur die beiden weckte sondern ihr auch die Aufmerksamkeit jedes anderen Mädchens im Schlafsaal einbrachte.

Janus seufzte tief.

„So wacht man doch gerne auf... Liebes ich kümmere mich kurz um das Chaos da draußen und wir beide sehen uns nachher unten im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Hermine küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und lächelte verschlafen.

Er hielt beide Hände seitlich aus den Vorhängen

„Obliviate!"

Ein blendend Weißes Licht erfüllte kurz den Schlafsaal und ein weiteres Mal kreischten die Mädchen kurz bevor dann Stille herrschte.

„Besser." sagte er mit selbst zufriedenem Grinsen.

Die Ereignisse der Nacht hatten dank Hermines Nähe und Verständnis ein wenig ihren Horror verloren.

„Spielkind"

Er streckte seiner Freundin die Zunge heraus und verschwand.

Hermine seufzte „Jungs"

Dann stand sie selbst auf und begann ihre übliche Morgentoilette.

Janus hatte sich zwischenzeitlich in seinem eigenen Bett materialisiert und ging erst einmal duschen. Im Duschraum traf er auf Harry und Ron die gerade jeder für sich ebenfalls duschten.

„Guten Morgen." begrüßte er die beiden fröhlich

„Morgen Janus" grüßten beide zurück.

„Sag mal" fragte Ron neugierig „Wo hast du den die Nacht verbracht? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich reinkommen gehört zu haben?"

Janus grinste

„Tja nur weil du mich nicht hörst..." dann trat er näher zu den beiden und verschloss mit einer Handbewegung die Tür und sicherte den Raum gegen Lauscher, dann fügte er leise hinzu „Wir vermuteten das derjenige der Harry vergiften wollte unter Umständen heute Nacht versuchen würde seinen Fehler zu korrigieren, deshalb habe ich unten gewartet."

„Und?" fragte Harry

Janus nickte

„Sie wird niemanden mehr vergiften."

Ron blickte ihn verwirrt an  
„Sie?"

Wieder nickte Janus

„Es war Professor Serena."

„Unmöglich" entfuhr es Ron.

„Ich habe ihren Geist mit Leglimentik gelesen, es gibt keinen Zweifel. Aber das ist nicht alles, bei der Person die als Prof. Serena kannten handelte es sich um eine Metamorphomagi." erklärte Janus

„Sie ist wie Tonks?" fragte Harry

„Genau." bestätigte Janus „Die echte Serena ist seit bald einem halben Jahr tot und die die ihren Platz einnahm... war... keine unbekannte für mich."

„Keine Bekannte?" In Harrys Augen stand deutlich die Verwirrung.

Janus atmete kurz durch

„Sie war diejenige die damals die Schule an der ich unterrichtete verraten hat und die ich durch halb Europa jagte."

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" fragte Ron und schlagartig hatte Janus wieder die Bilder der letzten Nacht vor Augen. Eilig wandte er sich ab.

„Sie hat bezahlt für das was sie getan hat." sagte er leise und verließ dann ohne noch einen Gedanken an eine Dusche zu verschwenden den Raum.

Betroffen blickten die beidem ihm nach.

„Ich denke es ist besser wir fragen ihn kein zweites Mal." sagte Harry

Ron nickte lediglich.

Als die beiden dann in die Große Halle kamen sahen sie das Janus und Hermine bereits beim Frühstück saß. Hermine saß eng neben Janus und beide aßen schweigend.

Harry und Ron setzten sich zu ihnen.

In diesem Moment betrat Prof. Dumbledore zusammen mit Azrael und Severus die Große Halle. Beide liefen zum Lehrertisch und während Azrael und Snape sich etwas in den Hintergrund stellten, trat Dumbledore an das kleine Rednerpult.

„Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit." wie üblich durchdrang seine Stimme die ganze Halle ohne das er laut werden musste.

„Gestern Nacht versuchte Person, deren Identität bis jetzt noch nicht eindeutig geklärt werden konnte, ins Schloss einzudringen und mithilfe von Vielsafttrank die Identität eines Lehrers anzunehmen. Prof. Serena überraschte den Eindringling und duellierte sich mit diesem. Zwar war sie in der Lage den Eindringling noch schwer zu verletzen bevor sie durch einen Todesspruch niedergestreckt wurde. Der Eindringling ließ soweit wir es bisher wissen dann den Leichnam verschwinden und versuchte zu Entkommen, verlor aber aufgrund seiner Verletzungen das Bewusstsein und wurde später von Prof. Snape gefunden."

Geschocktes Schweigen folgte dem.

„Ich bitte sie nun alle sich zu erheben und eine Minute im Gedenken an Prof. Serena die für den Schutz von Hogwarts ihr Leben gegeben hat."

Alle Schüler, auch die Slytherins die sich ja in Dumbledores Blickfeld befanden, erhoben sich und senkten die Köpfe in stillem Gedenken. Nachdem die Gedenkminute vorbei war sprach Dumbledore weiter.

„Damit der Unterricht ohne weitere Aussetzer weitergehen kann gibt es ein paar Veränderungen im Kollegium. Ab heute wird Prof. Snape den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen." Jubel von den Slytherins und gegrummel von den anderen Tischen war zu hören doch Albus ließ sich davon nicht beirren „Die Position für Zaubertränke übernimmt bis auf weiteres Mr. Azrael Chastell."

Janus fiel die Gabel aus der Hand.

Dann trat Prof. Snape nach vorne

„Das noch ausstehende Duell zwischen Mr. Potter und Mr. Grey wird heute vor dem Mittagessen stattfinden."

Kaum das sich die drei nach diesen Worten an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatten ging in der Halle bereits das Gemurmel los.

„Was weißt du eigentlich über diesen Chastell?" fragte Ron mit vollen Backen.

„Er weiß war tut. Meistens." sagte Janus trocken und grinste als er sah wie Azrael mit den Augen rollte.

Als sie nach dem Frühstück die Große Halle verließen nahm Janus Harry kurz zur Seite.

„Harry, du hast mich am Anfang des Jahres gefragt ob ich der DA beitreten möchte?" begann er ohne Umschweife.

„Hast du deine Meinung geändert?" fragte Harry?

„Nicht direkt, aber ich habe dir einen Vorschlag. Ich kenne wie du weißt Zauber und Techniken die du in keinem Buch findest und ich wäre unter einer Bedingung euch dieses Wissen zu vermitteln."

Harry blickte ihn misstrauisch an

„Unter welcher Bedingung."

„Unter der Bedingung das du mich nachher entweder im Duell besiegst oder zumindest ein Unentschieden schaffst." Janus grinste wölfisch „Keine Waffen, keine Antimagie, keine Engelskräfte, beweise mir das du mir auf dieser Ebene zumindest ebenbürtig bist und das die Zeit die ich in dein Training investiert habe nicht vergebens war Harry Potter und ich sorge dafür das deine DA den Todessern das fürchten lehren wird."

Harry blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Angenommen."

Der Morgen verging wie im Flug und nur ein paar Stunden später standen sich die beiden in der Großen Halle gegenüber und die ganze Schule inklusive aller Lehrer sah zu.

Snape trat in die Mitte.

„Die Regeln sind für dieses Duell ein wenig anders," erklärte er „alles ist erlaubt außer den Unverzeihlichen."

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst?" flüsterte Ron geschockt Hermine zu

„Janus will offensichtlich die Bedingungen so real wie möglich halten" flüsterte diese zurück.

Rons Augen wurden groß

„Du meinst Janus hat Snape gebeten die Regeln zu ändern?"

Hermine nickte und beobachtete währenddessen wie Harry und Janus sich voreinander verbeugten. Beide nickten einander noch einmal ernst zu und gingen dann auseinander und gingen in Duellstellung. Harry nahm die Klasse Haltung ein während Janus eine seltsam Exotische Haltung einnahm bei der er halb in die Knie gehend seinen Körper anspannte und beide Arme leicht nach unten deutend nach hinten streckte.

Hermine zog scharf Luft ein.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron

„Sieh selbst." flüsterte sie.

Da Desillusionierung nicht funktionieren würde, versuchte es Harry mit einer direkten Strategie und feuerte mehrere Reduktorflüche auf Janus.  
Dieser schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach vorne und tauchte unter den Sprüchen hindurch. Noch bevor Harry einen weiteren Zauber loslassen konnte rammte ihm der Assassine den Ellenbogen in den Magen. Harry flog zurück und ging hustend in die Knie. Ohne Gnade warf Janus eine Serie aus Schockern auf den Jungen-der-überlebte.

Einzig Harrys Quidditchreflexe bewahrten ihn davor getroffen zu werden und er sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite.

Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Janus Füße  
„Accio"

Janus wurde sprichwörtlich der Boden weggezogen und Harry sandte zusätzlich die Ganzkörperklammer hinterher.

Janus Arme und Beine klappten an den Körper und er fiel hart zu Boden aber schon im nächsten Augenblick rollte er sich zur Seite und sprang auf.

„Solang dein Gegner noch den Zauberstab in der Hand hält und lautlos Zaubern kann bringt dir die Ganzkörperklammer gar nichts" erklärte er und blockte eine Reihe Schockflüche mit dem Protego Schild.

Ein Feuerball schoss aus Janus Zauberstab und zerplatzte an einem eilig beschworenen Schild.

„Hasta Glacialis!" rief Harry und Janus antwortete mit Hasta Ignitus.

Flammenspeer und Eisspeer kollidierten in der Luft und wurden zu Wasserdampf der eiligst in die Höhe stieg.

Wieder und wieder prallten Harry und Janus aufeinander, mal mit Magie mal mit bloßem Körpereinsatz. Schüler wie Lehrer starrten gebannt auf die beiden Duellanten die ihre Umgebung vollkommen vergessen hatten und nur noch ihren Gegner wahrnahmen.

„Leglimens!" rief Janus mit auf Harry gerichteten Zauberstab und prallte mit voller Wucht auf Harrys Schilde während er weiter Flüche gegen Harry warf. Ein leichter Schmerzfluch streckte Harry nieder und nur im letzten Moment schaffte er es den Zauberstab zu heben und mit einem Schild einen Schneidefluch abzuwehren. Mittlerweile hatte Janus aufgehört harmlose Zauber zu verwenden und bombardierte Harry gnadenlos mit dunklen Flüchen und Kampfzaubern während sein Geist gegen den von Harry kämpfte und versuchte in dessen Geist zu dringen.

Harrys Sicht verschwamm und sein Kopf schmerzte. Mit allem Willen hielt er Janus Geist davon ab in seine Gedanken einzudringen aber es forderte einen gewaltigen Tribut von ihm.

„Lumos Maximus" brüllte Harry und ein blendendes Licht zwang Janus seinen Blick von Harry zu nehmen und seine geistige Attacke damit zu unterbrechen. Er lächelte zufrieden, Zeit für die letzte Stufe.

Janus Augen glühten silbern auf und er hob den Zauberstab.  
„Prester" donnerte er und ein Feuersturm hüllte die Arena ein.

Einige Mädchen begannen zu schreien als sie das Flammenmeer sahen das die beiden einhüllte.

Langsam erstarben die Flammen.

Beide Gegner standen sich unversehrt gegenüber und um Harry herum glühte ein blauer Schild.

„Der Aegis-Schild!" entfuhr es Prof. Flitwick.

Harry und Janus starrten einander an, wartend darauf was der andere tun würde. Beide atmeten schwer und ihre Kleidung war von unzähligen Flüchen zerfetzt. Blut lief aus verschiedenen Wunden und beide hatten zusätzlich unzählige blaue Flecken.

„Bringen wir es zu Ende Janus." sagte Harry ernst.

Und wieder feuerten beide Flüche aufeinander bis Janus einen Moment zu spät reagierte und sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand flog.

Den nächsten Flüchen ausweichend stürmte Janus auf Harry zu. Als er ihn erreichte packte er ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen und riss ihn zu sich und hieb im gleichen Moment mit dem Ellenbogen nach seinem Gesicht.

Harry sah den Angriff kommen

„Elektrificus!" auf seinen Befehl hin brach Elmsfeuer aus seiner Zauberstabspitze.

Janus Ellenbogen traf Harrys Kiefer gleichzeitig wie der nun elektrisch geladene Zauberstab ihn traf.

Mit einem Krachen brach Harrys Kiefer und der Junge-der-überlebte verlor das Bewusstsein und krachte einige Meter weiter hinten auf den Boden.

Janus schrie auf als Strom durch seinen Körper zuckte und seine Glieder lähmte, dann verlor auch er das Bewusstsein sein.

Das Duell war vorbei.

Sofort stürmten Prof. Snape, Madam Pomfrey in die Arena und beschworen Tragen auf die denen sie die beiden in den Krankenflügel brachten.

Janus erwachte einige Minuten nachdem man sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte. Für seine Regeneration waren die paar Wunden kein Problem gewesen, den war er erschöpft von dem harten Kampf. Das erste was er allerdings sah war eine wenig begeisterte Hermine die an seinem Bett saß.

„Findest du nicht das das ein wenig übertrieben war Janus?" fragte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll „Der Feuersturm hätte Harry ernsthaft verletzen können."

Janus versuchte sich aufzusetzen wurde aber von Hermine daran gehindert. Seufzend ließ er sich ins Kissen zurückfallen.

„Es bestand keine Gefahr." sagte er telepathisch „Du weißt doch das ich Magie ziemlich gut kontrollieren kann. Das Feuer hätte ihn nur leicht gestreift wenn er kein Schild hätte aufbauen können."

„Du bist schlimm Janus." schallte es durch Janus Kopf

„Ich weiß."  
Tiefe Zufriedenheit sprach aus seiner Stimme. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und lies sich vom Schlaf wegtragen.

Hermine und Luna blieben beide über Nacht im Krankenflügel und irgendwann schlüpften beide in das Bett ihres jeweiligen Freundes und schliefen in deren Armen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Janus die Augen. Hermine schlief noch immer selig in seinen Armen. Ein Blick zu den Fenstern zeigte ihm das es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Für einen Moment fragte er sich was zum Teufel ihn geweckt hatte. Dann hörte er ein leises Kichern aus dem anderen Bett dann ein ganz leises stöhnen.

Unauffällig richtete er seinen Blick zu dem Bett in dem Harry und Luna schliefen. Beide waren wach und küssten sich innig. Janus rollte mit den Augen und konzentrierte sich laut- und stablos auf ein Silencio und als die Geräusche dadurch verstummten schloss er die Augen und schlief entspannt wieder ein.

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde war es Hell. Ein kurzer Blick hinüber und er sah das Harry sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte und Luna in seinem Schoss zusammengerollt hatte und schlief, ein friedliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass sich in Harrys Augen spiegelte während dieser sie sanft streichelte.

Vorsichtig setzte sich auch Janus auf und schaffte es dabei sogar das Hermine nicht aufwachte.

„Der Trick mit dem Zauberstab war böse. Guten Morgen übrigens." sagte er leise

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und grinste

„Als ob der Feuersturm nett gewesen wäre."

„Ich sehe wir verstehen uns." Janus kicherte dann wurde er ernst „In jedem Fall hast du den Test bestanden. Ich werde die DA trainieren. Aber werde sie prüfen ob sie mental dem gewachsen sind was sie erwartet."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry ihn

„Wir ziehen in den Krieg Harry. Früher oder später wird es entweder zur Konfrontation zwischen dir und Voldemort kommen oder selbiger wird Hogwarts angreifen. In jedem Fall wird dir die DA Folgen und bevor ich ihnen beibringen soll zu töten will ich das sie wissen worauf sie sich einlassen."

„Wie willst du das machen?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

Damit war das Gespräch erledigt?

Sowohl Janus als auch Harry konnten zum Frühstück den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Es gab an diesem Morgen sowohl respektvolle als auch weniger nette Blicke, letztere bevorzugt von einigen Slytherins.

Harry berief noch für den selben Abend ein Treffen der DA ein.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Albus betrat Janus dann um Punkt Acht Uhr den Raum der Wünsche. Die gesamte DA hatte sich bereits eingefunden und ohne groß auf die überraschten Blicke zu achten umarmte Janus erstmal seine Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sich neben sie auf eines der Kissen die auf dem Boden lagen.

Harry überblickte einmal kurz den Raum und als er sah das inklusive Janus alle Mitglieder da waren räusperte er sich kurz und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der übrigen Schüler.

„Guten Abend. Schön das alle es geschafft haben. Die nächsten Wochen von heute an beginnend wird Janus das Training übernehmen und uns ein paar seiner Techniken beibringen."

Harry winkte Janus zu sich und dieser trat ruhig neben ihn.

„Nachdem mir Harry und Hermine nun seit Wochen auf die Nerven gehen das ich ein paar meiner Tricks an euch weitergebe habe ich mich nun von Harry gestern Mittag überreden lassen dies zu tun und wie ihr euch sicher alle erinnern könnte war es eine recht heiße Diskussion." Janus lächelte als er sah das Harry sich unbewusst den Kiefer rieb „Wie auch immer, hier bin ich und die nächsten Wochen werde ich euch beibringen wie man selbst mit Todessern fertig wird."

„Woher hast du dein Wissen?" fragte Parvati „Das ganze Jahr über hast du immer wieder total exotische und komplexe Sprüche benutzt, wo hast du das alles gelernt."

„Genau und wo hast du gelernt so mit einem Schwert umzugehen." fragte Dean

Janus seufzte gespielt

„Dachte ich mir doch das die Frage kommt und ich werde es euch gleich erklären. Zuvor allerdings gibt es noch etwas das wir tun müssen." er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seinen Blick einmal über die Anwesenden schweifen. Fast alle blickten ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier und manche mit Misstrauen an.

„Als erstes werde ich einen Zauber wirken der euch davon abhalten wird etwas von dem was ich hier drin über mich erzähle irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Wer damit nicht einverstanden ist weiß wo die Tür ist." sagte er dann fest

Ein Grummeln ging durch den Raum. Alle erinnerten sich noch an den Effekt den Hermines Zauber im letzten Jahr auf Marietta Edgecombe gehabt hatte.

„Und was an dem was du uns erzählst kann so heikel sein das du es schützen muss." fragte Zacharias Smith abfällig.

Janus lächelte und sagte dann ungewöhnlich sanft

„Was hast du zu befürchten wenn du loyal zur DA und Harry stehst?"

Zacharias grummelte etwas vor sich hin blieb aber sitzen.

„Gut." sagte Janus dann „Ich gehe mal davon aus jeder einverstanden ist."

Er machte eine verschlungene Geste mit seiner Hand und Konzentrierte sich kurz. Alle im Raum außer Hermine und Harry spürten ein kurzes Kitzeln dann war der Zauber auch schon abgeschlossen.

„War das Zauberstablose Magie?" fragte Dean

Janus nickte bestätigend.

„Ja sehr nützlich wenn man nicht entwaffnet werden kann. So also Parvati und Dean wollten wissen wo ich all das gelernt habe. Ich habe euch allen die mich gefragt haben erzählt das ich auf dem Arabischen Äquivalent zu Hogwarts gewesen bin. Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Zwar war ich da, aber nicht zum lernen, aber davon später. Mit fünf Jahren begann ich eine Ausbildung zum Assassinen. Ich bin mit nahezu jeder Form des Tötens ob mit Magie oder Muggelwaffen vertraut und kann zur Not jemand mit einer Teetasse umbringen."

Für einen Moment war es still im Raum, dann auf einmal begann Zacharias Smith zu lachen.

„Der war gut Grey. Du magst zwar beim kämpfen was drauf haben aber du glaubst doch wirklich nicht das wir dir das glauben."

Janus lächelte.  
„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Deshalb werde ich es euch zeigen, und diejenigen von euch die danach noch kämpfen lernen wollen denen zeige wie man es richtig macht."

„Ähem und willst du das machen Janus?" fragte Ron

Janus streckte die Hand aus und im nächsten Moment erschien vor ihm ein Denkarium.

„Damit. Für die die das nicht erkennen, das ist ein Denkarium. Man kann darin Erinnerungen lagern und sie anderen zugänglich machen. Ich werde eine von meinen Erinnerungen dort hineingeben und dann werden wir sie gemeinsam ansehen."

„Und woher wissen wir das das kein Trick ist?" wollte Zacharias wissen.

„Weil das das Denkarium von Albus Dumbledore ist." sagte Harry an Janus Stelle „Und ich weiß wie es funktioniert. Die Erinnerung wird echt sein."

Janus blickte Harry dankbar und tippte sich dann mit dem Finger an den Kopf und zog einen langen Erinnerungsfaden heraus und ließ ihn in die Schale gleiten.

„Ich muss euch allerdings warnen. Ihr werdet ein paar sehr unschöne Dinge zu sehen bekommen wenn ihr mir in diese Erinnerung folgt." er machte ein kurze Pause „Oh und nur damit ihr es wisst, ich tue das nicht primär damit Smith endlich Ruhe gibt sondern ich tue es damit jeder von euch weiß worauf er sich einlässt wenn er mit Harry und mir in den Krieg zieht und vor allem das ihr wisst was ihr da lernen sollt. Jeder der nicht möchte kann hierbleiben und wenn es jemand zu viel wird kann der oder diejenige jederzeit die Erinnerung verlassen, es genügt es stark genug zu wollen und das Denkarium wird euch wieder entlassen. Bedenkt aber das ich nur denen mein Wissen weitergebe die in der Lage sind das was sie sehen zu ertragen. Sollte jemand das gesehene vergessen wollen so kann ich die Erinnerung aus dessen Geist löschen. Klar soweit?"

Alle nickten wenn auch manche nur Verhalten.

„Gut" sagte Janus „Dann kommt jetzt alle um das Denkarium und legt einen Finger auf den Rand wie bei einem Portschlüssel."

Es passten dann doch nicht alle um das Denkarium also vergrößerte Janus es auf die Größe einer Badewanne. Als alle dann das Denkarium berührten konzentrierte sich der Engel kurz und alle spürten wie sie in das Gefäß gezogen wurden.

Sie fanden sich in der Wüste wieder. Es war Nacht und ein Halbmond beleuchtete die schwach die Dünenlandschaft. Eine Gestalt eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Kaftan lief mit eiligen Schritten an ihnen vorbei. Es war Janus, nur unwesentlich jünger und mit kürzeren Haaren. Seine Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit fast silbern und seine Miene war eisig und konzentriert.

„Kommt mit!" befahl der richtige Janus und zusammen mit der DA folgte er seinem Ich aus der Erinnerung.

Hinter der Düne auf die sie zuhielten war der Schein eines großen Feuers zu erkennen und der Wind trug das Gegröhle von vielen Männern bis zu ihnen.

Der jüngere Janus erklomm geduckt die Düne und lugte dann über ihre Spitze. Geführt von dem wahren Janus stieg die DA direkt auf die Düne, immerhin konnten sie nicht gesehen werden.

Unten war ein Lager aufgebaut. Mindestens dreißig Männer saßen um ein riesiges Feuer und im Hintergrund konnte man einige Wägen und Zelte erkennen. Mehrere Mädchen in zerrissenen Kleidern mussten die Männer bedienen und wurden von diesen regelmäßig begrapscht. Einige von ihnen waren erschreckend jung. Außerhalb waren einige Schemen zu erkennen die auf dem Boden lagen. Die Bewegungen die im Schein der Flammen zu erkennen waren machten deutlich was dort geschah.

Der jüngere Janus ballte die Fäuste im Sand während sein älteres Pendant mit ruhiger Stimme zu erzählen begann.

„Mein erster Auftrag als Assassine bestand darin etwas herauszufinden das an der Schule abging von der ich behauptete das ich dort gelernt hätte. Ich wurde als Lehrer eingeschmuggelt und unterrichtete ein halbes Jahr. Als ich für ein paar Tage auf die Burg der Assassinen zurück musste wurde die Schule verraten und überfallen. Die Lehrer wurden getötet und die überlebenden Schüler verschleppt. Ich folgte den Angreifern mehrere Tage durch die Wüste bis ich sie fand."

Der jüngere Janus war mittlerweile zurückgekrochen und warf jetzt den Kaftan von sich und ließ ihn verschwinden. Darunter trug er enge Lederkleidung und an seinem Gürtel hing ein langer Dolch und sein altes Katana. Im nächsten Moment verschwand er.

„Ich habe mich unsichtbar gemacht." kam prompt die Erklärung von Janus. „Folgen wir meinen Spuren. Ich habe mir in der Nacht nicht die Mühe gemacht sie zu verwischen."

Zusammen folgten sie den vor ihnen entstehenden Fußabdrücken. Hermine glitt neben Janus und ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Sie was nun kam und sie wusste auch das es keine angenehme Erinnerung für Janus war.

Sie umrundeten das Lager und kamen als erstes zu den Wägen.

„Ich überprüfe wie es den Schülern geht"

Mittlerweile bewegten sich die Fußspuren weiter. Zwischen den Wägen konnten sie nun eine Gestalt erkennen die offensichtlich wache hielt.

„So und nun passt gut auf." Janus Stimme war beherrscht und ruhig, nur Hermine spürte das Janus ganz und gar nicht gelassen war.

Die Gestalt wurde auf einmal von unsichtbaren Händen gepackt und versuchte zu schreien aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Dann zuckte sie auf einmal und stand dann wieder ruhig.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Ron und ging näher aber auf einmal sprang er mit einem entsetzten Laut zurück. Unter der Wache begann sich der Sand rot zu färben.

„Ich habe ihm von hinten den Mund zugehalten und dann ein Messer in seinen Rücken gerammt. Schnell und lautlos. Dann habe ich einen kleinen Zauber verwendet der die Leiche auf den Füßen hielt. Damit kann man unter Umständen vermeiden früher entdeckt zu werden." sagte Janus immer noch im Erklärtonfall.

Einige Mädchen und auch ein paar Jungs mussten würgen.

„Warum hast du nicht Silencio benutzt." fragte Hermine

„Gewohnheit." antwortete ihr Freund „Bei den Assassinen lernt man das nicht für jedes kleine bisschen Magie einsetzen muss. Es ist wichtig seine Kräfte zu sparen."

Hermine nickte und sie folgten dem unsichtbaren Janus weiter. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich noch mehrere Male. Insgesamt standen 6 Wachen um das Lager. Nachdem diese ausgeschaltet waren bewegten sich die Spuren in Richtung der verschiedenen Männer die sich im Sand gerade an den Schülerinnen vergingen.

Einer nach dem anderen wurden sowohl die Mädchen als auch die Männer still und fielen schlaf in sich zusammen.

„Du hast sie umgebracht" kreischte Smith mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme.

„Unsinn Smith." fauchte Janus „Ich habe sie nur einschlafen lassen. Mit den Herren beschäftige ich mich später noch."

Die Spuren gingen nicht mehr weiter, der unsichtbare war offensichtlich stehen geblieben.

„Ich verschaffe mir einen Überblick und überlege mir eine Strategie." kam wieder Janus Erklärung. „Falls das jemand zuviel war würde ich vorschlagen das der- oder diejenige jetzt geht den in knapp einer Minute wird sich mein ganzer Zorn über diesem Lager entladen."

Niemand rührte sich.

„Respekt." sagte Janus „Ich hoffe ihr bereut es nachher nicht. Achtung es geht los!"

Im nächsten Augenblick sackten die Mädchen, die gerade noch die Männer bedient hatten in sich zusammen und flogen dann von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen in Janus Richtung und fielen bewusstlos in den Sand.

Ein gewaltiger Mann der als einziger in einem bequemen Stuhl gesessen hatte und wohl der Anführer war griff blitzartig nach seinem Zauberstab und sprang auf. Doch kaum war er auf den Füßen, wuchsen schwarze Rosen aus dem Boden und umschlangen ihn so das er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sein Zauberstab ging in Flammen auf und zerfiel zu Asche.

Die Männer rappelten sich, so schnell es in ihrem Betrunkenen Zustand ging auf, und versuchten sich dem unsichtbaren Angreifer zu stellen. Im nächsten Moment erschien Janus jüngere Version mitten unter ihnen und riss die Hände hoch.

„Flammeus Columna" brüllte er und Feuersäulen schossen aus dem Himmel und trafen mehrere der Männer die daraufhin schreiend und brennend zu Boden gingen.

Einer der Männer warf einen Todesfluch auf Janus doch dieser machte nur eine Handbewegung und einer seiner Kameraden wurde von den Füßen gerissen und flog zwischen den Assassinen und wurde statt ihm von dem Zauber getroffen und fiel Leblos zu Boden.

Janus zog das Katana und schoss griff an. Mit schnellen Stichen und Hieben schoss er zwischen seinen Gegnern hindurch und verstümmelte sie dabei grausam, nur wenige starben sofort. Die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien und einem durchdringenden Geruch nach Blut. Als ein tollkühner versuchte ihn von hinten anzugreifen zog Janus lediglich in einer fließenden Bewegung den Dolch und rammte ihm dem Mann in den Bauch.

„Fulmen!" befahl er und leitete den Spruch in den Dolch. Der Blitz der sich durch den Dolch entlud sich und verbrannte den Bedauernswerten von innen.

Nach nur fünf Minuten war es vorbei. Janus stand blutverschmiert inmitten von unzähligen Toten und Sterbenden. Einzig diejenigen die er vorher in Schlaf versetzt hatte und der Anführer der aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen den Assassinen anstarrte, waren abgesehen von den Kindern noch unverletzt.

Der echte Janus der bisher selbst das Gemetzel mit starrem Blick beobachtet hatte schaute sich nun nach seinen Schülern um. Mehrere Gestalten knieten auf dem Boden und übergaben sich. Hermine, Ron und Harry allerdings standen immer noch neben ihm und obwohl alle bleich waren waren ihre Blicke fest. Hermines Hand allerdings krallte sich nach wie vor in die seine und er spürte wie etwas Blut hinunter tropfte, aber Hermine schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Janus drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Geschehens. Sein Ich aus der Erinnerung trat mit kaltem Blick auf den Anführer zu.

„Wer war hat euch beauftragt und wer hat die Schule verraten?" fragte er kalt

„Ich sage dir gar nichts, Hanffresser!" er spuckte aus.

„Dann lässt du mir wohl keine andere Wahl als dich zum sprechen zu bringen." antwortete der Assassine und hob die Hand.

Die Rosen zerfielen und der Anführer wollte sich auf Janus stürzen. Janus machte eine Handbewegung und sein Gegner knickte ein als er einen harten Schlag in den Magen erhielt.  
Janus packte ihn am Kragen und schleifte ihn zum Feuer. Eine weitere Handbewegung ließ das Feuer erlöschen so das nur noch glühende Kohlen übrig blieben.

Kurz vor dem Feuer blieb er stehen

„Deine letzte Chance das schmerzlos zu überstehen." bot er ruhig an

„Du machst mir keine Angst." die Stimme des Anführers zitterte leicht.

Ungerührt hob Janus die andere Hand die daraufhin golden zu glühen begann.

„Ein Heilzauber." erklärte der richtige Janus mit zitternder Stimme.

Sein jüngeres Pendant hielt nun mit der einen Hand seinen Gegner immer noch am Kragen und die andere hatte er und in der anderen glühte das Licht des Heilungszaubers. Dann drückte er den Hilflosen Mann mit dem Gesicht voran in die Kohlen und ließ gleichzeitig den Heilzauber wirken.

Der Anführer der Entführer schrie als sein Gesicht verbrannte und seine Augen schmolzen, nur um von der Heilung wieder und wieder wiederhergestellt zu werden, um neu zu verbrennen. Unerbittlich drückte Janus ihn weiter in die Kohlen. Dann zog er ihn heraus und die Beobachtenden konnten sehen wie das verbrannte Fleisch heilte.

„REDE!" donnerte er und schlug den Kopf wieder in die Flammen

Dann zog er ihn wieder hochgezogenen und brüllte ihn ein weiteres Mal an

„REDE!"

„Gnade, ich sage alles." wimmerte der Gefolterte.

Hinter sich hörte der echte Janus wieder wie sich mehrere übergaben. Er hob die Hand und die Erinnerung blieb stehen.

„Das genügt." sagte er um Fassung bemüht und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

Etliche hatten sich abgewandt und diejenigen die noch immer in Richtung Feuer blickten starrten ihn angeekelt und abweisend an.

„Du bist ein Monster!" brüllte Dean Thomas der die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„So!" antwortete Janus heftig „Dann sieh dir mal das an!".

Die Welt verschwamm und sie fanden sich in einer Halle wieder die der in Hogwarts fast ähnlich war. Mehrere Tische standen in Reihen, allerdings waren unzählige umgeworfen worden. Überall lagen Leichen. Einige waren schrecklich zugerichtet worden und überall war Blut.

Dann entdeckten sie den jüngeren Janus wieder. Er kniete auf dem Boden und hielt die Leiche eines kleinen Mädchens in den Armen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

Der echte Janus wandte sich wieder an Dean und genau wie seiner Erinnerung liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

„Alle waren Tod, Thomas. Ich kannte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Ich habe sie unterrichtet und nur weil ich nicht da war konnte das passieren. Ich allein trug die Verantwortung für ihren Tod."

Den letzten Satz schrie er dann brach er zusammen und schluchzte als ihn die Erinnerung endgültig übermannte. Und er weinte das erste Mal seit so vielen Jahren um die Kinder die damals gestorben waren und um den Teil in ihm der an diesem Tag endgültig gestorben war.

**AN 2.0: So das war Kapitel 14 und ich habe mich wirklich beeilt XD. Mal gucken wie schnell ich das nächste Kapitel fertig kriege. Wie üblich danke für die Lieben Reviews, mal sehen ob sie so lieb bleiben nachdem Arael nun auch mal seine Dunkle Seite gezeigt hat...**


End file.
